We'll Be Okay
by dragonsxsnowflakes
Summary: Hiccup and Jack met when they were seven years old, after a heartbreaking incident that caused Hiccup to move to Burgess, Pennsylvania. They kept their friendship a secret from Jack's friends, but now they are teenagers, their lives filled with death-facing accidents, awkward nights alone, and their mom yelling at them for not taking out the trash, causing the dog to eat it.
1. Hiccup and Jack

Hi. Well this is my first story so I am not exactly sure how to go about this, I do love writing and I really want to get this idea out of my head. So here goes nothing

6 year old Hiccup Haddock was waiting for the bus when all of a sudden he was pushed into the mud puddle in front of him, soaking his big green jacket and brown pants. He quickly got up and turned around and low and behold, there was Sheldon, Hiccups nine-year-old bully. He had been picking on Hiccup ever since he had started school when he was four.

"Oops, sorry I didn't see you down there, loser. Next time get out of my way." Sheldon holds up a fist, making Hiccup flinch. He had started getting beat up when he turned six. Hiccup quickly nods and tries to shrink down into his oversized jacket, his big green eyes just poking out at the top. He mumbles, "Okay, sorry."

" _I'm really lucky his other friends weren't here. They would have for sure beaten me up."_

Hiccup looks down at his clothes. He is covered in mud, even his auburn hair has a bit in it. He lifts the back of his sleeve that didn't get wet and wipes his face. He looks at it and there was a smear of mud on his sleeve, which was also probably on his face as well.

" _Great. My daddy is going to be so mad at me…"_

The bus rolls up and the door opens. Sheldon steps on first, shoving Hiccup out of the way. Hiccup makes his way halfway up the steps when the bus driver, a grouchy old man, stops him.

" Uh uh, no way your getting on my bus like that boy." Hiccup looks at him with wide eyes. "But…"

"I don't care! Get off my bus!"

Hiccup lowers his head as the other kids on the bus start laughing at him and walks back down the stairs, almost tripping on one of the steps. He has barely gotten off the bus when the doors slam shut. As it drives by him, one of the kids throws an eraser out the window and it hits him in the head, making him lose his balance and land right on his back in the mud puddle. Again.

Hiccup can hear the kids on the bus laughing as he sits up. He can feel the cold, muddy water soak through his clothes, making him shiver. Tears start running down his face as he begins to cry when he watches the bus turn a corner and out of sight.

" _Why do they all not like me? What did I ever do wrong?"_

When Hiccup finally stands up, he takes off his dragon book bag to see if anything got ruined, which of course it did. Everything inside was wet and muddy. "Oh no my drawings!" he takes them all out of him little folder, decorated with dragon stickers, to find them all wet and ruined. He starts to cry again and starts to shiver from the cold October air.

His mother and father are still home as he walks through the door, almost running into his giant of a father, Stoick Haddock. The top of his head reaches the middle of his thigh. Hiccup runs right into his fathers leg, making Stoick turn to Hiccup.

"Hiccup! What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be on the bus? Why are your clothes all dirty?"

Hiccup just stares up at his father with teary eyes and a muddy face. Valerie, Hiccup's mother steps in front of Stoick and crouches down to Hiccup's level, while giving Stoick a knowing look. Stoick gets the hint and does the same.

"Hiccup," Valerie starts gently, "what happened to you?"

Hiccup starts crying and doesn't even say anything for a good five minutes. Stoick just rubs his arm and Valerie gently strokes his hair. He eventually lifts his head and tells his parents about what happened, Sheldon, the bus driver, and the eraser, in which Valerie lifts the side of his bangs and sure enough there is a small bruise on the corner of his forehead.

He then zips open his book bag and pulls out all of his school work and Stoick lets out a disappointed aww Hiccup drops the papers to the floor, showing he didn't care about them as much as his drawings, which he pulls out next. It's his mothers turn to let out a disappointed aww.

Hiccup speaks up. "They are all ruined. I worked so hard on them, and now look at them." He said with a sad voice and a tear running down his face.

Stoick responds, "Well then this is a sign."

"A sign of what?" Hiccup asks with confusion written all over his face

"A sign that even these were good, you can do bigger and better things and try your best and make amazing pieces of art and show those bullies how amazingly talented you are. Something that they are just jealous of you for. You should use this experience for motivation."

Valerie stares at her husband in awe and shock and Hiccup just stares at him blankly for a moment before nodding his head okay. Stoick nods in approvable and continues speaking, "You are going to become the strongest and bravest of them all, okay?" Hiccup hesitantly nods again and Stoick lightly lifts his chin with his finger and grabs his arms and puts them by his side instead of Hiccup twiddling with his fingers as a habit. He leans back and nods approvingly again and doesn't say anything else until Hiccup suddenly sneezes.

"Sorry." Hiccup then wipes his nose with his sleeve, unintentionally smearing with mud. Valerie gives Hiccup a soft smile and Stoick lets a light chuckle. Its turns into a full out laugh when Hiccup starts hiccupping. Stoick and Valerie give each other a knowing look and look back to Hiccup. "Our little Hiccup, huh?" Hiccup smiles shyly and lets out another hiccup. All three of them laugh that time.

6 year old Jackson Overland was peeking from behind the corner of the wall on the top of his stairs, while his almost-full term pregnant mother, Heather, was argueing with his father, Micheal. He couldn't quite understand what they were saying, since they were both yelling at the same time. His father turned away while Heather was still yelling at him. Micheal looked at her for a second before slapping her across the face.

Jacks big brown eyes become wide, and he gasps. Despite his young age, he knew you werent supposed to hit a girl, much less a girl in his mommy's condition. He runs down the stairs as fast as he could and shoves Micheal, which doesn't do much. He yells at him with his high-pitched voice, "Don't hit Mommy!"

Micheal looks at Jackson glaring up at him, brown eyes watering and bottom lip trembling. He sighs, looks at Jackson and then at Heather, who has tears running down her face and is clutching her round stomach. "I know Jack. I'm sorry. I just cant do this anymore." Micheal turns around and leans against the counter, not even seeing if Heather was okay.

Heather wipes her tears and turns to Jack, who is now trembling and crying. "Jack, can you please go up to your room?" He looks at her in worry and then looks at Micheal. She nods her head in reasurrance. He shakes his head okay and slowly turns around and walks back up the stairs. He takes one more look back at his parents, who haven't moved from their spots. He takes a deep breath before walking into his room.

He lays down on his blue covered twin bed and cuddles into his snow seal stuffed animal. He lays there for he doesn't know how long, just letting his thoughts run wild.

 _"Why did Daddy hit Mommy? What did he mean by 'he can't do this anymore'? Does he hate me and Mommy? Is he gonna hit me?"_

His thought were broken when Heather walked into his room. He sits up bed and watched her as she slowly walks over to his bed and lies down with him. He scoots over to make room for her, which is kinda hard to do on his small bed. He lies back down and faces her. He can still see the tear stains on her face and he frowns.

"Mommy?" he asked tentively. "Yes Jack?" she responds as she strokes his unrulely hair. "Why did Daddy hit you?" She sighs and puts her hand on his shoulder. "Daddy did that because he was angry. But that is not an excuse. It was very wrong of him to do that. You should never hit a girl or woman. Granted I would prefer you to not hit anyone, just don't hit girls, okay?" Jack nods quickly. "I know Mommy. Dont hit girls. But still try to not hit anyone. Okay."

She smiles at him and nods her head. "Okay. Now lets go to sleep. You still have school tomrrow, young man." He makes a noise of dissapproval and responds "But I'm not even tired!", in which he does a enormous yawn afterwards. Heather laughs, "Yeah okay. Come on, go to sleep." "Okay Mommy. Goodnight." His eyes slip shut. " Goodnight Jack. Have sweet dreams." and then she closes her eyes and falls asleep.

Jack practically falls off the bus laughing the next day after school ended, and all of his friends are laughing with him. Jack has a lot of friends, and they all live in his gigantic neighborhood. There's Bunny, who got his nickname because of his real name, E. Aster Bunnymund and his love for bunnies. The 'E' stands for Eliazar, not the most popular name, obviously. Then there is Sandy, a really short, kinda chubby, mute kid who was outcasted because of his muteness, but they all took him in. His real name is Sanderson McSnoozie. There's Tooth, a really hyper girl, whose real name is Anna Parker, but her mom is a dentist and she kinda passed on the obsession with teeth, hence Tooth. Then there is Pitch, a kinda creepy, very tall and lanky kid. His real name is Pitchiner Black.

As Jack is walking down the street, he accidently gets shoved by Snotlout, whose real name Steven Jorgenson. He got it because apparently when he first tried saying his name as a baby, he couldn't pronouce it correctly, and it kinda stuck. Then there are the twins, Railey "Ruffnut" Thorston and Thomas "Tuffnut" Thorston. They got there names from everyone thinking they are rough, tough, and nutty. Astrid Hofferson, whose name means viking princess and any time anyone tried giving her a nickname, she punched them in the arm. Finn " Fishlegs" Ingerman walked right into Astrid because his nose was in a book made for 3rd graders. She turned around and punched him in the arm, making him drop his book.

The heavy set boy with thin legs rubbed his arm when Camille "Camicazi" Cooke stopped laughing and said, "Astrid, you should really stop hitting people, it's not funny." Asrid looked at her and laughed and said "Then why are you smiling, huh?" "I dont know okay just say sorry!" Astrid sighs and picks up Fishlegs book and hands it to him. "Sorry, just next time watch where you are going." He looks at her and says "Thanks Astrid." He gives her a small smile and she returns it.

All of them continue walking until they start breaking off into their respective houses. Now all that's left are Jack, Camicazi, and Fishlegs. Jack's house comes into view and he takes off for it, turning his head back and yelling "See you guys tomrrow!" "Bye!" they yell back.

Jack runs inside and sets his bag down by the door. He takes his jacket off and leaves it on the floor. "Honey can you hang your jacket up please?" Heather call from the kitchen. "Okay Mommy, sorry." Jack hangs up his jacket and walks into the kitchen to see his mother sitting down on the bench on one side of the island counter. Her hands are folded and are underneath her chin, and Jack can see tears running down her face again.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Heather looks at him, "Jack sweetie come sit down." Jack walks up and sits down next to her. "Honey I need to talk to you about your Daddy." Jack looks confused for a second, but nodded his head anyway. "Jack, your daddy...he left sweetie.. " "What do you mean 'he left'? Like he went to the store?"

Heather looks at Jack with the saddess eyes Jack had ever seen his mother with. "No sweetie, as in he is not coming back. Its ok if you don't understand right now, but from now on, it's just gonna be you and me." Even though he is still a little confused, he nods anyway, "Well me, you and the baby." he says. Heather sighs. "Yes Jack, me, you, and the baby" and she brings him in for a hug.

 _ **Okay let me explain a few things**_

 _ **1\. Hiccup currently lives in berk, and jack currently lives in burgess**_

 _ **2\. i added camicazi because i wanted to**_

 _ **3\. jacks mother is about 8 months pregnant(i know crazy right)**_

 _ **4\. jacks birthday is jan. 21 and hiccups is feb. 29 and the rest of the kids are around 6-7 years old. if you want descriptions of each, i will make a seperate post or something.**_

 _ **5\. sorry if i made any spelling mistakes and all that stuff**_

 _ **6\. tell me in the coments for anything i need to improve on. like i said i am new to this so...**_

 _ **7.i think thats it. anymore questions ask me in the comments**_


	2. Jack

Chapter 2

 **This chapter will be all about jack**

November 15

"Jack, call 911."

Jack and his mother were sitting watching the Saturday morning cartoons when she all of a sudden let out a moan of pain. Heather stood up and when she did, water splashed beneath her feet.

"Mommy what's happening?" Jack asks, very worried for his mother. "Jack, sweetie, call 911, the baby is coming." Jacks eyes get bigger then golf balls, and Heather is a little afraid that they are going to pop out of his head.

Jack continues standing there until Heather raises her voice slightly, "Jack call 911, Mommy cannot drive right now. Now!" Jack snaps out his trance and runs to the kitchen yelling "Sorry, just hold on mommy!"

When Jack reaches the phone he has to climb on the counter to get to it. Jack grabs the phone and dials the number.

"Hello? 911? Hi, my mommy said she is having her baby, and that she can't drive. What? Okay. Hold on. Mommy! The people want to know if your water broke?" Jack says in a questioning tone, not quite knowing what that means.

Heather breathlessly chuckles, panting. "Yes honey it did!" She lets out another moan of pain.

Jack turns back to the phone and continues talking. "My Mommy said yes it did. She sounds like she's in pain. Can you please just hurry? I'm really scared."

Heather hears Jack say this, "Honey there is no need to be scared, just tell the people our address, and tell them-" she was cut off by a loud groan escaping her throat. Heather pants a bit more, catching her breath before speaking again." Tell them to hurry up okay?"

Jack yells "Okay! Our address is, um, 237 Maplewood Drive. And hurry up." By now, Jack had already started tearing up.

No more then 5 minutes later, the police and an ambulance are at the door. Jack lets them in and they put Heather on a stretcher. They roll her out and Jack sees his friends and their parents gathering around, gasping and talking to themselves.

"What's going on Jack?" Astrid calls. He looks at her before climbing in the ambulance. "My Mommy is having her baby!" and then the ambulance doors slam shut.

When they get to the hospital, Jacks mother is taken behind big swinging doors. "Wait! Mommy!" Jack tries to go with her but a nurse holds him back, telling him he is not allowed to go back in there with her. "But she's my Mommy! I wanna make sure she's okay!"

The nurse looks at him with empathetic eyes, and sighs. Jack is gasping for air as tears run down his face, his entire body shaking because of the confusion of the entire situation. "Hey, your mommy is going to be okay, alright? You need to let the doctors do their job and help her okay?" the nurse tells him in a soft voice.

Jack looks at her and lets out a high-pitched breath. He nods his head and swallows. "I'll even sit with you while we wait okay?" the nurse offers. Jack nods and grabs her hand. She leads him over to a sitting area and they sit down together.

3 hours pass and Jack is starting to get antsy.

"Where's my mommy? You said she was going to be okay!" Jack turned toward the nurse and glared at her, brown eyes starting to water again. He had stopped crying when the nurse started talking to him, even though in the back of his mind, he was still worried.

"Jack, honey, be nice."

Jack whips around, and there is his Mommy, sitting in a wheelchair, holding a tiny bundle of blankets.

Jack gasps and yells "Mommy!" he sprints over to her only for Heather to stop him in his tracks. "Eh eh, _slowly_ come over here. You don't want to hurt her."

Jack looks at her with bright eyes. "Her?" he says while walking over to his mother. As he gets closer, he can see a very tiny face, eyes shut tight. He now stands in front of his mother, looking down at the small bundle in her arms.

Jack looks at her with wonder. "Awe, she so cute and tiny Mommy." he keeps looking back and forth between Heather and the baby.

Heather laughs. "Well of course she is tiny, she was born less then an hour ago. Do you want to know her name?" Jack nods his head quickly. "Her name is Emma Marie Overland." Jack smiles in approval, "I like that name. My little sister Emma."

A doctor walks out and addresses Heather, "Miss, do you have a spouse or husband that can help you get home and help with the baby?"

Heather was about to speak up, but Jack interrupts her and looks at the doctor with a glare, "My daddy left last month, so I'M gonna help her." he said loudly. The doctor looks at Heather with wide and sympathetic eyes. Heather sighs, "Jack, what did I say about being nice?" He looks over his shoulder shyly and whispers, "Sorry mommy." He turns back to the doctor and says in a lower, but still firm voice, "I'm gonna help my mommy, she doesn't need anyone else. I'm a big boy now. I'm almost seven."

The doctor and Heather laugh at this. The doctor reaches down and ruffles Jacks hair, which he swats away. "Yes, yes you are. And you are going to have to help your mommy with a lot of things, you know that right?" Jack straightens himself and puts on a determined look on his face and nods. "I know.", Jack turns toward his mother, "I will always be there for you Mommy, and Emma, i will help with her a lot, I promise."

Heather smiles. She knows that Jack will always be there for Emma. "I don't doubt it Jack." Jack smiles and looks towards Emma. He holds out his finger, and she opens her eyes. She reaches her tiny hand up and grasps his finger. Jack gasps, "Look mommy, she opened her eyes! And she's holding my finger!" he said excitedly. Heather laughs at his enthusiasm. "Yes Jack she is."

Jack laughs and looks at Emma and says, "I'm your guardian, I will always protect you, I promise."

 **That is basically it for now. i will be posting new chapters probably every weekend, but i will sometimes maybe post them during the week, who knows? Also sorry this one was so short**

 **i hoped you guys enjoyed, and the next chapter will be with just Hiccup, btw it gets very like serious, very rated m. not for like smut( but that will come later) but just for a very serious sexual thing. another btw, i will be skipping time between scenes or chapters, that's why i put the month and date up there. i didn't put the year, because this story will be spaning out for years, and im just too lazy to deal with that. that should be it, any more questions feel free to pm me or ask in the reviews or whatever. so,... um... yeah. also tell me if i need to improve on things. ok im gonna go now... bye. :)**


	3. Hiccup

**Chapter 3**

 **This chapter is very dark wand has some sexual abuse warning for it. dont like that kind of stuff, dont read. just kidding read it anyway.**

 **Hiccup**

 **May 24**

Hiccup was waiting in the back of the bus line at school to go home when he was suddenly dragged away from the bus line by a group of bigger, older bodies. He couldn't tell who it was until he was behind the school and pushed to the ground.

Hiccup looked up and saw his worst nightmare, Sheldon, and his group of friends. His friends consisted of some older kids, and mostly boys but some girls too. They were all standing in a half circle around him, with smirk and terrifying smiles on their faces.

Hiccups voice was shaking when he spoke up. "Wh-whats going on?" They all laugh and Tyler, the oldest out of all of them, being 12, stepped forward and his smirk got bigger as Hiccup tried to scramble away. He lets out a sinister chuckle.

"Strip him."

Hiccup whimpers and tries to scream, but one of them stand behind him and keep their hands over his mouth as all of them take off all his clothes, even his underwear. Hiccup now has tears streaming down his face and dripping down his neck and onto his chest, making it itch and sticky. He is sobbing so hard by now his chest is heaving and he is choking on his own breath.

Before they uncover his month, they all get really close to his face and tell him, "If you scream or make any noise, we are going to hurt you, got it?"

They all back up and stare at him as he unsuccessfully tries to cover his body. He is whimpering in embarassment and fear. Two of them come forward and pick him up by his arms, gripping them painfully. Sheldon and Tyler wlak forward, obviously the two are in charge.

"Now now, what should we do first?" Sheldon says as he walks forward. Hiccup tries to move away, but to no avail. Tyler walks forward, "I don't know, but I have an idea." Hiccup had no time to prepare when Tyler all of a sudden gripped his tiny penis. He screamed behind the hand over his mouth, Tyler was squeezing it so hard it hurt. Tyler started moving his hand up and down Hiccups uncircumsized, flaccid penis, but it didnt feel good for him. It hurt. Hiccup tried begging them to stop, but they didn't listen.

The rest of them, including Sheldon, started rubbing there hands all over his body, and gripping specific parts, like his butt,hips, and nipples painfully. _"I wish they would stop. This is wrong. Please, please stop! It hurts!"_ Hiccup begged in his mind.

Tyler lets go of his penis and motions for the others to let go of him and he drops to the ground. Hiccup tenderly touches his now red penis, and he winces in pain. He looks up at them all, tears still running down his face and sobbing. "Th-that hur-t" his breath catching in his throat. They all laugh, "Good" Sheldon answers as Tyler walks forward. "Well now, dont worry. Now its your turn to give instead of receive."

Hiccup is sitting on his knees and using both hands to cover up his privates, confused when he hears Tylers statement until he unips his pants and pulls out his penis. Hiccups eyes widen as it clicks in his brain. He starts shaking his head rapidly, not wanting to touch it. Even though its small, it still looked big to Hiccup. "No -no, i dont wa-wanna." Sheldons sneer drops to a frown, "Well we dont care! Your gonna anyway." He picks Hiccup up by the arm and drops him in front of Tyler.

"Pl-please dont m-make me. Please" Hiccup begs. Tyler grabs his hair, gripping it tight, making Hiccup yell out and whimper. "Touch it now, or I _will_ hurt ypu." Hiccups sobs in defeat and tentatively reaches up and lightly touches it before pulling his hand away quickly. Tyler growls, " _Touch it._ " Hiccup slowly wraps his hand around the half-hard penis.

Sheldon kneels down next to Hiccup, holding onto his other arm. "I will guide you. Lightly squeeze it, and move your hand up and down." He says in a mocking voice. Hiccup could easily see though how he had also became a victim of Tyler. Hiccup looks around at everyone else and wonder who else had been forced to do something like this.

 _"It doesnt matter. Even if they did, they are still just as much to blame as he is. This is so wrong."_

Hiccup does what he says, not wanting to make him mad. Tyler lets out a gasp and tightens his grip on Hiccups hair. He makes him do this for a couple of minutes before he makes him stop. "Put it in your mouth." Hiccup looks at him in shock. "B-but..." He can hear all the others lightly cheering and urging him to do it.

When Hiccup didnt respond, Sheldon pinched his side, making him yelp and open his mouth, just enough for Tyler to completely shove his now erect penis in his mouth. Hiccup gags so much that he is surprised he doesnt throw up. Tyler lets out a quiet moan, and pulls Hicups head back, only to push it forward again.

 _"This is so gross. I can barely breathe. This isnt right!"_

Hiccup is contemplating biting it to get it out of his mouth when Tyler tells him to watch his teeth, as if reading his mind. Sheldon is runnig his hands all over his body, paying most attention to his nether region. He grabs hiccups bruised penis, making him whimper in pain. Tyler moves his hips forward into his mouth, hissing. "Do that again, he makes noise and it feels good."

Sheldon smirks and keeps doing it again, putting Hiccup in more pain then ever, even more painful then when he had to get three shots in one day!

Hiccup tries to hide his voice, but Sheldon just keeps tugging harder and harder. He reaches a hand down to Hiccups tiny butt and pinches it before slapping it. Hiccup yanks his head away from Tylers penis to cry out. His parents have never, ever spanked him. They sometimes lightly smack him once on the butt when he doesnt clean up his messes, or doesnt do as he is told, but they have never hit him that hard.

Sheldon stands up again, "Can I have a turn?" Tyler nods and they switch postions. Hiccup doesnt have time to react before Sheldon is putting his penis into his mouth. They repeat what they were doing before untill all of a sudden they hear a teacher calling their names.

They all scramble away into the woods behind the school. Tyler call Sheldon "Take his clothes!" Sheldon gathers up all of his clothes, even his shoes and socks and takes off toward the woods. Hiccup moves into a corner and pulls his knees to his chest, covering his shaking frame as much as he could.

Hiccup looks up to see the art teacher, Mr. Bubioux, or Mr. B, come around the corner. Hiccup is sobbing uncontrollably out of embarrasment and shame, unable to speak. Mr. B gasps and takes off his jacket and wrapping it around hiccup. "Come on, stand up. Lets go inside and call your parents ok?" Hiccup unsuccesfully wipes away his still falling tears and nods.

The only way to get inside is to walk pass the still quite big line of other students. As Hiccup is walking by, naked with a jacket covering his dirty, bruised frame, he can hear them laughing at him. Staring at him with horrible looks. Hiccup lowers his head in shame as he listens to the to the teachers telling them to mind there own business while they look down at him with pity.

They didnt have any spare clothes for Hiccup to change into so he just stayed in the enomous jacket that when passed his knees. He is sitting in the office when they call his parents. When they try to ask him what happens he just shakes his head, not wanting to say the horrible things they made him do.

Not ten minutes after his parents were called, he can hear his father storm into the school and into the office. "Where is my son!?" Hiccup can here him yell and his mother tries to calm him down. They point him into the office and right as his parents see him , Stoick calls out, "Oh, my boy!" and he runs over and grips his the sides of face in his hands that could cover Hiccups face entirely.

"Are you okay?" both of his parents ask as they kneel down in front of him. At this, Hiccup bursts back into tears. Stoick brings him into a bonecrushing hug, envoloping Hiccups entire body into his torso, making Hiccups cries muffled and squished sounding.

Stouick lets go and Hiccup takes in a deep breath. "Tell us what happened Hiccup" Valerie offers. He shakes his head "... you guys are gonna be mad at me..." Stocik looks at him in disbelief "What? No Hiccup, we both promise we wont be mad at you. Just tell us, son "

Hiccup looks back and forth between both of them before nodding his head. " Th-they brought me behind the sc-school and took off all my clothes. Th-they all started t-touching me, but the two in ch-charge started touching me down th-there and it hurt so bad! And then they m-made me do things to th-them..."

By now Stoick was fuming and Valerie was in shock. "Hiccup, sweetie, what do you mean by doing things?" Hicup looks at her before continuing. "They touched me with their hands but then they made me touch them with my hands and then..." Stoick speaks up this time, his teeth gritting, "And then what Hiccup?" Hiccup sobs again and continues. "And then they put their private parts in my mouth..."

At this Stoick stands up and starts pacing. He looks at Mr. B with fury. "How could you let this happen to my son? Why werent you watching them? Does this school just let kids do whatever the fu-" Valerie interrupts him "Stoick , language. Try to stay calm, we dont want to upset Hiccup anymore." Stoick nods quickly and covers his face with his hand. "Does this school just let kids wander around, doing whatver they want?" he says, attempting to lower his voice.

"Mr. Haddock, I am very sorry for what has happened. As you know, we have a multitude of kids at this school. We were short two techers today because of family and personal issues. Hiccup and I'm assuming the other kids were at the back of the line, so it was easy for them to slip away. If we had seen them walking away, we would have for sure stopped them. It took us awhile to organize the other kids, so we did not notice them gone. I saw the other kids run off when I called out their names. I am so sorry for what has happened, Mr. Haddock, I really am."

Stoick sighs in understadning, but you could still tell he was furious. "Well do you know who did this to my son?" Mr. B shakes his head no, "No we do not, they all ran off toward to woods behind the school when I started apporaching where Hiccup was. Hiccup wont tell us, he said he is too afraid they will get him again."

Stpick turns around towards Hiccup and kneels down again. "Hiccup, I need you to tell me who did this. I promise they wont ever get you again." Hiccup looks at him with watery eyes. "Do you mean it? They wont ever touch me again?"

"Yes Hiccup I mean it. Now tell me who did this." Hiccup lowers his head before speaking, "It was Sheldon Mayweather and Tyler Hall. I dont know the other ones names." he says in a quiet voice.

Mr. B instantly goes to the telephone and starts dialing numbers, " I am going to call their parents. Trust me, the boys are most likey going to get expelled, I'll make sure of it." Valerie looks at Hiccup, "Sweetie I brought you some clothes to change into ok? Lets go to the bathroom." Hiccup gets up and walks with his mother.

After he is change and cleaned up as much as he could without a bath, Hiccup walks back out to see Sheldon and Tyler sitting in the office chairs were he once was. Hiccup gasps and is about to turn around when Mr. B points him out "Hiccup, Mrs. Haddock, we are here for a conference. Now the boys will admit to what they did and Hiccup will have to give a statement." Valerie nods and grabs Hiccups hand, bringing him into the room with her. They sit down in the chairs opposite of the two boys. Hiccup, Sheldon, and Tyler never break eye contact the entire time. Stoick protectively sits on the other side of Hiccup.

Sheldon and Tyler refuse to say anything. Tyler looks more anger, while Sheldon even though he looks angry, looks a little nervous, and even scared. When Hiccup is asked to say what happened, he looks at Sheldon and says "Let me guess, he did the same thing to you?" Hiccup gestures to Tyler. Sheldons eyes go wide before turning into a scowl. "Mind your own business, twerp." Stoick shoots out of his seat but Valerie quickly grabs his hand. He sits back down and grips the seat arm rest so tight his knuckles turn white.

Sheldons mother smacks him on the back of the head and quickly apologizes to Valerie and Stoick. Valerie nods her head while Stoick does nothing.

Hiccup gives his statement, in which Shedon confesses to, and also says that Tyler did the same thing to him, and both boys are expelled. Hiccup is given a weeks excuse from school, and told he can go home.

"What are we going to do Stoick?" He looks at her while getting into his night clohtes "What do you mean?" " I mean about Hiccup. When I gave him his bath, his skin was red and covered in bruises, his.. penis... was all bruised and red. He is going to need therapy for what they did to him."

Stoick sighs and sits on the bed next to her. " I know, I know. but he is going to have to learn how to defend himself." "What do you mean by 'defend himself'? Against a group of five or six older kids? Are you crazy?" Valerie looks at him in shock and anger. " That's not what I meant, I meant that we are not always going to be there for him when he needs us to be. He doesnt have any friends, I mean... he just needs to learn to stand up for himself. I mean, ever since he could crawl he has been different. All of the kids here are tough and strong and into sports.. he is not. Its in our blood to be that way... I mean looks at his cousin Steven, he has some viking heritage! Its like Hiccup doesnt."

"So are you dissapointed in him? Is that what you are saying?" "Once again, no I just want him to learn from them. Try to be like them, you know brave and tough, like Steven" Valerie knew what Stoick was saying, even if he wasnt good at putting it in words. "I understand. Its been a long day. Lets go to bed." They both lie down and turn off the light. Unbeknownst to them, Hiccup was listening the entire time. He runs back to his room and lies down

 _"He wants me to be more like Steven? Does he not like who I am? I thought he was proud of me? He wants a son like Steven, not a weakling like me. My own daddy hates me now too..."_

Hiccup closes his eyes with tears running down his face.

 **well this chapter was depressing as fuck. i hoped you like and sorry if it was too long, and sorry if the last chapter was too short.**

 **now the btw's (yes i am calling them that dont judge me)**

 **1\. this takes place in the next year (obviously)**

 **is a reason i did this to poor, poor hiccup**

 **3\. this is acutally based off of something that actually happened so if you find it completely unrealistic, sorry. a 7 year old boy was forced to give oral sex to a 12 year old year old boy on a SCHOOL BUS. there is more to that story but that is for later times. ;)**

 **4\. i think thats it, like always, anymore questions, just ask in the comments or pm me. Thanks!**


	4. NOTICE

**Notice:**

 **This is for all the people wondering why I am making Hiccups life suck right now and barely Jacks. THIS IS FOR A REASON! But I also feel bad too, like I cringe when I write this. So basically, Hiccups life is going to major suck for the next 2 chapter, while Jacks is going to be great. I am so sorry for this. But all of this is going to come into play. BTW the next chapter will Jack, and then Hiccup in the next, and then it will be both. Also sorry Jacks chapters are a bit shorter then Hiccups. i guess i just write sad and depressing and fucked up chapters longer subconsciously. But Hiccups life will get better, so keep HOPE!**

 **K that's it, love ya all and I know you guys wont track me down and kill me….hopefully…**


	5. Baseball

**Chapter 4**

 **Jack (Happy chapter!…..whats wrong with me..)**

 **May 15**

Jack was playing baseball in his big backyard with Bunny, Astrid, Camicazi, Snotlout and the twins, while Pitch, Sandy, Tooth, and Fishlegs were cheering on his deck. Well Pitch, Sandy and Tooth were. Fishlegs currently had his nose in a book, again.

"Come on throw the ball! Are you a little scaredy cat?" Jack taunted Camicazi. He was holding up Bunnys old, beaten up, wooden baseball bat that he had found in the back of his garage.

Camicazi chuckles evilly and says "Nope. You're getting the fireball now, Overland" she then throws the ball with all force she has in her little body, you can even hear it whistle in the air.

Jack swings the bat and hits the ball with a resounding _crack!_ It hits his wooden fence and falls into the bushes below. He drops and bat and cheers along with the ones on his deck. He jumps around in a circle once before taking of towards the bucket, which the set up as first base.

Astrid and Snotlout are still searching through the bushes when he passes second base, an old brick. Snotlout find the ball and throws it toward Bunny, who is racing against Jack to home base now.

Jack looks over to Bunny who is smirking and picks up his pace. Jacks smile drops as worry fills his face. He tries to run faster, but it's too late. Bunny reaches home base first, but Jack doesn't have time to slow down and he crashes right into Bunny.

Jacks mother sees from the window and rushes outside with Tooths mother, who also has a daughter a few months older then Emma. Her name is Sara, also known as Baby Tooth. Both of them are strapped to their mothers chest with a baby carrier.

"Oh my god! Jack! Bunny! Are you ok?!" Heather rushes over as fast as she can with a baby strapped to her chest.

Jack and Bunny untangle themselves from eachother but stay sitting down. Heather rushes over and crouches down and holds Jacks head. "Are you okay? Oh my god please tell me you are okay!"

Jack slowly shakes his head and Heather can swear she sees his eyes spinning."I-Im okay.. I think." he reaches his hand up and rubs his head. His eyes focus and he can see everyone standing aorund him with worried looks on their faces, with the exception of Bunny, who is still sitting on the ground, though not as effected much from the crash. This makes Jack laugh.

Camicazi speaks up, "Yup he's fine" and she stands up and puts her hands on her hips from where they were on her knees. Jack tries to do the same, but when he does, he loses his balance and falls back to the ground, making everyone laugh.

Heather sighs in a frustrated and humored tone, "Okay, okay. Lunch is ready inside so all of you clean up and come inside." All of the kids agree and Jack finally stands up without falling back over.

"Hey Jack," Bunny calls, "You're pretty good at baseball. You ever consider playing?" This question shocks Jack. "Well no, not really. and I'm not even all that good. You beat me remember?" and Jack points to his head.

Bunny laughs at him, "Baseball's not all about running, and you do got a good swing. And besides I only beat you because I'm taller and can run faster then you." That was true, Bunny was pretty tall for his age, but Pitch was the tallest of all of them, standing at 4'9".

"Well I have to ask my mom, it's pretty hard taking care of Emma all by ourselves." Bunny thinks about this for a couple seconds while they are all walking to the door. Tooth speak up, "Well my mom can help her! Baby Tooth is a little bit older them Emma, so she isnt as hard to take of."

Bunny nods at this. "Yeah Tooth is right, all of our parents can help. Besides, don't you like playing baseball?" "Well of course I do, but what if my mom says no?" he said as he walks through the door.

"Says no to what?" Heather speaks up as she is laying out plates on the breakfast bar. Jack opens his mouth to respond, but Bunny cuts him off, "He wants to play baseball! Me and Astrid already got on the team, but their are more tryouts in about next week! Can he please play?"

Heather eyes widen at his outburst, "Um.. well I dont see why not." Jack gasps, "Wait like really? I can play?" Heather nods her head and smiles. "Yes this is amazing!" Bunny and Astrid get up with him and start laughing and shaking him shoulders. All of the rest of them cheer for him, even Pitch. Sandy pushes his way through the taller bodies and writes on his little white board, **"I am so happy for you!"** and he smiles and waves.

Jack laughs, "Thanks Sandy." but all the fun is interrupted when Jacks stomach growls like a dinosaur. Heather and Tooths mom laugh, "Ok lets eat!" all ten of the kids manage to fit on the bench under to breakfast bar, and their conversations, and writing, are filled with talks about baseball, sleepovers, and the fast approaching summer.

 **May 25**

Jack was just coming home from his first baseball game. He had made the tryouts with flying colors, and won his first game, and yet he was still full of energy. He was currently carpooling with all of his friends in his moms three row seat Toyota. He was turned around and sitting on his knees, talking to Bunny about how he had made a full homerun before the other team had even thrown the ball.

"Jack please sit still and turn around. And put your seat belt on!" Heather called to him looking in the review mirror quickly before turning her eyes back to the road. Jack turned around and looked at her like a deer caught in the headlights."Okay Mama!" he sits down in his seat and buckels his seatbelt.

"Thank you Jack" Heather tells him without taking her eyes off the road. "Welcome Mama," and he turns and starts talking to Sandy who is scribbling down replies before erasing them as Jack keeps talking at a mile a minute. Pitch leans forward next to Sandy and holds a finger to Jacks mouth, "Let Sandy write down a reply. You are talking WAY. TOO. FAST." Jack nods his head and Pitch takes away his finger and sits back to his previous position.

Sandy does and quick nod and thumbs up to pitch, to which he says "You're welcome." Sandy turns back to Jack and writes down his replies to Jack talking. This goes on for a minute before Heather raises her voice, "Okay! Everyone quiet down!" she yells over the ten children talking. They all at her with wide eyes. Now that they are all quiet, they can hear her phone ringing. She picks up the phone and answers it with one hand still on the steering wheel.

They all stay quiet as they listen to her talk. "Hello? Oh yes, hi. You are? You have it? Oh my gosh thank you so much. Don't worry, we are almost there. Okay. Thank you so much. Goodbye." and she hangs up the phone. Jack speaks up, "Mama, who was that?"

Heather laughs, "Its a surprise! But don't worry, its a good surprise." Jack gasps and turns to everyone else. They all start talking about what it could speaks up, "Maybe its a trampoline! I've always wanted to know what its like to fly!" Bunnys' high-pitched austrailian voice speaks up, "Maybe its a boomarang! I have one of those! They are great!" Heather laughs at all of their suggstions.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut speak up, "Boomarangs are lame! Maybe its a BB gun! We have one and we shoot lots of things with it!" Everyone gets quiet and looks at them with wide eyes, even Snotlout, who tends to be just as violent as them. Jack breaks the silence, "Oookkaaayy, yeah no.." Fishlegs speaks up, "Maybe its a book collection." "Oh come on thats about as lame as a boomarang! Maybe its a new baseball or bat." Astrid says.

Heather breaks up their talking, "Well you are about to find out. We're home" Heather parks the car and as soon as she unlocks to the door, all of the kids start pouring out of the van and rush inside the house. Heather goes as fast as she can and rushes inside the house. All the kids are standing there at the doorway, staring at a man, Jack swears to be Santa Claus. He slowly turns around with his mouth wide open and says, "You got me Santa Claus?"

The man lets out a booming laugh and clutches his tummy. "Haha no I am not Santa Claus, though lots of people think that." He says in a heavy russian accent. Bunny and Pitch speak up, both having accents themselves, "I like your accent", "Yeah"

"Haha I like yours too," and he ruffles both of there hair and walks towards the living room, where a big box is sitting on the floor. Everyone else walks towards the living room, but Jack turns to his mother, "Mama, where's Emma, and who is he?" Heather bends down so she is a bit level with his face, "Emma is at Tooths house, her mom is watching her, but don't worry she will be here soon, and why don't you ask him your self?"

She turns him around by his shoulders and lightly pushes him towards the giant of a man. Jack pokes his lower back, making 'Santa Claus' turn around. When he sees Jack he crouches down and is now face to face with him. "Yes?" Jack is frowning and as a judging looks on his face, "Who are you?" The big man laughs again, " My name is Nanook Novichkov, but most people call me North. I am old friends with your mother."

Jack drops his glaring eyes and smiles, "Oh. Okay. Whats in the box? Is it for me?" North laughs at his eagerness, "Yes it is for you, but maybe we should wait until your sister gets here." They all turn to the sound of the door opening. "Well no need to wait any longer,"

Tooths mother walks through the door with one baby strapped to her chest and the other to her back. ", Sorry it took me so long, Baby Tooth was being a little grumpy." Heather laughs and takes Emma to the baby area in the living room and sets her down in the playpen with Baby tooth. They both look at eachother and start babbling to eachother, as if talking. This makes Heather and Tooths mom start laughing.

"Why did you put her in the playpen, why not on the mat?" Jack asks his mom. "You are about to find out." and she gestures to the box. Jack walks over it the large box and holds his hands out, but doesn't take off the top. "I know you will like it," North says, "I can feel it. In my belly" and he shakes his belly. Jack reaches forward and takes off the top. Right when he opens the box, he is tackled by something and can feel his face being covered in wetness.

Jack manages to push off whatever attacked him to see a small black lab puppy with white spotted ears, wagging his tail and panting. Jack smiles the biggest smile ever and yells out, "ITS A PUPPY!" and the said puppy barks as if in response to his outburst. All of the other kids dive forward and start petting the puppy.

Jack gets up and runs over to his mom, "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Mommy! I love you so much! and I love him so much!" Heather pats Jacks back, "You're welcome Jack, but its really not me you should be thanking." Jack lets go of his mother and runs over to North and hugs him, not even able to get his arms halfway around the man. "Thank you so much, North. This is amazing!" Jack lets go of North and he speaks, "See? I said you would like it. My belly is never wrong."

Jack laughs and runs back over to the puppy and sits indian style, letting the puppy put its paws on Jacks shoulders, licking his face. "What's his name?" Jack asks between licks. "Its up to you Jack, you get to name him." Heather says. Bunny speaks up, "Name him Aussie! Thats what I would name him!" Tooth argues, "No! Name him Chewy!" Snotlout speaks up, "Name him Hookfang! or Snotlout after me!"

But Jack just ignores all of them and looks down at the puppy who is looking straight back at him. "Frosty. Im gonna name him Frosty." They all look at jack, "But why Frosty?" Heather asks. "Because look at his ears. They look like frost against the rest of his body. So, Frosty."

"Yeah I guess thats pretty cool" Bunny says. The rest of them agree. Heather leads Frosty over the where Emma is and picks her up out of the playpen and sits her down on the mat, where Tooths mother does the same with Baby Tooth. Jack grabs the blue color around Frostys neck when he tries jumping at the babies.

"No Frosty, you have to be gentle, they are very little." As if knowing what Jack said, Frosty slowly walks over to the two babys and sniffs them before lightly licking their cheeks, making them laugh. Jack smiles and then runs to the back sliding door that leads to the deck and backyard. "Come on Frosty! Come on guys, lets go outside!" Everyone, including the puppy, all run outside, and Jack spends the rest of the afternoon playing with his friends.

They all end spending the night and Heather watches them all sleep for a bit while cleaning up the kitchen. As she is walking towards the stairs, she sees Jack cuddling with the sleeping puppy on the couch. She walks over to them and kisses Jacks forehead and lightly strokes the puppys floppy ear, making it twitch. She smiles and goes up the stairs. After checking on Emma, she heads to bed.

 **okay thats pretty much it. i hope you like and now the BTWs**

 **1\. Bunny has an austrilian accent and Pitch has a slight engish accent.**

 **2\. i put frosty in here for no real reason that relates to the movies, but it thought it would be nice so**

 **3\. if tooths mother shows agian i am proabbly going to name her Gina. it just got annoying saying tooths mom all the time so..**

 **4\. if you want a layout of jacks house i will try to upload a picture or something like that of his house. also if you want details description of each character, i can post a chpter of just descriptions. only if you want. tell me.**

 **5\. i thinks thats it and next chapter will be depressing. just saying O.o**


	6. Echo

**Chapter 5**

 **Hiccup ( depressing as heck, and trigger warnings. you have been warned)**

 **May 25**

Hiccup was running. Running as fast as he could.

 _Flashback_

 _Hiccup got off the bus, but what he didn't know was that three other bodies followed right after him. He started walking in his usual direction and when the bus drove by kids kept yelling at him. He couldn't understand what they were saying until one kid yelled louder then the rest._

" _Look behind you!"_

 _Hiccups eyes widen in fear as he whips around. There was standing three of the kids that took him behind the school. He started going to therapy because of it and it helped a little, but he still kept having nightmares. Now all of his fears that he had tried keeping locked away came bubbling back to the surface._

" _Wh-what do you want?" he tried doing what his father told him. Try not to be afraid. Hiccup told him he thought that was stupid, but his fathers said it was what Vikings did, and that it was an occupational hazard._

 _They chuckled and they took steps forward and when they did Hiccup dropped his book bag and took off running. He could see his street sign at the end of the road._

"I can make that." _Hiccup thought. But his thoughts were cut short when he suddenly tripped over a lift in the sidewalk. He went crashing into the ground, scraping his elbows and knees open. He looked up at the three kids standing above him._

 _"Please. Don"t" They all laugh again "Oh don't worry, we aren't going to strip you again. We are just giving you a little payback for getting our friends expelled." They pick him up by his shoulder and let him confuses Hiccup."What are you-" He is cut short when a fist punches him in the jaw. He falls back to the ground clutching his jaw. A single tear runs down his face as another punch lands near his eye. He falls completely to the ground and they start punching and kicking him in his stomach, legs, arms, and face._

 _This is by far the worst beating Hiccup had ever gotten. He can hear them saying horrible things to him. taunting him._

"I need to get out of here! Think, Hiccup , think!" _He comes up with an idea and lays completely still, closing his eyes and going limp. After a few seconds they stop hitting him. He still doesn't move. "Is he dead?" one of them asks worried "No, he is probably just knocked out." "Yeah probably! What if we seriously hurt him? We could go to jail!"_

 _Hiccup scoffs inwardly_ "Now they are worried about that? Idiots." _They all take a couple steps back from him and they start arguing with each other and Hiccup lets them for a couple seconds, just enough for them to forget about him. The moment he thinks they are too absorbed in their own conversation, he bolts up and runs. He can hear them being shocked, and taking off after him, but he didn't care. He just kept running. He can hear them saying things to him, like weakling, stupid, ugly. But the worst one was when he heard one of them say "You should just kill yourself!"_

 _Kill yourself_

 _Kill yourself_

 _Kill yourself_

 _Its echoes in his head all the way home._

 _End of flashback_

Hiccups little legs were running faster then they ever have before, and he couldn't stop, even when he looked back over his shoulder and saw that they had stopped chasing him. He has still has tears running down his face, making his vision blurry. He sees his house and somehow even goes faster.

He rushes up the porch steps and runs inside, slamming the door and running upstairs to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. He looks at himself in the mirror and sees blood and bruises and cuts _everywhere_. The corner of head is cut open and his left eye is bruised. His right cheek is bruised and the skin has slightly split form being hit. His lip is swollen and the inside of his mouth is bleeding. He takes off all of his clothes and stares at his body. His ribs stick out naturally because of how skinny he is. His stomach and ribs were covered in bruises and scraps. His elbows and knees were practically skinned from hitting the ground so hard.

 _'I'm so bruised. Its hard to breath. Maybe I shouldn't be. Just like they said."_ Hiccup thinks. He glares at himself in the mirror and shakes his head. He hears someone knock at the bathroom door and speak from the other side. "Hiccup, its Mom. Are you okay? I saw you run inside and upstairs." Hiccup tries to calm his shaking voice, "Yeah Mommy I'm fine, just wanna take a shower okay? By myself. I'm fine really, just tripped on the sidewalk." Well that wasn't technically a lie, he did trip. His mother pauses for a bit before responding, "Okay. um.. just be careful okay? um okay.. I'll be downstairs if you need me." and Hiccup can hear her walk away.

He sighs in relief and turns on the shower. He waits till its warm enough and steps in, washing his body and hair, before turning off the water and just standing there dripping wet without moving, letting the cold air hit him and his body shivers involuntarily. He sighs and steps back out and wipes the steam off the mirror with both of his tiny hands.

 _"Well I look a little bit better. But I'm still skinny, still ugly, still the weakling, and a disappointment"_

He wraps a towel around his body and opens the door just enough to stick his head through to see if either of his parents were by. He didn't want them to see all of his bruises and ask how they happened. He rushes to his room and closes the door. He dries off and gets dressed again. He slowly sits on his bed on his bed and lets his thoughts run.

 _" I am such a weakling, nobody likes me. They all hate me. My own Daddy hates me. Does my Mommy hate me? Probably. Everyone hates me. I'm so ugly and tiny. I'm not strong like everyone else. I cry to much, and my father thinks I'm a disappointment. He wants a son like Steven, not me. He hates me. I hate myself. I should just do what those kids said to do. I should just kill myself. Kill myself. I deserve to die, for being such a disappointment. That's it. I'm going to kill myself."_

That's when Hiccup broke.

Hiccup sneaks out of his room and downstairs to the kitchen wear he gets a small kitchen knife out of drawer and runs back upstairs. Before he goes into his room he makes sure that neither of his parents saw him and rushes into his room.

He goes over to stand by his bed and starts crying. He looks at the knife in his right hand and then at his left wrist. He knows what to do. He closes his eyes and the thoughts just keep coming back and repeating themselves over and over again. _failure. disappointment. ugly. stupid. worthless. kill yourself._ His eyes snap open and he lifts the knife to his wrist.

It is right about to touch his skin when his father walks in the room, "Hiccup your mom wanted to kn-" He sees Hiccup and they both gasp. Stoick out of horror and shock and Hiccup out of surprise and just from sobbing.

Hiccup sobs again "I'm sorry, I just cant take it anymore" and he drags the knife down his wrist. The moment it pierced his skin, it gave him such a sense of relief that he couldn't stop,even when he hears his father yell "Hiccup no!" Hiccup has dragged the knife down his about and inch and a half when he is practically tackles to the floor by his father. The knife veers on his skin, making the cut curve a bit.

The knife drops to the ground and Hiccup screams. Valerie rushes into the room where she sees Stoick wrapping his arms around hiccup, holding his bleeding wrist, the blood seeping through his fingers. "Call 911 now. Now!" Valerie rushes downstairs and grabs the phone. She rushes back upstairs to see Hiccup trying to reach the knife and get out of his fathers grip.

Hiccup is sobbing so hard he can barely see. All he feels is sadness and he doesn't even know what he is doing. All he knows is he wants to kill himself. The voices keep repeating in his head, all the horrible things won't stop. They won't stop.

"Please please stop please I want to die! Everyone hates me, they all hate me! You hate me! I'm such a disappointment! Just please I just want it to stop! I just want to die!" Hiccup sobs with tears running down his face as he continues reaching for the knife. While Valerie is on the phone with the police, she looks at her son and her heart breaks.

She looks at Stoick and sees him crying while holding on to Hiccup for dear life. He says to Hiccup, " No my baby boy, I don't hate you, I will never hate you. I love you so much. You are not a disappointment to me. I love you. Please just hold on. I love you so much, my baby boy."

Hiccup doesn't say anything and continues sobbing and reaching for the bloodied knife. He tries getting out of his fathers grip, but he just hold on tighter and tighter to the point where it hurts. But Hiccup doesn't care. He just wants to sadness and misery to stop. He wants to stop seeing and repeating those horrible things that everyone says and does in his head. He just wants it to stop. he wants to feel better, actually feel better, not lie. He just wants to be happy.

Paramedics rush into the room, but Stoick won't let Hiccup go, "You have to get the knife away, he will try to grab it!" Hiccup continues reaching for the knife and when the paramedics pick it up he starts crying even harder, "No, no, please I just want to die please let me die! Please don't! Please!" he is crying so hard they can barely understand what he is even saying. Valerie is standing in the corner of his room, clutching her hands to her chest and silently crying.

They pull something out of their bag and Stoick sees its a needle, and gives them enough room for them to stick it in Hiccups neck. He tries protesting and fight them off, but to no avail. With his father holding him down and three paramedics helping he couldn't fight back. They stick Hiccups neck and inject something in his bloodstream.

Hiccup quickly starts to get tired, and he stops fighting so much. He wont stop crying, but now he is calm enough to wrap his wrist in gauze. They pick him up and put him on a stretcher and roll him out of the room. They carry the stretcher out to the ambulance and put him in. Valerie gets in the ambulance with him and Stoick drives to the hospital.

When they get to the hospital, Hiccup has passed out and they roll him behind swinging doors. A nurse stops Valerie and Stoick from going in after him. They both look at each other and he brings her into his arms where she starts sobbing. A couple tears run down Stoicks face when he whispers to her, "Don't worry, he will be okay. I promise."

 **Later that night**

Valeria and Stoick are sitting down in the hospital waiting chairs when a doctor approaches them. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Haddock?" They both stand up. "Yes?" " I came to tell you that your son is fine, he has a concussion from a bruise on his head, severely bruised ribs and a couple of cuts and scrapes. The cut on his wrist need a couple of stitches and bandaging, but he is fine for now. He might be out for a couple of days, but that is completely normal."

Stoick and Valerie understand the cut on his wrist, but they are shocked about the rest of it. "Wait, what? Why does he have cuts and scrapes on him and a concussion?" They both ask the doctor. "Um.. well I thought you know. It looks like he got a beating. You really don't know anything about this?' They both shake their head no and look at each other. "Well I guess when he wakes up, we'll ask him. But like I said it may be a couple of hours, it may be a couple of days. But for now, just relax and if it gets too late, just head home if you want." and with that the doctor walks off.

Stoick tells Valerie he is going to the bathroom and she picks up her phone and lets it ring a couple of times before a groggy voice picks up, "Hello?" Valerie sighs in relief, "Hi Heather, its me Valerie."

"Oh hey."

"I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"Yeah but it's okay I promise. You sound worried, whats wrong?"

Valerie continues to tell Heather everything that has happened in the past couple of weeks. The other kids going after Hiccup, the therapy, and tonight. Heather listens patiently and only interrupts with a question or two. At the end she gasps and Valerie starts crying again.

"I just don't know what to do. All i know is that we can't stay here. We have to leave here. Hiccup's not happy and I cant stand to see him like this. Oh gosh Heather, you should have seen him, how broken he was, it's breaks my heart so much." Heather can hear Valerie crying on the other side of the phone.

"Well then move here. A house opened up in our neighborhood, and you know I have Jack. They could meet and maybe become friends. It's perfect!" Valerie smiles a bit but then it disappears just as soon as it was there. "I can't. What about mine and Stoicks jobs?" Valerie jumps when she feels a hand on her shoulder. Stoick is looking down at her. "I already called my work, they would be more then happy to transfer me."

Heather hears this over the phone and quietly squeals, not wanting to wake to sleeping children downstairs. "Well then its a plan. I will text you the number for the realtor agency and call the your work Valerie. If you tell them what has happened I guarantee they will transfer you here. I wont tell Jack because I want it to be a surprise. You should probably tell Hiccup though, try not to freak him out you know?"

They all agree and Valerie tells Heather goodnight. Stoick and Valerie hug and when they don't hear word from anymore doctors about Hiccup, they head home.

 **a couple days later**

Hiccup slowly opens his eyes but quickly closes them when he was greeted with bright light. He lets his eyes adjust and fully opens them. He looks around the room and he can tell he is in a hospital. He looks towards the door when a nurse walks in. She looks at him with wide eyes and rushes back out, only to return a couple of seconds later with a doctor and his parents.

"Hiccup! You're awake!" his mother cries and they both hug him. When they let go, the doctor approaches him. "Hi Hiccup, how are you feeling on a scale of one to ten, one being worst and ten being best?" the doctor asks. Hiccup thinks about this for a few minutes before answering, "Emotionally or physically?" The doctor jokes, "How old is he again? And both."

Hiccup sighs." Physically, an eight. Emotionally..." and he trails off and turns his face away from his parents. Stoick and Valerie reach out to grasp his tiny hand. He looks back at them with tears in his eyes. Stoick speaks up, "Hiccup can you tell us why? Is it because of what happened?"

Hiccup sighs and the tears spill over his eyes. "Its because of everything. I get beat up so much, and people always make fun of me. A couple of kids that took me behind the school beat me up before I did this. They told me to go kill myself. And you want me to be stronger and braver and tougher like Steven, you wish he was your son, not me. I'm such a disappointment, and I'm not good enough. Nobody likes me. Everyone hates me, even myself."

Hiccup is sobbing and covering his face with his hands. Stoick and Valerie both have tears in their eyes and the nurse and doctor leave the room. Stoick take Hiccups hands away from his face and looks him straight in the eye. "Hiccup, I love you so much, me and your mother do. You are so perfect to me, and I wouldn't want anyone else for a son. You are smart and talented and are amazing at drawing and art, and you are so strong to me. And I am so sorry I made you feel that way. I love you so much." Stoick voice catches in his throat at the end.

Hiccup start crying again, but this time they are good tears. He throws his arms around his fathers neck and whispers, "I love you too Daddy, so much" Stoick lets tears run down his face and he smiles. He whispers in Hiccups ear, "Besides, I wouldn't want Steven for a son, he is too snobby and stuck up in my opinion." Hiccup laughs and lets go of his fathers neck. He wipes away his tears and agrees with his father. He then hugs his mommy and looks down at his bandaged wrist.

He looks back up at his parents, "I'm sorry.." Valerie holds his hand, "No honey, you have nothing to be sorry for." Hiccup nods his head and looks at them with pleading eyes, "I don't wanna go back home. I don't wanna live here anymore." Stoick and Valerie smile, and look at each other before looking back at Hiccup.

"That's why we are moving." they simply say. Hiccups eyes widen and he asks "Really? Like you mean it?" They laugh at him, "Yes, Hiccup we mean it." He smiles and closes his eyes and lightly chuckles. He opens his eyes back up and hugs both of his parents.

 _"Maybe things will get better. I hope so. For once I actually am smiling, and I'm not faking it. I'm finally happy."_

 **well that's it. told you it was going to be depressing as fuck. but it got better at the end see? now for BTWs**

 **1\. Heather and Valerie have known each other since college**

 **2\. this does take place the same time as last chapter**

 **3\. remember how i was telling you about that little boy who was forced to give oral sex to an older boy? yeah that same little boy tried to kill himself TWICE because of it. so i just wanted to tell you that.**

 **4\. once again, almost everything i do comes into play later in the story. sorry if this chapter was too sad... i was listening to So Cold by Ben Cocks when writing this so... yeah... :/**

 **5\. Next chapter jack and Hiccup will meet! (...fucking finally right?)**

 **6\. that's pretty much it and yeah. Goodnight( because it is about 10 o'clock right now so..) any question, just ask or pm me. yup see ya.**


	7. Meeting

**Chapter 6**

 **I just realized in the hiccups parts of the story, that they are only a day apart. I messed up on that but now its too late to change it so whatever. But really its like about 2 weeks apart. You know what the timeline is just confusing anyways, so im just gonna start again right here. Ok ya know what, whatever… here ya go**

 **Hiccup & Jack**

 **June 15**

"But Mommy! I don't wanna meet him!"

Hiccup and his parents were currently driving to the Overland house. His parents had already made the plans before telling Hiccup until he was already in the car and on freeway. They had turned into a small town called 'Burgess'. "Hiccup, sweetie I promise, he is nice. You'll like him, you will see." Valerie said while halfway turning around in the passenger seat of the truck his father owned. Stoick was currently driving.

HIccup glared at both of his parents while they turned into a neighborhood. Hiccup looked out the window. The houses werent cookie-cutter houses, but it definitetly looked like a basic surburban neighborhood. Hiccup sighed and continued glaring at his parents. Stoick sees this in the rearview mirror and glares right back at him in funny way. Hiccup tries to fight the smile sneaking up on his face, but its no use."Fine, fine, whatever. But don't say I didnt tell you..." both of Hiccups parents look at eachother with sad eyes, knowing that Hiccup can't trust any other kids anymore because of what he has been through.

"Okay, we are here." and the truck pulls into a driveway. The house is a light blue, two story, and has a tiny porch. It looks like an actually nice house, and kinda of large too. _"Well a lot of the houses here are pretty big."_

Hiccup unbuckles his seatbelt and jumps out of the car, since he is too short to just step out. He stumbles a bit, but quickly corrects himself. He pulls down his dark brown shorts becasue they rose up from sitting for so long. He straightens his green and white striped t- shirt and walks to the front of the car. _"I at least can look nice."_ Hiccup then looks down at the end of stage healing, light pink scar on his wrist and frowns. "Guess I can't fix that.." he mumbles to himself.

He grabs his fathers hand and walks up the porch and climbs the steps, tripping on the last step up. Stoick easily holds his body up by just his hand, swinging his body over the steps and landing on the porch. "Be careful there, son." Hiccup looks up at him and smiles, "Sorry Daddy." Stoick just laughs and ruffles his hair.

Valerie smiles at the father-son moment and then walks forward and rings the bell. Hiccups breathing gets heavy, "Mommy, i'm... nervous." and he grips his fathers hand tighter. Valerie smiles at him, "Honey i promise it wi-" She gets cut off by a door opening. Hiccup looks up and sees a woman about his mothers age, with short brown hair and matching brown eyes. She had soft features, opposite of his mother and she was a a little on the short side.

"Valerie! You're here!" the women practically yells as she dives towards his mother. "Hi Heather! its so nice to see you. Gosh you look amazing!" Valerie tells her. Heather laughs and shakes Stoicks hand, "Hi Stoick its nice to see you again" She smiles at Hiccup and leads them inside.

"Well this is my lovely home. Sorry there is baby things everywhere," she throws a pacifier in the sink, "and puppy toys." as she kicks a dog toy off to the side. Valerie and Stoick laugh, "No its fine Heather, really, we understand. Nothing made this one happy." Stoick jestures to Hiccup, who hides more behind him. Valerie mouths to Heather that he is really shy. Heather was about to reply until she was interrupted when a laughing blur and a flying ball of fur burst into the room.

Heather slaps a hand to her forehead when the boy and puppy continue running around in the living room. She looks up just in time to see him run right towards the baby, quietly playing on the floor. "Oh my gosh watch out!" the boy continues running and jumps right over the baby. The puppy on the other hand, does not get the memo and moves out of the way, but not in time to avoid hitting the baby.

The baby instantly starts crying and Jack stops in his tracks and turns around. "Ah! Emma! Mom Emma's crying!" he says over the babies crying. Heather sighs, "Yes yes i know. Put the puppy outside and make her happy again." "But why can't you take care of her?" he argues. "Because i'm not the one who made her cry, so its your responsibilty." He just stands there until he responds, "Technically the puppy made her cry." and he points to the oblivious puppy wagging its tail and panting next to him.

Heather points her finger at him, "I'm gonna freaking smack you. Fix ... this." and she gestures to the living room, where a crying baby sat and a dirty puppy was. Jack glares for a millesecond at his mother before accepting and leading the puppy to the back door and letting him out. He then walks back to the living room and sits on the floor, blowing raspberries into the babies neck, slowly making the cries turn to giggles.

HIccup is obversing the boy from behind his father. So far the boy hasn't seen him, which is good. _"So far he seems okay...but I still dont know.."_ After the boy is done making Emma smile again he gets up, only to be stopped by a baby latching onto his ankle and teething on his foot. The boy makes a digusted face and turns towars his mother, completely ignoring the people standing in the entryway.

"Mom! She's slobbering on my foot again!" the baby looks up at Jack and back to her mother with the most innocent eyes one has ever seen while still continuing to just lightly teeth on his bare ankle. Heather laughs for a bit making him pout, "Okay then pick her up." He does this but Emma just starts to chew on his face. Well not really chew, just slide spit around.

"Eww now shes chewing on my face! Mommy make her stop!" he tries to pull her away, but she has latched her arms onto his neck. Heather again laghs, "Then put her in the baby bouncer" Jack nods and walks over the the seat in the corner and puts her feet in one by one and sets her down in it.

The moment he turns away, she starts crying and reaching her hands twoards him. He crouches down in front of her and lightly touches noses with her, making her giggle. He then lets out a big breath and blows it in her face, making her tiny hairs blow back and stick up. She giggles and babbles, lightly touching his face. He picks a pacifier of the floor, puts it in his mouth, and then pops it in hers, copying what he has seen his mother do so many times. He stands up but before he walks away he looks at her and copies her babbles, making her smile.

Heather smiles warmly at the scene. The boy gets up and turns around and walks towards his mom. He looks at the people with an oblivious look and a smile on his face. "Mama, who are they?" and he looks back at his mother. Valerie steps forward and bends down to Jacks eye level.

"Me and your mom have been friends for a very long time, since highschool actually. We're are going to be moving into this neighborhood." and she steps back to wear she was. He smiles at her but then his attention is diverted to green eyes peeking at him from behind the large man, about as big as North. He could easily see that this kids was smaller then he was. He slightly leans over to his mom, not taking his eyes off the smaller boy and loudly whispers,

"Who's the kid?" Instantly the other boy speaks loudly from behind the back, "I'm not a kid!" he says in a high-pitched voice. Jack purses his lips and looks at his mother with wide eyes and then moves them around the room before landing them on the other boy again and he steps froward.

The ginormous man slightly turns around and puts his hand on the boys back, lightly pushing him forward. The boys eyes dart in between his parents, who nod reasurringly. He then looks back at the taller boy as his father gives him one last push, making him stumble forward.

Now that Jack can see the other boy completely, the first thing on his mind and what comes out of his mouth is "You're tiny." Jacks mother grabs him by the shoulder and starts scolding him. Hiccup retaliates, "And your mean!" he turns towards his parents, "See I told you he was like everyone else." and he glares at the floor.

Jack hears this and shrugs his mothers hand off his shoulder and whats forward till he is about half a foot from the other boy. "Hey! I'm not like everyone else!" and he glares down at the smaller boy. Hiccup looks up at him and returns the glare, "Well you sure as heck seem like it!", they both argue in their sqeaky voices.

They both keep glaring at eachother before Jack lets out a hmph and takes one step back. Hiccup doesn't move and crosses his arm, and Jack does the same. Hiccup lowers his head but keeps his eyes on Jack. He speaks in a quiet voice, "How old are you?" Jack looks at Hiccup for a moment before responding, "Seven. You?" and he raises one eyebrow.

Hiccups eyes widen for a split second before looking away, "Seven," he practically whispers. Jack smiles triumphantly and leans forward, "So you aaarree tiny." Hiccup resumes his glare at Jack. Jack drops his smile and looks Hiccup up and down questionably.

Hiccup breaks his stance and switches his weight from each of his feet. Jack smirks and narrows his eyes. He drops his smile again before asking, "What's your name?" Hiccup looks back up at him, still glaring before asking in a kinda loud voice, "What's your name?" Jack steps forward, "I asked you first!" he says in a louder voice. Hiccup raises his voice louder, "I asked you second!"

They are both standing less then 6 inches away from eachother now, glaring at eachother, neither dropping their stares. Jack finally takes a tiny step back but continues galring at hiccup. Hiccup raised both of his eyes and gestured to jack. Jack took this as his cue to speak, "Name's Jack. You?"

Hiccup glared at him before looking to the side and at the floor and he mumbles under his breath, "Hiccup." Jack looks to the side real quick before gesturing towards the kitchen, "Do you need some water? Or..."

Hiccup looks at him like he is crazy before throwing his arms up in exasperation, letting them fall back to his sides and clenching his fists, "My name is Hiccup!" he yells at Jack. Jack looks at him with wide eyes, his lips pursed.

Hiccup just continues glaring at him when his mouth starts twitching and he covers up his mouth with his hand when he snorts. It doesn't take long for him to just completely give up and burst out laughing, clutching his stomach and bending over. Heather grabs his arm and glares at him, telling him to stop laughing, yet he won't stop laughing.

HIccup just scoffs and shakes his head and looks at the ground, "Just let him laugh, i'm used to it. He's not the first." At this, Jacks laughing dies down to an awkward cough. He clears his throat and sways front to back on his feet. His mother whacks him on the back of the head and he reaches back to rub the spot.

"Um.. i'm sorry." Hiccups eyes snap to Jack but his head doesn't move, "What?" Jacks sighs in a frustrated way. "I said i'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. Why is me saying sorry so surprising? What I did was mean." and he looks at the floor, internally dissapointed in himself.

"Because no one's ever said sorry before." Hiccup shrugs. Jack looks up at Hiccup with an apologetic look on his face. Hiccup just stares at him. _"At least he apologized,"_ and he looks away from Jacks gaze.

"So is Hiccup like a nickname, or your real name? My real name is Jackson." Hiccup shifts on his feet and shrugs, "My real name is Hayden." Jack ponders this for a minute, holding his palms up, lifting them up and down, as if debating something in his head. He says, "Hiccup versus Hayden... hmmm..." he lowers his hands and smiles and nods his head, "I like Hiccup better."

This time Hiccups whole head snaps up and he looks up at Jack with wide and surprised eyes "You do? Like really?" Jack smiles reassuringly. Hiccup gives him a small smile, "Thanks." he says quietly. "You're welcome." Jack says back as his smile gets wider. "Well come on Hiccup"

The next thing Hiccup knows, Jack is grabbing his wrist and tugging him around the house. He is shouting out random descriptions of each room on the bottom floor. Hiccup shouts out when he starts running towards the stairs, "Jack slow down! My legs are shorter then yours and I can't run as fast as you! Slow down!" Jack laughs as he rounds on the stairs,"Haha nope! You speed up slow-poke!"

Hiccup takes a deep breath and tries to keep up as Jack keeps running around the top floor now, showing him all the rooms and different parts of the house, talking a mile-a-minute.

He finally drags Hiccup back down the stairs and into the living room, where he plops him down on the couch. Hiccup is panting with an exhausted look on his face, while Jack is panting with a huge smile on his face.

"You...have a... lot of...energy." Hiccup pants out. "Yeah my mom took me to the doctor a bit a go and apparently I have something called ADHD or ADD or something like that.." He responses while scratching his head in thought. Hiccup nods his head, "That explains it."

They are both sitting on the couch facing eachother with their legs crossed, their parents had gone to the kitchen and are just catching up. Jacks eyes are bright and they keep staring at Hiccup expectantly. Hiccup looks around the room before speaking up, "What?" Jack just keeps smiling, "Well tell me about yourself, duh."

Hiccup stumbles with his words, "Well, um, well there, um isnt, um much to tell, um...why don't you go first?" Jacks smile drops for a quick second before jumping back up again. "Okay!" and Jack proceeds to tell him all about his current life, Emma, his mom, and baseball. Jack doesn't mention his father, not wanting to make the moment riuned. When he starts talking about his puppy, Frosty, Jack grabs his hand and drags him towards the kitchen where the back door is.

"Come on, lets go outside and play with him! I promise it will be fun." Hiccup just nods and lets himself be dragged pass the kitchen. "Where are you two going?" Heather asks. Jack looks at her for a brief second before turning back towards the door handle, which his hand is laying on, "We're going outside to play with Frosty." and he opens the door and brings Hiccup outside to play with him before closing it behind him.

When they are outside and standing on the large back deck, the small puppy comes bounding up the steps. He jumps on Hiccup and knocks him to the ground. Jack pushes the puppy off of him and helps Hiccup up. Jack looks to the large back yard, "So what do you wanna play?" Hiccup shrugs and mumbles an, "I don't know. you?" Jack smiles a mischievous smile and pushes Hiccup over before running down the deck steps and yelling, "Tag you're it!"

Hiccup stands up with a shocked expression on his face. Jack is standing in the middle of the yard, panting from the heat and from excitement. Hiccup just continues standing where he is, even when Jack runs back up the steps and stands next to Hiccup. "What's wrong? Don't you know how to play?" Jack pants out. Hiccup just continues staring at him. Jack raises his hand and puts it on Hiccups shoulder, again asking what was wrong. Hiccup slowly raises his hand and puts it on Jacks arm, before shoving him away and running back inside smiling and yelling,

"Haha you're it now!" Jack just stares at him dumbfounded before running back inside, "Oh you're gonna be sorry!" and he can hear Hiccup laughing as he turns into the kitchen, running past their parents. He chases Hiccup into the living room, where he is being careful to avoid Emma, who is laughing. Hiccup runs back outside where they keep playing tag well into the afternoon before they are called inside for lunch.

When they get inside, their mothers gasp in union, "Oh my god! You boys are flithy!" Jack and Hiccup look down at themselves before looking at their respective mothers. Hiccup looks at Valerie with wide, apologetic eyes and mumbles, "I'm sorry." Jack looks at his mother with a wide, awkward smile and chuckles in an even more awkward way, "Haha, right, um, sorry" Heather just continues looking at him with an unamused expression and an eyebrow raised.

Jacks smile drops and he and Hiccup look at eachother. Their clothes are covered in dirt, and their faces and bodies have smears of dirt on it too. They both even have little bits of grass stuck in their hair. Stoick speaks up, "Well thats alright. Boys will be boys. Besides, it's nothing a quick bath won't take care of."

At this Jack perks up. "A bath? I want to take a bath!" he turns to Hiccup, "We can take a bath together!" Hiccups eyes get wide and he yells, "No! I mean, I don't wanna take a bath." jack looks at him in disbelief, "But why not? We're both dirty, and we're best friends! That's what best friends do!" Hiccup snaps right back at him, "We're not best friends okay! I've only known you for like a day!" and turns away from Jack.

Jacks eyes widen in hurt. They turn into a glare and he stomps towards Hiccup and forcibly turns him around. "How dare you say that!? Of course we're best friends! And it hurts my feelings that you think we're not!" He yells as his bottom lip trembles, and he turns away from Hiccup. He didn't mean to hurt his feelings. He reaches forward awkwardly, "I-im sorry. I d-dint mean it like t-that. I'm sorry."

Jack still doesn't turn towards Hiccup but he continues talking, "Best friends trust eachother with things like that. I don't get why you don't trust me. I trust you. I see you as my best friend. Why don't you see me as your best friend?" and he looks at Hiccup. His eyes are shiny, but he hasn't started crying yet. Hiccup hugs him and brings him over the the breakfast bar.

"I'm gonna tell you something very personal." Jack nods his head and looks at Hiccup. Hiccup tells him about what happened behind the school, and how he got bullied alot. He doesn't tell him about his wrist though.

When he is done Jack is looking at him with wide eyes. The only things he says is, "That was gross." Hiccups watery eyes widen. Jack sees this and freaks out, "No no no that's not what I meant I meant that what they did was gross and what you did was gross! I mean what they made you do was gross, you are not gross I promise!" his arms are outreached to Hiccup. Hiccup nods his head in understanding. "Thats why I don't trust people alot."

Jack nods his head and hugs Hiccup, who hesitates at first but hugs right back. Their parents do a silent 'aww' at the scene. Jack pulls away, "So wanna take a bath? It'll be a bubble bath!" Hiccups eyes widen, "A bubble bath?" he turns to his parents with a glare, "I never had a bubble bath!" Jack gasps. "Like never? Like never ever?" Hiccup shakes his head. "Well come on then! well I mean if you want to. If u do I promise I won't look, and the bubbles will cover everything up."

Hiccup thinks about this for a moment before looking at Jack and smiling. Jack smiles back and grabs his hand and drags him towards the stairs, talking about how fun bubble baths are.

Heather hold her hand out, "No, no, you can take a bath later tonight. There is no point in taking a bath right now, if you are just going to go outside and get yourself all dirty again. Just don't go into the living room where the carpet is." Jack looks slightly dissapointed at this but agree. Hiccup and Jack sit down at the breakfast bar and begin eating their sandwiches.

Jack looks to his left and looks at Hiccup, but something else cathes his attention. A light pink, slightly red in the middle, scar on Hiccups left wrist. Jacks eyes widen and he grabs Hiccups left wrist and brings it close to his face, "Whoa what happened to your wrist?" Hiccup gasps and yanks his wrist away, "Nothing!" he yells at Jack. Jacks eyes widen, not in wonder, but in worried shock. Hiccup notices this and looks at the adults. Their eyes are wide because of his outburst. Hiccup looks at Jack with apologetic eyes. "Sorry. Nothing happened really."

Jack still looks dubious, "Well its a scar, so something had to have happen. What happened?" he asks with gentle and wonderous eyes. Hiccup looks to his parents with sad eyes and turns back to Jack. "It was nothing really. I was, um, making something in the kitchen, and the knife slipped out of my hand...and yeah." Stoick and Valerie grab eachother hands and Heather looks at them sadly. Hiccup doesn't look back up at them.

"Oh well that sucks. Did it hurt?" Jacks asks. Hiccup shakes his head slightly and looks at the floor, "No it didnt hurt." he says in an quiet and whispy voice, as if remembering something. His eyes snap up to Jack and he quickly says, "Well I mean yeah it kinda did, I mean its a cut. It's gotta hurt right?" his voice trailing off at the end. Jack nods his nod, "Yeah." His face scruches up and he smirks, "Did you have to get stitches?"

Hiccup rubs his wrist, "yeah a couple." he says in a quiet voice. Jack chuckles, "Cool. Why didn't you show me it before? It looks like a battle scar." Hiccup once again rubs his wrist, "Yeah I guess you could say that." His lower lip starts trembling and tears start forming in his eyes. "Excuse me." and he gets up and starts crying, heading for the back door, and running outside. Jack looks at it with wide eyes before turning towards their parents.

Stoick puts his hand on Valeries shoulder who has her hand covering her mouth. Heathers head is just pointed to the ground and her eyes closed. Stoick whispers something in Valeries ear and heads outside. He first stops and put his hand on Jacks shoulder, patting it twice and then walks outside. Jack turns towards his mother and Valerie, "Did I say something wrong?" Valerie looks at him. "No Jack. It's just that it was a lot more serious then Hiccup let on."

Jack looks back to where Hiccup was sitting. " I didn't mean to make him cry. I feel bad now.." Heather speaks up, "Don't Jack, it's okay. Just when Hiccup comes back in, try to talk about something else." Jack nods his head, but still looks sad.

Meanwhile, Stoick walks outside and sees Hiccup sitting on the step, covering his hands with his eyes, crying. He walks over and plops right down next to Hiccup. Hiccup jumps ad looks at his father with teary eyes. "I'm sorry Daddy, I just didn't want him to know, not yet." Hiccup cries. Stoick pats him on the back lightly, "I know son, it's okay. But no good friendship is based on lies. You are going to have to tell him sooner or later." Hiccup nods, "I know. I will, I promise." Stoick smiles and wipes Hiccups tiny face with his huge thumb.

They both get up and walk inside. Jack instantly gets up and hugs Hiccup. "I'm sorry for making you cry! I really am!" he yells over Hiccups head. Hiccup just stands there and hugs him back. "It's okay, really. I need to tell you something." Jack nods his head, his chin bumping the top of Hiccups head, but Hiccup doesnt care. "I lied. It didnt happen from a knife slipping. I did it."

Jack lets go of Hiccup and looks at him. Hiccup continues talking, "I understand if you don't like me anymore or think i'm a freak. I get it." Jack just scoffs and hugs Hiccup again. "Did you do it because of bullies?" Hiccup nods. "Then it's okay. Just dont lie again." " I know. I'm sorry I didn't trust you." Jack smiles and backs up but still hold on the Hiccups hand. "Its okay. I'm glad you told me." Hiccup smiles back, "Me too. But can we still talk about something else, please?"

"Okay I swear. Actually I wanted to talk to you about all my friends." and he leads Hiccup back to the cushioned breakfast bar bench, where they both sit down. "Okay let me tell you their names. There is Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, Pitch, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, they are twins, Snotlout-" Hiccup interuppts him "Wait Snotlout?" "Yeah why?" Hiccup shakes his head and looks at his dad. "Nothing, continue." Jack looks at him before continuing," And then there is Camicazi, Fishlegs, and then Astrid."

"Astrid? Isn't that a viking princess name? And alot of your friends have wierd names.." Jack just shrugs. "Yeah they do and so do you, but they like it. If you meet them then you will understand, but only if you want to. You don't have to if you don't want to." Hiccup nods his head. "So um.. whats Astrid like?" Jack just shrugs again and scratches his head, 'Um, well she is kinda mean. She punches people alot, like in the arm. But I dont think she has ever actually beaten someone up before. She is really nice. Well she is just weird.."

Hiccup nods, "Is she.. um pretty? Even though she sounds really nice already but you know.." The adults in the room look at eachother knowingly, already seeing that Hiccup has found himself a little crush just from hearing her name. Jack, though, is still oblivous. When he hears Hiccup ask this though, he looks at him with a smirk,

"Well she sure as heck isn't as ugly as you." Valerie and Heather gasp, but Stoick just holds his hand up in front of them. Hiccup looks at jack with an unamused look on his face before he closes his eyes, lifts his chin up and says in a light, sassy voice, "I'm not uuggly" and he turns his still uplifted chin away from Jack and makes a little 'hhmp' noise. Their parents gasp from the hilariousness of it and Stoick covers his mouth from a snort.

Jack just laughs at Hiccup. He tries to open up just one eye to look at Jack, but fails, so he just puts his head back to normal and opens both of his eyes. Jack laughs, "You are like the king of sass you know that?" Hiccup taps a finger to his chin before saying, "Hmm, I guess I am. Bow down servent!" and he points to Jack before pointing to the floor. Jack claps his hands together before responding. "Well you see, i'm not one of your loyal subjects," he does air quotes around 'loyal subjects'. "You see i'm a theif and i'm gonna steal your crown!" and tries to grab Hiccup, who squeals and gets up and start to run around the house.

Jack chases after Hiccup for the second time that day, before Hiccup trips in the kitchen, and Jack tumbles down with him. They land with a crash. They can hear their mothers gasp and Stoick just laughing like a maniac.

They looks at eachother for a quick second before bursting out laughing. "That... was... ridiculous." Hiccup laughs out. Jack just nods his head before leaning forward and hugging hiccup. Hiccup does the same.

"I promise you will always be my best friend Hiccup. Even if my friends don't like you, you will always be my _best_ friend. I promise." Hiccup gasps at Jacks words and hugs him tighter. "You're my best friend too, Jack" and they hug again.

That started the young friendship of Hiccup and Jack. Hiccup ended up taking a bubble bath with Jack, which he was respectful of Hiccups wishes and did not look at him, and vise versa. Hiccup ended up staying the weekend with Jack, while Stoick and Valerie finished packing up and moving to the small town of Burgess, Pennsylvania.

 **Jesus. . this chapter was sooo long. like omg. like i just want to rip out my eyes. im an not going to do any BTWs because i am a lazy piece of shit. so um i hoped you liked and um yeah. bye bye.**


	8. School Starting

**Chapter 7**

 **Okay so I am so sorry for not being active in so long i really am. My computer broke and i couldn't get one till a couple days ago but my dad had gotten me it and i was visiting with family and just ugh.. so here is another chapter and i will continue trying to upload once a week. Also Jack and Hiccup are still 7 and they are now starting 2nd grade**

 **School Starting**

Hiccup nervously ties his shoes with shaking fingers. Today is the first day of school at his new school. He is _freaking out._

Hiccup and Jack had ended up spending a good portion of the summer together. They had actually gone to Jack's vacation home, which was a gift from his grandparents, a little bit up north and gone swimming in the little lake that was on the largely wooden property. They had spent two weeks there, exploring in the woods and swimming and just in general having fun. The rest of the summer, they saw each other almost everyday, hanging out at each others houses.

Jack is sitting next to Hiccup and sees his fingers shaking, trying to tie his shoes. A little hope fills Jack, because he didn't know how to tie his shoes, and he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Hiccup. Well he had been taught, but just never stuck because he rarely wore shoes anyway, much to his mother's annoyance. His hope drops when Hiccup finally ties his shoe.

"Hey Jack?" Hiccup asks, looking over at jack and wondering why he wasn't tied his shoelaces yet. "Yeah?" Jack's eyes move from his still loose laces to Hiccups green eyes. "Um.. why haven't you tied your shoes yet?" Jack's eyes widen before he starts nervously laughing. "No reason, just.. um.. i will be right back." and Jack jumps up from the little bench and runs into the living room, tripping a couple times on the untied laces. Hiccup cocks his head in question and slowly gets up and walks into the living room.

When Hiccup looks into the room, he sees Jack standing with his foot jutted out towards his mother, who has already tied his left shoe. Hiccups eyebrows shoot up and he asks, "You can't tie your shoes?"

Jack gasps and rips his foot away from his mother's grasp. He stumbles and falls on the floor. He looks up at Hiccup before carefully getting up to not trip, _once again._ He looks down at the ground and shakes his head. " No i can't."

Hiccup walks over to Jack and stands next to him, looking at his untied shoe before looking at Jack. "Didn't you ever learn?" Jack nods his head before answering, "I just never remembered because i don't wear shoes a lot anyway so…" Hiccup just chuckles. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jack keeps looking at the floor, "I didn't want to seem stupid, because you are really smart and i'm not and… yeah…" Hiccup just laughs again. "Jack you are not stupid. Here sit down." and Hiccup sits down on the carpeted floor and pats the spot next to him. Jack follows.

"Okay let's start from the beginning." Hiccup unties one of his shoes. Jack looks over at Hiccup as he picks up both laces. "Okay so hold them up, like this and then cross them." Jack follows what Hiccup showed him. "Okay and then?"

Jack's mother watches with a smile. Hiccups parents dropped him off this morning because they both had early work days, while Heather had a day off. He was still in his pajamas, holding his backpack, and a small bag of clothes. When Heather had greeted him, all he did was let out a big yawn. Heather had laughed and called Jack, who was still asleep upstairs, but the moment she had said Hiccup was here, he came running out of his room, still a little disoriented from sleep. He ended up slipping on the last step of the stairs and falling to the ground.

Now being the dramatic little shit he was, he put a huge smile on his face and crawled the rest of the way over the Hiccup, where he hugged his legs and kissed his dragon pattern sock covered feet and looked up at Hiccup with squinty eyes and said, "Master, you have returned." before letting his head rest on Hiccups tiny feet. Hiccup giggled, but ended up throwing his head back when Frosty came over and started climbing all over Jack. Jack ended up wrestling with the puppy, and accidentally bringing Hiccup down with them. Hiccups parents left, and Heather ended up making them get ready for their first day of school.

"Okay and then you take this lace, and put it under this one and pull it, so it's like twisted, like this." and Hiccup puts his shoe next to Jack, who followed Hiccups movements slowly. "Like… this?" and Jack showed his show to Hiccup. "Yeah! Okay here is where it gets tricky. So now you are going to take this lace and make what my mom said was a bunny ear loopy thing. See?" Jack nods at Hiccups instructions, but can't seem to make the loop. Hiccup looks over and sees this. "Here like this." and he scoots over and makes the loop for Jack. "Here hold this part." and Jack pinches his fingers together right over where Hiccups once were. "Okay and now we are going to take the other lace and bring it around the loop." Jack follows what Hiccup does, "Okay…"

"Okay now we are going to put the lace through this little hole right here. See?" and Hiccup pulls the lace through, making a bow with his laces. Hiccup looks over to Jack with a satisfied smile, which drops from his face when he sees Jack didn't finish his laces. "Whats wrong? Why haven't you finished?" Jack just shrugged and looked away from Hiccup. "i got lost.."

Hiccup just taps on Jack's shoulder, "Here, look." Jack turns his shame filled face to Hiccup, who reaches and takes Jacks laces in his hand. He slowly ties Jacks shoes, who watches with intent. When he is done, Hiccup looks at him and smiles. "Thanks Hiccup." He just shrugs, "It's okay. If you ever need help again, just ask, it's okay." Jack nods and hugs Hiccup.

Heather gets up from packing her baby bag. "Okay boys, get your bags. Now, do want to ride the bus, or do you want me to drive you?" Jack instantly jumps up, "I wanna ride the bus!" Heather nods, "Okay, Hiccup?" She looks at Hiccup who is still looking at the floor with wide eyes. "Um… I don't know. I'm scared…"

Jack kneels back down on the floor next to Hiccup and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, i know you are scared, but I promise that it will be okay. I told you there is only one guy and his friends, but they shouldn't do anything major unless you draw attention to yourself. If you get lucky, then they won't be in your class. We don't have the class together, which sucks, but i will see you at breakfast, lunch, and recess. We already went over this, i won't get much time to talk to you, but if things get bad with bullies, i promise i will help, alright?"

Hiccups eyes widen at Jacks speech, and he nods his head. "We will meet up after school right?" Jack nods his head vigorously. "Okay. Thank you Jack." and Hiccup hugs Jack, who wraps his arms around Hiccup. They both separate from each other and stand up. Hiccup, now feeling brave due to Jack's words, answers Heather. "I'll ride the bus."

Hiccup and Jack are halfway to the bus stop when Jack's friends start building up in the group. Hiccup and Jack had planned that Hiccup would stay a little bit away from Jack, but close enough that Jack could keep an eye on him. When the group all gathered, Hiccup noticed they kept whispering and looking back at him. He looked up and locked eyes with Snotlout, and shook his head, telling him silently to keep quiet. Snotlout just scoffs and turns around again.

When they reach the bus stop, Bunny walks a little of the ways to Hiccup, who is standing a good ten feet from the rest. "Hey, aren't you the kid that moved in at the beginning of the summer?"

Hiccup looks at him with wide eyes before dropping his eyes to the ground. "Um.. yeah." Bunny nods and looks back at everyone else before shrugging. "Well, I mean, what's your name?" Hiccup looks at quickly before lowering his gaze again. "Hiccup." He made sure not to say it quietly again, to not make the same mistake he had made with Jack. Bunny just smiles and laughs a little. "Hiccup? Like that thing that happens when you drink too much water?"

"Yeah I mean I guess.." All the other kids laugh, except for Jack, but no one noticed. Hiccups cheeks get red and he takes a step back. Bunny speaks up again. "Well I mean it is okay, a lot of us have weird names too. I mean my name is Bunny." Hiccup was about to respond when all of a sudden the back of his t- shirt was grabbed and tugged. He bends his head back and looks into the eyes of a long haired, red headed boy.

"Who are you?" the boy asks. He lets go of Hiccup's shirt before forcefully turning him around. Hiccup stutters for a bit because he has a pretty good idea of who this was. "I.. um i-i'm Hiccup. Im new." The boy squints and looks at Hiccup before looking at his friends and whispering something to them. Hiccup could tell this boy was older, and definitely a mean kid. He didn't look as bad as the old ones that picked on Hiccup, but he still wasn't sure. "Well what's your name?" Hiccup asks. The whispering and small chatter stopped from both groups and the ones behind him eyes widen before forming into cringes when the boy all of a sudden grabbed Hiccup's shirt, pulling the much smaller boy closer. "What did you just ask me?" Fear gripped Hiccup. He could tell from the oohs behind him, and actually a couple of chuckles, that he wasn't supposed to ask that.

"Well I'm-mean, you asked my n-name, s-s-so I thought I should know your n-name." His eyes never leave the older boys, even as he chuckles and pushes Hiccup away, but not hard enough to make him fall over. "Names Dagur. I think you will get to know me very well very fast." and he laugh before shoving past Hiccup. The fear slightly dissipates but rises back up again when he turns around, expected the other kids to welcome him, but just giving him some interested, some sympathetic looks, obviously wanting nothing to do with with him anymore. He looks at Jack who is looking at him with wide worried eyes.

Hiccup mouths, "What?" Jack just shakes his head and mouths back, "I will explain later." Hiccup nods his head and scans his eyes over all the other kids. Jack's friends pointedly avoid eye contact with him. Some though look over at him and laugh a little, like the two that look alike, who he was guessing were Ruffnut and Tuffnut from what Jack described. Snotlout and Bunny join in. Hiccup didn't know the rest of them enough to match up the names that Jack had said, but the girl with blond hair tied in the two braids and the really tall boy with pale skin and black seemed completely disinterested in him.

A girl with long, loose straight blond hair was too busy on the ground, inspecting what was looked like a beetle and the heavy boy was reading a book about dragons. This caught Hiccups eye, but he didn't dare walk over to talk to him. The only two, other then Jack, that actually looked at him with sympathy were the girl with a long dark brown hair tied high in a ponytail and the short boy with golden looking hair. His eyes then landed on Dagur and his two friends behind him. Dagur was leading against the stop sign, kicking a rock. He looks away before Dagur can look up and see him looking at him and softly sighs. _"Just like Jack said. Don't draw attention to yourself."_

The bus finally shows up and Hiccup climbs on. The bus driver gives him a smile, and he actually smiles back. This isn't so bad. Hiccup thinks that until he turns to rest of the bus. Even though he realizes how unlikely it is, Hiccup feels like everyone's eyes are on him. He walks forward and sits a couple of seats behind the bus driver, next to an older looking girl who is looking out the window. Hiccup can tell she isn't one to talk to. He looks around as the bus starts moving and sees Jack laughing with his friends, talking about something funny that Frosty did. He turns around even further and gets on his knees and sees Dagur and his friends sitting in the back, also talking about something. Hiccup sees many groups of kids talking and laughing about anything in general. It makes him smile, wishing he could belong to a group like that.

All of a sudden he hears a honking horn and gets literally knocked out of his trance as the bus jolts forward. He falls between his seat and the seat in front of him, falling in between and getting stuck. He can hear people laughing and the bus driver asking him if he was okay. He yells out in a squeaky voice from being squished, "I'm stuck!" This makes everyone laugh even harder.

The girl sitting next to him pulls him up, helping him back into his seat. He quietly thanked her as she continues to look outside the window. He looks to the rest of the bus and a hurt look flashes on his face. They are all laughing, even Jack. When their eyes meet, Jack's smile drops. Bunny nudges Jack while still laughing and he lets out a forced chuckle. He looks back at Hiccup with an apology written all over his face. Hiccup subtly nods and takes one more red faced look to the rest of the bus before turning around. The bus driver tells him to always stay seated in his seat before moving the bus again.

The rest of the ride is pretty short before they make it to the school. Everyone loads off the bus and Hiccup makes his way to the large cafeteria that is meant hold all the kids from kindergarden to 5th grade. He slowly makes his way through all the other kids and get to the breakfast line. He sees Jack at a table with all his friends. Jacks smiles at him and gives him a thumbs up under the table. Hiccup nods and nervously smiles. His gets breakfast and sits down at an empty table, not wanting to invade on anyone's already established groups.

Jack sees this and gets worried that Hiccup was sitting alone. His worry fades when he sees Hiccup smiling satisfyingly and start to eat his breakfast. He turns back to his friends, trusting that Hiccup would be okay.

Hiccup continues to eat his breakfast before the teachers call for the students to finish their breakfast and head to class. He to up to throw away his trash when he was pushed into, dropping his tray. He turns around to see Dagur standing there, laughing. "Pick it up, loser." and he walks by, kicking Hiccups empty milk carton. Hiccup just sighs and turns around and picks up the fallen things. He silently thanks the gods that he had eaten and drank everything, so nothing spilled.

After he is done cleaning up, he sees Jack coming towards him. His eyes widen in surprise, but then he realizes that Jack had just come over to throw his trash away. As he is walking away, he feels someone grab his arm, and for a moment he thinks it's Dagur again, but when he hears Jack's voice whisper in his ear, a smile crawls on his face. "Hey, you are doing a good job so far. Talk to you later." and then he is gone just as fast as he came.

Hiccup steps off the bus after the bumbling, rowdy kids jump off. Jack is in the very front, laughing his head off about some kid in his class who had stuck pencil erasers up his nose.

Hiccup just smiles and watches as he walks. His vision is cut off by Dagur's taller, broader body. Hiccup freezes and his eyes widen. Jack turns around to talk to Tooth when his eyes land on Dagur standing in front of Hiccup. He starts slowing down in his walking, trailing to the back of the pack, constantly turning around to keep an eye on Hiccup, ready to step in if Dagur starts hitting Hiccup. No one is going to hurt his best friend.

"Look kid, I went easy on you today because this was the first day of school. But don't you dare think I will let up from now on, got it?" Dagur threatens. That is true. He hadn't messed with Hiccup little to at all during recess or lunch. Thankfully for Hiccup, he didn't have class with him. Hiccup rolls his eyes and says, "Yeah, okay, got it." Hiccup had gotten so comfortable that he didn't realize his mistake until it was too late. Dagur's face twists in anger. "What!?" he yells.

All the others kids turned around to the sound of Dagur's voice being raised just in time to see the smaller boy run past them as fast as he can, Dagur and his friends right behind him. They just watch as Hiccup runs away, Jack just itching to run after him, to make sure he is okay. After Hiccup and Dagur are a good distance away, Jack turns to his friends.

"Dang it! Guys I actually have to go. My mom needed me right after school because she wanted to talk to me about something, so I will hang out with you guys later. Bye!" Jack quickly lies and runs off, completely ignoring any questions that they have.

Jacks ends running throughout the neighborhood, looking for Hiccup, making sure to hide from anyone of his friends if he sees them. He ends up stopping to catch his breath when he hears a "psst!" from the bushes next to him. He slowly walk over to them and a small freckled hand reaches out and grabs Jack's arm, pulling in the bush. He falls over and looks up to see Hiccup, while, yes, covered in dirt, is otherwise fine. "Hiccup! You're okay! Gosh I got scared when he started chasing you."

Hiccup laughs. "Yeah I am fine. I got a little scratch, but other then that I am okay. Anyway, follow me, trust me, you will like it." Worry flashes across Jack's face when he said he had a scratch, but it was easily replaced with excitement when he said he had something to show him. Hiccup leads him away, through a small pathway that opens up into a much more open trail.

"I actually fell through here and just kept walking. I kinda figured out that we are in one of those parts of the neighborhood that weren't torn down for houses, like the wooded areas and stuff. Look!" The pathway opened up even bigger into a very small clearing, with a tiny pond, no bigger then a large living room carpet. There was a small fallen tree and a couple of rocks, acting as little seats.

"Wow! Hic, it's amazing here! We could hang out here and no one would ever know! Wait no, because how would we get here from out houses?" A triumphant smile appears on Hiccup's face. "Follow me."

Hiccup leads him for a bit, taking turns and bends here and there before he comes to a wall of bush with a metal chain link fence in the middle of it. "Okay what are we doing-" he stopped himself when he sees and old baseball on the ground, tucked under the bush a bit. "Hey, is that my… baseball?" He walks over to the fence and pushes the branches aside and looks through the fence. He instantly recognized his backyard."Woah! Hiccup, this is awesome! But how will I from here to your house?" Hiccup grabs his arm, "Well I am not done showing you around yet."

Hiccup pulls Jack back down the trail, but makes a turn at a fork in the path that he hadn't noticed before. Hiccup keeps walking with Jack in tow before pushing his way out of the bush. Jack is about to ask Hiccup where they are, when he recognizes the light colored brick house that was Hiccups home.

"See? It's not like yours where you can just climb over the fence, since I have a wooden fence. But it still is pretty easy to access. I can just go through the back gate and come here. The bushes and trees are the things that separate my house and my neighbors house." Hiccup explains. Jack is in awe and is absent-mindedly nodding his head at Hiccup's just giggles at Jack's expression and pulls him inside of his back yard through the fence. He pulls him inside from his back yard porch and they sit down in the living room.

"Oh hello Jack." Hiccups father greets. Jack says "Hi" with a smile in return before sitting next to Hiccup, who now has paper out with colored pencils, drawing dragons. Jack sits on the floor with him and grabs a sheet of paper. "So how was your first day boys?" Stoick asks. They both answered simultaneously, "Good." They both look at eachother and laugh. "Okay that is good, but I mean any details? And what took you so long to get back from school? Hiccup you were gone for about thirty minutes after I expected you."

Hiccup looks up at father and blinks, "Well me and Jack were hanging out a bit in the little woods behind our house. I kinda got chased in there and Jack came looking for me, and we just hung out really." Stoick looks up from the papers he is filling out, "Wait chased? How? Who?" Hiccup shrugs and goes back to drawing, "Nothing major, I promise. Just some kid who thought he was all tough, but he really just being mad because he didn't get his way." Stoick nods, "So it was nothing like before?"

Hiccup makes eye contact with his father for a moment before shaking his head, "No, nothing like before. Besides, if it got really bad, Jack would have stepped in, right Jack?" Jack instantly responds, "Well duh! No one is allowed to hurt my best friend, no one. Except for me." and he lightly shoves Hiccup, making him fall onto the floor. Hiccup just laughs and gets up and shoves Jack back. This keeps going on until they are both wrestling on the floor, laughing. They end up tangling themselves up in each other, before relaxing and situating themselves comfortably on the floor, cuddling.

A while later, Valerie and Heather, with baby Emma in her carrier, come through the door, talking about some adult thing, smiling. They see the boys on the floor and Stoick, now on her laptop. "Hey honey, hi boys. Hiccup was your first day good?" Hiccup just throws his arm up and points his thumb to the ceiling. Valerie laughs and sets her bag down. Heather walks over slightly to the living room after setting Emma down on the counter. "Jack, come on, we have to go home. Get your things." Jack groans, "Nooo, I want to stay! Please?" Both boys get up and run to their respectful mothers.

"Please, we will be good! Can we watch a movie? Please? PLease? PLEASE?" Both boys beg Valerie and Heather, and with each please, their voices get higher and higher, becoming so annoyingly squeaky, that there mothers give in. "Fine, you can watch a movie and Jack, you can spend the night." Jack and Hiccup gasp with the biggest smiles on their faces, before hugging each other and saying in loud, high-pitched voices, "We can watch a movie!" before bolting to the living room and throwing themselves onto the couch. They settle down and wrap a blanket around both of them. Valerie walks over and puts in _"The Lion King"_ and presses play.

Jack and Hiccup end up falling asleep halfway through the movie, Hiccup's head on Jack's shoulder, and Jack's head resting on Hiccups. Heather goes home, and Valerie and Stoick head to bed, turning off the movie, but leaving a lamp on, so that if they wake up, they won't trip or run into anything.

The boys wake up about 2 hours later. "Hiccup what time is it?" Jack asks in a slurred voice. "Um… it's 12:30" "Wanna go upstairs?" Hiccup nods his head and yawns. They head upstairs and when they get into Hiccup's room, Jack literally falls on top of Hiccup and hugs him. Hiccup giggles and just lay back onto the bed, also hugging Jack's body to his.

"Goodnight, Jack."

"Goodnight, Hiccup."

 **Hope you guys like, like i said it had been a very long time since I have written so beware. Hope you guys had a Happy Halloween and yeah. Any questions, comments, or concerns, just message me and i will be more then happy to answer. Bye.**


	9. First Kisses

**Chapter 8**

 **Hey guys once again. This is chapter eight and I hope you enjoy! By the way, sorry this intro was so short. O.O**

Three years passed, and Hiccup and Jack were now ten years old. They had managed to keep their secret from Jack's friends, and they met up frequently in the Clearing, as they are calling it and at their houses. Hiccup still got bullied, but so far it has never been bad enough for Jack to step in, as it was mostly just words and shoves here and there. But today was a bit different.

Hiccup was running. He once again was running from the now twelve year old Dagur. He was in the same grade as Hiccup, but he had started school late, then he was gotten held back. He was hot on Hiccups heals, and Hiccups lungs couldn't take it anymore before he stopped. He instantly felt Dagur push him to the ground. He fell hard on his hands, making them sting. "Stand up, puny. Are you so useless you can't even stand yourself up?" Hiccup just ignores him, hoping he would go away, and continues lying on the ground panting.

Dagur grabs Hiccups elbow and yanks him off the ground. "Since you can't listen, i'm obviously gonna have to knock some sense into you." And with that, Dagur's fists connects with Hiccup's cheek. He falls back down to the ground with a huff, his eyes wide as he gingerly touches his bruised face. Dagur had never punched him before, and memories from when he was seven came to the surface of his mind, and tears rolled down his face and Dagur and his two friends started hitting his body and kicking him. They definitely weren't hurting him enough like before, but it still hurt nonetheless.

Dagur stops hitting Hiccup and his friends follow suit. He chuckles and says "Aww guys look, we made him cry! What a little useless baby." They continue jeering at him, calling him names as he just lays there, crying. "Well I guess we will see you later kid." Dagur says picking Hiccup up by his shirt, bringing him close to his face, before dropping him back down. Hiccup just sits there, covered in dirt and bruises, with wet, sticky cheeks, watching as Dagur walks away.

Hiccup sighs and looks around. _"Where was Jack? He said he would step in if Dagur ever tried to hurt me. Maybe Dagur was right, maybe I am useless. Maybe that's why Jack didn't help me. No! Stop it! Jack would never feel that way about you! He says it himself, you're his best friend!"_ Hiccup shakes his head, trying to clear himself of his thoughts. He stands up and grabs his black bookbag with the dragon pin on it, and brushes his green striped shirt, and starts heading to home.

Hiccup realized his would have to make up a lie about where the bruise on his face came from, and luckily the other bruises were covered by clothes. He would probably say he just fell. His mind kept wandering to Jack, and why he hadn't helped him. His thought were cut short as a brown-haired flurry ran into him and hugged him. Hiccup winced at the tight squeeze of the other body, but still hugged back. Hiccup knew it was Jack.

Jack pulled away, smiling "Hi, Hiccup!" His smile fell away when he saw the bruise on Hiccup's face. "Hiccup, what happened?" and he lightly touched the swelling area, causing Hiccup to wince. He quickly pulled his hands away, not wanting to hurt him anymore.

"It's nothing really, I just fell. I'm fine." Hiccup lied. He was planning on telling Jack what really happened, but he didn't want to cause his best friend guilt for not being there. Jack still looked dubious, but he believed his lie. "Okay… then come on! My mom checked me out early today because Emma had a doctors appointment, and my mom wouldn't have had time to be here by the time her appointment was over, so she just got me from school and she talked to your parents and they said it was alright if I came over here so yeah. Nothing happened right?" Jack looked at the bruise on Hiccup's face.

"No, Jack nothing happened, I promise." and Hiccup laughs at Jack's fast talking rambling, and then rolls his eyes, trying to look like the subject of him being okay or not was getting annoying. Jack nods his head and grabs Hiccup's hand as he starts talking. "Okay so I wanna talk to you about what happened during break." Break was kind of like recess, but for the fifth-graders. All the other kids below fifth grade got recess. Break was shorter than recess, and sometimes they had to do makeup work if that particular student needed it done, but most of the time, the kids just hung around outside, talking and sometimes playing a game, and they didn't have a playground, just a small field.

"So I was with my friends standing by the tree and stuff and we were just joking around and stuff and then we started talking about kissing," Jack and Hiccup made their way to the living room and sat down on the large dark brown leather couch. Jack continue speaking as they sat down on the various pillows and furs on the couch. "And so Bunny dared me to kiss someone." Hiccups eyes widen at his slowly eats potato chips out of a large bowl. "So who did you kiss?" Jack chuckles and a light blush forms on his face. "I kissed Camicazi." he says in a shy whisper.

Hiccups eyes seem to bulge out of his head. "Do you like her? Did you like the kiss? Do you wanna date her?" Hiccup threw all of these questions at Jack in less than two seconds. Jack thought for a minute before answering, "No, yes, and no. The whole reason I wanted to kiss her is because I trusted her the most. She's like my best girl friend. Best friend thats a girl. You know what I am trying to say!" Hiccup laughs at Jack's struggle with the words before he nods his head.

Hiccup looks down and blushes. "So, um… what was it like? Kissing I mean." Jack also blushes at Hiccups question. "Well it was… like warm and it made my stomach feel all weird. Not because of Cami, but because of the kiss," Hiccups nods his head. "And her lips her really soft and full and they felt nice on mine, and I closed my eyes and it just felt really nice." Jack says, shaking his head and shoulders while smiling. He looks up and sees Hiccup blushing furiously and laughs. "Don't worry Hic, one day you'll get to kiss a girl."

Hiccup nods his head, even though he knew no girl liked him. No one liked him at all, except for Jack. His friends still disregarded him, even when Hiccup tried saying hi to them at break, or when he would really try in P.E., even though that mostly landed him on his butt, with the entire class laughing at him. So he just stopped trying. He had class with Ruffnut and Tuffnut, with made his class life a living hell, as they were always stealing his stuff, messing with his work, and when he would go to sit down, they would sometimes pull his chair out and he would fall to the floor. During break he would just sit alone at the wooden table set outside for them, reading a book or drawing in the sketchbook his mother had gotten him, until Dagur or the twins, even sometimes with Snotlout, would come over, call him a couple of names and push the book out of his hand. They couldn't do much, since the teacher watching over them would always keep an eye on them. Hiccup turns to the remote and goes through the channels on tv. Jack's hand stops him.

"Wait, no. It's still early, let's go outside and go to the clearing okay? We will play around until it starts to get dark, then we will shower and then we will watch the movies okay?" Hiccup nods his head and then says, "Wait, like shower together?" Hiccup was still ashamed of his body, and he doesn't think he will ever get over that. The look on his face must have displayed a look of fear and disgust.

Jack just giggled, "Well no, not if you don't want to. Just as long as I get to go first." Jack says with a smirk. Hiccup glares at Jack. "Well fine, just don't use up all the hot water, okay?" Jack laughs while getting up. "Okay, I will try not to."

They both get up and run outside, climbing the bush covered fence, and runs to the clearing. They end up playing hide and seek, tag, and just end up exploring the whole wooded area some more, spending a good four hours outside. They walk in the house around seven o'clock, covered in dirt, with Jack sporting a couple new scratches on his arms, and a small cut on his cheek from where he had been hiding from Hiccup in a tree and fell out of it, and a branch had whipped at his face. He still could not stop smiling from all the fun that he and Hiccup had though.

"Boys! I was wondering where you had went!" Valerie had yelled from the kitchen. Hiccup and Jack could smell hotdogs cooking on the stove. "Mhh! I am starving!" Hiccup laughs at Jack's exclamation. "We were playing outside in the woods behind our house." Hiccup says, still chuckling. "Hiccup what happened to your face?" Valerie asks, looking directly at the now purple bruise on Hiccup's face. Before he could answer, Jack spoke up. "Oh he fell on his way home from school, right Hiccup?" and he looks at Hiccup, waiting for an answer. Hiccup swallows and nods his head, "Yeah it was nothing, I just tripped over the sidewalk and fell, that's all." Valerie nods, noticing there was something off about Hiccup. "Okay well you know you can tell me anything, right?" Hiccup just looks down at the paper plate in front of him and nods, not saying anything. "Okay, now both of you eat and then go get cleaned up. I might let you watch some movies later on." Valerie says with a smile. She sets down one hotdog on each boy's plate. Hiccup is halfway through his when Jack asks for another, holding out his plate, with ketchup smearing the corner of his mouth.

Hiccup bursts out laughing when he looks at Jack's face. "Jack, you have ketchup all over your face!" Jack's eyes turn towards Hiccup as another hotdog is set down on his plate. "I do?" he says with a mouthful of hot dog. Jack swallows his food and he grabs some napkins, rapidly wiping his face. "Did I get it all?" Hiccup giggles and grabs the napkin from his hand. "No, but hold on." Hiccup licks the corner of the napkin and gently wipes Jack's face, eyes focusing in on the spot of smeared ketchup. Jack holds still as Hiccup wipes his face clean.

"There, all better. You're still ugly though." Hiccup says with a nonchalant shrug and a small smirk. "Oh really now?" Jack says back with even a bigger smirk. "Well then I guess i'm gonna have to prove you wrong!" and both boys run to living room before Jack tackles Hiccup onto the couch, before falling off, dragging at least two or three furs and pillows with them to the floor. They start rolling around on the floor, wrestling with each other. They have done this before multiple times, not actually hitting each other, more like batting and pushing each other. Stoick had once compared them to "wolf pups", and how they play fight all the time.

Jack shoved Hiccup to the ground before climbing ontop of him and batting his face. Jack's hand goes to press against Hiccup's ribs, when Hiccup yells out in pain. Jack instantly jumps off of Hiccup in shock and Valerie quickly walks into the living room at the outburst. "Boys, is everything alright?" Jack just looks over at Hiccup who is now sitting up, clearly trying to hide the obvious pain struck across his face. Jack's hand had pressed right up against a bruise where one of Dagur's friends had landed a sharp kick.

At the sound of his mother's voice, Hiccup quickly composes himself. "Yeah everything is okay." Jack's eyes are wide, "I mean, are you sure? Did I accidently hurt you?" he says as he scoots closer to Hiccup. Hiccups eyes dart back and forth from his mother to Jack. "Um yeah, I'm fine, I think you just pressed on my side to hard. But yeah I'm fine." he says, shrugging his shoulders casually. He didn't want to tell them what had actually happened. He hated it when people sympathized him. He didn't want Jack, or his mother, to worry.

"Okay… well you boys be more careful next time alright? I don't want either of you getting hurt." and Valerie walks back to the kitchen. The second she turns the corner, Jack jumps over to where Hiccup is and hugs him. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you! Are you sure you are alright?" Hiccup just rolls his eyes and pushes Jack off of him. "Yeah I'm fine, maybe you're just getting fat." Hiccup says while poking Jack's stomach, sparking the playful attitude again. Jack just laughing and hugs Hiccup, falling over and rolling around on the floor, before grabbing his hand and pulling him back up on the couch. "Wait here." and Jack gets up and puts in a Dreamworks movie. He quickly runs back into the kitchen and grabs a medium sized bag of salt and vinegar chips. He personally didn't like them, but Hiccup loved them, and that was good enough for him. He jumps back onto the couch, scaring Hiccup and grabs the remote, pressing play.

Jack ends up spending the night at Hiccup's house. Halfway through the movie, they ended up arguing which character was better, causing them to sit on complete opposite ends of the couch. They eventually migrated back towards each other, and Hiccup fell asleep next to Jack. He didn't even realize that Hiccup had even fallen asleep until he ad gotten up to turn the movie off, and he looked back to see Hiccup lying down. Jack gets up and kneels in front of the couch, gently touching the bruise on Hiccups eye. Jack had an uneasy feeling that Hiccup hadn't just fell, but he trusts Hiccup, so he believed him and let it be. He grabs blanket and places over Hiccup calm body. He grabs another one and lays down on the soft carpeted floor, closing his eyes before whispering to the quiet room, "Goodnight Hiccup."

 **Omg I know i ended both chapters in like the same way, but i was having utterly horrible writers block and i could NOT think of anything to save my life. And this one was short as hell. so i am sorry for that, but i did want to get that one part about Hiccup in their so yeah. Hope you enjoys (because i didn't) and yeah bye.**


	10. Cuts

**Chapter 9**

 **Hey guys! I know it's been a really, really long time, and i'm not even going to go into detail about everything, there really is no point. But if you have been waiting for this chapter (and all the ones that will be coming after this) then here you go!**

 **Cuts**

12 year old Hiccup quietly walked to the bus stop, gripping the straps of his plain black backpack, which were decorate with an assortment of dragon pins, his favorite being the black dragon that reminded him of a black panther.

It was March and he had just turned 12. His birthday was on February 29th, the Leap Year. Jack, of course, wouldn't let him live it down, constantly saying that Hiccup wasn't really 12, he was actually 3. Of course he didn't have a party or anything, no one would want to come anyway. All he had was Jack, who didn't even get to spend much time with him in the end due to a baseball game, which he won.

He pushed his glasses up on his nose, the same ones he got when he was ten, after he complained about not being able to see the tv. Sometimes he wishes he had kept his mouth shut. He then runs his tongue over the wires that are glued to his teeth. Braces. He had gotten them not even a month after he got his glasses, and he would still have to wear them for another year and a half.

Dagur and his friends had a blast picking on Hiccup when he walked into school with a framed face and a mouth full of metal, calling out an assortment of names such as ' _braceface_ ', ' _train-tracks_ ', and ' _four-eyes_ '.

When Hiccup told Jack that he was scheduled to get glasses and braces though, he went with him to each appointment, helping him pick out frames and color for his bands. He ended up getting simple black frames, and blue and green bands, his and Jack's favorite colors.

But when Dagur started his verbal attacks on Hiccup, all Jack said was that their was a bunch of other kids with glasses and braces. Dagur's words didn't stop though, and after a while, Jack stopped defending him. Hiccup never mentioned it to him though, because he knew it wouldn't change anything.

They still hung out, and Hiccup still had fun with Jack, but things weren't the same anymore. They never interacted in school whatsoever. Jack stopped looking for him at breakfast and lunch, and in the halls at school when they would change their classes. In the classes they shared, Jack never picked Hiccup as a partner, leaving Hiccup to be the last choice. In gym, Jack would laugh, although not as long and loud, as everyone else when Hiccup got pelted in the face with a dodgeball, courtesy of Snotlout, almost breaking his glasses and causing his mouth to bleed from where the wires cut his gums. But for some reason, he still met in the clearing with him and hung out with him, and still referred to himself as Hiccup's "best friend".

' _Huh. He doesn't even know what being a best friend means._ ' Hiccup thought bitterly. He had finally reached the bus stop, and to his surprise, no one else was there. He pulled out his cell phone, one he had gotten on his birthday, from his pocket to see if Jack had texted him, since he had also gotten one on his birthday, which was on January 21st. When he saw that there was no new message from Jack, he texted him himself.

' **where are you?'** Sent.

*ding*

' **oh yea my mom decided to drive us all to school… sorry i forgot to tell you.'**

Hiccup sighs at the message, hurt that Jack forgot about him. Again.

' **it's fine. see you at school.'** Sent. His phone dinged again, but he ignored it this time. Dagur and his friends showed up and he quickly shoved his phone in his pocket before they tried to take it. He just stood there as the torrent of names were thrown at him, and even ignored it when Dagur pushed him just as the bus was pulling up.

He stood back up and climbed on the bus. He picked the closest seat to the front that had an empty seat, next to the girl Hiccup always sat next to. Except this time was different. She wasn't wearing her normal black velvet zip up jacket, exposing her arms. Hiccups eyes trail down her bare arms, stopping in shock at the multitude of scars on her forearms. There were so many. His curiosity got the best of him and he opened his mouth to talk to the girl, who was still staring out the window. "Um.. excuse me?"

The girls head turns and looks at Hiccup. "Are you talking to me?" This is the first time Hiccup has ever heard her speak. Her voice was soft, but it was filled with sadness. Hiccup nods his head at her question, "Yeah.. um… what happened to your arms?" The girls hazel eyes glance down at her arms and she wraps them around herself, concealing them as much as possible. "You don't want to know, kid." and she turns to look back out the window. But Hiccup's curiosity didn't stop there.

"Did you do that to yourself?" the girl sighs and looks back at Hiccup. "You aren't gonna stop are you?" Hiccup's face gets filled with hurt and he turns away from her. "I'm sorry, i'll leave you alone."

' _See? You annoy everyone Hiccup, even a girl you just started talking to._ '

Hiccup was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard the girl sigh and start talking. "Yes, i did this to myself." Hiccups eyes widened, "Why?" The girl looks into Hiccups wide green eyes, and sees a reflection of how she was feeling.

Sad. Broken. Unloved. Unimportant. Wanting to make the feeling stop, even just for a little bit.

"I did it because I was sad. Sometimes i felt like couldn't breathe, the feeling was so suffocating. And when I would do this, the feeling would go away for a bit. I wouldn't feel so trapped, and like i could feel something else other than this sinking feeling in my gut. It made me feel better about things and like i was in control of how i felt."

Hiccups eyes were wide as he took in every word. The first thing that came to his mind was the day he tried to kill himself, and how it felt when the knife cut into his skin. The relief.

' _Is that the feeling she was talking about?_ '

"So it makes the feeling go away? All you have to do is hide it? And it doesn't have to be permanent, like you don't have to kill yourself to make the feeling go away?" Hiccup says, all while looking down at the curved scar on his wrist. The girls eyes follow his and she shakes her head, "When did you do that?" His eyes shyly meet hers. "When I was 7." She shakes her head in disbelief before sighing, "Yeah it makes the feeling go away, for a little bit at least. That's why you have to keep doing it. And yeah, or else your assholes of parents will send you off to therapy or a psych ward. And no, you don't, even though some people do." Her eyes cast down at the last sentence and she turns her head back to the window. Hiccup doesn't bother saying anything else, seeing that the conversation is over.

He spends the rest of the day at school thinking about what she had said, the words constantly repeating themselves in his head, even as he got off the bus to walk home. He was completely lost in his thoughts when he was pushed to the ground, in the same fashion as that morning. He doesn't bother looking up because he knows it as Dagur. His thoughts were proven right when he was suddenly hauled up by his backpack, coming face to face with him.

"So you think you can just ignore me like i'm not even here? I mean I take the time out of my day just to fuck with you Hiccup." Dagur practically spat out. He was now 14, and much bigger than everyone. The only two that rivaled his size were Bunny and Snotlout. He obviously had a much more 'adult' vocabulary than most of the other kids. Jack and all his friends followed off the bus laughing, which stopped when they heard Dagur's words. Hiccups eyes lock with Jacks, whose were wide with worry. Hiccup mentally scoffs. ' _He doesn't care…_ '

"Hey! Did you hear me?" Dagur shakes Hiccup by the straps of his bag. "You know what? I think I might make your ears hear something since you like to ignore me." Hiccup is suddenly pulled from his bag, which Dagur now has in his hands. "No! Give it back!" Hiccup yells, trying to get out of his friend grips. Dagur just laughs as the other group of kids just watch. Dagur unzips Hiccups bag and dumps everything out, before dropping the bag down. The first thing that catches his eye is the dark red sketch book, and the multitude of dragon pins lacing the straps.

"Well well well, look at what we have here." To Hiccups horror, he picks up the bag again and pokes at each of the pins. He looks back at Hiccup and smiles as he grabs the first pin, ripping it from the bag, effectively breaking it. Hiccup starts yelling at him to stop, but it's no use. He doesn't stop until every single pin is broken. Jack and everyone else stare in shock, but don't move to help. Dagur then pulls a pocketknife out of his pocket and starts scratching away at the paint on each pin. By now there are tears running down Hiccup's face. All the pins are now destroyed, unfixable. Dagur drops them on the ground and kicks them away.

"You know, I don't think that was enough." He bends down and picks up the sketchbook. Hiccup starts thrashing in Dagur's friends arms, yelling, "No! No! Please! Please don't! Beat me up! I don't care! Just please don't!" The tears starts falling harder and faster when Dagur scrolls through the pages before he starts to rip the pages out and tear them into pieces.

The group behind is watching everything in horror, but once again, no one, not even Jack, steps in to stop him. When he is done, he picks up the destroyed pages and drops them in front of Hiccup's face, who is speechless. Tears silently run down his face, his chest aching, as if he can feel his heart breaking as he watches the torn pages fall. Dagur chuckles and nods his head to his friends, who push Hiccup to the ground, scraping his knees. His head is down and his hands are holding his weak body up. His body is shaking and tears are constantly dripping from his face. His eyes are unblinking as he stares with wide eyes at his destroyed possessions.

Dagur and his friends walk away, looking at the group of kids watching. Bunny, Snotlout, the twins, Astrid, and Camicazi glare at him as he walks by. Yeah they sometimes mess with Hiccup, but they would never do that, ever. Tooth, Sandy, and Fishlegs look at him in fear, and Pitch stares with emotionless eyes. Jack on the other hand, hasn't taken his eyes off of Hiccup. He has never seen him this defeated. This broken. It breaks his heart, and he is about to walk over to him, completely forgetting about his friends, when someone grabs his arm. He turns around with anger in his eyes to see Bunny. He shakes his head and starts pulling him away. He doesn't fight back, letting himself be pulled away as they all walked away from the heartbroken boy, taking one last look over his shoulder to see Hiccup hasn't moved. He walks away.

Hiccup listens as the everyone starts to walk away. His heart breaks even more inside when he doesn't hear Jack approach. He doesn't hear him say anything.

' _I knew I couldn't count on him anymore. He isn't my best friend anymore. He cares more about his other friends than me. He doesn't like me anymore. Jack doesn't care about me anymore._ '

Hiccups thoughts make him release a sob, before he starts to fully cry. His tears drip off his face and make the pages beneath him wet. He stays in the same spot until the sun start to go down, knowing his parents will be worried. ' _Yeah but probably not much._ ' His tears have long since dried, now he was just in a empty trance. He starts putting everything back in his bag, even the destroyed pins and sketchbook. He is almost done when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

Jack.

"Hiccup… I… I'm so sorry." Jack says, his lower lip trembling slightly. Hiccup bitterly scoffs, and continues putting things in his bag before standing up. "No. You don't. Because if you did, you would have done something. But you didn't. So no, Jack, you don't." he says while looking Jack in the eyes, whose tears finally fall at Hiccup words.

"Hiccup, I wanted to. I wanted to so bad, but Bunny held me back and-" he was cut off by Hiccup's voice. "Really? Thats your excuse? Wow Jack. You know what Jack? I'm going home." and he walked passed Jack, tears starting to well in his eyes again. He wanted to say so much more to him, but words couldn't describe how hurt Hiccup was because of Jack. Because of everything he did. Well _didn't_ do.

"No Hiccup, wait!" and Jack reaches out to grab Hiccup's arm, who rips it out of his grasp. "Leave me alone, Jack." Hiccup says quietly. "No Hiccup, please-" Hiccup turns around and shoves Jack away. "I said leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you Jack. So just go away!" Hiccup glares at Jack, who looked at Hiccup with tears running down his face. Hiccup closed his eyes, and his tears start to fall again. He shakes his head and turns around to walk away, before going to a full run, leaving Jack in the same spot, not bothering to turn around to look back at him as he runs all the way home.

Jack watching as Hiccup turns around and starts running further and further away. He doesn't bother going after him, knowing that he already made Hiccup upset. No. Upset doesn't cover how Jack knows he made Hiccup feel. He drops his head and start walking home.

Hiccup runs up his porch steps and into the house. He ignores his parents worried questions and goes upstairs to his bedroom. He doesn't want them to see that he had been crying. He hears a knock on his door right after he sat on his bed.

"Hiccup, are you alright?" his mother's voice comes through the door. Hiccup clears his throat before answering, "Yeah i'm okay, just tired." He hoped that sounded convincing enough. "Well why were you out so late? It's sundown Hiccup." Hiccup knew he had to lie. He hated lying, especially to his parents, but he didn't want them to know about what happened. "Um, I was hanging out with Jack in the woods, you know, where we normally do. I'm sorry i didn't tell you first." he lets out a breath when he finishes his sentence. He hoped she bought it.

"Okay sweetie, well get some rest okay? Me and your father both have to work tonight, so i'll leave something out for you to eat, okay?" Hiccup sighs in relief before yelling out an "okay" and listens as she walks away. He stays in his room until he hears the front door close and his parents individual cars drive away. He opens his bedroom door slowly, and peeks over the stairwell railing, making sure they are gone. Once he is sure he is completely alone in the house, he runs to the bathroom and shuts the door.

He had a lot of time to think in his room, and when he was sitting on the sidewalk. He made up his mind. He wanted to see what it felt like. To have that feeling go away. To cut.

He pulls the small screwdriver from his pocket and sets it on the counter. He squats down and starts rummaging through the cabinet. He finally pulls his hand away and in his hand is a pack of cheap shaving razors. He rips open the bag and pulls one out. It had 3 individual razors in it. He grabs the screwdriver and starts undoing the screws holding the razor in place. The razors fall out onto the floor, making a light clinking sound as they hit the tile. Hiccup slowly puts the bag and screwdriver down and looks at the razors on the floor. He reaches out to pick them up, when one accidently cuts his finger. He pulls his hand away and winces. It didn't hurt, and the more he looked at it, the more it made him feel better. To see the blood welling on the tip of his finger from the little cut.

He quickly, but carefully picks the razors up. He gets up from the floor and puts them on the counter. He takes off his shirt and looks in the mirror. His bony, lanky frame, covered in freckles stares back at him.

' _I'm so ugly. No wonder no one likes me. No one likes someone as skinny as me. And my freckles. Theyre everywhere. Theyre so ugly.'_ Hiccup runs his hands over his ribcage, which stuck out a little from how skinny he was. His hands trail down to his hips, which do the same thing. His hands cross over his body and touch his shoulders. ' _Im so tiny. No one could like me like this. I have no muscle. I'm not attractive._ ' His hands go up to his face and lightly touch it. ' _I'm so ugly. My nose is ugly. My lips are ugly. These stupid braces are ugly. My eyes are so ugly they can't even see correctly._ ' He takes off his glasses as tears start falling from his eyes. His image is blurred now but he can still see his body. He slowly takes off his pants, taking his underwear with them. He stares down at his naked body. A sob escapes his mouth as he remembers what happened behind the school when he was seven. Everything they said about his body. How ugly it was. To him, nothing had changed. He was still ugly as before. He looks at his thin legs, them also being covered in freckles. He looks at his knees, the ones that always made him stumble and make him look like and idiot.

He shook his head and let out another sob as the thoughts kept getting louder and louder in his head. He picked up a razor and held out his arm. He pressed it onto his skin, a little lower than his elbow. He places it at an angle before closing his eyes. Hiccup drags the razor across his skin.

Hiccup gasps and opens his eyes to see blood welling where the cut was made. It wasn't a big cut, probably only about a inch, maybe an inch and a half. Hiccup looks in the mirror and drops his arm, watching as the blood slowly trailed down his arm. He closes his eyes and drops his head back. He couldn't believe it. The feeling. He actually felt a little better. The relief from what he was feeling inside. ' _She was right. It feels so good._ '

But it wasn't enough. The voices and sadness started creeping its way back in. Hiccup sniffled from the tears that were still running down his face, not so much from sadness, but from the relief that he got when the blade ran across his skin. He raised his arm back up and was about to cut his arm again, but he realized that would be too obvious. He looked at his body and looked at his side. ' _Perfect. No one will see it as long as I don't take off my shirt, and that's not going to happen anytime soon._ '

He presses the blade to his side and quickly drags it across, slightly downward, on his skin. He gives a small smile at the blood welling and the slight sting that came from it. He gives his side two more cuts, and does one more on his thigh. He is panting by the time he is done, but can't help but smile. He is still crying but from the relief of not feeling that same dreading, depressing, sad feeling. He feels better. He breathes deeply and looks in the mirror. He is still dripping blood, from now many parts of his body. He lets out the breath and starts cleaning up the mess on the counter and floor. When he is done he starts the shower and gets in.

When the hot water initially hits his skin, it stings, a lot. But soon it goes away and replaces it with a nice, dull feeling. The water washing down the drain is dark pink in color until the bleeding stops due to the water. After about 30 minutes, he gets out. He dries himself off with a dark colored towel, but still being careful of the cuts, which have started welling up with blood again. He reaches under the sink again and finds disinfecting creams and bandages. ' _Perfect._ '

He covers each cut in little bit of cream and covers each one in a bandage. He nods in a approval of each bandage, and walks out of the bathroom, towel around his body. He gets dressed into his night clothes, which were night pants and a long sleeved shirt, so if his parents came in to check on him, they wouldn't be able to see anything. Hiccup looks at the bag sitting on his floor and decides to deal with it tomorrow. He quickly checks his phone and sees he has five new messages from Jack. He sighs and once again decides to deal with it tomorrow. Hiccups covers up with blankets and closes his eyes, making a silent promise to himself that he would only do this once every couple of weeks. He slowly drifts off to sleep.

The next morning Hiccup gets up quite early, around 6:30. Today is Saturday. He goes downstairs and pours himself a bowl of cereal. He eats in silence as his parents come down stairs. They greet him good morning and comment on how early he was up. "I just went to bed early last night." Stoick ruffles Hiccups hair and then both of his parents go about their days. Hiccup puts his bowl in the sink and goes upstairs. He walks into the bathroom and checks his bandages. He slowly peels each one off and sighs when he finds they have all stopped bleeding. ' _Well that's good, but I don't want to risk it._ ' and he puts another bandage on each one.

He is about to go get changed out of his night clothes when he hears the doorbell ring. He looks at the clock in his bedroom and sees its only 7:15. ' _Who could be here this early?_ ' Hiccup walks downstairs and opens the front door. He doesn't have time to see who it is before he is taken into someones arms. He has hugged this person so many times he knows exactly who it is. Jack.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Hiccup asks not even hugging Jack back.

"Why haven't you answered my texts? And I'm here because i'm sorry." Jack lets go of Hiccup. His face is filled with regret and disappointment in himself.

Hiccup had completely forgotten about Jacks texts. "I… I forgot about them. I went to bed early last night." Hiccup didn't dare tell Jack exactly why, so he hoped he would just put it on everything that happened with Dagur. "Oh… well that's okay, i don't mind." Jack puts on a awkward smile. They both just stand there is silence before Jack speaks, "I can go if you want…" and he looks at the ground. When Hiccup doesn't respond, Jack turns around and starts going down the stairs. Hiccups watches him go, before sighing and calling to him, "Jack, do you wanna watch some tv?"

Jack turns around at Hiccups voice and runs up the stairs to hug Hiccup. Hiccup winces from the pressure on his cuts, but smiles and hugs Jack back. It was nice hugging him again. They both went inside and watched silly cartoons, with Hiccup actually laughing at the show and Jacks crazy antics.

Things were okay for now. Hiccup and Jack were okay, but Hiccup still had that gnawing feeling in the back of his head, still telling him that things were not okay between them, and with himself. As time passed though, cutting once a couple of weeks turned into cutting a couple of times every couple of weeks, to cutting a couple times per week, and then soon, it was down to cutting every couple of days. It was like an addiction Hiccup couldn't stop.

Jack and everyone else remained oblivious, which made Hiccup immensely happy. Almost two years later, Hiccups body was covered in scars. There weren't many on his forearms, to keep things less obvious but as you started going up his body, to his shoulders and chest, the amount of cuts started to get larger and larger. His abdomen was covered in cuts, all different sizes and positions. His hips and legs had them too.

He never took off his shirt, even for the summer months, and wore long sleeves or a jacket as often as he could. He could wear shorts, because the cuts barely reached past his knees. His parents even commented on how much happier he seemed as the months went by. He had found out that the girl on the bus moved and had been sent to a psych ward and a rehab facility because she tried to kill herself. ' _I'll never let myself get that bad._ ' Hiccup would constantly tell himself.

Jacks 14th birthday was approaching and he had just got done putting bandages over his new cuts. He was now looking out the living room window, Jack at his side, going on about some crazy thing Camicazi did in class. He was beginning to talk about her a lot, and Hiccup actually wondered if Jack might have a crush on her. Hiccup watched the snow falling outside and curled into the thick furry blanket more. He joined Jack on the conversation and thought in the back of his head as he smiled at Jack,

" _I wonder what i'm gonna get Jack for his birthday._ "

 **Okay! Well that took forever to write. Anyway i hope you guys like it and yes the next chapter might be kinda short because it will be Jacks 14th birthday party. If you have any questions, just ask me in the comments or message me. Thank you so much for reading, and i hope you enjoyed.**


	11. Birthday Parties

**Chapter 10**

 **Hey guys! So as you can probably tell, this is chapter 10. This is placed on Jacks 14th birthday, and it all takes place in one day/night. I hope you enjoy and thank you for sticking with me for so long :)**

 **Birthday Parties.**

"Do I really have to be here?"

Hiccup sighs in exasperation when his question goes unanswered. He watches as his mother walks in front of him, completely ignoring his question. Hiccup opens his mouth to say something when he feels someone pull at his shoulder.

"Of course you have to be here, you're my best friend, and you didn't come to my last birthday party." Jack's brown eyes squint at Hiccup, playfully glaring at him. That was true, Hiccup didn't come to see Jack at all his 13th birthday. He didn't because he knew Jack's friends would have been there, and that would not have gone well, despite Jack saying he made a plan of telling them their moms were friends and he was made to come and blah blah blah. Hiccup didn't care. He didn't want to deal with that embarrassment, especially if Snotlout was gonna be there. He knew he would make his life a living hell if Hiccup had showed up. And apparently that was the plan Jack was going by today. ' _Yay._ ' Hiccup thought bitterly.

"Yeah but you know why. Snotlout is going to ruin my life when he sees i'm here. And you know me, i'm not very social…" Hiccup said while rolling his eyes, staring back down at the floor and rubbing his arms, suddenly very aware of the many scars under his clothes. That's one good thing about winter, he could always be covered and no one would question it.

"Well yeah Hiccup, I know. But just please try. I will try to keep the attention off you." Hiccup looked at Jack from the corner of his eye, "Yeah that shouldn't be too hard." he mumbles under his breath. Jack sighs at Hiccups stubbornness. "Look, just try, please?"

Hiccup rolls his eyes again before sighing, "Fine, but don't get mad when I say I told you so when things go wrong."

Jack smiles triumphantly and his back straightens in pride. "Good. Thank you." and he dives forward and hugs Hiccup, who groans in annoyance, but none the less smiles. Their moment is ended when their mothers call their names. "Okay, Jack, these past couple of months I have been noticing you have been slipping up on your language," which was true, every once in awhile, Jack would accidently say a bad word or two, and would instantly cover his mouth like a little kid the moment the word slipped out, "So I have decided that since it is your birthday, I will let you cuss." the last couple of words come out as if they were choked out.

Jack's eyes squint at her words, "So like, any cuss words?" Heather regretfully sighs at his question before nodding, "Yes."

Jack's mouth slowly curls into a wicked smile before looking at Hiccup in the corner of his eyes. Hiccups eyes on the other hand were wide and filled with fear, and he let out a "Oh no." under his breath, before slowly getting up and carefully walking away. He doesn't get far when he is suddenly pulled back by the collar of his shirt, and turned around.

"So, ya little bitch," Jack shoves Hiccup back, making him hit the wall, "What the fuck did you get me for my birthday?" Jack enunciates the "fuck" by slamming his hand on the wall next to Hiccup's head. There is a mischievous smile on Jack's face as he lets out a "hm?" and watches Hiccups face like a cat stalking a mouse.

Hiccups eyes flash with fear with the change in attitude from Jack, but it drops to a completely 'i don't fucking care anymore' look. He sighs and leans forward a little bit at his next words, looking Jack dead in the eye.

"Absolutely nothing."

Jack's smile instantly drops, and he has to catch himself when Hiccup shoves him out of the way, walking back to the breakfast bar, which was now covered in pizza, courtesy of his father, which had just arrived. Hiccup just scoffs at Jack's shocked face,

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't get you anything?" Hiccup turns around with a condescending smile on his face, "Oh wait, I know. A better friend than you!" He is about to turn back around when he speaks again, "Oh and another thing, don't call me a little bitch."

The adults in the room find humor in the scene that just unfolded before them, and the woman are taken aback by Hiccups words, while his father just snorts under his breath. Hiccup picks up a piece of pizza and bites into it when Jack finally recomposes himself and practically stomps over to Hiccup.

"Well it's my birthday, I can call you whatever the hell I want." and he glares at the other boy. Hiccup just stares at Jack, and then looks back at his pizza and then back at Jack, before raising his hand and slaps Jack across the face with the slice, smearing sauce, cheese, and toppings on Jack's face. Jack gasps and slowly blinks, "You did not just-" "Yes, yes I did." and he walks towards the living room, before turning around and brushing his finger against his cheek, "Oh and Jack, you got a little something."

Jack just shoots Hiccup a deadly glare before turning his eyes on the chuckling adults in the room, who are trying, and failing, to hide their laughter. He just growls and rips a paper towel of the roll and start wiping his face clean.

Hiccup had given Jack his birthday gift, which was a blue hoodie, which was actually a little too big for him, but he would grow into it, and a drawing of a snow seal, Jacks favorite animal. The moment Jack saw the drawing he hugged Hiccup and thanked him over and over again, and he instantly put the hoodie on. It was about an hour later when the bell rings.

Hiccups eyes instantly become wide and slowly starts filling with fear. Jack's friends were here. Jacks walks over to Hiccup and pulls him into a tight hug. "Remember what I said about the plan okay? They are playing along too," He gestures to their parents before continuing, "and like I said, just try not to draw attention to yourself." He pulls Hiccup into a hug again before letting go and walking towards the door.

Jack turns around right before he reaches the door and says "And Hic, try and control yourself around Astrid." before winking at him. Hiccups face falters and his face becomes red at the words. Even though Hiccup would never admit it, Jack and his parents knew about Hiccups longtime crush on the blonde haired, blue eyed, viking-like girl. He was about to say something but stopped himself and huffs out a breath of air. He knew Jack just wanted to spend his birthday with all his friends and his best friend, but it was hard for Hiccup. But he would try. For Jack.

He quickly sits down at the breakfast bar when he hears Jack greet the others. His shoulders tense and his breath starts to quicken. He listens as their footsteps get closer and closer until he hears them abruptly stop, clearly at the sight of him. Hiccup subconsciously pulls his long sleeves over his hands, which are fiddling together, a nervous habit he had not been able to shake since he was little. Well littler.

Bunny, who was already 14, grabbed Jack's arm and stopped, along with everyone else the moment they saw the smaller, auburn haired boy sitting at the bar. "Um Jack, why is he here?" he whispered in Jack's ear. Jack sighs and turns around to face his friends.

"Okay so long story short, our moms are friends, so they kinda made him come. Trust me, it wasn't my idea. Just go with it and Snotlout," he points to said boy, "Try not to fuck with him too much." Snotlout just rolls his eyes before nodding his head. Even though it wasn't a secret that him and Hiccup were cousins, he definitely wouldn't tell anyone randomly. Jack turns around and leads the group back to the kitchen. Hiccup quickly glances at them before looking back down at the counter.

Jack speaks up at the awkward silence, "Well if you guys didn't already know, this is Hiccup," and he gestures to the still silent boy, before returning to the group in front of him, "and Hiccup, these are my friends, Bunny, Pitch, Sandy, Tooth, Camicazi, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and last but not least, Astrid."

Jack turns around so the group in front of him can't see when he winks at Hiccup when he says Astrid's name. Hiccup just turns his face away and tries to push down his blush. When he thinks his face isn't red anymore, he turns to look at Jack, with as much as disinterest as possible. "Just because they might not have known my name, doesn't mean I didn't know theirs. You guys are kinda popular in school."

Bunny steps forward and lets out a scoff, "Well trust me kid, we all knew your name already too. You're pretty popular around school too, but probably not for the same reasons though, more for the reason that you're the schools laughing stock." Hiccups face gets red and he turns away from Bunny after glaring at him. Jack sighs and slaps Bunny on the arm and the room is once again filled with awkward silence. Surprisingly, the adults in the room are the ones to break the silence.

"Um okay. Anyway, we have pizza, and if any of you brought gifts, just leave them on the dining room table please. And um… you guys can pretty much do whatever you want." Heather says. She then points to Jack, mouths "include him" and points to Hiccup, who has now busied himself by sketching. Jack rolls his eyes, of course for the eyes of his friends and shakes his head before turning to his friends, "I was thinking we could go outside and play in the snow if you want. Snowball fights, building forts, yeah." and he shrugs his shoulders and smiles. He hears his mother clear her throat, and he huffed out a breath of air before turning away from his friends and to Hiccup.

"Do you wanna go outside, and build a snowfort?" Jack made his voice sound strained, as if he regretted asking the question, but his face and eyes showed something completely different. It was as if he looked like he was begging Hiccup to. Jack mouthed "please" when Hiccup just furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Jack with distrust. But he couldn't resist Jacks pleading brown eyes. Hiccup rolls his eyes and sighs, "Fine."

Jack quickly gave Hiccup a wide smile before turning around to lead everyone outside, Frosty pushing everyone out of the way and running down into the snow. He turned on the stereo on the back porch, music blasting out. It had just snowed, but the sun was out, and it had melted slightly, making it perfect packing material. The first thing Jack did when everyone was outside was throw a snowball at Bunnys face, hitting his cheek. Bunny just smirked and soon a full snowball fight broke out, that consisted of Jack, Bunny, Camicazi, Astrid, the twins and Snotlout. Everyone else opted on building snow forts, Hiccup staying on the outside of the main parts. He would sometimes steal glances at Astrid, admiring her.

' _She is so beautiful, and she is so strong and brave. There is no way in hell she would ever like someone like me._ '

He sighs and looks over at everyone else and his eyes land on Jack. He is laughing. Hiccup can't help but stare, and his thoughts come alive.

' _It's like he fits right in with winter, with his pale skin and how the tips of his ears and his nose are pink. Its cute. He seems so happy, and attractive. Beautiful._ '

Hiccups eyes widen and he shakes his head when he realizes he was smiling at the thoughts in his head. He can't believe he just thought about his best friend that way. He was just thinking about Astrid! He shake his head one more time and focuses on the little snow castle he was in the middle of making.

Jack just pelted Snotlout on the back of the head when he stopped to catch his breath. He looks around and he spots Camicazi. He can't help but stare as she starts giving sass to Bunny.

' _Camicazi is really cute. I don't think I like her, but she's really sweet, when she wants to be, and i trust her a lot. She's been through a lot of stuff like me, since her dad died when she was three._ '

At the thought of Jack's dad, he frowns. He has never gotten a birthday gift, card, anything from his father ever since he left. He closes his eyes and shakes his head. He focuses back on Camicazi.

' _She's also so sassy. It actually reminds me of…_ '

His eyes search the yard for Hiccup, until he spots him. His furrowed brows relax and a soft smile forms on his face when his eye land on Hiccup. He can't but let the thoughts run through his head.

' _He is so little, and delicate looking. The snow makes his hair look more red, and his freckles stand out more, which are adorable. I just want to hug him and make him laugh. He looks so beautiful._ '

Jack's eyes widen in shock at his own thoughts. That's his best friend!

Jack was taken from his thoughts when a snowball hits him square in the face, making him fall over. "Pay attention, dumbass!" Bunny yells at Jack. Frosty comes over and licks Jacks face over and over. He laughs and kisses Frosty on the head and pushing him off of him. Jack takes one last look at Hiccup before turning and playing with Frosty while throwing snowballs at his friends.

When Jack's mother calls everyone in to eat and to rest, Hiccup almost audibly sighs gratefully. He has been wanting to get away from everyone and go inside for a while now, but he knew Jack would be mad at him. He had been "accidently" hit by a snowball twice, thanks to Snotlout and the twins. Jack had obviously gotten them back for it, starting to

throw the snowballs like baseballs.

When they went inside, they all settled down for a movie, Hiccup sitting in a far corner of one of the couches, quietly munching on salt and vinegar chip. Everyone still practically disregarded him, and didn't even ask his opinion on the movie they were watching, as if he wasn't there. When the movie was over, Jack of course suggested they all go back outside again. The sun started getting darker in color, indicating sunset, but it was still a way off.

After a little bit of being outside, Hiccup had to go to the bathroom. On the way up the back porch stairs, Hiccup fell forward after being hit in the back of the head by a snowball. He just rubbed the back of his head and ignored it, knowing full well it was either Snotlout, the twins, or even Bunny. But when he reached the door, he heard Jack call hey to him, and when he turned around, he was instantly hit right in the face with a snowball. Hard. Hard enough for him to hit the door behind him. He lets out a little groan and wipes the snow off his face before rubbing the back of his head where it hit the door.

He looks up at everyone in the yard. Jack, Astrid, and Camicazi are glaring at Snotlout, who is chuckling, along with the twins and Bunny, who is covering his mouth, trying to hide his laughter. Hiccup looks over at the ones who were building the snow forts, who are looking at him with sympathy. Hiccup can start to feel his eyes water and looks back at Jack, who is looking at him with worry, silently asking him if he is okay. Hiccup doesn't give any indication that he was and he only turns around and quickly closes the door.

Jack sighs when Hiccup doesn't say anything and turns his attention back to Snotlout. "Really? Do you have to be that much of a dick?" as he glares at said person. Snotlout just shrugs and laughs, "What? It was funny." When he said that, Astrid walks over and punches him in the arm, making him stumble. "You know what, that was funny." Before he can regain his balance, Jack throws the snowball in his hand at Snotlout, hitting him in the face, making him fall over. "Yeah Astrid was right, that was funny." As if on cue, Frosty comes over and starts digging in the snow, throwing snow over Snotlout's face. Everyone laughs at Snotlout, but Jack can't help but worry about Hiccup.

"Hey guys, I will be right back." and he run up the steps and inside. When he gets inside, he sees Hiccup sitting at the breakfast bar, holding a washcloth on his face. It was clearly wet and warm from the steam coming off it. Jack frowns and walks over to him. "Are you okay?"

Hiccup jumps at Jack's voice, and takes the washcloth off his face to look at him. "Yeah, i'm okay." and he covers his face again. Jack sighs and takes the cloth off Hiccup's face and sits next to him. "Hiccup i'm so sorry." looking at Hiccup's face, now red and blotchy from the steam, head tilted down, with green eyes looking right into his, Jack couldn't help but recall those thoughts from earlier. Jack squeezes his eyes shut, effectively shutting the thoughts from his mind.

Hiccup just sighs and looks down before looking back at Jack. Hiccup observes his face, seeing worried brown eyes, holding sincerity, his normally bright smile, now in a downturned frown. The same thoughts from earlier pop in his mind and he clears his throat, focusing on what he was gonna say to Jack, forgetting about the thoughts.

"I just want to go home." Hiccup says to Jack, pleading in his eyes. Jack's eyes fall at Hiccup's words, "But.." "No, please Jack. I tried, and I had a little bit of fun, but it's clear they don't want me here, and it's just awkward and uncomfortable, and just please-" Hiccups pleading rant stops when Jack hugs him. Hiccups eyes fill with tears, emotionally tired from trying to be social, and from just how warm Jack felt. He wraps his arms around Jack and tucks his head into Jack's neck, letting out a shaky breath.

"Okay, I understand. I'm not mad." He regretfully pulls away from Hiccup, who just nods. They tell their parents, and they are getting ready to leave when Valerie offers Heather to come over with them, since Emma was at Baby Tooths, spending the night. She of course agrees, telling Jack not to make a mess or do anything stupid. Jack and Hiccup hug one more time, before he watches him climb in his parents car and drive away, his mother following them in her car.

Jack sighs and closes the front door and goes to sit on the couch, running his hands through his hair before leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Hey."

Jack's eyes snap open at the sound of a voice, relaxing once he sees it's only Camicazi. She walks over and sits next to him on the couch before speaking again, "Everyone else is outside, Bunny is making a fire on the porch, if that's okay. Where did that kid go? And your mom?"

"Uh yeah that's fine I don't care, it'll keep them all busy for a while anyway. And he, uh, he went home, and his mom offered mine to hang out and relax at their place, and she went so, we are here alone." Jack sighs. Camicazi just nods her head and rests her head on Jack's shoulder. Jack turns his head to look at her, unintentionally bringing his lips close her hers. Their eyes meet and they both blush and look away from each other, awkwardly laughing.

"I, uh, I didn't mean to do that." Jack stutters. "No, no I know." The awkward silence once again fills the room.

"Um, Jack?"

"Yeah?" he responds after clearing his throat.

"I mean, do you wanna, I mean, can we-" Jack cuts her off by leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes instantly close and she leans into him.

 **Okay guys! That is it for this chapter, and yes i will be making a chapter to continue right after this, and yes it will be smutty. I know you can probably already tell, its not between who you want it to be, but i really wanted to add this because its my first time writing actual smut, and i thought this would be really cute and yeah. So i hoped you enjoyed! bye!**


	12. Birthday Parties Part 2

**Chapter 11**

 **Hey guys this is actually a continuation of the last chapter, because it because REALLY long and i didn't want you guys to deal with that. This chapter starts exactly from the last line in the previous chapter, it's not a completely new chapter at all, just a continuation. So enjoy, and also THIS IS A RATED M CHAPTER. SEXUAL STUFF AHEAD.**

Jack sighs and closes the front door and goes to sit on the couch, running his hands through his hair before leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Hey."

Jack's eyes snap open at the sound of a voice, relaxing once he sees it's only Camicazi. She walks over and sits next to him on the couch before speaking again, "Everyone else is outside, Bunny is making a fire on the porch, if that's okay. Where did that kid go? And your mom?"

"Uh yeah that's fine I don't care, it'll keep them all busy for a while anyway. And he, uh, he went home, and his mom offered mine to hang out and relax at their place, and she went so, we are here alone." Jack sighs. Camicazi just nods her head and rests her head on Jack's shoulder. Jack turns his head to look at her, unintentionally bringing his lips close her hers. Their eyes meet and they both blush and look away from each other, awkwardly laughing.

"I, uh, I didn't mean to do that." Jack stutters. "No, no I know." The awkward silence once again fills the room.

"Um, Jack?"

"Yeah?" he responds after clearing his throat.

"I mean, do you wanna, I mean, can we-" Jack cuts her off by leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes instantly close and she leans into him.

"Kiss?" Jack says when he pulls away, cheeks flushed. She just laughs and nods her head, biting her lip. He just smiles and leans in to kiss her again, meeting her halfway. His lips move against hers and he puts his hand on the back of her neck, burying itself in her long blond hair. Her arm goes around his neck, one of her hands on his face. Jack's hand moves down to her waist as he slightly moves the tip of his tongue against her bottom lip, asking for permission. He smiles into the kiss when he feels her tongue against his and he slowly moves his tongue to play with hers.

Jack was not a newbie when it came to kissing, thanks to games such as truth or dare, or seven minutes in heaven, and he knew neither was she. They continue kissing for a couple of minutes when Camicazi pulls away. Jack can't help but smile at her red face, even though he knew his was just as bad.

"Hey Jack?... you know what, nevermind.." she says before turning slightly away from him. His brows furrow and he scoots a a bit closer to her. "No, what is it? Tell me." and he puts his hand over hers.

"It's just that I was thinking that, maybe we could… I don't know… go upstairs?" at her last words, her eyes look up to meet his, the blush on her face growing even more. He looks in her eyes, not understanding why she would want to go upstairs, until the realization hits him. As far as he was concerned, Camicazi was a virgin. Nowadays, it wasn't uncommon for people to lose their virginity at such a young age, but Jack was still shocked that she wanted to. With _him._ He was still a virgin too, after all.

"Are you sure? With me? Camicazi, I haven't, you know, had sex before." Jack says, eyebrows furrowed upwards in hesitation. Camicazi gives a soft smile and looks at the floor "I know you have not Jack, but that's why I want to with you. I trust you more than anyone with that kind of stuff Jack, and I want to do that stuff with you because I feel so comfortable around you. I trust you Jack, and I want my first time to be with someone who I can completely trust."

Jack looks into her eyes again, before nodding, understanding her reasoning. He wanted to too, and he also trusted her more than anything with that kind of stuff. He grabs her hand and they both walk up the stairs, taking one last look at the back door to make sure everyone else was preoccupied. Once they reach his room, they both walk in and Jack closes his door. He turns around to see Camicazi sitting on his bed. Jack walks over and tilts her chin up to lean down and kiss her, sitting down on the bed next to her.

They keep kissing until Jack's fingers brush the skin right underneath the seam of her shirt. She pulls away and nods her head. She puts her arms up and giggles as he lifts the shirt off her body. When it's off, she places her hands on his chest and gestured to his shirt with a smirk. Jack laughs as he grabs the back of his collar and pull the shirt over his head, making his hair stick up, more than it already does. She laughs and grabs his face and kisses him. He closes his eyes and throws the shirt on the ground, putting one hand on the back of her neck, and one on her side, running his fingers up and down, causing goosebumps to appear.

Camicazi moves Jack's arm behind her back, touching the clasp to her bra. Jack blushes and quickly nods before undoing the clasp. It took him a couple of seconds to get it undone, much to Camicazis humor, but he just laughs, which dies away when the bra falls off her shoulders, exposing her breasts. Jack blinks once before looking away, looking everywhere except her, his cheeks completely red. He had never seen them in person before. Of course he had in porn (hey he is a teenage boy), but this was different.

"Jack, you can look, that's why I wanted you to take it off." Camicazi chuckles. Jack blows out a breath of air, before trailing his eyes from Camicazis eyes, to her lips, down her neck, and finally her chest. Jack blinks again and Camicazi lightly laughs, making her breasts move slightly. Jack's eyes close tightly for a second and he bites his lip to keep in the little moan that was threatening to slip out of his mouth, the imprinted image of her chest right behind his eyelids. His eyes open again and he leans forward and kisses her, hard. His fingers trail up her side, pulling away from the kiss.

"Can I?" he whispers. She nods her head "yes" and his hand goes up to stroke the side of her breast, before his hand closes around it. Jack tucks his head into the side of her neck, kissing it slowly as his hand softly grips her chest, letting out a light chuckle when he hears her let out a quiet moan. He can feel her nipple, hard in the palm of his hand. His hand comes off of her, only for his fingers to start playing with her nipple, smugly smiling when he hears her let out a gasp, followed by a moan.

She could feel his smile on his face, so she grinned to herself and decided to get him back. Her hand slowly makes it way up his thigh, before it lands right on his obvious hard on. His grin falters and the breath catches in his throat as she starts applying pressure and massaging it over his pants. His actions on her breasts start getting a little sloppier, but he doesn't stop, even with his whole body swimming with pleasure.

"Lay down." he tells her as he puts his hands lightly on her shoulders. She looks him in the eye and leans back on her elbows before completely laying down, her head settling on his pillows. He leans over her and kisses her while his finger trails over the band of her jeans. "Can I take off your jeans? I won't take off your underwear yet." She laughs, and repeats his "Yet." before nodding in approval. He sits up on his knees and undoes the bottom off her jeans, slowly unzipping them before pulling them off, which was a bit difficult because they were skinny jeans. Once he got them off, he dropped the pants on the ground, and ran his hands over her soft, smooth legs, before stepping off the bed and unbuttoning his pants, before he stopped and looked at Camicazi.

"Okay, so I have a really obvious hard on right now, and this is gonna be really awkward." Jack says with a red face. Camicazi sits up on her elbows, "So? Come on, Jack, it's okay. I mean this is what this is about right? Being comfortable with someone?" Jack nods at her words and pushes his pants down until he can just pull them off with his feet. Camicazi blushes and shyly smiles at the indent in his underwear. Jack was by no means the biggest guy in the world, but he was proud of the size and shape of his dick. Jack crawls back on the bed, gently pushing her legs apart so he can settle in between them, both of them groaning at the contact between their legs. They kiss again, before Jack's moves his lips to her neck, lightly sucking on it, leaving a light pink mark on her neck. His lips move to her ear.

"Can I touch you?" and his eyes go back to meet hers. The moment their eyes meet, she nods and say, "Yes. Please." Her eyebrows are pointed upward and her eyes are filled with lust, mirroring Jacks. His hand strokes over her hip for a couple of seconds before slipping underneath her underwear.

Camicazi gasp loudly and lets out a low moan, bring her hands up around his shoulders, moving her head to kiss his neck, trying her muffle the sounds coming out of her mouth. His hand was stroking in between her legs, and he could feel how wet it was. Her hips were slowly moving against his hand as he stroked his fingers up and down the wet spot in between her legs. He could feel a little nub, that was slightly hard. Every time his fingers ran over it, her hips would push against his hand and a whimper would escape her mouth. Jack started just stroking that one spot and the whimpers turned into moans _very quickly._

"Ooohh Jackkk oh my god, please, please, don't stop. That feels so goooodd." The words fell out of Camicazis mouth, mixing with moans as Jack kissed her neck and stroked that little nub in between her trembling legs. "Jack, please put a finger inside." Jack obliges, finding her entrance, before gently pushing a finger inside. Instantly his finger is surrounded by warm, wet, soft walls. Camicazi moans as Jack starts moving his finger in and out of her. He keeps doing this until she asks him to put another one in, which he gently does, not wanting to hurt her. He continues fingering her, wanting to make her feel good. At one point, he curled his fingers, making her back arch, and she let out a loud moan. He kept repeatedly hitting this spot.

Camicazi could clearly feel Jacks hard on, pressing into her thigh, and she wanted to return the feeling he was giving her. She reaches her hand down and slowly puts it into his underwear, her hand touching his dick. She could hear him moan in her ear and his movements faltered before starting again. She slowly started moving her hand up and down his dick, feeling the soft skin and when she reached the head she could feel a little bit of thick, warm liquid sitting on the slit. She guessed that was pre-cum.

"Jack? Does this feel good?" Camicazi questions while moving her thumb around the tip of his hard dick. Jack lets out a breathy laugh, "Uh, yeah it does. A lot." he says, barely finishing his words when a moan slips out of his throat. "Do you have a condom?" she quietly asks. "Uh yeah, I do." Jack pulls his hand from her, much to her disappointment, and her hand falls out of his underwear as he leans over to his nightstand, where he pulls out a small box of condoms.

"Bunny gave them to me earlier as a joke, I guess they actually came in handy." he says with a laugh. He opens the box and pulls out one foil packet. Camicazis hands lay on his hips, her fingers slowly pushing down his underwear. She pushed them as far down as her arms will reach, and his dick slips out. He pushes them off the rest of the way and drops them on the floor. He sits back on heels and looks down at his dick and then back up at Camicazi.

"Um… yeah." and his face becomes red again. She just smiles and sits up to grab his face, and she kisses him. "Its perfect." she says while biting her lip. Jack smiles, blushes, and responds, "Yeah, yeah, lay back down." His hands lay on her thighs and they slowly make their way up her body, lightly grabbing her chest again, making her laugh. They then make their way back down, stopping at her hips. His eyes meet hers in a silent question. She nods. His fingers hook in the band of her underwear, slowly starting to pull them off her hips and down her thighs. He pulls them off and tosses them next to her pants. He looks back up her legs, before landing on the spot between her legs. His eyes roam all over her body, and he clenches his jaw, his pupils wide from lust. He leans down and kisses Camicazi. "You're so beautiful. I want you so bad." She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back, "I want you too, Jack. I'm ready."

He grabs the foil packet off the nightstand and tears it open. He pulls out the lube laced condom and slowly rolls it on. He has never put on a condom before, but he has watched enough porn to know how. He settles between her legs again, moaning when his dick slides between her wet lips between her legs. He kisses her again before asking, "Are you ready?" She nods her head, "Yes, but please go slow." He nods and grabs his dick, guiding it to her entrance, before slowly pushing the head in. He looks down at her and she nods. He starts to push into her, dropping his head onto her shoulder, quietly moaning as his dick is gradually surrounded by her tight walls. He can't help the moans that are fighting their way out of him. He continually checks to make sure she is okay, and it takes a full five minutes to get all the way inside her. He sits still, despite how hard it is, not wanting to hurt her, until she asks him to move.

His hips moved at a steady pace, which took him a while to find, as he pushed into her, never going to hard. He was constantly kissing her, either her face, lips, neck, or shoulders. Everywhere his lips could reach. She was busy kissing his neck and shoulder, his elbows next to her head. Once they both turned heads at the same time, and bumped heads. While yes, it hurt, they both laughed at it. It was awkward at sometimes when limbs would hit other limbs and he would accidently press his hand on her hair, but they just giggled and laughed at all of it.

Once they would get over their giggles and awkwardness, they would moan as their hips would meet in a perfect thrust. "Jack, go just a little faster, please." she whimpered. Jack nodded and kissed her as his hips started moving faster, making her moan into his mouth. He remembered the spot from earlier and started thrusting in at different positions, finally finding the spot that made her body arch and her moan really loud. He tries hitting it again, finding it again after a couple of tries, figuring out its her g-spot.

He keeps hitting that spot as he gets closer and closer to cumming. He wants her to finish first, so he starts thrusting into her g-spot harder and faster. Her moans become louder and louder, her nails digging into his back. Thankfully nobody downstairs would be able to hear her because of the music playing downstairs.

His moans continue to get louder as well when his hips start moving on their own accord. "C-Camica-Camicazi, i'm about to cum." he stutters out between his moans. She gasps before responding, "M-me too." As if on cue, her eyes shut tight and her body shakes as she moans loudly, her hips frantically moving against Jacks. Her walls tighten around Jack, sending him over the edge. His eyes close and he swears he can see stars as a wave of pleasure runs over his entire body, groaning as he can feel himself empty into the condom, still deep inside Camicazi.

After they both calm down from their orgasms, Jacks now soft dick slides from her body. He gets up and takes it off, careful not to make a mess and he throws it away in the small trashcan next to his nightstand. Jack lays back down and pulls Camicazis body close to his, not caring about the sticky-ness of their bodies. They both just sit there in silence, enjoying the afterglow together. He knew in his heart and mind, he didn't love Camicazi other than as a best friend, and she felt the same way towards him, but they couldn't help but feel like you didn't need to love someone to share something special with them like this.

"Hey, Cami?" Jack speaks up. "Yes, Jack?" she answers back, her eyes still closed. "Was I, you know, good?" At this question, she opens her eyes and props her head up with her elbow and gives Jack the most disbelieving look she could give. "Good? Jack, you weren't just good, you were amazing." and she leans up and kisses Jack, who is now shyly smiling. "Okay… and before you ask too, you were also amazing. So amazing." and he kisses her back. They sit back in silence for another couple of minutes before Camicazi speaks up, "We should probably get cleaned up and go back downstairs." Jack sighs, "Yeah we probably should."

Jack lets her borrow his robe while she goes to bathroom to get cleaned up, and once she is done, she brings him back a damp washcloth to clean his crotch up. They both get dressed, and sit down on Jacks bed. "Jack? What are we now?" Camicazi asks. Jack shrugs and turns towards her. "Cami, I don't want to date you. I like you, but not like that, like you're one of my best friends." Jack quietly says, not wanting to break her heart. He was expecting her to start crying but she lunged forward and hugs him. "Oh thank gods, Jack I feel the same way! I was so afraid things were gonna be awkward between us." and she pulled away from the hug with a small smirk, "But so we are now like "friends with benefits" kinda thing?"

Jack sighs in relief when she hugs him, and hugs her just as tightly back. When she pulls away and says that, he laughs and his cheeks get red, "Uh, yeah I guess we are." and he looks at her lips before leaning in the kiss her. He barely pulls away and whispers, "Maybe we can do this again sometime soon, huh?" She just nods and laughs, "Yes, yes we can." and he gets up and winks at her before opening the door for her and walking downstairs.

*During them having sex*

Everyone was sitting around the fire Bunny made in the metal fire pit on Jacks back porch. In fact nobody had seen Jack for a while now, almost 30 minutes. They were roasting marshmallows, and the twins were seeing who could fit the most marshmallows in their mouth. Tuffnut ended up losing when Ruffnut punched him, making him spit out marshmallows all over Pitch, who actually showed emotion for once, even though it wasn't exactly good, since it was the coldest, deadliest look anyone had ever seen. Now they were just small talking when Astrid spoke up,

"Hey where's Camicazi? First Jack goes missing, and now her?"

Everyone looked around and realized that Astrid was right, they were both missing. Everyone was confused until the perverted realization set it.

Pitch spoke up in a calm, casual voice,

"They are having sex, aren't they?"

Bunny just chuckles and smirks, "Yeah probably. Yeah I knew those condoms would come in handy."

All heads turn when the back door opens.

Bunny just laughs even louder and slaps his knee, "Speak of the devil! Well devils." and he winks at the two red-faced teenagers before speaking again, an eyebrow raised with a smirk on his face,

"Mind caring to explain just what you two were doing?"

 **Well i hope you guys liked it and it took me forever to write, and i hope you enjoy the smut scene haha. I tried making it humorous at the end, probably failed, whatever. And i know it's not the people you wanted it to be with, but that time will come! You just have to hold on a little longer. Thank you for reading and i will update again soon. bye!**


	13. Secrets Uncovered

**Chapter 12**

 **Hey guys! Here is another chapter, and if you guys are wondering why I am posting so many chapters in such a short amount of time, it's because I am now currently out of school and I want to write a lot. So here is this chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Secrets Uncovered**

It was now mid-summer, and Hiccup and Jack were both currently 14. Hiccups birthday went by without a hitch, spending the day with Jack, who after his whole birthday mess, felt so bad that he cancelled all of his plans to be with Hiccup. Hiccup had gotten his braces off when summer started, and while he had gotten contacts, he still wore his glasses when he was alone, because it always bugged him practically poking himself in the eye. They would be starting high school when the summer was over, and Hiccup was extremely nervous, while Jack couldn't wait to pull pranks all over the school.

Now Hiccup was sitting in front of his desk, black framed glasses resting on his nose. His laptop was open in front of him, glowing in the dark room, other than the small lamp next to his bed. He was currently doing research. Research on how to cover up self-harm scars. It was getting harder and harder to hide them from Jack and his parents. Jack constantly wanted to swim when they visited his vacation home for a week, and his parents always asked why he would wear light jackets when he was wearing short-sleeves or tank-tops, when he wasn't wearing long sleeves. He needed a new way to hide it so they wouldn't question him anymore.

So far there wasn't anything different than what he was already doing. There were a couple of suggestions that said to use makeup, but that would mean he couldn't swim or get wet at all, and that wouldn't fly with Jack. Also he didn't know how he could even sneak around to go buy it anyway. He sighed in frustration and put his head in his hands. He was about to lift his head again when his mom suddenly walked into his room.

"Hiccup sorry for not knocking but me and your father have t-" her voice stopped when Hiccup quickly closed his laptop and turned around, like a deer caught in the headlights. "Mom, what are you doing?" he asked, eyes wide, his words sounding breathless. She just quickly shook her head, shocked at his reaction. She stuttered on her words before she finally spoke, "Um, me and your father wanted to ask you if you wanted to go over to Jack's house, for a sleepover. Heather asked us to go over to have an "adult" get together, and we thought you would want to go see Jack, since you haven't hung out with him in a couple of days."

Hiccups wide eyes just blinked at his mother, who was now awkwardly standing in his doorway. He took a deep breath in, looking back at his computer once before turning back to her and answering, "Uh, yeah, sure. Um let me get some stuff together." and he stood up and grabbed a bag from his closet. He was about to start putting clothes in it when he realized his mother was still standing in his doorway, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yes?" he hesitantly asked. She just blinked before nodding her head and turning around and walking away, closing the door behind her. Hiccup just sighed and sat on his bed, completely forgetting about the laptop as he started packing his things in the bag. Once he was he turned off the lamp and walked out of his room. He made his way downstairs, he got in the car with his parents and drove to Jack's house.

Once they got there, Jack and Hiccup instantly sat down in front of the tv. Jack was playing video games, eyes never leaving the screen as he simultaneously talked to Hiccup about school coming up and what he was gonna do for the rest of the summer. Hiccup was drawing his new addition to his dragon collection as he listened to Jack go on and on about how fun it was gonna be when school started again. While Hiccup dreaded school because of the whole social aspect of it, Jack loved it. He thrived in sociability. When he was alone and had no one to hang out with, he has the demeanor of a kicked puppy.

Hiccup looked up at Jack and couldn't help but inwardly smile at his ability to hold a conversation while completely concentrate on the game in front of him. Ever since Jacks birthday, his mind would wander anytime he thought about Jack, going over the details of his face and his laugh and how he would get excited when Hiccup would agree to hang out with him in the clearing in the woods behind their houses. How his chestnut eyes matched his hair, with flawless skin, not a noticeable scar or freckle on it. Unlike him.

Hiccup didn't know how or why he started thinking about Jack like this. At first he was so bothered by it, he avoided Jack for about 3 days before he couldn't stay away from him any longer. Hiccup believed that there was nothing wrong with thinking about your best friend like this, as long as he didn't tell anyone. Hiccup scoffed in his head, ' _I'm already keeping a secret from him, why not another._ ' He then remembered what his father told him when him and Jack had first met, that no good friendship was based on lies. Sadness soon filled Hiccups thoughts and he took one last look at Jack, who was still talking, but now he was leaning forward, elbows on his knees as he was more enthralled with the game.

Jack could feel Hiccup staring at him. He had started looking at Jack a lot more recently and Jack didn't know why, not that he was complaining. He actually enjoyed it when Hiccup would observe him, even though he would never let Hiccup know that he knew. If he did, Hiccup would avoid looking at him at all costs, caught up in the embarrassment. But it's not like Jack could really say anything. He had been starting to look at Hiccup more often, who was a bit oblivious to notice it though.

He enjoyed looking at Hiccup, and while he was playing the game, he kept sneaking peeks at the boy who had turned his head and went back to expertly sketching. Hiccup had started crossing his mind constantly lately, with anything he did. He would think about how when Hiccup spoke, his hands would move in turn with his words, and how green his eyes were. How in the sunlight, his hair would have this red shine to it, and when he blushed his freckles would stand out on his face. Oh his freckles. Jack couldn't get them out of his mind.

After his birthday, when the thoughts started getting more frequent, Jack at first did everything he could to get them out of his mind. He started having sex with Camicazi more often, and then he had a fling with another girl from school, who he had also slept with once. Then another girl at a party he went to with Bunny, whose name Jack can't even recall, and then a girl from his math class at school, who he slept with twice before he found out she had a boyfriend, almost causing him to get his ass kicked. Jack quickly became a known "player" in school. Of course Hiccup got slightly jealous of it, and kind of shocked when he found out Jack had been having sex, but he would never let Jack know that.

After a while, Jack realized the thoughts wouldn't go away, no matter what he did, so he just gave up and started letting the thoughts run wild. He started ignoring the texts from girls he knew asking to "hang out" and he started completely focusing on the freckled boy, who was still oblivious to the glances he would steal. The look of concentration in his green eyes always made Jack wonder what was going on in his head. When the tip of Hiccups tongue poked out of his mouth from concentrating on the drawing in front of him, Jack couldn't help but forget about the game and smile at the sight.

It was only when the game started beeping and the music changed when they both looked up at the screen, seeing that Jack had died. Hiccup laughed, "Jack, why'd you die, you've played this game like ten thousand times before." Jack awkwardly chuckled and quickly thought up a lie, "Um I was just looking at your drawing." and he clears his throat. ' _Not to mention I was also looking at your hands and how small and freckled they looked and how much I wanted to hold them._ ' Jack could feel his cheeks heat up and he hoped Hiccup wouldn't notice.

Hiccup just looked at Jack with an eyebrow raised and then looked down at his drawing at his answer. It wasn't even have done yet. He looked back at Jack and he noticed that Jacks normally pale face had a hint of pink on his cheeks. ' _Is Jack… blushing? Why would he be blushing? No. It's Jack, he doesn't blush at anything._ ' Hiccup forgets about his observation and turned back to his drawing, telling Jack that it wasn't even finished, but Jack insisted that it was amazing, causing Hiccup to turn away from Jack as a blush rose on his cheeks.

Hiccups parents ended up going home around 9, leaving Hiccup to spend the night with Jack, who both of them were enjoying. The moment Stoick and Valerie walked through the door, Valerie walked up to Hiccups room and brought his laptop down to the kitchen, where her husband was currently sitting. She sat the laptop down and opened it up.

"Uh, Val, what are you doing?" Stoick asks as she began typing. "Earlier today, I walked into Hiccups room and he closed his laptop very quickly, like he was hiding something. You have to admit, he has seemed really distant lately. I want to know why." she say before she clicks on a part of the screen, opening up Hiccups search history. She turned the computer towards her now curious husband. The words on the screen made them gasp.

' _How to cover up self-harm scars'_

' _I cut myself and nobody knows'_

' _I need to hide my cutting scars'_

The more they scrolled down the history the more searches popped up, all having the same subject. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Their son cuts himself? Tears started watering in Valeries eyes when more searches became more detailed.

' _I've been cutting since I was 12, how do I hide it?'_

' _I feel depressed and i cut'_

' _I feel like no one cares about me'_

Stoick closes the laptop at the last search. His hand goes over his mouth in shock, while Valerie wipe the tears falling under her eyes. He pulls her into a hug as the realization falls upon them. Their son was depressed. He had been cutting himself since was 12. He wasn't planning on telling anyone. He felt as if no one cared about him.

"We will talk to him in the morning, Val. Everything will be okay." Stoick says, trying to comfort his heartbroken wife. She nods her head and they both get up to go to bed, leaving the laptop sitting on the counter.

The next morning Stoick and Valerie are sitting in the living room, laptop on the end table. Hiccup and Jack come walking through the door around 12, laughing about something Frosty did involving Emma ending up getting covered in dog slobber. They both stop Hiccup sees his parents sitting in the living room, their faces somber. "Mom? Dad? What's wrong?" Jack stands slightly behind Hiccup, not wanting to invade on the obviously serious family issue. Valerie doesn't say anything as she looks at Hiccup with sad eyes and grabs the laptop off the table, holding it in her hands.

Instantly the blood drains from Hiccups face and his body goes rigid as his mind tries to recall if he deleted his search history. He gasps and eyes the computer, not making eye contact with his parents as he realizes that no, he in fact, did not delete it. Tears start welling in his eyes as he figures out that they saw all he searches and they know about his secret now. His cutting. Everything.

Jack steps forward, sensing the distress in his best friend, and puts a hand on his shoulder, "Hic? Are you okay?" Hiccups body jumps at the contact and chokes out a response,

"Jack. Go home."

Jack eyes widen at Hiccups words, "But Hic-"

"Jack I said go home!" Hiccup says a little louder as he closes his eyes, a single tear running down his face. Jacks face falls and he slides his hand off Hiccups shoulder before turning towards the door. "Okay, I guess i'll talk to you later Hiccup. Bye…" and he opens the door and closes it before walking home.

Hiccup opens his eyes and looks at his parents, and suddenly anger flares up in him. "What are you doing with my computer?" Stoick sighs and gestures to the couch, "Hiccup, please sit down." Hiccup scoffs, "No, not until you tell me why you have my computer!" Stoick shoots out of his seat and raises his voice "Hiccup sit down!"

Hiccups eyes widen and more tears fill his eyes as he makes his way to the couch before sitting down adjacent of his parents. His father sits back down and addresses Hiccup, "I know you know what we are going to be talking to you about. Yes we went through your computer because we were worried Hiccup." Valerie speaks up, "Hiccup lately you have been secretive, and distant, so we were wanting answers. And I believe that we got them, Hiccup."

Hiccups lower lip starts trembling at his parents words. He knew what "answers" they got. He knew that they saw. He doesn't say anything as his parents watch him, looking down at the floor. "Hiccup, why?" his mother's desperate voice asks. Hiccups tears finally start to fall.

"I… I just… it's just so hard, and I couldn't take it anymore." and he breaks down in sobs as the words leave his mouth. Hi mother gets up and hugs Hiccup, while his father puts a hand on his knee and strokes it with his thumb. They let him cry until he had calmed down enough to finally begin explaining. He started talking about how the feeling he got when he was little started coming back, but he didn't want to die, and the girl on the bus and what she said. Then how Dagur destroyed his stuff, and nobody did anything to help, not even Jack. He told them how he cut for the first time and how it started getting worse and more frequent. He told them about how much he hated everything about himself. He also talked about Jack, and how he had made Hiccup feel sometimes. How he didn't care. How he stopped helping Hiccup. How he stopped caring when Hiccup would get bullied. How he felt Jack cared more about his other friends than Hiccup. How he made him feel like they weren't best friends anymore and that Jack didn't like him anymore.

When Hiccup was done, his parents were both in tears. It was just like when Hiccup was younger. Hiccup was breathing heavy, tears still slowly dropping off his cheeks. His eyes were closed as everything he had felt, came back to the front of his mind. He opens his eyes and two words come out of his mouth as he looks at his parents,

"I'm sorry."

Valerie sighs and strokes her sons hair, brushing away the tears sticking on his face. "Sweetheart, you have nothing to be sorry for." and she kisses his forehead. Stoick breaths in deeply, "Well what do we do now?" Hiccup clears his throat. "I'm not gonna tell Jack. No." and he shakes his head. His parents look at each other. "But…" "No, I said no."

His parents sigh in disappointment before agreeing. "Okay, that's fine Hiccup. Now go upstairs and take a shower and get some rest okay? And Hiccup please, please don't hurt yourself again." Valerie says as she grabs his arm when he stands up to go upstairs. Hiccup doesn't look her in the eye as he nods and she lets him slip away.

Of course he didn't listen to her. The moment he locked the bathroom door he stripped naked, and cut himself five times before sitting in the tub, the hot shower water spraying his trembling body as he cried. He got out and covered his new cuts and went down to lay in bed. He could hear his parents talking about a therapist, and his mother crying. He feels bad because he is such a problem for them. He sighs and checks his phone, seeing two new messages from Jack, asking what's wrong and to text him when he could. Hiccup leaves Jack on seen and close his phone, before letting sleep overtake him.

For the next three days, Hiccup continues ignoring Jacks texts, knowing he had many questions that Hiccup did not want to answer. He slept most of the time, only leaving his room to go to the bathroom, shower, and eat. He barely spoke and didn't even acknowledge his phone as it dinged with a new message from Jack. Until one day Jack had enough.

"Okay! That's it! Hiccup you're gonna tell me why you have been ignoring me for the past three fucking days!" Jack yelled as he practically stomped through the front door of the Haddock house. Valerie and Stoick both come from the kitchen, "Jack, what are yo-" "Where is he?" Jack questions as he looks around the first floor of the house. He then turns and runs up the stairs, Stoick and Valerie in tow. "No Jack wait-" Valerie pleads as he reaches Hiccups bedroom door. Jack interrupts her, "Hiccup you better have a good rea-" and his voice stops as he opens up the bedroom door, only to see Hiccup cuddled in his blanket, sleeping.

Jack scoffs and is about to turn and walk out the door when something catches his eyes. Hiccup is wearing a loose tank top. And there is something on his arms and shoulders. Hiccups parents hold their breath as Jack nears Hiccups sleeping body. As he gets closer, Jack soon realizes that they're scars. Everywhere. Different sizes and positions. Jack knew what they were. They were self-harm scars. Jack gasps and takes a step away from Hiccup. He can see a part of Hiccups thin sides, ribs sticking out. But that's not what his eyes are focusing on. It's the multitude of scars all along his sides that disappear and continue under the fabric. Jack turns around and looks at Hiccups parents, shock and confusion in his eyes. Stoick just whispers, "Come downstairs and we will explain."

Jack listens to every word they say, tearing up when they talk about what Hiccup had said about him. He couldn't believe it. His best friend had started cutting himself, and he was a part of the cause. He thanked Stoick and Valerie before going back upstairs and into Hiccups room, who was still sleeping. Jack sniffled as tears fell down his face and he made his way over to Hiccup bed, where he took off his shoes and laid down, putting his arm around Hiccups body.

"Oh Hiccup… I'm so sorry that I made you feel that way." and Jack reaches up to stroke Hiccups feather soft hair. He sits there in silence, eyes closed but never falling asleep, for about two hours. Then all of a sudden Hiccup begins to move and his eyes slowly blink open.

"Jack? What are you doing here? Why are you in my bed?" Hiccups groggy voice asks as he looks into Jacks glassy brown eyes. He doesnt say anything, only looks down at Hiccups body. Hiccup gasps and sits up, covering himself with the blanket once he realizes that Jack could see his scars. "Jack, what- I don't-" Jack shushes Hiccup and gently holds his face in his hands.

"Hiccup, shhh. Your parents explained everything to me, Hiccup, there is no need to say anything." He looked into Hiccups now watering eyes. Hiccups mouth closes before it opens again, "I didn't want you to know." he says, voice cracking. Jack nods, "I know, Hiccup, I know. But it's okay, i'm glad I know, okay?" and he brings Hiccup into a hug. Hiccup nods his head, "I'm sorry." It comes out muffled due to Jacks t-shirt. Jack shakes his head and hugs Hiccup tighter, who makes a noise of discomfort from his newest cuts. Jack pulls away and says "No, there is no reason to be sorry Hiccup. I'm the one who should be sorry. And what was that all about?" He says the last sentence with worry in his eyes until his mind figures out that Hiccup must have recent cuts.

Hiccup looks down at the blanket and wraps his arms around himself when Jack speaks up. "Hiccup… can I… can I see them? Please?" Hiccups eyes widen and his face gets red at Jacks question. He begins to stutter when Jack quickly speaks again, reaching up to gently hold Hiccups face. "Hiccup please. I need to know, please." he practically begs Hiccup. Hiccup stares into Jacks teary eyes for about a minute before he nods and sniffles. He starts to take his tank top off, and awkwardly slips it over his head, eyes now closed tight.

Jack patiently waits for Hiccup to take off his shirt and when he does, Jack has to hold back a gasp at the sight of Hiccups body. Everywhere. Absolutely everywhere. Some were long, and some were short, some were thick and some were thin. Some were really dark in color and others were really light. A couple of them overlapped each other. They were all along his sides and center. There weren't as many on his chest area, but they were still there. They were one his shoulder and they thinned out as they went down his arms. But they were still there. There were scars on his hips, thinning out as they went under the waistband of his shorts. On his ribs there were five fresh looking cuts, with slight crusted blood over the top of them, randomly over his sides and chest. Jack wanted to see if there were anymore on Hiccups legs.

"Hiccup, can you take off your shorts so I can see your legs?" Hiccup let out a sob, but still didn't open up his eyes. He slowly nodded his head and moved to take off his shorts, leaving him in his underwear. Jack could now clearly see Hiccups thighs and they too were covered in scars, going all the way up into the seam of his underwear. Jack guessed the ones from his legs and the ones from his hips were connected.

His heart broke at the sight of his now quietly sobbing friend. His friend who three days ago he was thinking in his head about how beautiful he was with his freckles, which he now knew covered the rest of his body, despite some of them being damaged due to the cuts. How small and skinny he was, and Jack could now see just how small, delicate, and skinny he was he sobbed and brought shaky breaths into his lungs, making his ribs flare out. Hiccups eyes were still closed, but tears still managed to slip their way out.

"Hiccup, open your eyes." Jack says softly, wiping away Hiccups tears. Hiccups eyes slowly open and he looks into Jacks eyes. Jack sighs and starts speaking. "Hiccup, i'm so sorry," Jack shakes his head and swipes his thumb over Hiccups lips when he tried to speak. "And I want to tell you that you are so amazing, perfect," Jacks eyes begin to water again, " And so strong. I mean it, Hiccup. Please believe that. Please." and his tears fall from his eyes. Hiccup is looking at Jack with wide, teary eyes when he says those words. Jack leans forward and kisses Hiccups forehead and strokes his hair as he pulls away. Hiccup nods his head before Jack suddenly pulls him into a hug. Hiccup sits there in shock before wrapping his arms around Jack, burying his head into Jacks neck. They sit there for what seems like forever, and Hiccup is getting lost in Jacks scent when they pull away.

Hiccup speaks in a quiet voice, "Jack, can I put my clothes back on?" and he sniffles and rubs his puffy eyes. Jack nods and Hiccup quickly gets dressed again. They did there staring at each other before Jack grabs Hiccups hands and opens his mouth to speak. "Hiccup, I know it's going to be hard for you, but I want you to stop. Please." Jack says with pleading eyes. Hiccup stutters, "J-Jack I don't know if I can."

Jack grips Hiccups hands tighter. "Hiccup please. I will do anything. You could call me up in the middle of the night, asking for me to come over, just to sit and hug you. I will hold you if you start crying. I'll walk into school when it starts back up again with you by my side and i'll make sure no one hurts you. I'll force my friends to accept you, and I will tell everyone that you are my best friend, I don't care what anyone thinks, I don't care if people hate me, I don't care. You're my best friend Hiccup, and I don't want to lose you. I'd rather have you over all of them, and i'm so sorry that it took this for me to realize it. Hiccup I will do anything, if you will just try."

Hiccup listens to every word and can't help tearing up again. When Jack is done, and waiting for Hiccup to answer, Hiccup reaches forward and hugs Jack. His words kept repeating in Hiccups head, and he was about to object before he realized it wouldn't stop Jack. Hiccup just nods his head and quietly says "Okay." in Jacks ear. Jack smiles gratefully and practically crushes Hiccup to his body.

After a while they both get up and go to the bathroom, where Jack makes Hiccup throw every razor away. He wipes down Hiccups puffy, sticky face with a warm washcloth before holding his hand and taking him back to bed where they both lie down and fall asleep, Jack holding Hiccup to his body.

Jack kept true to his word, as well did Hiccup. Hiccup told Jack whenever he was feeling the need to cut and Jack was always with Hiccup not ten minutes later, even when Hiccup once called him at 2 in the morning. He had ended up climbing the side of Hiccups house and crawling in through the window, falling asleep with Hiccup, which definitely raised questions in the morning when they both walked downstairs. Things got a little better as well when Hiccup and Jack had been in the woods and Hiccup came across an injured kitten. Hiccup ended up bringing it home, and with a lot of begging his father to keep the small black creature, he said yes. He ended up naming him Toothless because a lot of his baby teeth were missing from the new ones trying to grow in. He nursed the kitten back to health and gave him a simple brown leather collar, and they became practically inseparable.

When school started Jack once again kept to his word and stayed by Hiccup side as much as he could, even threatened Dagur when he had pushed Hiccup into a locker. He sat down with Hiccup at a table where all his friends were at and explained everything to them, like how they had been best friends since they were seven. Jack was constantly talking about Hiccup, and soon everyone began warming up to him. Pitch even smiled at him when Hiccup challenged his intelligence, them clearly being the most intelligent people in the group.

Jack looked around and everyone was smiling and asking Hiccup questions, even Bunny, even though he, Snotlout, and the twins were still skeptical about Hiccup starting to hang out with them, Jack knew they would soon warm up to them soon. He looks over at Hiccup and can't help but stare. Hiccups cheeks were slightly pink, but he was smiling and he was busy showing Fishlegs and Tooth his drawings, Fishlegs being the most intrigued. Hiccups eyes were bright with shy, innocent happiness and he was talking with his hands as he explained how he found Toothless.

Hiccup was talking to Tooth, Sandy, and Astrid how he found Toothless when he looked up and met Jacks eyes. He blushed when we saw Jack was staring at him with a small smile on his face, but when Jack didn't look away, he couldn't help but smile back and mouthed a "Thank you." to Jack. Jacks smile just got bigger and he winked at Hiccup, who in turn blushed even more. Jack just laughed at Hiccups reaction, and started going on about much Toothless actually hated him, and then it was Hiccups turn to laugh.

 **Okay guy! That is it for Chapter 12 and i hoped you guys enjoyed! I really liked them ending because i myself was getting a little dreary writing all this depressing stuff, so i decided to end it on a happy note (even though that's all gonna change next chapter...) hoped you enjoyed and bye!**


	14. Changes

**Chapter 13**

 **Hello peoples! This is my chapter 13 and I hope you guys enjoy, also this chapter will get really sad near the end, so forewarning. But i still hope you enjoy :)**

Over the summer, the group definitely went through some changes. Tooth cut all her hair off to a pixie cut, and dyed her bangs multiple bright colors. She also got bright purple contacts. Bunny also dyed his long hair, which he tied back in a small ponytail, to a dark blue-ish grey with silver highlights. Ruffnut ended up cutting her braids off to donate to cancer, but off course her hair grew back extremely fast. Bunny had quitted baseball and started playing football, along with Snotlout. Astrid joined the volleyball team and track, beating the school record for the fastest mile run.

About a month after school had started, Hiccup had a breakdown at school, running out of the cafeteria during lunch when Dagur had publicly embarrassed him. Jack had of course ran after him and held him in the bathroom as he cried. They ended up staying in the bathroom until the bell rang and Jack had walked Hiccup to class, and then walked with him home after school.

A couple weeks after that, Hiccup was walking to Jack's just as his mom came home from work. Jack had been home alone all day since Emma was at Baby Tooths, and he obviously didn't hear the two people walk through the door. The moment they did, they heard Jack. He was singing. Hiccup and Heather slowly walked into the kitchen, where Jack was making a sandwich and singing Sia's Chandelier. They had walked into the kitchen right as Jack had started singing the chorus, revealing that he was an _amazingly_ talented singer. He didn't even realize they were there until he turned around to throw away the cheese wrapper. He of course was shocked and embarrassed and refused to believe that he was a good singer, no matter how many times Hiccup insisted he was. Hiccup had suggested he hold a karaoke night, which he reluctantly agreed to. It went well and everyone discovered that Camicazi, Tooth, the twins, and Bunny were also really good singers. It eventually became a regular thing for the group of friends.

Now it was close to Christmas, and Jack had invited Hiccup to come with him to his vacation home to spend the holiday with him. Hiccup had blushed and agreed, when Jack's mom offered Hiccup's parents to go with them, much to the teens disappointment. But the one good thing about that was that they would have to share a room, with only one bed. They would never voice their thoughts about that, and how excited they felt. So when school let out for Christmas break, everyone packed, including Frosty and Toothless, and got in two separate cars, Jack and Hiccup in the same one.

Hiccup was holding Toothless' carrier in his hand while Jack had the large black lab in his lap, nosing the carrier. Toothless at first hissed at the curious dog before nudging his head against the metal bars against the dog's nose. Hiccup gently brought Toothless out, putting a small cat harness on him and let him look out the window. Frosty and Toothless generally got along, even though the cat would bat at the dog when he would play with his tail. They ended up curling together and falling asleep on the way to the house.

When they got to the house, there was snow everywhere. Small hills and woods surrounding the large property. Frosty had practically jumped out of the car and started running down the small slope of a hill, kicking snow behind him as he ran down to the small pond, now frozen over due to the cold. Toothless jumped down from the car, and ending up being engulfed in snow, covering his whole body, save for his head. Jack laughed his head off as Hiccup picked up the cat, brushing the snow off the meowing cat. Hiccup set him on the back porch, and the cat began licking his fur. They brought all of their stuff inside and Hiccup and Jack were now standing in the small bedroom they would have to share.

"Um, so are we gonna be i'm sharing the bed? Or is one of us gonna be sleeping on the floor?" Hiccup asks as he puts clothes in one of the two small dressers. Jack clears his throat, "Um, I don't really care. I can sleep on the floor if you want." Jack hoped in his mind that Hiccup wouldn't want one of them to sleep on the floor. He really enjoyed sleeping close to Hiccup, when Hiccup needed him to.

Hiccups eyes shyly meet Jacks, "Well, I dont care. W-we can share it if you want." and his voice trails off. Hiccups face gets red and he turns away from Jack at the thought of sharing the small bed with Jack. For two weeks.

Jack's heart practically jumps with joy when Hiccup said that. He silently sighs in relief and fights down a smile as he turns to Hiccup, "Okay, cool." Him and Hiccup nod at each other and walk out of the room. They spend the rest of the day playing out on the snow, Toothless slowly getting used to the cold, bounding around the fluffy snow. Emma, now eight years old, ending up cat-napping him and put a small sweater she had bought for him on the writhing cat. It was pink and green. Toothless ended up ripping it off and everyone swears he actually glared at the girl. Emma starts tearing up when she picks up the green and pink sweater, now wet with snow.

Jack sighs and walks over to her, kneeling down in front of her. He tilts her chin up and whispers something in her ears. She instantly smiles and grabs his and Hiccup's hands, pulling them into the kitchen and sitting them down in the stools. She runs off to her room before bringing out a small bag. She opened the bag and Hiccup cringes at the amount of bright hair bands, tinted chapsticks, and nail polishes. Jack just winces before waving his hand to continue. She is going through colors and Hiccup grabs his arm and whispers in his ear, "Why do I have to do this?"

Jack just chuckles and says, "Hey, its your cat thats a dick." Emma gasps and Jack's eyes widen and slowly looks at her. "Mommy, Jack said a bad word!" Emma quickly yells. Heather looks in from the back porch and points at Jack, "Watch your mouth around your sister." and turns to go back outside to talk to Stoick and Valerie. Jack just smiles and waves his hand at her, "Got it, got it."

Hiccup and Jack sit through the small girl braiding and pinning back parts of the boys hair. Jack currently had three braids sticking up on top of his head, made up of his fringe. Hiccup had two sticking out from the side of his head and three in the back, since his hair was longer than Jacks. Hiccup also had a bright pink headband around his head, pushing his bangs off his face. Jack had a bright blue hair clip around a lock of hair. Emma was currently painting their nails, deciding on hot pink for Hiccup and baby blue for Jack. Jack was on his phone with one hand, the other currently in the grasp of Emma's small fingers, while Hiccups were currently drying. Once she was done, she put a bright pink tinted chapstick on both of them. She looked at both of them and dragged both of them outside to show their parents.

"Look! Aren't they pretty?" and she opens her arms wide, gesturing to the two boys, adorned with bright pinks and blues. Jack was currently glaring at the black cat who was sitting on the railing , seemingly smiling at the two boys. Frosty just tilted his head and whimpered at the sight of his owner. Jack reached forward and pushed the cat off the railing, causing him to yowl and land in the snow. The adults sitting across from them were trying to stifle their laughter, to not much success. Valerie spoke up, chuckling, "Well it seems the bright colors fit well with you two." and they all gave up trying to hide their laughing at the now red faced boys, Hiccup hiding his face in his hands and Jack crossing his arms and glaring at the laughing adults.

His glare drops and he turns to Emma. "Can we please go take all this off now?" The young girl sighs before saying "Well can you keep the nail polish on?" and she looks up at Jack with the biggest, sweetest brown eyes that no one could resist. Jack takes one look at her before groaning and rubbing his face. "Fine." and him and Hiccup walk inside to the bathroom. They start undoing the braids and taking the bands out of their hair, setting them on the counter. Their hands accidentally touch and they both blush, avoiding each other's eyes.

When all the braids are gone and the pink chapstick is wiped off, the boys walk back outside, only to see the sun going down behind the tree tops. Hiccup collects Toothless and Jack calls Frosty inside. Stoick sets up a fire and the two families eat dinner, talking about the day, and how at one point Frosty was chasing Toothless and the poor cat had fallen in a hole, covered up by the snow. Jack had fallen in the snow next to Frosty, laughing as the black dog rolled in the snow as Hiccup frantically ran over and picked the meowing cat out of the snow, who was now more white with snow than black. They all laughed thinking about the scene, Toothless glaring at them from his perch on the couch, before curling his tail over his head, and falling asleep.

After a while everyone headed to bed, and now Jack and Hiccup were awkwardly changing into their night clothes, Hiccup faced away from Jack. He was still embarrassed and shy about his scars, even though Jack had seen them before. Now Jack would never admit this, but he was peeking at Hiccup. He would eye his back, which was covered in freckles, and how his shoulder blades would move under his skin. When Hiccup bent over to pull his pants down, leaving him in his dark underwear, Jack couldn't help but blush. But he also felt bad because when Hiccup did bend over, his spine and ribs stuck out. Jack was skinny, but not that skinny. ' _He's so skinny, and tiny._ ' Jack noted in his head as he observed Hiccups narrow shoulders and hips.

At the thought of Hiccups hips, Jack's eyes couldn't help but trail down Hiccup's back, stopping at the dimples in his above his butt. His eyes went further downward and he blushed and turned away as he realized he was staring at Hiccups butt. ' _Well it was cute._ ' Jack turns his eyes back to Hiccup, biting his lip, only to be disappointed when he sees Hiccup had put on night pants. He inwardly sighs in disappointed and settles on looking at the freckles on his back.

Jack frowned as he could see some scars peeking from the front on his sides. He wanted to do nothing more than walk over to Hiccup and hug him from behind, and kiss his shoulders, where most of the freckles were clustered. But he knew he couldn't, Hiccup doesn't see him like that, Hiccup likes Astrid. Jack felt awkward thinking that he might like guys, and it was only Hiccup that he had started thinking about in that way. He typically didn't think too much into it. Jack sighs and turns away as Hiccup puts on a shirt, and climbs into bed, not bothering to put a shirt on. May or may not to try and impress Hiccup.

Hiccup quickly tries to get dressed, but he kept fumbling with his shirt. He quickly pulls down and steps out of his pants. He swears that he can feel Jack's eyes on him, but he doesn't bother turning around to see if it true or not, too afraid of the answer. There was no way Jack was staring at Hiccup. He was straight. He liked girls. He slept with girls. Hiccup felt weird thinking about the idea that he may like guys. But he only had those kind of thoughts with Jack! And he sometimes thought about Astrid, just not as much anymore, and he was losing feelings for her as his feelings for Jack grew.

Hiccup shakes his head and bends over to pull up his night pants, blushing at the position he was just in, especially if Jack had been watching. He picks out a night shirt and pulls it over his head and turns around. Jack is already getting into bed, and Hiccup blushes at the sight of Jack's bare abdomen. His eyes trail down Jack's body, biting his lip when he reaches Jack's hips.

Jack had a perfect body, in Hiccups opinion. Thin, but still had muscle, slightly broad shoulders and chest, slight indents from the top of his ribs on his sides, which narrows down to his hips, which were narrow and stuck out slightly, and his legs were long and thin. He was also much taller than Hiccup, that much hadn't changed since they were little. Hiccup could still easily fit under Jack's chin when they hugged. He felt safe when they would hug, and Jack's shoulders and thin, but muscled arms from years of playing baseball, would wrap around his much smaller frame.

Hiccup stood there, looking and daydreaming over Jack's shirtless form when he noticed Jack's night pants and giggled. They were bright blue with multiple different size snowflakes. Jack looks up at Hiccup when he hears him giggle. His eyes follow Hiccups and realizes the other boy is laughing at his pants, which happen to be his favorite. "What?" Jack asked with a laugh. Hiccup just shakes his head with a chuckle and moves to lay down in the bed. Jack just playfully scoffs and scoots over. When they are both settled, they are on very opposites of the bed. Hiccup reached up to turn off the lamp with a quiet goodnight, turning the room dark with the exception of a small nightlight plugged into the wall, casting a light glow over the room, barely enough light to see around.

Everything is silent until Jack adjusts and his leg accidently touches Hiccup, who yelps at his cold feet. They end up bumping awkwardly into each other multiple times for the next 30 minutes until Jack slams his hands on the bed. "That's it! Come here!" and he reaches over and pulls Hiccups body to his, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and huffing out a breath, blushing at just how close he pulled them together. Hiccup yelps when Jack pulls his body to his, but doesn't fight it. His face actually blooms with heat when his hands land on Jack's bare chest. His breathing starts to get heavier as he realizes how close he is to Jack's half naked body until he calms down as tiredness washed over him. He lightly pushes his head into the junction between Jack's chest and neck and closes his eyes, not taking his hands off Jack's chest.

Jack blushes when he feels Hiccups small hands on his chest, and his body tenses when he feels Hiccup breath get heavier. His body relaxes when Hiccup calms down, and his face gets redder when he feels Hiccup nuzzle his chest and scoot closer. He smiles and pulls his arms tighter around Hiccup, before closing his eyes and letting sleep overtake him.

The next morning, Hiccup and Jack both blushed as they woke up in eachothers arms, legs intertwined. They quickly got ready for the day and spent the day playing in the snow and having fun. Toothless had actually caught a bird and dropped it on the back porch, to everyone's disgust. This is how it was for the next couple days, playing with the dog, and building snowmen.

"Jack, come on, let's go!" Emma insistently said, pulling Jack's hand to bring him outside. "Okay, okay I'm coming!" Jack said with a laugh. Hiccup looked up from his sketchbook, "Wait, where are you going?" Jack turned to Hiccup, grabbing the ice skates from the floor. "Ice skating, wanna come?" he says while raising his eyebrows, smiling. Hiccup shakes his head no before responding, "No, but i'll bring some hot chocolate out in a minute, okay?" Jack nods and laughs when Emma calls out to him again. "Jack, please be careful." His mother says. Jack laughs and looks back at his mother as Emma impatiently pulls his hand. "We will." and he walks with Emma to the frozen over pond.

When they reach the pond, Emma quickly removes her shoes and puts on her skates. She stands up and begins skating while Jack pulls off his boots. He is about to put on his skate when Emma calls his name, fear in her voice. Jack's head snaps up and looks at her. She's standing somewhat in the middle of the pond, arms held out in front of her, keeping her balance. Jack cant tell whats wrong until he follows her wide eyes to the ice. It's beginning to crack under her feet. Jack's eyes widen and he quickly stands up, forgetting about his shoes. He walks over to her, trying to be light on his feet.

"Hey, its okay, its okay. Don't look down, just look at me okay?" and he puts his hand on his chest, eyes alternating between her eyes and the slowly cracking ice. "Jack, i'm scared." and her frightened eyes reach his. "I know, I know," and he takes a step forward, quickly looking down when it cracks under his feet, "But you're gonna be alright, you're not gonna fall in. Uh, we're gonna have a little fun instead!" and he reassuringly smiles, not wanting to scare her even more.

"No we're not!" her panic filled voice calls out, ice cracks spreading around her feet. "Would I trick you?" he lightly says. "Yes, you always play tricks!" she yells as he slowly moves closer to her, arms extended in front of him. Jack laughs at her response, extending his hand out to her, before saying "W-well not this time. I promise, I promise, you're gonna be," and he paused as their eyes meet. "You're gonna be fine."

"You have to believe in me." He looks at her with a small smile, slightly raising his eyebrows and nodding slightly. She looks at him with wide eyes and lets out a deep breath. "You wanna play a game?" and he stands up, trying to seem casual. He smiles, "We're gonna play hopscotch, just like we normally do." and a small smile appears on her face. "It-it's as easy as one," and he cringes as ice cracks under him as he steps to the side, quickly smiling again and pretending to lose his balance, making Emma laugh. "Two and three!" he says as he lightly hops over to a stick lying on the ice, a hook in the wood on one end.

His eyes never leave hers as he picks up the stick, "Alright. Now it's your turn." Emma's smile drops as she takes a step forward, ice cracking more, with the skates sliding under her feet. Jack counts her steps, "One." Emma gasps at the makes another step forward, and Jack's eyes watch her feet, smile gone from his face, "That's it, two." The ice starts cracking even more and Emma gasps and looks back up at Jack before back down at her feet. "Three!" and Jack pulls Emma away with the end of the stick, throwing her away from the cracking ice. Jack falls forward from the force, and small yell coming out of his mouth.

Jack sits up with a smile on his face, making sure Emma was okay. She looks up from where she fell and smiles at Jack. They both stand up and Jack lets out a small chuckle and is about to step forward when the air is filled with a loud cracking sound and Jack yells out as the ice beneath his feet gives out, Emma calling out his name and reaching forward as he falls down into the freezing water.

Jack's body is engulfed in freezing water, and he hears someone call out his name as he tries to swim to the surface, but he can't because his body has gone numb from how cold it is. His lungs are burning and his limbs can barely move from how cold he is. It hurts so much, it feels like he is being stabbed with a thousand knives all at the same time. He feels himself sinking deeper and deeper into the cold water and he takes one look up at the hole in the ice, seeing a figure and hearing a splash before his eyes close, and fluid starts to fill his lungs. Everything goes black.

Hiccup grabs the tray that holds the mugs of hot chocolate and carries it outside to the porch. He is about to call Jack and Emma up when he sees them smiling, sitting on the pond. ' _They must have slipped._ ' Hiccup says with a smile as they stand up, before he sees Jack's body fall through the ice. His hands drop the tray, causing the cups to spill and break as the air leaves his lungs. Hiccups mother comes out to see why he dropped the cups, but doesn't have time to question him when he yells out "Jack!" and starts sprinting towards the pond. Valerie looks down at the pond, only seeing Emma standing there with a hole in the ice. She gasps and runs back inside.

"Call 911, Jack fell through the ice!" and her and Stoick start running after their son. Heather gasps and grabs the phone, dialing the number with tears running down her face, explaining to them that her son fell through ice and quickly tells them the address before hanging up and following the other two adults.

Hiccup doesn't stop running when he gets to the pond, and he hears his father yelling at him to stop as he unzips his coat, leaving him in his long sleeve. Hiccup ignores him and takes a deep breath before diving into the freezing water.

Stoick holds Valerie and Heather back as they try to run after Hiccup, who had just dove in. "No, don't, the ice will break more." Heather tearfully calls to Emma, who carefully walk off the ice and hugs her mother. Everyone now had tears in their eyes as they wait for the two boys to emerge.

Hiccups body instantly feels like he is being frozen, but he keeps moving. His eyes open and he sees Jack's unconscious body slowly sinking further down. Hiccup began swimming faster towards him, emptying some air out of his lungs to make it easier. He finally reaches Jack, and grabs his arm with the best of his ability with numb fingers. He begins swimming back to the top, which is so much harder with an unconscious body weighing him down. But he had to get Jack out of the water, or he will die. His lungs begin burning and he almost thinks he won't make it, but he grits his teeth and uses all his strength to pull him and Jack out of the water.

The moment he reaches air he gasps loudly, getting as much air into his lungs as him and Jack are suddenly pulled from the water. He looks up and sees his father, hands around his and Jack's arms. He, along with Jack, are quickly dragged from the pond and onto snow covered ground. Hiccup takes a few breaths before he begins to take off his shirt, and instructs Heather to do the same to Jack. "Why?" She questions as she tries to get Jack to breath. "Because the cold clothes are freezing him. If the heat in his body rushes back to his heart to quickly, he could die." Tears stream out of her brown eyes, "But-" Hiccup pauses his movement, holding back tears and he glares at her, "Do you want him to die!?"

Her eyes widen and she looks down at Jack before trying to take his shirt off his limp body. Stoick moves in to help as Valerie calms down a hysterical Emma. Hiccup tells his mother and Emma to go inside and get as many dry blankets and clothes as possible before he takes off his wet shirt. Everyone's eyes go wide at Hiccup's body, because they have never seen it before. Every scar was standing out, dark and purple in color due to the cold, and his thin frame was shivering from the cold. He realizes everyone was staring at him and anger flared up inside him. "What are you looking at? Who cares about me? I'm not the one who's not breathing!" he yells at all of them. Everyone goes back to what they were doing and he crawls over to Jack, who was not moving at all.

"Come on, Jack." Hiccup whispers as he moves the two adults and locks his hands together before pushing down on Jack's chest repeatedly, before grabbing his jaw and pinching his nose, and pressing his mouth to Jack's blue tinted lips, blowing air into his lungs. Hiccup blushed slightly but pushes down the thought of kissing Jack because he knows he will start crying, knowing that this isn't the same as normal kissing, it's life or death.

He lifts his head and begins pressing on his chest again, just as his mother and Emma come back with dry towels, blankets and clothes. Valerie instantly wraps a towel and a blankets around Hiccups shaking frame. Everyone watches in horror as there is no reaction from Jack as Hiccup blows more air into his lungs. Everyone's head turn as they hear the ambulance and two paramedics running down with a stretcher. They move everyone out of the way and heaves Jack's limp body on the stretcher, checking his pulse. They don't say anything as they quickly walk back to the ambulance, family in tow.

Hiccups eyes never leave Jack and his heart drops as they check his pulse, but don't say anything. He walks right behind them, not caring that he is shirtless before being stopped by another paramedic as they lift him into the back. They tell him and everyone else to get in their cars and follow them to the hospital. Hiccup quickly puts on the new shirt and pants his mother gives them, before driving to the hospital behind the flashing ambulance.

When they arrive at Burgess hospital, Hiccup quickly follows them before they pull Jack in a bright room. The only words Hiccup hears ring in his head, "He doesn't have a pulse! Get the defibrillators!" He tries running towards the doors, before he is held back by two nurses. "No! Jack! No he isn't breathing, you have to help him! Please! Jack no!" Hiccup cries as he struggles, before giving up and letting himself being dragged back to the waiting room. He sits down next to his parents who rub his back. A nurse approaches and asks what happened. Emma tearfully explain her part and Heather is shocked to learn that Jack saved her. Stoick explains what happened after that, and when the nurse offers to check Hiccup over, Hiccup snaps and stand up.

"Why are you out here asking all these questions? You should be in there making sure he is okay!" he yells in the nurse's face, tears running down his face. Stoick stands up and pushes Hiccup back down. Stoick apologizes and the nurse walks away. About an hour passes before a doctor walks out and calls "Overland." Hiccup instantly gets up and walks over next to Heather, throwing questions at the doctor.

"Is he okay? He is alive right? Just please tell me he is okay." Hiccup voice catches in his throat at his last sentence. Stoick puts a hand on Hiccup's shoulder and the doctor explain. Apparently Jack had lots of fluid in his lungs. Yes, his heart had stopped for about 45 seconds, but they got it going again. They drained the fluid from his lungs, but he was still unconscious. He was okay though. He was alive.

Hiccup sighed in relief and sniffled before asking, "Can we see him?" the doctor nodded and led them to a dimly lit room, with a bench on one side and two chairs on the other. In the center of the room, there was Jack. There was a tube up his nose, helping him breathe. His eyes were closed and his brown hair was messier than usual. His skin looked pale and lifeless, the area around his eyes dark. Other than the steady rise of his chest, he was still. So still.

Hiccup slowly walked in the room, everyone behind him. He pulled one of the chairs up next to the bed and sat down. As he observed Jack more, he couldn't help but start crying again. He reached up to grab Jack's hand, only to gasp at how cold it was. He grabs it and rest his head on Jack's hand. Tears start freely flowing as the doctor speaks, "We don't know when he will wake up. Only time will tell." and he walks out of the room.

Hiccup stays by Jack's side until he is forced to leave. His parents go back to the house to get all of their stuff, so does Heather. They come back to the hospital and pick up Hiccup, who kisses Jack on the forehead goodbye. He silently cries all the way home, quickly takes a shower and falls asleep, holding Toothless to his body.

Everyone thought Jack would only be asleep for a day or two. But couple days turned into a week, and a week turned into weeks. Two and a half weeks had past and everyone was getting more and more worried. Doctors couldn't tell them anything, and they couldn't do anything about it. Hiccup had cried himself to sleep on multiple occasions, and spent every day at Jack's side. He blamed himself for not getting to Jack fast enough. Hiccup spent Christmas with Jack, all of his friends dropping off gifts and hoping he got better. New years past, and he cried himself to sleep next to Jack. School was gonna start again in a week. Hiccup didn't want to go without Jack.

Hiccup was sitting next to Jack's bed, drawing a snowflake in his sketchbook. This was how everyday went. Show up, greet the daily nurse, and sit here and draw. Hiccup was so enthralled by his drawing that he didn't even notice as Jack began to stir.

The first thing Jack is greeted by is a bright light above his head. He squint his eyes before blinking a couple of times, eyes adjusting. He moves his tongue around in his mouth, feeling how dry it was, and his nose tickled from something being in it. Jack slowly turned his sore neck when he heard pencil moving on paper. He smiles as his eyes lay on Hiccup, so concentrated on his drawing. Jack opens his mouth to speak.

"Whatcha drawing there?" his voice croaks out.

"It's just a snow- Jack!" and Hiccup lunges forward after he realized Jack was awake and he had spoken to him. He wrapped his arms around Jack as best as he could and tears welled up in his eyes. Jack was awake. Jack had laughed at Hiccup's reaction and slowly lifted his stiff arms to hug him back. Hiccup pulled away with tears running down his face, and looked Jack in the eyes.

"Jack i'm so happy you're awake!" he says tearfully. Hiccups face slowly forms into confusion as he looks into Jack's eyes. Jack's smile drops as he notices Hiccup's reaction. "What?" Hiccup shakes his head and closes his eyes for a second before responding. "Uh nothing, i'm gonna go get the doctor. And Jack?" Jack nods and says "Yeah?"

Hiccup leans forward and kisses Jack on the forehead, something he has done every time he left him. He pulls away with a blush and quickly nods before running out the door, leaving Jack with a silly smile and a blush on his face.

Hiccup returns with the doctor, whispering something to him as they walk through the door. The doctor makes eye contact with Jack and also stares at him with strange look. Jacks brows furrow and looks at Hiccup before clearing his throat. "Wheres Emma? And my mom?" Hiccup looks at Jack for a couple of seconds before answering. "The nurse just called your mom and told her you were awake. They are on there way." and he sits back down next to Jack. Jack notices for some reason that Hiccup and the doctor won't stop looking at his left eye.

They sit there in awkward silence for a couple of minutes when Heather walks through the door, Emma in tow, who instantly runs and hugs Jack, who lets out an "oof" as she throws herself on him. He laughs and hugs her as she rants on how happy she was that he was okay. When she pulls away she looks at Jack's eyes and asks, "Jack, what's wrong with your eye?"

Jack's eyes furrow and look at the doctor before looking at Hiccup. He gently moves Emma off of him when Hiccup begins speaking. "Jack… in your left eye… a part of it is blue." Jack's eye widen and he begins panting. He snatches a mirror away from the doctor and holds it up to his face. He gasps in shock as he realizes Hiccup is right. A small part of his normally completely brown eyes, was blue. Bright, ice blue. It reminded Jack of a shard of ice.

He slowly sets the mirror down and looks at the doctor. "H-How did this happen? And how long was I out?" The doctor sighs and and begins speaking, "I do not know Jack, we are going to have to do some tests. And you have been out for 18 days Jack. I would like to ask you what you remember, since it's very common for people to have amnesia after situation like this."

Jack swallows and looks at Hiccup, breathing fast with wide eyes, before he looks back at the doctor. "Um… okay. Uh. I remember being on the ice with Emma," he looks around the room. "And the ice started cracking, so I pulled her out of the way. And everything was fine." Jack's breathing started getting quicker as he continued. "But then I heard a really loud cracking noise and then I was in the water. I heard someone call my name, and that's it. Then I woke up."

The doctor nodded and checked Jack over once and called a nurse to take a couple of vials of blood to go get tested to see what was wrong with his eye. Jack cringed when the nurse stuck him in the inside of his elbow with the larger needle. He had a disgusted look on his face as he watched his blood fill up four vials. To distract Jack, Hiccup started speaking. "So uh, how do you feel Jack?"

Jack gave Hiccup the most sarcastic face he could give and answered. "Oh yeah, I feel great Hiccup. I just woke up in the hospital from being in a coma for 18 days with a tube shoved up my nose and down my throat, my eye is all fucked up and now i'm getting four vials of blood drawn from my body. I feel great." his voice dripping with sarcasm. He rolls his eyes and turns away from Hiccup before confusion covers his face.

"Wait. How did I get out of the water anyway?" as he looks from his mom to Hiccup. All eyes, which now consist of Hiccup's parents as well, turn to look at Hiccup. Jack's eyes look at Hiccup before his head turns to follow. Jack puts the pieces together in his head as he sees Hiccup looking down at his fumbling hands. "Hiccup?" Jack breathed out, eyes wide.

"I saw you fall in, a-and I just did the first thing I thought of to do." Hiccup quietly says, not making eye contact with Jack. "So you jumped in after me? You saved me?" Jack's eyes were searching Hiccups face. Hiccup just scoffs bitterly, "Jack I didn't save you, you're in here because of me. Because i didn't get to you fast enough. It's my fault you were in the coma, and it's probably my fault that your eye it blue." Hiccup's voice trails off and he looks down at his hands shamefully. Tears fill Jack's eye and he glares at Hiccup.

"Hiccup, you're such an idiot. For someone as smart as you, you can be pretty stupid." Hiccup looks up at Jack, shocked at his words when Jack yells at him. "Yeah i'm in here because of you Hiccup! But at least i'm not in the morgue, or at the bottom of that pond! So yeah im glad im in here so I can yell at you and tell you you're an idiot for thinking that way!"

Hiccups eyes fill with tears at Jacks words, and the emotion in Jack's eyes. He just nods and quietly apologizes. Valerie speaks up, "Yes Jack, Hiccup pulled you out of the water. He took charge, and you would have died if it wasn't for Hiccup." Jack keeps looking at Hiccup, and then Emma speaks up, playing with her lip in shyness. "He took off your shirt and kissed you."

Instantly both boys eyes get wide and redness blooms over their faces. Jack glances over at Emma before his eyes return to Hiccup. "Umm…." Hiccup stutters before he begins ranting to Jack, trying to explain that that is not what happened. "Okay look, yes I took off you shirt because it was gonna make you freeze faster that way and it could have stopped your heart. And then I didn't kiss you, I gave you CPR. I didn't-kiss you."

At his last sentence, Hiccup swears he sees a flash of disappointment across Jack's face, but it goes just as quick as it came. "But, your lips did touch mine?" Jack questions. Hiccups face gets redder, but he still sarcastically says "Yeah totally, my lips touched your cold, frozen lips. It was amazing." Jack glares and rolls his eyes at Hiccup before turning away from him and looking at the doctor. "Can I go home?"

The doctor deems Jack well enough to go home, and he gathered up all of the gifts he got and drove home, Hiccup by his side the entire time. The doctor was going to call when they got the blood results back. Hiccup spent the first couple of nights with Jack as they prepared to go back to school. Hiccup went home the night before school started the next day.

That night Jack starting screaming in his sleep, eyes wide open but blind to his surroundings, only seeing what was in his mind. His mother ran into his room and tried to calm him down, only for him to back away for her and drop into corner of the room, screaming and crying at something to leave him alone, calling for Hiccup and his mother, even though she was standing right in front of her. He kept screaming and crying and nothing would calm him down, not even his mother's own voice. Emma watched from the hallway, hiding behind his doorway. Her eyes were wide and she started crying at the sight of her confused brother. He eventually calmed down and let his mother guide him back to bed. His eyes closed again and he was soon again in deep sleep.

Jack had experienced his first night terror.

 **So that's it guys! In the beginning when Hiccup and his mother caught him singing, that idea was based off of the video that's been going around the internet with the boy in the studio, not knowing his friend if filming him? You know what i'm talking about? And** **pin/429741989418025377/** **this is the picture i was trying to describe when Hiccup was looking at Jacks body. So yeah, I hoped you enjoyed! And I know it was extremely longer than my others, but this one was extremely important to the plot and yeahhhh. So hope you enjoyed and bye!**


	15. Pills

**Chapter 14**

 **So I realized my intros are always kinda short but whatever haha. So um yeah, here is chapter 14 and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Answers and Questions**

Jack woke up to the sound of his alarm clock, to which his hand slammed down on to turn it off. He groans as he sits up, head pounding. "What the fuck.." he mumbles as he rubs his head. He gets up and winces as more pain runs through his head. He quickly gets dressed and heads to the bathroom. He sighs and stares at the small shard of blue in his left eye. Jack leans forward and holds his eye open with his hands as he inspects his eye. The blue stood out so much next to the brown of the rest of his eye. He shakes his head and finishes getting ready before heading downstairs.

The smell of cooking food makes him sigh happily and his stomach rumble. "Good morning, mother." he says with a hint of sass in his voice. Said woman jumps at the sound of Jack's voice. "Oh, good morning, my son." she says with a smirk, before her eyes become more worried. "Jack, how are you feeling? Do you remember anything from last night?"

Jack tilts his head and his brows furrow together at the question. "Uh, I mean my head hurts, but other than that, I feel fine. And no… why did something happen last night?" Jack's mother sighs before handing Jack a plate of food and answering. "Jack, I did some research and I found out that last night… Jack you had a night terror." Jack vaguely knew what they were, since he did have a history of sleeping problems. He would sleep walk, and he would either eat, or just walk around and stop and stand, looking at nothing. One time when they were younger, around eight, Hiccup was spending the night and he got scared when Jack had suddenly gotten up and started walking around, eye barely open. After Heather had explained to Hiccup what was happening, Hiccup took the privilege of walking Jack to bed, and putting him back to actual sleep. Jack smiled when he thought about the next morning when Hiccup explained everything, since Jack found it extremely embarrassing.

Jack's smile drops when he becomes aware of the situation. "Was… was it bad?" and his eyes meet his mother's. "Yes, it was. You wouldn't let me come near you and you were screaming, like you were terrified of something that wasn't there. You kept calling me for and Hiccup, but it was like you couldn't see me Jack, since I was standing right in front of you." Jack's eyes drop in confusion and shock. He didn't remember anything from last night. All he remembered was going to sleep. His eyes once again go to his mother when she speaks again.

"I've already called the doctor and he scheduled an appointment for later on this week. We are also going to go over the blood results." Jack nods and clears his throat. He stands up and leaves his food untouched as he grabs his bag and walks out the door.

He gets to the bus stop before anyone else. He doesn't tell Hiccup about last night when he shows up, instead he stays quiet. Hiccup just puts it off to him being worried about what the others will say about his eye. Hiccup just stands close to Jack, who is wearing the blue hoodie Hiccup had gotten him for his 14th birthday. Hiccup smiles and is about to say something to Jack when a blur of long blonde hair practically tackles Jack, who laughs as he is knocked off balance. Hiccup giggles and Jack is grateful he was pulled out of his thoughts about the previous night.

"Jack! Oh my gods, I missed you so much!" Tuffnut says as he hugs Jack, whose arms are trapped due to the other boys hugging. "I missed you too, Tuffnut." Jack says with a strained voice from the blond boy's restricting hug. Tuffnut finally lets him go as the others greet Jack. The first one to notice the difference in Jack's eye is Sandy, who desperately tries to get everyone's attention, but to no avail. He walks over to the side and holds his backpack out, which has a small bell on it so people would know where he is. He angrily shakes the bag, causing all eyes to look at him, before dropping the bag which falls over on its side. Once he has everyone's attention, he walks over to Jack and points up at his eye.

Jack takes in instinctive step back as the smaller boy points up at his eye. Everyone's eyes look into Jacks and a few of them gasp. Jack stutters, eyes darting between people, whose eyes are all on Jack. "I-I…I…" Hiccup puts his hand on Jack's shoulders, causing their eyes to meet. Hiccup looks up at Jack sympathetically and nods his head. Jack swallows and looks to his friends. "Um…" he shakily starts, "When I woke up in the hospital, my eye was like this. I got blood drawn and I have an appointment to go over the results to see why my eye is like this… um… yeah." Nobody says anything until Fishlegs speaks up, "Do you think it's because of the accident?" Jack relaxes a bit and shrugs, "That's what doctors think. But they still don't know how it's happening." All eyes drop, disappointed. Hiccup speaks up, trying to keep the mood happy.

"Well, let's not get down about it. His eye is just changing color, no big deal. It could have been a lot worse, right? Like he could have gotten brain damage. So that's something to be grateful about right?" Everyone instantly looked happier and starts talking about how their breaks went. Jack gives Hiccup a grateful look and he smiles back before turning to talk to Fishlegs, Astrid, and Sandy about Toothless' first experience with snow. But Jack's smile couldn't help but fall when he thought about Hiccup's words. ' _He could have gotten brain damage._ ' Jack sighs as he thinks about what his mother had told him about last night. ' _Yeah Hiccup, I could have._ '

When they arrive at school, Jack finds out that North had gotten a job as a counselor there. At least Hiccup will have somewhere to go when he needs to get away from everyone. ' _Or if I need somewhere to go_.' The days past pretty easily, but he had experienced night terrors every night until he went to the doctor. "Okay, so I have good news and bad news. The good news is that there is nothing abnormally wrong with you, but the bad news is that we couldn't find anything that could be causing the anomaly with your eye."

Jack's heart dropped at those words. But he nodded his anyway and let out a deep breath. "Now I would like to take more blood, to run some more in depth tests, and I would like to set you up for an MRI scan. Now about your night terrors, from what I hear from your mother," and he looks at the worried woman sitting in the chair next to the paper covered bed Jack was currently sitting on, "they are pretty bad, and i'm guessing that's putting a damper on your sleep and energy levels." Jack nods his head, and as if on cue, yawns. "Yeah, I can see that's the truth." and the doctor lightly laughs. "Well I'm going to prescribe you some medication to help, and hopefully the night terrors will eventually stop. Its very common for people to show signs of stress after a traumatic experience. Now this medication had been known to be slightly addictive, but I think you'll be just fine." and the doctor finishes with a smile. Jack once again nods, but doesn't say anything.

A nurse comes in and takes more blood from Jack, and hands them the medication Jack is supposed to take every night. Jack sighs and worry flashes over his mind as he remembers the doctor saying that it could be addictive. Jack shakes his head and scoffs lightly, ' _Nah, i'll be fine._ '

At first, Jack was right. He stopped having night terrors, and he wasn't tired as much anymore. His birthday went by without a hitch, celebrating his 15th birthday. He was happy, even though once again, the blood results came back empty, and the MRI did not tell them anything. That made Jack a little stressed out as they kept doing more blood tests and MRI's on him. But he didn't mind, as long as he actually got a good night's sleep. He had started taking the pills on the dot every night, and he was a little worried that he was beginning to become addicted to them, but he didn't voice his concerns to his mother. But that all changed when Jack started screaming one night. His mother ran in his room and tried to calm down the thrashing teen, who would stop screaming. She started panicking and started trying to wake Jack up. He eventually calmed down and his eyes started blinking.

"Mom?" he sobbed out. She pulled him into a hug and held him as he cried. "Jack, i'm so sorry I woke you up. I was just scared, you weren't calming down." Jack just nods and continues crying. This time he did actually remember some things. It was terrifying. Tall dark figures chasing him, trying to hurt him, little monsters trying to drag him down. And the things they said. The horrible things they said.

His mother pulls away and picks up the medicine bottle sitting on the nightstand. "Huh. I actually thought these things were starting to work." Jack sits up and rubs his eyes and grabs the bottle. He sniffles, "Yeah I thought so too. Maybe they will start working again. This must have just been a slip up." ' _All I have to do is just two every night, instead of just one, then they will start working again._ ' His mother just nodded and kissed his forehead goodnight, and went back to bed. Jack quickly popped one in his mouth and swallowed it down. He sighed and laid back down in bed, sleep pulling him under.

Jack still hadn't told Hiccup about the night terrors, and he wasn't planning on it. He had it all under control, and he started taking two every night, behind his mother's back. This actually worked until Jack woke up on his bedroom floor, Emma sitting next to him. His mother had been working during night. "You had another night terror, until you just stopped and you fell back asleep on your floor." She said with slightly raised eyebrows. Jack sits up and looks at her, wincing at the pounding in his head. "Em… I… I'm so sorry." She just shakes her head and hugs Jack, not saying a word as she holds him. Jack just hugs her back and groans as more pain ran through his head. She gets up, "I'll be right back, okay?" and she runs out of the room, before walking back in with a bottle of over the counter pain killers. "Here, they should help with your head." and she hands Jack the bottle before kissing him on the forehead and going back to bed. Jack quickly downs two painkillers, along with another sleeping pill. He lays back down in bed as sleep once again.

Jack began taking the painkillers every morning and every night, along with the sleeping pills. He began taking the pills to school with him, sneaking off into the bathroom to take a couple every time his head started hurting, or when he needed to relax. Soon, Jack had developed an addiction to the pills, and he didn't even realize it. Jack's doctor said that he should try and find a "special something", an item or object, that would help him sleep through the night without having the night terrors, which kept coming back, no matter how many pills Jack took. One night, Hiccup spent the night, and they fell asleep together on the couch. Jack was afraid Hiccup would find out about his night terrors, but he didn't. He actually slept through the night. Without waking up with a pounding headache. He was actually calm, but this also terrified him. This meant he would have to start sleeping near Hiccup, since Hiccup was obviously his "special something" and he didn't want that. He was scared of what Hiccup would say. Plus he was too stubborn to admit to him that he had a problem and he needed help.

"Jack, tell us about your eyes again." Tooth asks. Now Jack's eyes have started changing even more, a couple more little spots of blue in both of his eyes now. Jack just chuckled, "Well they are starting to change more now, and my doctor said that if they keep changing at this rate, my eyes will be completely blue by the time i'm seventeen." He just lightly laughs, "I mean, next thing you know, my hair will turn white." and everyone laughs. Camicazi's, who was sitting next to Jack, laughter died away as she looks closer at a lock of Jack's hair. Her hands come up and starts going through his locks of hair.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He says, trying to push her hands away, only for them to be slapped away by hers. "Stay still." she firmly says, hands searching through his thick hair. She stops and gasps, before looking across Jack to look at Hiccup. Jack sees Hiccups eyes go wide before Hiccup says quietly, "I think you spoke too soon, Jack." Camicazi pulls her hands away from Jack as he eyes dart between her and Hiccup. "No… no." He whispers, eyes wide. Hiccup is about to grab Jack's arm, and tell him to stay calm when Jack suddenly bolts up and sprints to the bathroom, almost running into someone on the way in, quickly apologizing. He runs inside and runs to a mirror. His hands start pushing his hair apart where Camicazi's hands were. He sees what they were so shocked about. A small lock of his hair, was white. Pure, pristine, crisp white.

He backs away from the mirror in shock. He breaths heavy for a minute before complete and utter rage fills him, and he starts yelling out a plethora of curse words, pacing around the bathroom, "GOD DAMN IT! SON OF A BITCH! WHY? WHY FUCKING ME, HUH? I'M THE ONE WHO FUCKING SAVED HER, I ALMOST DIED, AM I'M THE ONE GETTING PUNISHED FOR IT!? MOTHERUCKER, PIECE OF SHIT! JUST, UGH! FUCK!"

He slams his hands on the counter, and finally begins calms down, panting from the yelling. His head starts pounding, and he turns to slowly walk out of the bathroom.

Hiccup and everyone else watch as Jack runs into bathroom, silence following for the next couple of moments. Fishlegs speaks up and shrugs, "Maybe he is taking it well." As soon as the words come out of his mouth, Jacks loud yelling fills the lunch room. All eyes in the cafeteria land on the boys bathroom, where there were a myriad of curse words spilling from. Even North, who was passing the cafeteria, stuck his head in the doors to look in. It kept going on for a minute or two, before it ended with and extremely angry "fuck" and a loud slam, making Hiccup flinch, and a couple of other people at the table jump. All eyes watched as Jack slowly emerged from the bathroom, fists clenched at his side, jaw ticking. He slowly walked back to the table, eyebrow twitching as he could feel all eyes on him. He angrily growls and turns around, "What the fuck are you all looking at!?" he yells at the tables of other kids behind him. Everyone's heads turn away from Jack, or look down at their food. Jack huffs and turns around and begins walking back to the table. He sits back down next to Hiccup and crosses his arms.

"Jack, you really should tell-" Hiccups words are cut off when Jack's fists pulls Hiccup by the collar of his shirt closer. "No, we aren't telling anyone shit! I am sick and tired of being a fucking lab rat, Hic! I have had my blood drawn three times and have had two MRI scans in the past two weeks Hiccup! I mean I look like a fucking heroin addict!" and he drops Hiccup back down to pull up his hoodie sleeve. The inside of his elbows were dark purple with bruises, small red dots showing where the needle went in. Hiccup looks at the bruises with wide eyes, shaking his head, but never taking his eyes off them before speaking, "Jack, but maybe this could help figure-" His words were cut off with a yelp as Jack stands up, yanking Hiccup up with him by his shirt. Jack brings his face close to Hiccups, and Hiccup can see the dark circles around his eyes from lack of proper sleep. "You aren't going to tell anyone anything Hiccup, because if you do, i'll kick your ass." Jack seeths at Hiccup before pushing him back down, making the smaller boy yelp. Jack grabs his bag and walks out of the lunchroom. Hiccup sits up with the the help of Camicazi and Sandy. He huffs and brushes his shirt before he gets up and starts following Jack. "Hiccup, where are you going?" Tooth yells after him. Hiccup turns around, "I'm going to see what his problem is! We all know he has been acting weird lately." and he jogs the rest of the way out of the cafeteria.

Jack walks into a random bathroom in the halls, setting his bag on the counter before taking out the small pill bottles, which hold two different types of painkillers in them. He takes four our of each bottle, downing them with a little of water from the sink. He bends down to swallow more water from the sink, standing back up to see Hiccup standing behind him in the mirror. Jack quickly turns around, knocking the pill bottles to the ground. Jack sighs in relief when he realizes he put the top back on them. But his relief disappears when Hiccup bends over and picks up the bottles.

"Jack?" he looks up at Jack with wide, shocked eyes. "Why… I saw you take all of those pills. Jack are you addicted to painkillers?" he asks, worry and disbelief striking his face. Jack looks at Hiccup with wide eyes, before they drop to a glare and he takes a step towards Hiccup, who mirrors him by taking one step back. "Hiccup, give them back." and he holds out his hand, gesturing to the pill bottles. Hiccup takes another step back, clutching the bottle to his chest as he shook his head no. Jack takes another step forward, fists now clenched at his side. "Hiccup, i'm gonna give you one more chance. Give them back."

Hiccup just scoffs, "What are you gonna do, hit me?" Jack bitterly chuckles, "Yeah maybe I will." Instantly fear settled over Hiccup, along with a hint of anger. The boy who Hiccup had grown to care about, to like, the boy he couldn't stop thinking about at night, who was normally kind and sweet, now had changed, only caring about the pills in Hiccups hands. Hiccup realized he didn't need Jack to answer his question. He knew now that Jack was addicted to the pills, even if Jack himself refused to believe he had a problem. He had to help Jack.

Hiccup darts towards the door, only for his arm to be grabbed, flinging him back into the bathroom. He drops the pills and the hand on his arm disappears as Jack reaches forward, grabbing the bottles on the ground. Hiccup lunges forward and grabs Jack arm, only for Jack's arm to jerk, elbow connecting with Hiccups face. Hiccup falls backward, hand on his cheekbone. Jack gasp when he realizes what he did. He is about to reach forward and ask if Hiccup is okay, before shaking his head, grabbing the pill bottles and running out of the bathroom. Hiccup watches as he leaves, standing up.

Hiccup quickly inspects his face, knowing a bruise will form. He sighs and walks back to the lunch room, sitting down just as the bell rings, indicating lunch is over. He doesn't see Jack anywhere. "Hiccup what happened to your face? And wheres Jack?" Astrid asks, being the first to notice. "Oh, uh, it was an accident, and I don't know, probably already headed to class." Astrid looked skeptically, "Hiccup, are you sure that was an accid-" Hiccup huffs out in irritation, "Yes, Astrid I'm sure." She looks taken aback at the irritation in his voice, since he normally speaks to her in a kind, quite shy, and sometimes flustered voice, but she just puts it on everything that just happened with Jack, and doesn't say anything more.

Hiccup doesn't tell them about the pills, and for the rest of the day, no one sees Jack. Everyone figured that he skipped the rest of the day and went home. Hiccup walks silently home after being dropped off by the bus, saying bye to everyone as he walks. He gets home, greets his parents and tries to do his homework, only to be distracted by thoughts of Jack. He starts realizing how much Jack has changed since the accident, and not just physically. He doesn't smile as much anymore. He gets irritated more. He looks tired all the time, and he doesn't hang out with his friends, even Hiccup anymore.

Hiccup doesn't realize how lost in his thoughts he is until his name is called loudly. He jumps and looks up at his mother, who questions him, "Hiccup, what happened to your face?" Hiccup's hand gently goes up to the bruise on his face and he lies, "Oh um, it was an accident, I was bending over to get my pencil from under the lunch table, and I turned my head too soon and hit my face on the edge." He hoped that was specific enough for them to believe it. Valerie just frowns and gently strokes her thumb over the bruise, "Well be careful next time okay? It looks like you got punched."

Hiccup just awkwardly laughs, "Yeah, everyone was messing with me about it actually, saying how it looked like I got my ass kicked." Valerie looks at Hiccup from the corner of her eye, but Hiccup just blushes and smiles, knowing she wasn't mad at the small smile on her face. Hiccup quickly eats dinner and heads up to his room, where he quickly falls asleep, exhausted and confused at the day's events.

Jack had ran out of the school when he left Hiccup on the bathroom floor. Tears flooded his eyes as his mind went over what just happened. He had hit Hiccup, right after he threatened to do so. Of course he didn't mean it, he doesn't even know he even said that, he could never bring himself to hit Hiccup on purpose. And yeah, what happened in there was an accident, he still felt an overwhelming amount of guilt. He ran all the way home, and ran inside and up to his room where he collapsed on his bed. He hadn't even tried sleeping in three day, and he was starting to become delirious. He doesn't even know how much time had past until he looked at the clock, reading 4:30. It was Friday so he didn't have school for the next two days. Thank the gods.

Walking downstairs, he sees his mother setting her stuff on the counter. "Where's Emma?" he voices. Heather looks up from her purse to look at Jack before back down at her purse. "Oh she is going to be spending the weekend at Baby Tooth's, and since I have to work all weekend, I want you to stay with Hiccup. Maybe it will be good for you." Jack's eyes widen and he takes a step back. Hiccup was the last person he wanted to see right now, especially after today. "Why can't I stay here by myself?" Heather looks up from her bag and sighs, "Because I don't want her here by yourself, especially with how your night terrors have been lately. It worries me Jack. What if you hurt yourself in your sleep?"

Jack scoffs and shakes his head in disbelief before looking up at her. "Well what if I don't go to see Hiccup? What if I don't want him to know about them?"

"Jack he is your best friend, I think he deserved to know."

"He is not my best friend anymore." Jack says bitterly.

Heather looks up in shock at Jack. "How dare you say that Jack! He is your best friend and you know it. Now that you said that, you are definitely going over there tomorrow morning, to spend some time with him, do you understand?" Jack's eyes widen and he glares at his mother, "But-" Heather raises her voice, looking at Jack with stern eyes, "Do you understand me?"

Jack closes his mouth and just glares at his mother. He practically snarls at her, "Fine." and he runs upstairs and slams his door. The moment it closes, Heather closes her eyes and her shoulders slump. She will let him calm down, knowing he is stressed.

The next day, Heather drops him off at the Haddock house before Hiccup is awake, and thanks them for letting him stay there. They reassure her that it is no problem, and he is welcome anytime. They sit down and are talking in the kitchen before Heather has to leave for work, when Hiccup walks into the kitchen. He instantly stops at the sight of Jack slowly eating cereal. Jack clearly knows he is there, but doesn't bother to acknowledge him, not even looking in his general direction. Hiccup looks at his parents, silently asking why he was there. They are about to answer when Jack speaks up, turning his head towards Hiccup.

"Trust me, I don't want to be here just as much you don't want me to be here." Hiccups eyes go wide and he had to repress a shiver. He has never seen Jack look this… creepy. His skin was extremely pale, and there were dark circles around his eyes. With the blue in his eyes, it made his eyes seem distorted, and his hair was casting a shadow over his face, making his features stand out more. If he wasn't so tired looking, Hiccup would have actually thought he looked hot with the look he was giving Hiccup.

Jack just scoffs and turns his head away when the smaller boy doesn't say anything. Hiccup just glares and goes to sit down next to Jack, who raises an eyebrow when Hiccup angrily makes himself a bowl of cereal. Jack sighs and drops his head down in defeat. He knew he shouldn't be acting this way toward Hiccup, but he was just scared. He was scared of being alone, and he was afraid Hiccup would leave him. But he couldn't keep doing this. Last night and this morning, Jack had taken multiple painkillers. He was so tired and all he wanted was to sleep without being afraid. He wanted his best friend back. He wanted Hiccup.

Hiccup is in the middle of eating his cereal when Jack suddenly hugs him, quite awkwardly too. Hiccup scoffs, "Jack get off." He feels Jack shake his head and began mumbling, but Hiccup can't understand him. "Jack I can't understand you, and I said get off." He tries shoving the taller boy off of him, but it doesn't work. Suddenly Jack goes limp, and as Hiccup is turning to get up, Jacks weight pulls him down. Hiccup awkwardly yells as he is dragged down.

Jack lands on top of Hiccup, laying on his back, and Hiccup lets out an "oof" from being squished. Jack is still mumbling, but Hiccup still can't understand him. Hiccup starts to move around, yelling "Jack get off of me! I dont know whats wrong with you, but get off!" Jack's grip on Hiccup gets tighter and he clumsily says "Hiccup stop moving." to which of course Hiccup doesn't. Jack groans when Hiccup kicks his leg up, connecting it with Jacks shin. Jack sits up off Hiccup.

Hiccup feels the weight off his back and begins to crawl away, only for a pair of hands to grab his hips and pull him up to his knees, dragging him backwards. He yelps as he feels his hips meet Jacks, blushing at the lewd position they were in, but only for a brief second as he is flipped over, and Jack collapses on Hiccup's stomach. Jack snuggles up to Hiccup's body, much to the smaller boys despair. "Jack get off." Hiccup says while trying to push the limp boy off of him. He stops when he feels Jack crying. He sits there in shock as Jack starts ranting to him.

"Hiccup please, don't push me away. I'm sorry, I'm sor sorry for everything. I'm sorry for accidentally elbowing you in the face yesterday, i'm sorry for getting mad at you when you told me to tell my mom about my hair being white. I'm just so sick and tired of being a lab rat Hiccup." he says, choking on a sob, clutching Hiccups body to his. His mom looks at Hiccup, wondering about what he meant about his hair. Hiccup mouths that he will tell her later as Jack keeps speaking.

"And i'm sorry i didn't tell you about the painkillers, Hiccup. I just didn't want to admit that I was addicted to them, I take so many everyday. I've stolen painkillers from my mom, my friends, everyone. I just needed my head to stop pounding everyday, because… because…" a sob escapes Jack again, "Because the water was so cold Hiccup. And I couldn't breathe, and it felt like I couldn't move. I felt like i was being dragged down, and i felt like I was going to die. I was so scared." and he breaks down in sobs. Hiccups eyes water and tears fall out of his eyes as he listens to Jack cry. He didn't think he was that affected by it. He thought Jack would have told him if he was feeling that way. He is about to speak when Jack starts talking again.

"And ever since the night before school started again, i've been having night terrors Hiccup. So many. And sometimes i remember them and it's so scary Hiccup. I can't stand it anymore. I'm also addicted to my sleeping pills that I got for it. I thought that if i took a bunch of them, then they would start working again, but they didn't, so I just stopped trying to sleep. I haven't slept in four days Hiccup!" he ends with a yell and a sob. Hiccup knew what night terrors were, and now he knew why Jack was so tired all the time. He gasps as he hears the rest.

Jack continues, "And my doctor said I should find a special something that helped me sleep and that I was calm around, and nothing worked until that night we fell asleep together on the couch, and I wasn't scared anymore. I didn't have a night terror, Hiccup. I wasn't tired when I woke up, and I felt safe. You're my special something Hiccup." He finishes with a whimper, and he cuddled closer to Hiccups now still body.

"I was pushing you away Hiccup because I was scared that you were my special something. I thought you would leave me when you found out I was addicted to my sleeping pills and the painkillers. I thought you would leave me because I kept getting mad at you Hiccup, and yesterday I hurt you Hiccup. I hurt you. I'm so sorry Hiccup. I'm so sorry. Just please, please don't leave me. I'm so afraid of being alone. Please don't leave me." He finally finishes with a sob, Hiccups t-shirt now wet with Jacks tears.

Hiccups voice was caught in his throat, tears slipping out of his eyes as Jack broke down. He had never, not once, seen Jack break down like this. Over anything. He blinks and shakily brought in a breath of air, before huffing it out. He slowly puts his arms around Jacks still shaking body, and hugs him, silently vowing to always help him before he speaks.

"Okay Jack. I'm not gonna leave you, not ever. I promise Jack." and he closes his eyes, and wraps his arms tighter around Jacks body. Tears slip out of his eyes and he opens them again, looking at the adults who witnessed the entire thing. His parents are staring in sad shock, and Heather has started crying, not realizing just how bad Jack was. He looks back at the boy still crying on his stomach and lifts his hand to slowly stroke his hair.

Once Jack hears Hiccup say those words, a gratefull and relieved sob escapes his throat, and he closes his eyes and cuddles up to Hiccup, not being able to control his tears. He feels Hiccup begin to stroke his hair and his body begins to rela, exhausted from everything. His breathing slows and his tears stop as sleep takes over his body.

"Okay Jack, we're gonna go lay down in bed and off the floor okay? Jack?" Hiccup asks when the said person doesn't respond to his words. Hiccup lightly laughs when he realizes that Jack fell asleep. Stoick comes over and helps gently pick the sleeping boy up and carry him upstairs. Hiccup quickly lays down in bed, and Stoick places Jack next to him before leaving the room and closing the door. Jack nuzzles Hiccup's throat, and Hiccup can't help but think how small and fragile Jack looks. Jack is still physically bigger than Hiccup, but right now with how Jack is cuddling up to Hiccup, like a small cub to its mother, all Hiccup wants to do is hold him and protect him from the world. Right now, Hiccup has to be the strong one for both of them. Jack needed him.

When Jack woke up, his eyes wandered around until he realized he was in Hiccup's room. He felt warm, and safe and he realized he was cuddling with Hiccup, whose eyes were still closed. Jack smiled, and blushed at how close he was to Hiccup. He closed his eyes again and started cuddling closer when Hiccups clear voice rang out above Jack. "Don't even think about it. You're gonna get your ass up real quick, because I have to take a piss." Jack just giggled, but let the other boy get up to go pee real quick. He came back and him and Jack fell back asleep, holding each other in their arms.

Jack ended up sleeping for 16 hours straight, not a stir from him, and then another 10 after he woke up and let Hiccup go to the bathroom. Jack was right, Hiccup was his special something. So this routine started between them. They started sharing a bed every night, alternating between houses. Hiccup made Jack throw away all of the pills, save for his prescribed ones and Hiccup hid them, giving Jack only one pill every night, never giving in when Jack's head would hurt and he would practically beg Hiccup for pills.

Things got better. Jack became happier, and he wasn't tired or irritated all the time. Doctors finally gave up and stopped doing tests on Jack, even when his hair started turning white. Jack once compared himself to an "albino freak" and Hiccup had scolded him, and told him it didn't actually look bad. He actually liked how it looked, it made Jack look more unique. Jack was hesitant to believe him, but was back to his confident self in no time. Hiccup had thought he would go back to flirting with a lot of girls, but he didn't. He stayed right by Hiccup's side during lunch, and always turned away any girl that approached him during lunch or in the hallways.

Jack always looked forward to sleeping in the same bed as Hiccup. It gave him an excuse to cuddle with him and be close to him. Of course that became awkward when Jack woke up with morning wood, and Hiccup literally jumped out of bed. Jack of course had become tomato faced embarrassed. Hiccup would never admit this, but he had actually felt Jack's morning wood for a couple of seconds, pretending to be asleep. He of course had blushed and when he couldn't hide that, he pretended to wake up and jump out of bed. He had enjoyed feeling the hardness against his leg. Jack had stammered out an excuse, to which Hiccup replied with scientific facts, saying it was completely normal, even though that didn't calm Jacks red face.

They eventually got over it, but their thoughts about each other grew. Hiccup actually ended up having a sexual dream about Jack, not a wet dream, but still. Thankfully he woke up facing away from Jack, and quickly got up to relieve himself in the bathroom. He was not aware that Jack was awake, and had heard it when Hiccup moaned in his sleep, making Jack's face become red, and blood rush to the lower half of his body. Hiccup never said a name, to Jack's disappointment, who hoped it was about him, even though that chance was unlikely. Jack pretended to wake up when Hiccup came back in the room, and fought down the hardening length in his pants.

They couldn't get each other off their minds, and both of them were slowly coming to terms with themselves that they were gay for their best friend. Soon, small parts of their feelings began to show, but never too much to catch the eyes of anyone else. Their conversations began becoming a little more flirtatious, and Jack would make "jokes" about how much he wanted Hiccup. Everyone else saw them as jokes, but in Jack's mind, he was speaking the truth. He wanted Hiccup. He wanted to touch him, hold him, kiss him. And Hiccup wanted the same. Every time Jack would make a joke, he would blush and his mind would be filled with the image of them in bed together. Doing things together. To each other. Hiccup wanted to know how it felt to kiss Jacks skin, to be held by him as they moaned together. But both boys never voiced their thoughts, and never tried anything with each other. They thought the other would push them away, and never speak to them again. They thought they would hate them. But boy, how wrong they both were.

 **Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was so long haha. I just want to tell you, I actually choked up writing the part where Jack breaks down and tells Hiccup everything. But I hoped you enjoyed and um yeah, Bye!**


	16. Drunken Showers

**Chapter 15**

 **Hellooo my lovely followers! I know I did not write yesterday, because that was my father's birthday, as well as the day before that because that was Father's day and I spent it with him, and I won't be writing tomorrow because that's my birthday! So yeah anyway… here is Chapter 15, and I know a couple of people who can find this material to be little weird, so you have been warned.**

 **Drunken Showers.**

Hiccups eyes shot open at the smell of something burning. He sat up in his bed and looked around for Jack, who was know where to be found. He quickly threw back the covers and walked as fast as he could down the stairs, and turned into the kitchen. He laughed at the sight he saw.

His mother and father were standing near the kitchen, watching Jack as he struggled to make pancakes, which were now a burn pile of mush on the stove. He growled at their laughter before stepping back and watching the smoke rise from the destroyed pancake.

Hiccup chuckles before walking in front of Jack, who jumped when he came into view, not being aware he was watching. Hiccup turned the stove off and poked at the blackened, mangled pancake sitting in the pan. "Uh Jack, what are you doing?" Jack threw his hands up in the air, before letting them fall back down and hit his legs. "Well, what does it look like to you? Im cooking, duh." and he crosses his arms. Hiccups eyes dart back and forth from the pancakes and Jack. "Jack, that's not cooking." he says with a light laugh. Jack snatches the spatula from Hiccup and glares at him, "As if you could do better!"

Hiccups eyes widen before he starts laughing, as well as his parents. Jack's anger rises as his head turns between them. "What?" Hiccups eyes shoot open and he looks around before turning to Jack. "Get out." he says with a smile on his face. Jacks glare instantly falls and sadness covers his face. "Wait but Hiccup…" Hiccup starts pushing him towards the door, "Go, go get out." He opens the door and pushes the taller boy out the door. Jack turns around with tears in his eyes before Hiccup closes the door.

"Hiccup wait, i'm sorry, please don't kick me out or get mad at me please, i'm sorry for whatever I did." Confusion flashes over Hiccup's face before he shakes his head and starts laughing. "Jack, i'm not mad at you. Just trust me, please, i'm not mad." Hiccup lightly bounces on his feet before pointing his open hand to Jack. "Be here at five, and wear a button up shirt, jeans and some sneakers. Just trust me Jack." and he steps forward to give Jack a quick hug before practically slamming the door in his face. Jack just stares at the door before turning on his heels and walking home, still in his pajamas.

Hiccups walks back to his parents before quickly explaining a plan he had for Jack. "Okay, so both of you work tonight, so I was thinking that I could show Jack just how good of a cook I am by preparing dinner for him. Can I please please do that?" he practically begs his parents. Stoick chuckles and shakes his head before pointing to the wine holder, sitting in a cabinet next to the fridge. "I know you use wine in some of your meals, so be careful. And…" he sighs before rubbing his forehead with one hand, "I will allow you and Jack to have one, ONE, glass of wine with the entire meal. No more, do you understand?" he says, pointing his finger to the still smiling boy.

Hiccup quickly nods and turns towards the kitchen before freezing and turning towards his parents, wide smile on his face. "Uh… can we go shopping?" Both parents look at each other before smiling and Stoick grabs the keys, "Come on." Hiccup giggles and rushes to get dressed before getting in the car. Hiccup slightly blushes as his mind starts turning with all the meal ideas. ' _It's kinda like a date…_ ' Hiccup shakes his head and focuses on the task at hand.

It was now 4:45 in the afternoon and Jack was buttoning up his dark blue shirt. ' _I'm dressed like i'm gonna be going on a date._ ' He blushes at the thought of going on a date with Hiccup. He forces it down and looks at himself in the mirror. His shirt matched with the black skinny jeans his was wearing (since skinny jeans were all he wore anyway) and his original high top converse. He debates whether he should roll up his sleeves or not, before deciding to do it. He quickly rolls up his sleeves and smiles at his appearance. His mother drives him over to Hiccup's house and knocks on the door. Hiccups parents greet him, before walking out the door, inviting Jack in as they leave for work. Now him and Hiccup were alone.

He steps inside the house and instantly the smell of food cooking hits his nose. Good smelling food. He slowly walks to the kitchen, smiling as he sees Hiccup over the stove, turning something in a small pot. He was wearing a white button up shirt, sleeves rolled up and black dress pants. He was wearing completely black low top converse. Jack silently laughed at the apron around Hiccup's body. Jack slowly sat down on the bench, watching Hiccup as he cooked. He thinks Hiccup doesn't even know he is there.

"So Jack," he jumps when Hiccup speaks his name without turning around, "You think I can't cook. Well try it." and he pours a light creamy colored soup into a small bowl, before gently setting it in front of Jack. He gets two wine glasses from the cabinet and pulls out the cheapest and youngest wine from the wine cabinet. He pours two glasses of wine, and leaves the wine bottle on the counter. "Here," and he hands Jack the glass, "My dad talked to your mom and she said it was alright if you had a glass. One glass." and Hiccup takes a small sip from his glass.

Jack takes the wine glass and stares at the dark red liquid before taking a sip. He scrunched his nose at the taste, but decides he likes it. He sets it down and picks up the spoon sitting next to his small bowl. He scoops up a little and discovered it's a type of potato soup by the small square piece of potato sitting on his spoon. He brings it up and puts it in his mouth. He closes his eyes and moans around the spoon. It tastes so good! ' _Yeah this is definitely like a date._ '

Hiccup smiles at Jack's reaction and pours himself a bowl before walking over and sitting next to Jack. They begin eating together, taking very small sips of their wine, not saying a word to each other. When they are both done Hiccup puts their bowls in the sink and begins preparing the appetizer, which were grilled stuffed mini bell peppers. Jack of course ate 4 out of the 6 Hiccup made. He then made a small salad, topped with different fruits and nuts.

Jack watched him as he cooked the main course, which was lamb legs with red wine sauce. It took about 45 minutes to make, but they just snacked on the extra fruits and nuts left over from the salad, laughing and talking about anything they could think of. When it was done Jack cut out a piece and commented on how amazing it was. Hiccup blushed and slowly ate beside Jack, wanting to make their time together last.

For dessert Hiccup wanted to make things light and simple, so he made just a simple raspberry sorbet with whipped cream and meringues. Him and Jack ate in silence, finishing their wine glasses. Jack really liked the taste, he finished his glass before Hiccup. With the wine in the sauce and the wine he just finished, Jack started to get light feeling, and his mind started reeling. He waited until Hiccup had turned around to start cleaning up everything. Jack grabbed the wine bottle sitting on the counter and went upstairs to Hiccup's bedroom, and starting taking swigs of the bottle.

When Hiccup was done cleaning up, he felt like something was missing. Hiccup looks around for the wine bottle and notices it's missing, along with Jack. ' _Oh he better not. He isn't used to alcohol like I am, thanks to my Viking family._ ' "Jack!" he calls out, and he is about to head for the stairs when said person comes stumbling down the stairs. Hiccup has a disgusted look on his face, eyes wide.

"Hiccy, I had a great time tonight." Jack slurs, holding onto the stairwell railing. Hiccup scoffs, "Wow Jack. So youre drunk. Great." Jack laughs a little before standing up, puffing his chest out with a smile. Hiccups glare drops when Jack's hand goes to grab his stomach. Jack's smile drops and his eyes get wide before he runs to the downstairs bathroom, emptying the contents of his stomach into the bowl. Hiccup sighs and says under his breath, "All my amazing food, gone to waste." and he walks to the bathroom.

"Jack are you okay?" and he knocks lightly on the door. As the words come out of his mouth, he hears a horrible retching sound, followed by a quiet sob and a "fuck". Hiccup sighs and opens the door, not surprised at what he sees. Jack is hunched over the bowl, tears running down his face. He always hated throwing up. Speaking of which, most of his vomit was in the toilet, but some was on the seat and on his clothes. It smelled like death itself, and even Toothless ran outside through the cat door after peaking in the bathroom.

Hiccup leaned on the door frame, watching Jack for a minute or two as he threw up some more. He speaks up, no emotion on his face, "You are pitiful. And disgusting. You know that?" and he squints his eyes as he looks at the hunched over boy in front of him. Jacks teary eyes meet Hiccups and he nods before turning his head back to the bowl, emptying what little he had left into the toilet. Jack's head spun and he grabbed the rim of the toilet so he didn't fall over.

Hiccup sighs and walks over to Jack, grabbing his vomit smeared face and inspecting it. There was puke on his clothes and black smudges on his arms and face. "What is this black stuff?" Jack head turned to Hiccup, unsteady. "I uh… may or may not have…uh, gone on the roof?" Hiccup rolls his eyes and mumbles, "Of course you did." Hiccup knew what he had to do. He gently tries to get Jack up, but when that doesn't work, he pulls Jack up and helps him upstairs to the bathroom.

"Hiccy, why are we in the bathroom again?" Hiccup glares at Jack. "Because Jack, I am going to clean you and your mess up, unless you want our parents to find out you got drunk, threw up everywhere and made a fool of yourself. Your choice." Jack just looks down at his clothes, still crying from the trauma to his body. He nods his head shamefully.

Hiccup sighs. "Okay. Now… take off your clothes." he says with a red face. Jack's confused and dizzy eyes look up at Hiccup. "Why?" he slurs. "Because Jack I have to give you a shower. You are covered in your own vomit, have nasty black stuff from the roof on you, not to mention you smell like you went dumpster diving. That's why." Jack limpy nods his head and begins to unbutton his shirt. He is unable to get the buttons undone because of the alcohol still in his system. Hiccup is preparing towels, and his mind because he is going to see Jacks naked body. He turns around, expecting Jack to be undressed, only to see his fingers limply trying to undo the buttons. ' _Okay, this is gonna be harder than I thought._ '

He walks over to Jack, not making eye contact as he unbuttons his shirt. He pulls Jack's arm out of the sleeves, one at a time. He sighs before reaching down to unbutton and unzip Jack's jeans, pushing down a blush as he peeled them off Jack's legs. He had hoped that the first time he did something like this, it would be a bit more… _romantic._

Hiccup pushed the thoughts out of his head and he turns around to start the shower after rolling his pant legs up to his knees and making sure his sleeves are still rolled up. "Can you at least get your underwear?" He asks Jack, quickly looking back at the almost naked boy. Jack slowly nods his head and after fumbling with the waist band, pushes them down before they fall to his ankles. Now Jack was not one to be afraid of nudity, he was actually kinda proud of his body, but now that he was in front of Hiccup, the one person he wanted to impress with his body, he was feeling a little bit shy. He tries to step out of them only to get his foot caught, barely pulling his hands away from covering his body to catch himself on the wall. Hiccup turns around and blushes, having forgot Jack was now naked. He closes his eyes and pushes all emotion and feelings he had for Jack away from his mind. He helps Jack untangle his feet and moves the boy to a built in seat in the stone shower, setting him down and grabbing the detachable shower head and turning it on a gentle spray. He begins to run it over Jack's skin, watching with no emotion as the warm water makes Jack shudder with temperature change.

Jack looks up at Hiccup after he is suddenly warmed up with the gentle spray of water on his skin. His face shows no emotion and Jack frowns. He tries to reach forward but Hiccup pushes his hand back down and gets his head wet. Jack stutters and spits water out of his mouth. He watches with dizzy eyes as Hiccup reaches over to a shelf and grabs a bottle of something. Hiccup squeezes out a dollop of clear-ish white liquid in his hands before running his hands through Jack's hair, forming soft bubbles and he gently scrubs with his fingers over Jack's scalp. Jack closes his eyes and softly moans as Hiccup scrubs his fingers all over Jack's scalp, making foam and bubbles. Hiccup pushes Jack head back slightly and says, "Keep your eyes closed." Jack opens his eyes and leans forward. "Why-"

His speech is cut short when shampoo falls into his eyes and mouth. His eyes begin to sting and his tongue is hanging out of his mouth so he doesn't taste anymore of the shampoo. "Hiccupth!" he blubbers, starting to cry at the burn. Hiccup gently scolds him "Well you should have listened to me and kept your eyes closed." and he gently washes the soap from his face. Jack opens his eyes, gently rubbing at them. He sniffles and nods. Hiccup tilts Jack's head back again and washes the dirt, puke, and grime from it, revealing bright chestnut locks, some areas being spotted with pristine white.

Once it is all washed out, Hiccup grabs a similar bottle and squeezes out a thick white cream and rubs his hands together before running his fingers through Jack's hair. He gently makes sure it is all in his hair, leaving it there as he grabs a loofah and another bottle, and dispenses a green cream before getting it a little wet and starting to scrub at Jack's shoulders. He gently runs it over Jack's skin, who shudders at the feeling. He looks up at Hiccup once again, waiting for his vision to focus, before he sees that Hiccup once again looks emotionless.

Hiccup continues washing Jacks body, with the utmost care. He helps Jack lift his arms, and Jack giggles when Hiccup washes his armpits. Still no emotion. Hiccup washes his abdomen and goes to his feet, not acknowledging the half hard member in between his legs. It's not like Jack wanted to get hard, but with Hiccup touching his body, he couldn't help it. A blush was plastered on Jack's face as Hiccup skipped over the offending length. Jack's feet twitch when Hiccup gently cleans them, working his way up Jack's legs, never looking at the spot in between them. When he gets to Jack's thighs, he still makes no obvious expression. He washes Jack's hips, ignoring the jolt the said boy's hips gave. Hiccup sighs and stands back up to grab a washcloth and a plain white bar of soap, lathering it around the wet washcloth, before reaching down and he starts to wash Jacks genitals.

Jack blushes even more in embarrassment when his hips give an involuntary jolt as Hiccup begins to gently wash them. When he is done he hears Hiccup sigh and watches him as he stands up to grab a wash cloth and a white bar of soap. He lathers the wash cloth up with the soap before reaching down and washing Jacks privates. Jack quietly gasp and his hips jolt again, his face now red all over, and not from the steam. His hips begin to squirm at Hiccups gentle touch. Jacks intoxicated eyes search Hiccups face for any sign of emotion, only to find none. He was only focused on the task at hand, blocking any other thoughts from his head. Tears begin welling up in Jacks eyes because of everything Hiccup had to do for him. He wished that if they ever did something like this, is wouldn't have been under these circumstances. That it wouldn't have been Jacks fault because of his stupid impulses.

Hiccups pulls the wash cloth away from Jacks privates before rinsing the cloth and hanging it back up. He notices Jack is crying and he reaches over to a small bottle with a black goo in it before pumping some out on his fingers. He gently runs his fingers over Jacks teary face, making the goo foam up, while avoiding his droopy eyes and limp mouth. "My face feel tingly." Jack says with a whimper. "Its the face wash, Jack, you're fine." Hiccup says once again with no emotion in his voice. "Close your eyes." Hiccup instructs. This time Jack listens and keeps his eyes shut tight as Hiccup washed the soap from his face, and the conditioner from his hair. "Okay, you can open them now."

Jack opens his eyes and watches as he washes the rest of the soap from his body, his body tensing when the warm water and Hiccups hand touches his genitals. Once again, no emotion. Hiccup reaches up and runs the water over his body one last time before turning the water off. He steps out and grabs a towel, bending Jacks head down to wrap it around his head. He grabs another towel and throws it over his small shoulder as he helps Jack stand up. He wraps the towel around his waist and helps him out of the shower. He makes him stand up and quickly brush his teeth, wiping his mouth of the minty foam. Hiccup slowly walked him back to his room and quickly sits him on the bed. Jack groans when Hiccup gently ruffles his now damp hair with the towel, making sure its dry enough. Jack flops back down on the bed, and Hiccup has to turn to finally let the blush run over his face from holding back through all that. He sighs and begins trying to find some cloths for Jack that wont be so hard to get into.

Jacks head spins as he lays back down on the bed, the cold air making his body erupt in goosebumps. Jack giggles at how hard his nipples were. He sits up on his elbows and watches Hiccup rummage through his drawers. He struggles to stand up, but he eventually does and walks over to Hiccup. His drunken mind wanted to tell Hiccup how he felt. Hiccup jumps when he feels Jacks hand on his. He turns around, forgetting about the blush gracing his face. "Jack, what are you doing?" Hiccup asks, ignoring the fact that the towel was hanging dangerously low on Jacks hips.

Jack leans forward, hands on the dresser behind Hiccup. "Hiccup, I want you." he whispers. Hiccups eyes widen and he stutters before getting a hold on his words, looking at the ground, "Jack, you're drunk. You don't know what you are saying." and he moves Jack out of the way, quite easily in his state. Jack follows right behind the smaller boy, grabbing onto his hips, standing behind him. "Yes I do Hiccup, and I want you. I like you Hiccup, I have for a while now, and I want you. Please believe me." he says, leaning his head on the smaller boys shoulder. Tears start welling up in Hiccups eyes at Jacks words. As much as he wanted to believe it, he couldn't. Hiccup moves Jack to sit on the bed, who grabs back on to Hiccups hips, pulling him towards him, burying his head into Hiccups abdomen. The tears fall from Hiccups eyes and he wraps his arms around Jacks neck.

"As much as I would like to believe that Jack, I cant. You're drunk, I don't know if what you are saying right now is true or not. I don't know if you even understand what you are saying. You aren't even going to remember this in the morning. Just please Jack, stop." and he pushes Jack off his body, who whines and groans but is unable to fight back in his state. Hiccup quickly grabs some basketball shorts which were too big for him, and he quickly dresses Jack, pulling the towel off when he is covered. Jacks eyes never leave Hiccup, who hasn't wiped away the heartbroken tears from his face. Hiccups heart was broke because of everything Jack had said. Its all he wanted Jack to say, but Hiccup just couldn't believe it because Jack was drunk. He wouldn't remember it in the morning. Hiccup leaves Jack shirtless and covers him with a blanket before stepping out of the bathroom door to go clean up.

Jack hears him walk downstairs, and he almost think he is going to sleep down there when he hears him come back up and go to the bathroom. He hears water from the sink running and the snap of a towel. The light clicks as it goes off and Jack closes his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He feels Hiccups hand stroke his hair, before pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. When Jack hears Hiccup opening his drawers again, he barely opens his eyes enough to see.

Hiccup was unbuttoning his shirt, facing slightly away from Jack. He lets the shirt fall off of his shoulder, holding it in his hands before gently folding it and setting it on his dresser. Jacks eyes look at Hiccups thin, tiny body. A multitude of freckles and scars graced his body, and Jack couldn't help but stare. In his eyes, Hiccup was perfect, even with the scars. Hiccup undid his pants and stepped out of them. Jack closes his eyes out of respect for Hiccup, hearing him step out of his boxers, before pulling on a pair of shorts. Jacks eyes open just in time to see Hiccup pull the small shorts over his butt. Jack blushes at the glimpse of small freckled butt he witnessed. Hiccup pulls a loose t-shirt over his head, and Jack closes his eyes once more as Hiccup turns around and gets into bed.

Jack shifts around, facing Hiccup, pretending to wake up again. "Hey Hic." he quietly says while opening his eyes slightly. Hiccups eyes meet his and he stares into the brown, spotted with blue, eyes in front of him. "Hey Jack." he says with a soft smile. Jack reaches his hand up and laces it with Hiccups, who smiles at the gesture. Jack whispers, "I am so sorry, Hiccup." Hiccup just sighs and brings his other hand up to stroke Jacks hair. "It's okay, Jack." and they both close their eyes. They both fall asleep to the sound of the others breathing.

The next morning Jack wakes up without Hiccup by his side. He gets up and rubs his head, which was pounding from the hangover he had. Oh he had remembered everything. Absolutely everything. But he wasn't gonna let Hiccup know that. He walked downstairs, not bothering to put a shirt on and saw Hiccup sitting in the living room, and he could hear Hiccups parents in the kitchen. Hiccups dad was probably making breakfast. He walked over and plopped down next to Hiccup, who doesn't greet him.

"Good morning Hiccup. You watching Ridiculousness?" and he gestures to the tv in front of them. Hiccup just nods his head, still not looking at the taller boy next to him. Hiccup could feel his blush rise as Jack scoots close to whisper in his ear, "I'm still sorry about last night. I just wanted to say thank you for helping me, and not just leaving me in a puddle of my own puke." Hiccups eyes meet his and he nods before speaking. "Jack… what do you remember from last night?" Jack leans back into the couch and runs his hand through his hair. "Uh… I remember taking the bottle, and getting drunk. I remember throwing up and you having to give me a shower," he says with a light laugh at Hiccups blush, "And then I remember laying down in bed and going to sleep. Like all of it is very vague, and like blurry."

Hiccups mouth opens and he struggles to ask, "So you don't remember anything else?" he asks with eyebrows raised. Jack just shakes his head, lying. He swears he can see a flash of disappointment, but also relief across Hiccups face. He knew for a fact now that Hiccup had some sort of feelings for him now, especially after what he said last night. And he was gonna do something about it. But first, "Hiccup, you aren't gonna tell them what happened last night, are you?" Hiccup shakes his head, "No, I told them I accidentally dropped the bottle and it broke and spilt everywhere and that I already put it in the dumpster outside. They seemed to believe me, so you're good. And besides, why would I help you, if I was just go tell on you anyway?"

"Because you wanted to see me naked." Jack bluntly says with a smirk, which grew in size at the blush that bloomed across Hiccups face. He winks at the stuttering boy before getting up and walking to get a plate of food from Hiccup father. Hiccup doesn't move when he comes back with two plates, taking one from Jack and watching the entertained boy as he laughs and talks about the funny videos on the screen. ' _Does he remember anything that I said from last night? No he would tell me, wouldn't he?_ ' Hiccup forgets about his thoughts and eats his food.

Jack starts going on about how he might hold a karaoke night this coming Friday, and Hiccup of course agreed. ' _Perfect. I'm gonna sing to him, one of his favorite songs._ ' Jack couldn't wait and he hoped his plan worked, and maybe, just maybe, Hiccup would actually admit his feelings to Jack, and he would believe Jack this time when he will admit his feelings to Hiccup.

 **Okay guys! That is it for this chapter, and yes there is a built in seat in Hiccups shower (isn't that gonna come in handy here in a bit…. What I didn't say anything?) i know this chapter seems a little weird, but i really wanted to write it because it was one on my original ideas, so I hope you enjoyed and i'm guessing you know what is coming in the next chapter ;)**


	17. Kiss Me

**Chapter 16**

 **Hey peoples! So this is my chapter 16 (obviously…) and pretty soon here I probably wont be able to post new chapters every single day, but i don't know yet. Anyway from the last chapter, i'm pretty sure you know whats gonna happen here pretty soon haha ;) enjoyyyyy**

 **Kiss Me.**

Jack and Hiccup were patiently waiting for all of their friends to show up after setting up the living room with snacks and the large tv quietly playing music. Hiccup had noticed that Jack had been acting really weird all week to him, acting more… _flirty._ He didn't know why, but every time Jack would say something… flirty… to him, his face would erupt in a blush and Jack would just laugh and walk away. He would also stare at him quite often, biting his lip, or smirking at him in a sexual way. There were other times when Jack was just outright sweet to Hiccup, and sometimes he would blush at small things Hiccup did.

But today it seemed like Jack had been avoiding him, and it kinda bothered him. He was getting used to the attention. Hiccup was brought back to reality when the door bell rang. Jack walked past him and opened up the door, revealing their friends. The ten other teens walk in, Sandy carrying his laptop. He was quite the computer nerd and he was the one who edited out the words in songs they would sing, leaving just the music. They all find spots in the Jacks living room, the twins making themselves quite at home by grabbing a bag of chips and plopping on the floor, completely ignoring the empty couch.

"Okay." Jack says while clapping his hands together once, "Anyone can start us off, but I just want to say I have quite a few songs I want to sing." he finishes, shooting a quick glance at Hiccup, whose eyes widen at the movement. Jack walks into the kitchen, grabbing a couple of drinks from the fridge as Camicazi starts singing "Ghost" by Ella Henderson. She was an amazing singer, but Hiccup would always think Jack was the best. Jack comes back and watches with a small smile as she finishes the song.

"It's my turn now! And I don't think you guys have ever heard me a song like this before. I actually got help from Camicazi." Tooth says with a shy expression as she stands up. She normally only sang light or slow like songs. The shy expression on her face completely disappears as Zendaya's "Replay" begins playing. She absolutely nails the song, with Camicazi quietly singing the back vocals. Hiccup couldn't help but feel jealous when while singing the song, Tooth would stare at Jack, who had a small smirk on his face.

When the song was over Jack stood up and walked over to Tooth, who now was slightly panting with a smirk on her face. Jack puts his face really close to Tooth's and whispers, "My turn." Tuffnut lightly chuckles, "Are they gonna kiss or what?" Tooth's face goes red and she quickly sits back down. Hiccups stomach drops at the thought of Jack kissing another person, and he is filled with jealously, which goes away when Jacks smirk just drops and he mockingly laughs at the long haired boy, "Very funny, no."

Jack ends up singing Pan!c at the Disco's "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" practically dancing around room with every verse, creepily whispering "Yes." in Hiccups ear, just like in the video. Hiccup shivers when Jacks breath runs over his ear, but he hopes no one noticed, not to mention that was on of his favorite songs. When Jack was done, Bunny sang "Riptide" by Vance Joy, much to everyone's "surprise", the twins sang "Airplanes" by B.o.B and Hayley Williams, and Tooth sang again, singing "Lost Boy" by Ruth B.

The next song Jack sang was Howie Day's "Collide", which also shocked Hiccup because it was another of his favorite songs. Everyone had small smiles on their faces at the choice of song. It was an older song, but it was still good. A couple more songs were sang by other people, and in between each one people would have small chats, watching funny videos as well on the tv. Sandy writing on the computer, which was hooked to the tv, making the words he typed appear on the screen. It was basically like a big "hangout" night, as Snotlout so expertly put it.

"Okay, okay, its getting pretty late," and he gestured to the clock, which showed 11:10, "So i'm gonna sing this last song, and then we should probably end the night, I men even my mom went to bed like 30 minutes ago." he says with a laugh, even though it was true. "Well why do you get to sing the last song?" Snotlout says with defiance. Jack an emotionless face and blinks, "Because its my house. That's why." Snotlout just crosses his arms and leans back on the couch. Jack just cocks his eyebrow and smiles. He nods to Sandy and sits on the couch, slightly away from everyone. "Kiss Me" by Jason Walker starts playing, and Hiccups eyes widen. This song reminded him so much Jack, and how they would hang out and mess around in the clearing and in the woods. Jack makes eye contact with Hiccup, never looking away as the words fell out of his mouth with ease, filled with truth.

Nobody noticed where Jacks eyes were, and Hiccup couldn't help but notice the similarities the song had with him and Jack. They had been at a store and Jack found a flowered bucket hat, which happened to fit Hiccup perfectly. Jack had bought it for him and made Hiccup where the item for three days. He still had it hanging on a hook on his bedroom wall. And then it was kind of ironic, because Jack never wore shoes. As Jack kept beautifully singing, Hiccups mind went to more memories, like when he had set up lights, quiet music from a battery ran outdoor speaker, and a little blanket on the ground next to a small fire in the middle of the clearing. He had held Jacks hand as he led him blindfolded to the clearing, laughing as he revealed it to Jack, who was ecstatic about the makeover Hiccup had given the small area. They had ended up spending all night out there, talking and laughing all night, fireflies around them and the crickets making small music around them, birds joining in as dawn had approached. In his mind, it was the best night of his life.

As the song ended, all eyes were on Jack. Emotion filled the room and a couple of the teens had began tearing up, including Hiccup. When everyone got over the amount of emotion in the room, they all said their goodbyes and left, leaving Jack and Hiccup to clean up and head upstairs to bed. Jack made sure that his little sister and his mother were asleep before he walked in the room, eyes landing on the smaller boy sitting quietly on his bed. Jack could tell he was clearly thinking about something, and he gave a small, confident smile, knowing what it was about. Jack walks over and sits across from Hiccup, scooting extremely close to him.

Hiccup tenses as Jack slowly scoots closer, but doesn't move. His eyes shyly meet Jack, and his shoulders relax when Jack places his cold hands on Hiccups arms, stroking them with his thumbs. Hiccup started off slowly, "Jack… You sang some of my favorite songs." Jack just nods his head, never taking his eyes off Hiccup. It was like he was studying the features of the freckled boy. "And the last one… you never stopped looking at me." Jack once again nods, but takes his eyes away, looking down at his hands before sighing. Hiccup swears he sees a small amount of pink rise on the paler boys cheeks. Jack sucks in a breath and slowly lets it out before speaking.

"Hiccup… that last song… what if… I mean…" His eyes come back up and they meet Hiccups. "Hiccup… what if we did kiss?" he quietly asks, the pink now very evident on his cheeks. Hiccups face was just as red, and his eyes widen and blink as he stutters. "I-I don't k-know…" Jack swallows and he starts leaning his face ever so slightly closer to Hiccups. "Would you hate me, or be grossed out?" he quietly asks, eyes locked on Hiccups lips, whose face was on fire now, noticing as Jack slowly got closer. "No." he mumbles and slightly shakes his head. "Would you push me away, or go tell anyone?" Jacks eyes meet Hiccups, which are darting between Jacks lips and eyes. Hiccup licks his lips and bites on his lower lip, before releasing it again as Jack slowly moves forward again, lips now barely half a centimeter away from Hiccups, nosing brushing. Hiccups eyes were now barely open, as well as Jacks. "One last question." Jack whispers. "Do you want me to kiss you?" Hiccup lightly gasps before answering in a breathless voice, "Oh gods yes."

The moment the words left Hiccups mouth Jack slams his lips against Hiccups. His hand goes up to thread itself in Hiccup soft hair as his lips passionately move against Hiccups. Hiccups lets out a small whimper at just how fiercely Jack was kissing him, but he loved it. Without taking his lips away from Jacks, he hesitantly raised his hand to hold on to the back of Jacks neck, before Jack grabs his wrist and moves it there, hands burying themselves in the soft chestnut and white hair. As they continue kissing, Jack gently runs his tongue over Hiccups lips, who shyly opens them, allowing the tongue to explore his mouth. They fight for dominance, which Jack clearly wins. Hiccup lets out a small moan as Jack runs his tongue over Hiccups. They continue deeply kissing before Jack gently pulls away, pressing one last gently kiss to Hiccup now swollen lips. Jacks eyes were half lidded as he looked into the dark green eyes in front of him. Hiccups eyebrows were slightly pointed upward from the pleasure of the kiss. They were both lightly panting. A small smile appears on Jacks face, and Hiccup mirrors him.

Jack once again leans forward, this time gently kissing Hiccup, with small, light movements of his lips. Hiccup returns the small kisses, and both boys slowly lay down on the bed, lips never parting. They continue kissing until sleep pulls them both under.

Jack wakes up the next morning with a small smile on his face as he remembers last night. He looks to his side, expecting Hiccup to be peacefully sleeping next to him, only to find the bed empty. His eyebrows furrow and he slowly gets up and walks downstairs. He sees Hiccup eating a bowl of cereal, already dressed, his parents in the kitchen. The moment Jack sits down, Hiccup abruptly stands up and puts his bowl in the sink. Stoick and Valerie tell Heather goodbye and start walking towards the door, and Hiccup still hasn't said anything to him yet. Hiccup opens the door and Jack jumps up and runs to the trio. "Wait you're leaving?" he asks, sadness covering his face. Hiccups shoulders tense at the voice and he slowly turns around with wide eyes. "Yes?" Jack quickly looks Hiccup and down, huffs, and continues speaking. "Why?" Hiccup just swallows and quickly looks to the side before back at the messy haired boy in front of him. "Because I can? Hopefully?"

Jack just brings his hands in front of him and straightens himself, looking off to the side. "Well I mean you can…" he says, sadness filling his voice, "It's just that we always hang out on Saturdays." and his eyes meet Hiccups again. They keep eye contact for a few moments until Hiccup jumps when Stoick's hand comes down on it. "Yes, Hiccup, why don't you stay?" Valerie joins in on convincing the small teen, "You do always spend today with Jack, why don't you stay?" Hiccups eyes go back an meet Jacks hope filled ones. Hiccup sighs before nodding his head and setting his bag down. "Okay, i'll stay."

Valerie and Stoick nod and tell Hiccup goodbye before leaving. Hiccup sits down in the living room while Jack eats breakfast. His mother leaves with Emma about thirty minutes later, going to take her to Baby Tooth's house before going to work. The house is completely silent after that until Hiccup can hear Jack place his bowl in the sink, before coming in the living room and putting a movie in. Jack sat down on the very opposite end of the couch of Hiccup. Neither of them said a word as the boring comedy movie played. As it continued playing Jack started scooting towards Hiccup, who became more and more tense as the taller boy got closer. Soon Jack was right next to Hiccup, and Hiccup could feel Jack staring holes into his skull. Hiccup was about to burst.

"Hiccup-" Jack is cut off when the said boy shoots out of his place and paces forward a bit. "I know! Last night was a mistake! I get it okay?" Jack gets up out of his seat and walks forwards to Hiccup, staring at his back. "Hiccup I wasn't-" the smaller boy once again walks away from Jack, turning his back to him. "Look Jack, last night shouldn't have happened, and i'm sorry okay? I don't even know why you wanted me to stay. I know i'm just another person for you to mess around with." He ends with a whisper, and Jack could hear the crack in his voice. Jack looks at him with shock before walking over in front of him, grabbing his shoulders.

"Hiccup look. I don't think last night was a mistake. You're not just another person for me to mess around with. If you were I wouldn't be here right now, and I wouldn't have wanted you to stay. I wanted you to stay because I wanted to talk to you about it. Hiccup last night, I… I loved last night, Hiccup. I don't regret it at all, and I am hoping so badly that you don't regret it either. Hiccup, it was amazing to me. And hopefully to you too."

Hiccup just looks up at Jack with a red face and teary eyes. He listens to Jacks words and blinks away his tears. "Do you mean it?" Jack nods and raises his hands to cup Hiccups freckled face. "Yes I do." he whispers and he leans forward, placing a small kiss on Hiccups lips. Hiccup blushes even more and gasps as they part. Hiccup nods, finally letting himself believe Jack. He trusted him. Jack smiles and they both give small giggles.

They sit back down on the couch, sitting close to each other. Every once in a while Jack would place his fingers softly on Hiccups jaw, turning his head to his and kissing him. Hiccup would blush every time, much to Jacks delight. When the movie was over, Jack was about to get up and change it when Hiccup grabs his arm. "You said you wanted to talk, so lets talk." he says slowly. Jack sits back down and puts an arm around Hiccup. "Okay, so…"

"So…"

"Okay, I guess we will just ask each other questions and go from there. You wanna go first?" Jack says, eyebrows raised. Hiccup nods and nervously swallows. "Um… d-do you like m-me?" Hiccup says, eyes darting between Jacks and his fumbling hands, face red. Jack lightly chuckles, "Hiccup, i'm pretty sure that's obvious." Jacks smile drops when Hiccup just darts his eyes around. "Yes Hiccup, I like you. A lot actually…" He has a small smile on his face and he looks away before looking at Hiccup again, who also has a small smile on his face. "How long?" Jack blushes and scratches the back of his head, and he speaks with an awkward laugh, "Uh… since my 14th birthday?"

Hiccups eyes widen, and he looks away before quietly speaking, "I thought you like Camicazi… I mean you did sleep with her." Jack cringes at his words, "Uh yeah… look Hic, I don't know why I did that, its just that I couldn't get you off my mind, and I was scared of how I was feeling, so I tried sleeping with a bunch of girls so I could maybe get over it, but I couldn't, so I learned to just let it happen." he finishes with a smile. Hiccup just laughs, "Me too. I mean i've liked you since your 14th birthday, not the sleeping with a bunch of girls…"

Jack just laughs, "I understand what you mean Hic." Hiccup stutters, not making eye contact with Jack, "J-Jack… last night… I mean I haven't… Jack last night was my first kiss." Hiccup finishes softly. Jack looks taken aback by Hiccups words. "Wait, you've never kissed anyone before me? Like ever?" Now that he thought about it, Hiccup never had mentioned kissing anyone before, and he had never played with the rest of the group if they ever played truth of dare, or spin the bottle. Hiccup shamefully shakes his head and turns away from Jack. "I'm sorry, I should have told you…" Jack just scoffs, "Yeah Hic, you should have told me." Hiccups eyes fill with tears, embarrassment filling his body. "You should have told me so I could have made it a bit more special."

Hiccup turns back to Jack, eyes wide. He thought he was gonna say so he wouldn't have kissed him. "Jack, it was special, so so special. At least to me…" Hiccup says shyly. "Hiccup, it was special to me too." Jack says, a light blush coating his cheeks. Hiccup chuckles lightly, "So uh… what do we do now? Like are we still best friends?" Hiccup asks hopefully. Jack shrugs, "I don't really know, I mean hopefully we can still do this," he gestures between them with a small laugh, "and yeah we still are, though hopefully we can maybe be something a little more?" he asks hopefully, eyes meeting Hiccups.

Hiccups cheeks get red with Jacks first words and his eyes get wide at his last words and he looks away with a small smile, "I mean, yeah, we can if you want." and he shyly meets Jacks eyes again. "Yeah I would really like that Hiccup" and Jack leans in and captures Hiccups lips with his own. They begin kissing and Jack holds Hiccup close to him. Hiccup suddenly pulls away from him, "But I don't want to do anything more than kiss… you know for now." Jack nods his head, "I understand Hiccup, I promise we wont do anything you aren't ready for, okay?" Hiccup shyly smiles and nods and puts his hand on Jacks face before kissing him. Jacks smile breaks the kiss, but he continues kissing Hiccup. They giggle and spend the day hanging out, kissing every chance they get. They talk more about how they feel and sit and hug each other on the couch, just enjoying each others presence.

The day comes to an end and they hear Heather's car in the driveway. They quickly separate from each other just in time for Emma to come skipping inside. She greets Jack and Hiccup and runs to go get a pack of gummies from the kitchen, before sitting down in between the teenagers. "Hiccup, your parents will be here shortly to pick you and Jack up to go over to your house, alright?" Both boys just nod, completely enthralled in the Disney movie Emma threw on. Heather laughs and heads to the dining room to do some paperwork.

Stoick and Valerie show up about an hour later and Hiccup and Jack gather their stuff. They are about to walk out the door when Jack pats his pockets. "Wait! I forgot my phone! Hey Hic, can you come upstairs and help me look for it?" and he looks at Hiccup with a wide smile and pleading eyes. Hiccup doesn't suspect anything as he agrees. "Oh uh sure, no problem." and he walks upstairs with the Jack.

Hiccup throws the pillow back down on the bed, "Jack I don't know where-" his voice is cut off as Jack kisses him. When their lips part Hiccup chuckles, finally having caught on, "You know exactly where it is, don't you?" Jack smirks, lips brushing Hiccups, "I just wanted to kiss you goodbye." He says in a slight sing-song voice. "And yes its been in my pocket the entire time." he finishes with a laugh. Hiccup just smiles and shakes his head "Jack, you do realize you are leaving with me, right?" Jack just laughs and hugs Hiccups small waist, "I know, I just wanted to kiss you again before we left." Hiccup just giggles as Jack kisses him again. They continue kissing until they hear Hiccups parents calling for them. They regretfully separate and walk down stairs.

Jack speaks as he steps off the last step, "Okay, so I have no idea how it got under my bed." quickly lying, pretending shock. He glances towards Hiccup who plays along. "Probably because you knocked it off in your sleep, since you don't know how to stay still." he says with a light glare. Hiccup was quite good at lying, he did lie to everyone for two years. The adults just laugh at the small banter and they leave to go to Hiccups house.

That night, Jack and Hiccup slept very close together, and they kissed until they fell asleep. Neither of them could believe it. They were actually secretly together. They liked each other. Both of them were so happy that the other actually liked them back. The two boys kept their relationship a secret from everyone, their friends and family. They spent every moment together and their feelings for each other kept getting stronger and stronger, and they ended every night with a kiss.

 **Hey guys! I know this chapter was kinda short, so i'm sorry about that :( but i still hoped you enjoyed! And disclaimerrrr, I do not own ANY song mentioned in this chapter, but these songs are some of my favorites. I really wanted to elaborate on the whole singing thins because i thought it gave the story a bit more like, idk, "lively-ness" idk if that is even a word, but I just really didn't want my story to start getting boring. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, and also after this, the chapters might get a little short because they will be like little one-shot type deals, but they will pertain to the story (obviously) anyway yeah so bye!**


	18. Touch

**Chapter 17**

 **Hey guys, this chapter might be a little short, but I think you will like it, I think? But anyway yeah the reason why it will maybe be a little short is because I don't want to jump straight into the dramatic parts again, I mean we just got over that XD so this one and maybe the one after that will be a little short and kinda like "filler" chapters, but I still hope you like them :) enjoyyyyy**

 **Touch.**

Hiccup and Jack were sitting across from each other at the dinner table, staring each other down. They were currently having dinner at Hiccups place. Their feet were gently running up each other's calves, and Hiccup shivers at just how cold Jack's feet were. A small smirk makes its way onto Jack's face, which disappears when Stoick speaks up, "Boys, what are you doing?" he asks, eyes darting in between the concentrated boys.

"Having a staring contest." Hiccup replies, eyes never leaving Jacks.

"Yup." Jack shortly says.

Stoick just slowly nods and goes back to food, talking to Valerie about up coming summer. Hiccup and Jack still don't move and they both continue eating. Hiccup was just finished eating when Jack slides his foot up to Hiccups thighs. The freckled boy tenses, but he still doesn't blink. Jack quickly winks at the tense boy, and Hiccup shoots out of his chair, pointing at Jack.

"Ha! I won! You-" Jack interrupts Hiccup, and says calmly, feigning innocence, "I did what, Hiccup?" and he quickly glances to both sides of him, indicating Hiccup's parents, who were now staring at the two teens. Hiccups sighs frustratedly and drops his hand. A smirk is on Jack's face as the smaller boy sits down. There was no way Hiccup would say that he had winked at him. That would raise too many questions, and their relationship was still a secret. Hiccup just glares at the smirking boy across the table. Jack just chuckles and stand up with an empty plate, thanking Stoick, who cooked it, and puts it in the sink before heading upstairs. Hiccup never takes his eyes off him and when the other boy is upstairs, he does the same.

Hiccup finds Jack laying on his bed, casually on his phone. Hiccup stares at him, observing his features. His hair had gotten more white, but not by much, and they discovered it didn't just start at the roots, as some bits of hair were only white at the tips. His eyes now had more shards of blue in them, but his eyes were still mostly brown. While Jack hadn't joined baseball this season, due to the accident and everything after that, he was still fairly muscled, but he was a bit more on the thinner side, but not as thin as Hiccup. One long leg was bent, knee pointing up, while the other was laying limp. Hiccup trailed his eyes down from Jack's face, to the blue hoodie he still wore, now all the time, to the black skinny jeans and to the pale, bare feet. ' _Those fucking feet. Cold ass fucking feet._ '

Jack peeks at Hiccup through the corner of his eye. The said boy was currently glaring at his feet and Jack decides to fuck with him. "Hiccy, are you gonna come over and suck on my toes, or are you just gonna keep staring at them?" he says while wiggling his toes towards Hiccup. Disgust instantly fills Hiccups face and he glares at Jack instead, who puts his phone down and he lunges forward and grabs Hiccup's waist, pulling him on the bed. Jack rolls over where he is on top and stares down at the smaller boy beneath him. Hiccups green eyes were wide and a blush had spread across his face, making his freckles stand out. He looked so perfect in Jack's eyes.

Jack slowly leaned down and kisses Hiccup., who returns the affections by putting on hand on the back of Jack's neck. They make out for a bit, and things start to get a bit heavier. Their tongues intermingled and Hiccup's hands were buried in Jack's hair. Jack reaches a hand down and slowly moves Hiccup's legs apart, and he settles in between them. Both boys separate from the kiss and gasp breathlessly as their hips meet. Jack looks down in between them and blushes at the sight of their hips pressed against each other. His eyes go back up to meet Hiccups, who was also looking down. Hiccup pulls Jack's head back down and kisses him.

They continue kissing until Jack feels Hiccup push his hips up into Jack's. Jack breaks the kiss and settles his head into the crook of Hiccup's neck with a low groan at the movement. Both boys could clearly feel each others excitement. Jack begins kissing Hiccup's neck with open mouth kisses, running his tongue over the freckled skin. Hiccup lets out a whimper and once again pushes his hips up into Jack's. Jack gets the hint and starts gently rolling his hips into Hiccups, never stopping kissing his neck. Both boys are now letting out small whimpers and moans, hips frantically grinding on each other, wanting friction to release the hot pressure between their legs.

Hiccups hands slide under Jack's hoodie, and he quickly takes it off, throwing it to the floor. Hiccups hands roam Jacks upper body, feeling the soft skin and the thin muscles under his skin. Jack moans slightly and grinds his hips hard into Hiccups when freckled hands brush over his light pink nipples, making them hard. Hiccup moans when Jack's hips press hard into his. Jack's hands pull Hiccup's shirt up and over his head, before bending his head back down and kissing and nipping at a collarbone. Hiccup moans and bends his head to the side to give Jack more room. Jacks arousal grows at the moans Hiccup lets out and he is beginning to lose his mind at the lack of touch.

Hiccup can clearly feel Jack's hard erection through his jeans, and he knows he isn't any different. Hiccup moans when Jack begins sucking on his neck, hips bucking into Jacks. Hiccups curiosity and arousal gets the best of him and his hands reach down to unbutton Jack's pants and push them down over his hips and butt. Jack blushes even more at the action, but he gets the cue and does the same for Hiccup, who blushes and lets out a small whimper, but doesn't protest. Hiccup could clearly see Jack's erection through his boxers and he looks down at himself and is about to cover himself up when Jack presses his hips down again. Both boys moan and arch their hips towards each other, moaning at the friction of their dicks rubbing against each other through the fabric. They both start kissing each others necks and moving their hips together.

It felt so good, so so good, but Hiccup was starting to get a bit nervous. What if Jack wanted to go all the way? Jack could sense Hiccups nervousness and he grabbed the smaller boy's body and rolled them over so Hiccup was on top. Jack grabbed Hiccup's hips and pressed them down onto his own. They both moaned and Hiccup started rolling his hips onto Jack's, practically straddling him. Hiccup could hear and feel the desperation in Jacks moans and the movement of his hips, and he knew Jack wanted him to touch him. Hiccup shyly reached down between them and gently touched Jack's hard erection. He gasps at just how hard and hot it was.

Hiccup was about to start moving his hand over it when Jack breathlessly said, "Hic, you don't have to if you don't want to." but Hiccup could see the desperation in his eyes and in his voice and he nodded his head before gently cupping it and rubbing it through the thin fabric. "I want to." he says with a small smile. Jack's mouth falls open and he lets his head fall back when Hiccup starts rubbing him. He nods his head and closes his mouth, holding in the moan from Hiccups shy and gently touch.

Jack starts running his hands up and down Hiccups smooth, freckled back before letting his hands roam to the front. His hands gently run over the scarred skin before going back down to Hiccups hips. He watches Hiccup's hand slowly make his way under his underwear and he bites his lip to hold in the whimper, that escaped anyway, at the sight of Hiccups small freckled hands pull down his underwear, sliding over and exposing his hard erection. Hiccup pulls them down to about mid thigh and Hiccups eyes dart up to Jacks before trailing his lust filled eyes down Jack amazing body. Over his panting chest, his expanding ribs, his flat, slightly muscled stomach, his belly button and to his hips. Jack was a pretty hairless guy, but he did have a neat, trimmed, short patch of dark pubic hair. Hiccups eyes finally let themselves look at Jacks dick.

He was a good size, and Hiccup bit his lip as he observed more. The head was now a slightly dark pink, shiny with wetness. There was a small bunching of skin under the head that continued down to hot, veiny skin and then to the base. Hiccups eyes looks at balls, and they look soft. They had a thin line going down the middle, just like Hiccups, and they weren't big or saggy looking. They looked nice. Hiccups eyes went over Jack's dick again and his dark green eyes meet Jacks again. Jack's eyes had never left Hiccups face when he made his observations. He was slightly worried Hiccup wouldn't like him.

Hiccup quickly leaned down and kissed Jack's lips, hard. Jack gasp into the kiss when Hiccups small hand gently wrapped around Jack's throbbing need and began to slowly stroke it. Jack moans into the kiss and trailed his finger down Hiccup's side and to his hips until he landed on the dent in Hiccups underwear. Hiccup gasp and his fingers slightly stuttered over Jacks dick before continueing. Jack began massaging the hard bulge, both boys now moaning into their kisses. Jack wanted to touch Hiccup so badly, so he dipped the tips of his fingers into the waistband, inching his hand down into Hiccups underwear.

"Stop!" Hiccup gasps out as he breaks the kiss, face no longer filled with pleasure, but with fear. Jack's hand stops in its place and he pulls it out of Hiccups underwear. Hiccups eyes were shut tight and he buries his head in the crook of Jack's neck. He takes his hand off of Jack's erection and brings it under him, trying to make himself as small as possible. Jack's eyes were wide with worry and he places his hands on Hiccup's back, hugging the smaller boy to him.

"I'm sorry. I can't, I thought I could, but I can't." Hiccup quickly says into Jack's neck. Jack could hear the crack in Hiccups voice. Jack felt slightly disappointed, but he understood. Hiccup sniffles and he starts speaking with a shaky voice, "It's just, with everything that happened when I was little…" Jack shakes his head and shushes Hiccup. "You don't have to explain yourself, you weren't ready, and that's okay, Hiccup. I'm not mad." Jack says while turning them over so they were both on their sides. He quickly pulls his underwear and pants up, tucking his dick back into them and forcing his arousal away, which wasn't all that hard to do actually. Hiccup does the same and puts his shirt back on, sitting up in bed with his arms wrapped around himself. Jack grabs his hoodie and quickly slips in on before scooting to sit next to the sniffling boy.

"Hiccup, are you okay?" Jack asks, running his hand up and down Hiccup's back soothingly. Hiccup wipes his eyes and sniffles again, "Yeah, i'm okay." Jack sighs and leans forward. He places a soft kiss on Hiccup's cheek, who turns at the action. Their eyes meet and they gently kiss. When they separate, small smiles are on their faces. They brush noses as unsaid feelings pass between them. They softly kiss again and they both start to get ready for bed.

They lay down in bed and talk for hours into the night. They fall asleep talking, tired from their earlier activities, only to be rudely awaken by Hiccups father knocking on the door, yelling at them to get up. They take their turns with the shower, and eat breakfast before heading to the bus stop. It was their last week of school.

They reach the bus stop, and Jack leans against the pole. Him and Hiccup were bickering about grades when everyone else shows up in different pairs. Bunny walks up and shoves Jack off the pole, taking his place. Jack stumbles and glares at the taller, older boy. "You two bicker so much, and are like complete opposites, it's shocking to know that ya are close enough to be best friends." Jack and Hiccups eyes meet and they stifle their laughter. "You have no idea just how close, Bunny." Jack mumbles under his breath, so only him and Hiccup could hear. "Whatcha say, Jack?" Hiccup and Jack couldn't hold in their laughter anymore. Jack bends over and waves Bunny's question off, trying to control his laughter. Hiccup is no better, arms on his stomach, trying to hold in his laughter. Everyone was looking at them like they were crazy when they finally stopped laughing. Jack wipes away the tears in his eyes, and Hiccup blinks his away. Hiccup clears his throat and turns back to the road, avoiding everyone's bewildered eyes, crossing his arms. Jack comes up and stands on Hiccups right. Hiccup looks up at him and he smiles. Jack winks at Hiccup with his right eye so no one would see. The smaller boys smile drops, a glare replacing it, and he shoves Jack with one hand, "I fucking hate you, you know that?"

Jack just giggles as Hiccup walks about three feet away. "You know you love me!" he says with a disgustingly sweet voice. Hiccup rolls his eyes and mumbles, "Yeah just about as much as I love Dagur." Jack feigns hurt, placing a dramatic hand on his chest and taking a step back, gasping in a breath. "What! You love me as much as that ugly, dick-nosed, piece of living sh-" He stops speaking when he notices everyone staring with wide eyes behind him. His eyes widen and he whispers, "He is standing right behind me, isn't he?" Hiccup quickly nods his head, eyes wide. Jack awkwardly laughs and turns around, wide smile on his face.

"Dagur! Old friend! What are you doing here?" Jack says, gently tapping the older boys shoulder. Jack was still shorter than the monstrous boy, who was about the size of Bunny. Jack knew he didn't want to get into a fight with Dagur, he knew he would lose. Dagur still had a glare on his face, arms crossed, two of his friends behind him. "What were you saying about me, Overland?" Jack puts his hands up in surrender, "Okay, look, it was just a joke-" his speech is cut off when Dagur grabs his hoodie, pulling the smaller boy to him. "What. The. Fuck. Did you say about me, Overland?" Before Jack got time to respond, Hiccup shoves Dagur off of him, standing between the two boys.

"Look, Dagur. Why mess with him, he isn't worth it." Hiccup quickly says. Jack feel hurt at Hiccup's words, but knows it's just to ward Dagur off. Hiccup continues, trying to get his mind off of Jack. "Look, aren't I the one you like to mess with the most? I mean look at me. Small, vulnerable. I can't really run that fast, and I know how you like a good bit of a chase before you kick someone's ass. You would never catch Jack, he is too fast. I know, I know, you probably wanna kick someone's ass right now, and i'm here!" He steps closer and stretches out his arm, placing his hand on the older, taller boy's broad shoulder. "Dagur, we kinda have a bond here," gesturing between them with his other hand, "I run and scream, and you catch me and kick my ass. Ya know, why don't we stick to that?" Hiccup speaks quietly between them. Dagur nods his head and shrugs his shoulders, "I guess you're right. But," he stabs Hiccups tiny chest with his finger, "Tell your friend to watch his mouth, or he will be the one getting an ass kicking." Hiccup quickly nods and tries walking away when Dagur grabs the collar of his shirt. "Where do you think you are going, you said I could kick your ass!" Hiccup turns away and slaps his hand away. "Yes I did, but let me get a little bit prepared!" and he sends Dagur a stern glare. Dagur crosses his arm and waits patiently as Hiccup puts down his bag and takes off the thin light jacket he had on, showing he had a short sleeve shirt on, exposing his forearms and half off his upper arm. But that was enough. Enough to see the scars littering his arms.

Hiccup had no emotion on his face and he could hear everyone questioning and gasping at the scars. Jack stepped forward, grabbing the jacket. "Hiccup what are you-" He was cut off when Hiccup turned and walked towards Dagur, who had also noticed the scars. Hiccup crossed his arms, "So? You gonna kick my ass? Call me names? Tell me how worthless I am? Tell me I should kill myself?" Hiccup takes a step towards Dagur, who takes a step back and Hiccup whispers so only he and Dagur could hear, "Because trust me, i've already tried that." Hiccup felt satisfaction rise in him at the discomfort on Dagur's face. Dagur mumbles an apology, "Sorry…" and he turns around with his friends and walks off. Hiccup watches his walks off and he uncrosses his arms, holding one hand out behind him. Jack gently places the jacket back in Hiccups hands, who quickly puts it on, leaving it unzipped.

"You didn't have to do that, Hic. I could've fought him off." Jack says, coming to stand next to smaller boy. Hiccup shakes his head, "No, Jack, I didn't want you to get hurt. And besides, he needed to see that." Jack nods and puts his arm around Hiccup. Hiccup turns and whispers in Jack's ear, just as the bus pulls up, "Can you make sure they don't ask any questions?" referring to the group of teens standing behind them. Jack nods and hands Hiccup his bag, watching the smaller boy step up on the bus. Tooth steps forward, "Hicc-" Jack cuts her off with a glare, shaking his head, making sure everyone saw. He climbs on after Hiccup and they sit together, holding hands under their bags. Jack thankfully deters any questions, and always keeps the mood light throughout the rest of the week, and finally summer was upon us.

Stoick announced that he was invited by his long time best friend, Gobber, who lived on Lake Erie, to go spend the first couple weeks of summer with him. He apparently owned multiple boats, and had his own private dock, which led up a trail to his large house. Hiccup had agreed to go, but only if Jack went. Jack's mother agreed, trusting Hiccup to take care of Jack, since she couldn't go due to work and Emma. Jack himself was a bit hesitant to go, because they were gonna be going on the lake, and he was still afraid of water. He told Hiccup in secret how he felt, and Hiccup promised Jack he wouldn't make him go in if he didn't want to. Jack finally agreed to go and the four people packed their things, and of course, Hiccup brought Toothless. Frosty ended up staying home, and they drove off, heading to Lake Erie.

 **Okay, that's itttt. That actually wasn't as short as I thought it was going to be, but i still hoped you enjoyed. Obviously the next chapter is gonna be about them meeting Gobber and spending time together, and no, i'm not gonna torture you, nothing bad is gonna happen again. Yet. anyway… i hope you enjoyed and yeah, bye!**


	19. Water and Scars

**Chapter 18**

 **Hey guys, whats up? I don't plan on having anything really steamy in this chapter, but there will be some little emotional/romantic stuff in this :) so I hope you enjoy. And also this is the chapter when they are visiting Gobber, who lives on Lake Erie, which borders a small part of Pennsylvania.**

 **Water and Scars.**

Jack and Hiccup watch as Stoick parks the large truck under a carport next to a large shack looking house. Jack watches in amazement when Hiccup opens the car and jumps out before the car is even turned off. A large smile is on Hiccup's face as he runs towards what seems like a back porch door. Jack climbs out of the truck, letting Toothless out as well, and watches as Hiccup stops when the door opens, revealing a man as big and muscled as Stoick, only shorter. He also had a long blonde mustache, but no beard. Jack also noticed the man was missing his right hand and lower left leg, replaced by prosthetics.

Hiccup laughs and runs towards the man before jumping and wrapping his arms around the large mans neck. Jack shuts the car door with a chuckle. The large man sets Hiccup down and takes a step back to look at the smiling boy, "My my Hiccup, you have grown! You're almost as big as some of the fish around here!" he says with a laugh and he ruffles Hiccup's hair with his good hand. "Well I am known as the real life walking, talking Fishbone, so." Hiccup says with a laugh and a shrug.

Stoick laughs and man hugs the other extremely large man, Valerie doing the same afterwards. "How have you been Gobber? Haven't lost another limb?" Stoick jokingly says. Jack stands near the truck, not wanting to intrude on the conversation. Gobber just laughs at Stoick before his eyes lands on the boy standing next to truck, who was looking around at everything. Gobber leans his body over to the small family and whispers, "Did ya pick up a hitchhiker?" Hiccup just rolls his eyes and runs back over to Jack, grabbing his hand. Jack's eyes widen when he feels Hiccup pull him towards the house.

Gobber watches Jack fidget in front of him. He smiles creepily at Jack before stepping closer to the brown and white headed boy. He looks him up and down, and Jack swears he is about to faint in fear. Jack's eyes are as wide as they can go, and his entire body is tense with fear. Hiccups eyes dart between Jack and Gobber before he scoffs and hits the large man on the arm, "Gobber, stop being weird, you're gonna make him faint!"

The moment the words come out of his mouth, Gobber erupts in laughter, tilting his body back and holding his stomach. Jack lets out the breath he was holding and he finally looks at Hiccup with wide eyes. Hiccup just rolls his eyes and lightly glares at the still laughing man. Gobber brings his laughing down to light chuckles and looks at Hiccup before gesturing to Jack, "What! It was funny! Oh my gods he looked so scared. You have to find that funny!" Hiccups expression doesn't change and he crosses his arms as Jack blushes in embarrassment. Stoick and Valerie were holding in giggles, and even Toothless, who was sitting next to Hiccup's feet, looked amused.

"No Gobber, it wasn't funny. This is Jack, my best friend." and Hiccup shyly looks at Jack, who nods and swallows nervously. Gobber nods and pats Jack's shoulder, quite roughly, "Aye, Jack. It's nice to meet ya. And who is this?" he says while looking down at the black cat sitting at Hiccup's feet. Hiccup bends down and picks up the said cat, holding him in his arms, "Oh, this is Toothless! I named him that because when I found him, he was losing all of his baby teeth, so he looked like he had no teeth."

Gobber nods and pets the cat, who purrs at his touch. Jack gasps in shock and throws his hands up in exasperation. "What? Almost a year later, and he still hates me!" Hiccup and Gobber laugh as Toothless swats at Jack, who backs away from the unsheathed claws. Hiccup sets the cat down and walks inside with Jack as Stoick and Gobber unload the stuff from the back of the truck. Jack's mouth falls open at how much better it looked inside. A lot of the things were still wooden, but it was nice, polished wood. It had decent sized kitchen, with a large open floor plan, connecting the living and dining area. There was a small hallway, but what caught Jack's eye was the staircase pressed up against one wall, leading up to what looked like a loft, taking up half of the "ceiling." It had a railing going along the edge, but other than that, you couldn't see anymore of what was up there unless you went up the stairs.

Jack's attention was drawn back to the group of others when Gobber called Jack's name to get his bag. Gobber spoke to Hiccup and Jack while pointing to the loft. "Thats where you two will be staying, and don't worry there are two separate beds." he says with a laugh. Jack awkwardly clears his throat and glances at Hiccup. Gobber looked between them, "What?" Jack rubs the back of his neck while Hiccup talks, "Uh, Gobber, we actually have to sleep in the same bed."

Gobber tilts his head as Hiccup explains, "Okay so last winter, Jack was in an accident, and long story short it caused him some… problems… and he needs me to sleep near him so I can help him." Gobber looks at Jack, who was looking at the floor. "Like what kind of problems?" he questions. Jack sighs before speaking, "Like sleeping problems. I have really bad night terrors, and I have to take medication for it, which only helps so much, so Hiccup helps me. He keeps me "subconsciously"," he says with air quotes, "calm at night."

Gobber lets out a "huh" before pointing to Jack, "I'm guessing the accident caused your hair and eyes being all weird?" Hiccup gives Gobber a "really?" look, and Jack awkwardly nods. Gobber walks over and ruffles Jack's hair, "And here I thought it was a bad dye job and a bad case of heterochromia." he says with a laugh. Jack laughs at the gesture before grabbing his bag and walking up the stairs.

He sees two mattresses, both made up, opposite of eachother on the floor. The area was small but it was cozy. The wall on the very far side was very short, and on the tilted part of the roof, there were large windows making up most of the bottom section of the roof. He set his bag down next to the bad farthest from the stairs and bent down to plop on it. At least if he rolled off of it, it wouldn't hurt. Hiccup joined him, Toothless bounding up the stairs behind him. Hiccup sat next to him and they watched with amusement as Toothless walked around in a circle before curling into a ball on the other bed.

Hiccup laughed and Jack turned towards him before tilting his head down and resting it on Hiccups small shoulder. "Thanks for letting me come Hiccup." he mumbles. Hiccup smiles and turns towards Jack, who raises his head so their noses are touching. "You're welcome Jack." Hiccup whispers. Jack smiles and he leans forward, pressing his lips to Hiccups. They hold the kiss until they hear footsteps coming up the stairs. They quickly separate and scoot a bit away from each other, watching Gobber appear. "So?" he asks with smile on his face.

Hiccup and Jack look at each other before looking back at Gobber. Gobber sighed, crossing his arms. "About the room." Hiccup awkwardly laughs while Jack clears his throat. They both spout out stuff about how great the room was, Hiccup mentioning how it looked just the same as before. This caught Jack's ears, but he still smiled at Gobber, who clapped his hands together. "Good! Good, that's good. Well if you boys need anything, your parents and I will be downstairs okay? Maybe having a couple drinks or two." He says with a wink and chuckle, before turning around and walking back down the stairs.

Hiccup and Jack sigh and flop back down on the bed. Jack interlocks his fingers and puts them behind his head, before turning his head and looking at Hiccup, whose hands were overlapping, laying on his stomach. Hiccup had his eyes closed and a smile slowly grew on Jack face as he looked at the peaceful looking boy. Hiccup sighs, never opening his eyes, "Jack you can stop staring at me."

"I'm gazing, not staring." Jack softly says.

"Its creepy."

"Its romantic."

Hiccup opens his eyes and looks at Jack, who rolls over so he is closer to Hiccup, leaning up on his elbow. Jack's eyes dart between Hiccups and his lips. Jack smiles as he leans in and Hiccup giggles as their lips meet in another kiss. They continue kissing and Hiccup's hand runs its through Jack's hair, lightly gripping it. Jack sucks on Hiccups lower lip, making the smaller boy quietly moan. Jack's tongue makes its way into Hiccup's mouth, who happily reciprocates. Jack moves his body on top of Hiccups, one hand on his hip and the other by his head, leaning on his elbow. Jack grips Hiccups hip and starts kissing the freckled neck.

Hiccup hold in a moan as Jack's warm lips and tongue roughly kiss his neck. "Jack, wait. Stop." Hiccup softly says, lightly pushing Jack's shoulders. Jack takes his hand off his Hiccups hip and rolls over next to him again. "I just don't want to get real… heavy… like we did last time." Hiccup quietly says. Jack nods and strokes Hiccups freckled cheek before leaning down and lightly kissing him. "Okay, I understand." he says with a soft smile. Hiccup just laughs at Jack, before pushing him off and standing up. Hiccup quickly looks at the quietly laughing Jack through the corner of his eye, before grabbing the hem of his shirt and slowly taking it off, trying to be sexy for Jack while he changes, quickly silencing the boy still on the bed. But as the shirt gets to his shoulder, Hiccup gets stuck, and his arms are stuck in an awkward position, tangled in the shirt. Jack laughs and rolls over, wrapping his arms around his stomach, unable to contain himself.

Hiccup whines, unable to see Jack through the shirt. He can hear him laughing as he struggles in the shirt. "Jack! Help me!" Hiccup cries out. Jack lessens his laughter down to chuckles as he stands up and helps Hiccup out of the shirt, before dropping it to the ground. Hiccups face is red and he covers his body with his arms. Jack pulls his hoodie off, and he hugs Hiccup to him. Hiccup gasps at the skin on skin contact, hands gently wandering over Jack's sides and chest. Jacks bends his head down and kissed Hiccup's cheek before walking over to his bag and pulling out a t-shirt before walking over to Hiccup, who holds his arms up as Jack slips the shirt on, which was too big for Hiccup, but it was cute on him. Jack slowly squats down, undoing Hiccup's pants before pulling them, along with his underwear, down and off his legs, and Hiccup carefully steps out of them, holding the long t-shirt down to cover himself. Jack presses a light kiss to the scarred and freckled thigh before walking over to his bag and pulling out a pair of loose boxers. He walks back over to Hiccup and holds them down so Hiccup can step into them, before pulling them up his short, thin, freckled, and scarred legs and on his hips, even though they still hung loose on them. Jack stands back up to his full height and kisses each one of Hiccup's cheeks, before his forehead, and then his lips. He leads Hiccup back to the bed and sits him down before getting up and changing, not bothering to ask Hiccup to turn away as he drops his pants and underwear.

Hiccup blushes, and turns his head away from Jacks naked body, but doesn't take his eyes off of him. Hiccups eyes take in Jack's chest and abdomen before trailing down to his hips. Hiccup bites his lip as his eyes trail further down. ' _He has a nice butt._ ' Hiccup thinks with a small smile. Hiccups eyes roam down Jacks long, flawless legs, before going back up his body as Jack pulls on a pair of basketball shorts. He doesn't put a shirt on as he walks over to Hiccup, surprisingly no smirk on his face. He sits down next to the freckled boy, placing his fingers gently on his face before turning his head and placing a kiss on Hiccup's lips. He softly smiles at the blush spread across Hiccup's face before grabbing his hand and standing them both up. "I'm gonna go downstairs, and maybe grab something to eat okay? Bring down my medication when you're ready." and he kisses Hiccup's forehead before letting go of his hand and walking down the stairs. Hiccup blinks at what just happened, but he still sighs happily and smiles. He gets Jacks medication out of his bag and pops one pill in his hand, putting the bottle back in his bag before going downstairs. He stops at the end of the staircase, smiling as Jack makes some joke, making the three adults laugh. They are all sitting at the kitchen counter, and the adults all have a small glass of some sort of alcohol in it. Hiccup walks over and sits next to Jack, holding his hand out. Jack takes the pill and puts it in his mouth, swallowing it with some water.

Hiccups smiles once the pill is down and turns towards the counter when a small plate of pasta with alfredo sauce is set in front of him. "I don't really cook that much, but I thought i'd make the exception of you guys." Hiccup smiles and begins eating along with Jack. Once he is done, Gobber grabs their plates and asks them how it was, placing their plates in the sink. "Oh Gobber, it was amazing!" Hiccup exclaimed. Jack agreed, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Good. Now I have another question." Gobber say, placing his hands on the counter. Hiccup and Jack look at each other and laugh nervously. "Hiccup." Gobber says, seriousness in his voice. Hiccups eyes go wide at the man nods towards Hiccup's arms. "You mind telling me what happened to your arms?"

Hiccups eyes dart towards his parents, who were either looking at the floor or at some random area. "Your parents already told me about it Hiccup, but I just want to hear it from you." Hiccup looks down at his lap, suddenly feeling humiliated. Here was Gobber, the man he used to visit for one week every summer of his life, until he was twelve, the man Hiccup looked up to, and sometimes felt like he was a second father, the man who always believed he was talented and strong, now staring at him with disappointment because he was weak. "I…I don't know what to say." Hiccup says, feeling tears well up in his eyes. Jack reached over and grabbed one of Hiccup hands, not caring if they saw.

Gobber sighs, "Well then tell me why. Why would you do this to yourself, Hiccup?" he says softly. Hiccup shrugs and sniffs his nose. "It… it made me feel better, when I would get bullied, and I would feel worthless. It got my mind off of all the names people would call me. It made me happier, and like people didn't just tolerate me. It made me feel like I knew something that everyone else didn't. It made me feel better when I thought people were tired of me, like they didn't like me anymore. It made me feel better when I hated myself." he stutters and cries. Gobber nods his head, before giving a knowing smile, "But after a while, it didn't work anymore, did it?" Hiccup shakes his head, lower lip trembling, hiding his eyes behind his bangs. "So you kept doing it more and more. Is that why you stopped visiting me?" Gobber says, sadness in his voice. Hiccup nodded this time, still not looking up at the man. Jack strokes Hiccup's hand with his thumb, trying to comfort the self loathing boy. Gobber sighs, "Hiccup look at me." Hiccup slowly raises his head, a tear slipping down his face. Jack resists the urge to wipe it away, hating to see Hiccups sweet, freckled face wet with tears. "I was told that you stopped doing this last summer, before school started. You stopped because of him." and the blond haired man quickly points to Jack. Hiccup looks to Jack and he nods, a small smile on his face. Gobber smiles, "Good. Now Hiccup, I don't want you to be embarrassed or ashamed okay? You just had a different way of dealing with emotional pain than others, okay?" Hiccup looks at Gobber before shakily asking, "So you aren't disappointed in me?" Gobber shakes his head, "No i'm not, i'm just glad that you didn't try to do what you did when you were little." he says, raising an eyebrow. Hiccup lowers his gaze again, but nods anyway.

Gobber looks at Jack, "Thank you, for helping him." Jack nods and shrugs, smiling at Hiccup, "Yeah, well he returned the favor." Hiccup wipes his face, clearing it of tears as Jack continues, looking between Hiccup and Gobber, "After my accident," Gobber interrupts, "I still want to know what happened." Jack laughs, "Don't worry i'll tell you later. Anyway, after the accident, I started having really bad night terrors, which would prevent me from sleeping, and I would wake up with splitting headaches. So my doctor gave me sleeping pills, and I started taking pain killers. Well when one sleeping pill didn't work, it became two, and then three, and then four. And when two painkiller didn't work, it became three, and then four, and then five. I was easily taking ten to twenty pills a day. I became addicted to them. Why do you think Hiccup gave me one single pill earlier?"

Jack chuckles. "I'm not even allowed to have painkillers anymore. Like seriously. Only my mom and Hiccup know where my sleeping pills are and my mom hid all the painkillers in the house. Hiccup found out about my addiction and he helped me, like I had helped him. I mean I was pitiful. I was practically getting on my knees and begging Hiccup for pills when my head would hurt, and even when it didn't. When I just wanted that high that taking multiple of them gave. But I got off it and he helped me with my addiction, just like I helped him with his cutting." Jack turns his head and smiles at Hiccup, who smiles back shyly. Gobber smiles at the two boys and nods his head with an approving smile. "Hiccup, I think you found yourself a true friend here." Hiccup just giggles and nods his head, looking back at Jack, making Hiccup laugh when he makes a silly face.

Jack tells Gobber about the accident, including the part where he was told Hiccup had jumped in. Afterwards, Gobber called them both heros, Jack for saving his sister, and Hiccup for saving Jack. After about another 15 minutes, Jack started to feel the effects of the pill. Hiccup and him excused themselves to bed, where Jack practically collapsed on top of Hiccup, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy under him, before falling asleep. Hiccup chuckled as Toothless came over, curling back up next to Jack, pressing into Hiccup's side. Hiccup fell asleep stroking Toothless' fur and Jack's hair with both of his hands.

The next day, the real vacation started. All five people, and one cat wearing a dark brown harness and leash, walked down the hidden path behind the house to the private boat dock that Gobber owned. He owned about ten different boats, and since there were so many people, he walked over to the large pontoon boat. It was a dark blue-green color, and it was at least 20 feet long, maybe 25. Hiccup carried Toothless over and hopped off the deck onto the boat, setting the cat on a small chair. Everyone settles on the boat, and Hiccup sat down on one of the front rotating seats until he realized Jack wasn't with everyone.

Hiccup looks up and he sees Jack is still standing on the shore, not even on the deck yet. His eyes are wide and he is glancing between the water and the boat. "Shit." Hiccup mumbles under his breath as he quickly climbs off the boat, jogging towards Jack. Jack jumps when Hiccup grabs his hand. "Jack, you okay?" Hiccup asked, concern filling his eyes. Jack stumbles for words, until he finally speaks, "Uh yeah, it's just that, it's just the-" Jack stops speaking, gesturing to the water. Hiccup puts it together in his head and he grabs both of Jack's hands, making the nervous boy look at him. "Jack, I promise, you aren't gonna go in the water, not unless you want to. No one is going to make you if you don't want to, okay? I won't if you don't want me to, okay?" Hiccup looks into Jack's eyes. Jack swallows and nods, gripping tight to Hiccup's hand as he leads him on the deck and helps him onto the boat. Instantly Jack sits down in the corner seat of the boat, next to Stoick and Valerie, who puts a hand on his shoulder, "Jack it's okay, we are just going for a short ride okay? We might stop by some islands, but we are mostly just going joy riding, okay?" she says softly. Jack nods his head and breathes deeply.

He expects Hiccup to come over and sit next to him, only to see the other boy go all the way up to the front of the boat, which was modified and raised about a foot higher than the rest of the boat, with a cushioned seat. Hiccup didn't sit down, instead he got up on his knees and held onto the railing, sitting there as Gobber started the boat, and pulled out of the dock. Toothless hopped of the chair and sat down next to Jack's feet. Jack kept staring at Hiccup before he leaned over to Hiccup's parents. "Um… what is he doing?" All three adults chuckled as Gobber explained. "When he was younger, Hiccup said he liked sitting up front when we would go fast, and this was the only boat that didn't have a place for him to sit up front, so I made one for him. He always sits up there, and he loves going fast. Something about feeling free."

Jack looks at Hiccups small frame as Gobber then explained how they would stay close to the shore, and not go too far out into open water. He picked up speed and Jack couldn't take his eyes off of Hiccup. His auburn hair shone red in the sunlight and looked beautiful whipping back due to the wind. His hands were tight on the rails, but the rest of his body looked completely relaxed as they sped through the water. Hiccup had soft smile on his face, and when he looked back at Jack, the smile grew and Jack actually let go of his nervousness and smiled back.

They kept going through the water, before slowing to a stop, and they had open water on one side of them, and a island here and there, and then land on the other side. Hiccup finally got off of the front of the boat and he giggled as he opened up a compartment and pulled out a pair of black flippers, also handing Jack a life jacket. Jack scoffs, but puts it on over his tanktop anyway and watches in disbelief as Hiccup pulled the flippers on his feet. They matched his black and green swim trunks. Hiccup fumbled with his t-shirt, a frown on his face. He finally huffed and turned away from everyone before taking the shirt off, dropping it on a random seat. Jack scoffs again, "You're not actually gonna get in are you?" worry slightly lacing his voice. Hiccup only turned his head, "Do you not want me to?" He asked, standing next to the side of the boat, where the small gate was now open.

Jack shook his head, "I mean you can if you want, but like the water is really deep and stuff…" he trails off. Hiccup just laughs, "Yeah Jack, it's kinda one of the biggest lakes in the world." Jack just glares at Hiccup, and scoffs, "Fine, get in, I don't care." and he crosses his arms and slumps back against the seat. Hiccup just laughs and hold up and peace sign, "Bye!" and he hops in the water, disappearing beneath the water. Jack gasps and shoots out of his seat, standing where Hiccup stood. "Hiccup! Why isn't he coming up? Oh my gods, where is he?" Jack starts freaking out, pacing on the side of the boat Hiccup went under at. "Oh my gods this is all my fault, I shouldn't have told him I didn't care! Of course I care!" Jack kept going on, unaware of the gate on the other side opening, and Hiccup climbing up. He slowly walks behind the taller boy, who is still completely unaware he is there. The adults stifle their laughter, watching the whole ordeal. Hiccups soaking wet bangs hang over his eyes, giving him a creepy appearance. Hiccup stands there for a good ten seconds before he quickly reaches his hands out and pokes Jacks sides, yelling out a "Boo!"

Jack yelps, jumps in the air, and turns around. Unfortunately he turns around to quickly, and he trips over his own feet, falling backwards. His hand latches onto Hiccup's outreached arm, pulling the boy with him as he fell back into the water. Jack gasps as he hits the water, fear filling his entire body as it engulfed him. He almost instantly bobbed back up because of the life-vest, but that didn't stop the alarming fear striking his body. Hiccup came back up to hear Jack freaking out. "Hiccup! Get me out! Get me out of the water!" Jack was desperately trying to grip onto the side of the boat, to no use, as he kept slipping off. Hiccup quickly swam over to Jack, and Hiccup could see the tears welling in his eyes. He was truly terrified. "Jack, calm down, i'm right here!" Hiccup says, grabbing Jack's hands. Jacks wide, scared eyes turn to Hiccup and he instantly wraps his arms around Hiccup shoulder, legs wrapping around Hiccups hips, clinging to Hiccups smaller body.

Hiccup slightly laughs and holds onto Jack's life-vest, it being buoyant enough to keep them both up. Hiccup sees the tears in Jack's eyes finally fall, and Jack buries his head in the crook of Hiccup's neck in embarrassment. Hiccup looks up and sees all three adults looking over the side. Hiccup mouths that Jack is fine and waves them off. They reluctantly back away and sit back down, Hiccup and Jack now out of their view. Hiccup turns his attention back to Jack, who was still silently crying into his shoulder. "Jack?" Hiccup softly says. Jack sniffles and lifts his head, eyes and nose red from crying. "Yeah?" he quietly says. Hiccup frowns and wipes away the tears from Jack's face, as well as the rest of the water from his face. He pushes Jacks droopy fringe out of his face, and lightly kisses his wet forehead.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean for you to fall in." Hiccup gently says, stroking Jack's cheeks. Jack breaths in deeply, blowing out a shaky breath. "I think i'm okay. I just got really scared." Jack's eyes widen and he grips onto Hiccup tighter. "Please don't let me go." he practically begs. Hiccup shakes his head, "I'm not gonna let you go Jack, wouldn't dream of it." Hiccup promises. They both float in the water, Jack never "un-clinging" from Hiccup's body. Normally Jack would have made some sexually joke about how his legs were wrapped around Hiccup's hips, but he didn't. Hiccup starts making jokes about how funny it would be if he tried bringing Toothless in the water, and how he would hate him for a week. Jack actually smiled and gave a small laugh. They stayed in the water, bobbing there as they talked, keeping Jack distracted from the fact that he was actually in the water. Hiccup decided to test the waters. No pun intended.

"Jack? Do you trust me?" Hiccup asked seriously. Jack swallowed nervously and nodded. "Okay, you can close your eyes if you want, but I want you to lay on your back." Jack's eyes go wide, "No I am not going under!" Hiccup quickly shushes him, "No Jack, you won't be going under, only your hair will get wet. I won't let you go under okay? Besides that's what the life jacket is for, right?" Jack nervously nods before he looks Hiccup one last time in the eye before closing his eyes. Hiccup smiles in satisfaction before slipping behind Jack, never letting go of his hands. Hiccup gently pulls Jack so his body is floating on the water. Hiccup cradles Jack's head and gently lowers it back into the water, only getting Jack's hair wet. Jack gasps as the cool water hits his scalp, but he can feel Hiccup holding onto him. Jack lets himself relax as Hiccup gently kisses his forehead.

They float there for a couple of minutes until Jack opens his eyes. His eyes meet Hiccups, who is staring at Jack's eyes with amazement. They looked beautiful with the sunlight hitting them, making them glow. The ice blue stood out against the light brown and to Hiccup, Jack never looked more stunning. He never wanted more badly to kiss the beautiful boy called Jack.

Jack smiled his stunning smile and slowly turned back around, and it was Hiccups turn to wrap his body around Jack's, even though he too did some clinging. They were on the far side of the boat, and they could hear the adults talking in deep conversation. Hiccup quietly giggled and their lips met in a sweet kiss. After a while, they got back in the boat and Hiccup took off his swimming gear and Jack took off the life jacket and peeled off his soaking tank top. Hiccup blushed and watched from the side as the water droplets dripped down Jack's body before they went down his hips and into his low hanging swim shorts. Hiccup subconsciously bit his lip, thoughts running wild. Thankfully he was facing away from the adults, so they couldn't see his absolutely lost and lewd expression.

Hiccup guesses that Jack saw him staring because then he smirked before he stretched, bringing his arms way up, tilting his head back, letting out a low groan as various places in his body cracked. The thin muscles Jack had tensed before his body finally relaxed and he shook his head, making his multicolored hair spike up and his eyes seemed to glow again. Hiccup quickly sat down and placed a towel over his lap. Now Jack just looked purely _sexual and hot._ And Hiccup's body was quickly letting him know that. His face grew extremely red as Jack walked over to him, standing in front of him and holding his hand out. Hiccup stutters before Jack laughs and answers for him, "Can I have a towel?" he smiles, flashing his white teeth to Hiccup. Hiccup nods but doesn't stop staring at Jack's body. Jack laughs and bends over to lustfully whisper in Hiccups ear, who shivers.

"Or I could take the one off your lap and expose your obvious boner, Hiccy. Don't think I don't know you were staring. When we get back, we can have a little fun if you want." and Jack pulls away enough to wink at Hiccup and stands back up to his full height. Hiccup just blushes even more and practically shoves a towel towards Jack, who laughs and wraps it around his hips before sitting down next to Hiccup. Jack snakes his hand over the towel and grabs Hiccup's hand, interlocking their fingers. Hiccup smiles and looks at Jack through the corner of his eyes. Toothless comes up and sits on Hiccup's lap for the rest of ride back, sun setting behind the trees as they get back to the dock. They get off the boat and Hiccup unleashes the black cat to roam around the woods surrounding the house. Hiccup and Jack take turns taking showers, and Hiccup soon climbs up the stairs to the loft, towel wrapped around his waist. Jack was already dressed, but he was still shirtless, wearing loose night pants.

Hiccup watches as Jack holds up different shirts, debating which one he should wear. Hiccup shift in place and clears his throat loudly. Jack looks up and smiles, setting down the shirt before going over and grabbing Hiccup's hand. Hiccup giggles and he lets himself be led over to the small bed. Jack sits down on it and pulls Hiccup down to sit on his lap, straddling him. Jack's hands stroke Hiccups sides as Hiccup's arms rest themselves around Jack's neck. Jack leans in and gently kisses Hiccup's lips. Hiccup kisses back, hands delving themselves in Jack's hair. Jack's hands go down and hold onto Hiccup's hips as he swipes his tongue across Hiccups lower lip. Hiccup opens his mouth, granting permission as Jack's tongue slides in, stroking Hiccup's.

They continue kissing until Jack flips their positions, gently placing Hiccup on the edge of the thick mattress. Jack was on his knees in front of him. Hiccup gasps and separates from the kiss. Jack softly questions Hiccup with his eyes and his hands slowly trail the edge of the towel around Hiccups tiny waist. Hiccup nods but quickly stops Jack's hands when he tries undoing the towel. "Go under, I don't want you to see, okay?" Hiccup quietly says. Jack nods and kisses Hiccup again as he brings his hands down to Hiccups bony knees before sliding them under the towel, slowly going back up Hiccups thighs. Jack's eyes never left Hiccup's, always making sure he was okay at all times.

Hiccups body became more tense and he was filled with more fear as Jack's fingers inched up his legs. Hiccup whimpers and he jumps away from Jack, eyes becoming watery. Jack sighs and pulls his hands away from Hiccup's legs, instead sitting the boy up and hugging him, stroking his thick hair. "Okay, okay, it's okay." Jack whispers, trying to comfort the obviously nervous boy. Hiccup lightly hugs him back and sniffles into Jack's neck, where his face is currently buried. Jack pulls away from Hiccup and gently kisses him. "Look, Hiccup. It's okay, you're still not ready yet. We will just kiss for now, okay?" and he slightly nods at Hiccup, who looks down in shame, "It's just that this is the second time i've pushed you away. I'm sorry…" Jack sighs and strokes Hiccup's arms, "It's okay Hiccup, really. I do have to admit, that first time that we did stuff, was kinda rushed… but I don't want to do anything unless you're completely comfortable okay?" Jack said, tilting Hiccup's head up so he could look him in the eye. Hiccup nods. Jack smiles, "Okay good. Now let's get you dressed."

Hiccup quickly gets dressed and crawls into bed after giving Jack his medication. He lets himself be enveloped by Jack's arms and he quickly falls asleep, but not before Toothless comes back, smelling of the woods as he curls up by Hiccup's feet. Jack smiles and kisses Hiccup's forehead before closing his eyes, letting sleep overtake him.

The rest of the vacation was pretty uneventful, unless you count the fact that Toothless caught a bird and dropped it on the kitchen floor. Gobber had also shown Jack his blacksmithing forge. Hiccup had already seen it before but was still always fascinated by the things Gobber could create out of metal. Jack joked around, saying that could be Hiccups first job, since Jack was planning on working at Norths gift shop. Gobber then made the announcement that he was moving to Burgess because he wanted to live closer to his friends and family, so that was a very high possibility. He would still have good business and Hiccup and Jack thought that North and him could become friends. The two weeks came to an end and Stoick, Valerie, Jack, Hiccup, and even Toothless said goodbye to the large man and headed home.

It was almost two weeks later when Hiccup, Jack, and Valerie were in the car driving home. Stoick was at home waiting for them to come back from roller skating with all their friends. The sun was setting and they were laughing and singing to some new pop song on the radio. Hiccup and Jack were sitting in the back seat and everything was okay. Jack and Hiccup were laughing at each other and they were about to turn into their neighborhood when Jack's world stopped. It all happened so fast. Jack's laughter stopped and he whispered Hiccups name, the breath leaving his body. Hiccup whipped his head around to look out his window just in time to see a large red truck swerve and slam into the car. Hiccup gasps and he closes his eyes as his body is hit with such a strong force it fills his body with immediate pain. He hears crunching metal and shattering glass. He feels the car flipping multiple times before it lands upside down. He feels hot, the pain quickly setting in and it becomes too much for his body. He hears someone call out his name. Everything goes black.

 **Okay! So that was a lot longer than I expected haha. But i still hoped you enjoyed and I wasn't gonna end this on a cliffhanger, but ya know i did :D so don't kill me lol. I know! Everything was nice and perfect and wonderful! But alas, it's my job to break people's hearts. So I hope you enjoyed and don't worry I won't take too long writing the next chapter. So yeah I hope you enjoyed and yeah, bye!**


	20. Injuries

**Chapter 19**

 **I bet you guys just loved that cliffhanger? Am I right? Haha. I'm sorry. Not really. And I also just want to thank everyone for all the reviews, they are really appreciated. So here you go!**

 **Injuries**

Jack opens his eyes, groaning. His eyes focus and his head spins as he realizes he is upside down. He is hanging from his seat by the seat belt. He gasps and starts panting as he realizes what happened. He looks over at Hiccup, who is also hanging upside down, and doesn't seem to be moving. Jack's eyes fill with tears as he assumes the worst, until he sees the shallow rise of Hiccups chest. He sighs in relief and turns his head to the front, where he sees Valerie desperately trying to get out. Jack's voice croaks out, "Mrs. Haddock." Valerie turns her head to Jack with determination in her eyes. "Jack, do you have any injuries?" Jacks moves his right arm and cries out in pain.

"I think my arm is broken." he gasps out at the sharp pain in his forearm. Valerie nods her head. "Okay. Jack can you walk, and move your legs?" Jack moves his legs tentatively, "Yeah they feel fine." Valerie nods her head, and grunts as she pushes her car door open, shattered glass scraping against the asphalt. "Okay good. I need you to get Hiccup out. He is unconscious, Jack, and my leg is broken, I cannot walk. The car is going to blow up Jack. I need you to get him out."

Jack pants as the smell of gasoline hits his nose, and his eyes finally land on the small fire at the front of the vehicle. His eyes widen in shock before he starts moving. He brings his left arm up and quickly unbuckles his seat belt, causing his body to fall and hit the ceiling of the car. He grits his teeth and ignores the sharp pain in his arm, as well as the pricks of broken glass pressing into his skin. He looks back up at Valerie, who is crawling out of the door and over to Hiccup's door. She yells at Jack through the glass, "Jack! I can't get the door open! Hurry, please!"

Jack nods his head and turns over onto his back, being careful of his broken arm. He points his legs towards Hiccups door, being careful of Hiccups dangling body. He pulls his legs back before slamming them into the car door. He grunts in frustration when the door doesn't budge. His panicked eyes look at the fire, which is steadily growing at the front of the car. He kicks his legs out again, growling as it still doesn't open. He waves his hand at Valerie, telling her to move. She quickly pulls herself out of the way as Jack pulls his legs all the way back before kicking with all his strength at the door. The door finally opens a little bit and Jack quickly pushes it open with his feet.

Jack quickly maneuvers himself under Hiccup, reaching up to rapidly undo Hiccups seatbelt. He struggles with the button before it finally comes undo, and Jack yells out in pain as he catches Hiccup with his arms. He quickly moves out of the way and gently lays Hiccups body down. Jack's eyes widen and he pants out a breath of air when his eyes land on Hiccup's left leg. It was bloody and mangled looking. Jack shakes his head and his eyes go back to swiftly growing fire. Jack hisses out in pain when he pushes himself out of the wrecked car and his elbow hit the ground. He turns his head around, "Go! I'll get him out!" he yells at Valerie. Hiccups mother is about to protest when Jack shakes his head, "Valerie, go!" Her eyes widen at Jack's usage of her first name, but takes one last sorrowful glance at Hiccups slack body before pulling herself away.

Jack watches her crawl away before turning back to Hiccup's body. His eyes quickly dart over to the fire and he gasps at how much it had grown. He easily pulls Hiccups lightweight body out of the car with his left hand before standing up. Jack wobbles in place, blood rushing to his head, but he ignores the pain and he bends down to grab Hiccups limp wrist. Jack grunts as he being pulling the boy, having to bend over awkwardly to not wrench Hiccup's arm. Jack pants and grunts as he pulls Hiccup away from the ticking time bomb of a crushed car. Jacks wide eyes dart around and he sees Valerie laying on my some grass by the side of the road and Jack begins pulling Hiccup over to her. He can hear sirens in the distance and he looks at the large red truck, which had spun but not flipped like theirs did, the front being completely mangled and crushed. The person inside seemed to be leaning against the steering wheel, unconscious. ' _Or dead._ ' Jack thought horrifyingly.

Jack looks back at their car and his eyes widen in alarm when the fire suddenly grows bigger. Jack gasps and begins pulling Hiccups body faster. He was about twenty feet away when a resounding boom went off behind Jack. He was flung forward by the force of it, letting go of Hiccup's hand and landing on his broken arm. Jack landed about five feet from Hiccup, whose body had not moved from being limp. Jack's mouth was open in a silent yell, face twisted up in pain. He rolls over on to his back as his ears rang from the blast. He looks down at his shaking hands and gently touches his broken arm, which is now in more pain than before. His eyes trail down to Hiccup's body, and he sees that he got a little singed from the blast.

The ringing in Jack's ears becomes dissipated as the sirens become louder. Jack shakily stands up, almost losing balance. He has a cut on his forehead, blood dripping into his eye. He squints his eyes, trying to clear his vision. He sees paramedics running over to Hiccup with a gurney, and Jack's hazy mind wants to be by Hiccup's side. "Hiccup. Hiccup!" he yells as he stumbles over to the paramedics, who are walking further and further away from him, before putting Hiccup into one of the ambulances. Jack begins running, calling out Hiccups name as he is stopped by another two paramedics. His panicked eyes watch as the doors carrying Hiccup are closed and the ambulance pulls away, sirens flashing on top. Jack yells, "Hiccup!"

Jack finally calms down and lets the other paramedics drive him and Valerie in the same ambulance to the hospital. They quickly set her leg and his arm, wrapping it in some gauze until they can get proper casts. Jack refuses pain medication, and he yells at the paramedics that he is fine. They get to the hospital and Jack can see them rolling Hiccup into a room. Jack eyes widen and he begins running when he hears a nurse yell out, fingers on Hiccup's wrist and neck, "I don't have a pulse, we are losing him!" the doors close and Jack is once again stopped from reaching Hiccup by two other nurses, frantically trying to get him to calm down. Jack struggles against their hold, "Hiccup! No! No you don't understand! You have to help him! Hiccup!"

The two nurses push him back and into a room. Jack plops down in a chair, mindful of his arm and he runs a hand through his dirty hair. Tears well up in his eyes as the words he heard echo in his head. A nurse comes in with a glove like thing and more wrappings. "I'm hear to wrap your cast. Your mother is almost here, Mrs. Haddock called her, and she is also currently getting her leg cast." Jack nods his head and winces as the previous wrappings are cut from his arm, which the nurse gently cleans before wrapping it again in white cloth. She gives him a sling and cleans the cut above his eye, putting a small band-aid over it.

Jack walks out of the small room he was in and instantly he sees his mom run over to him. She gently brings him into her arms with a choked sob before pulling away, softly running her thumb over the cut above his eye. "Are you okay?" she desperately asks him. Jack sighs in slight frustration, "Yeah mom, i'm fine. My arm is broken, but other than that, I am fine." Heather sighs in relief and gently hugs her son again. "Emma is in the waiting room with Hiccups father. Are Valerie and Hiccup okay?"

Jack meets her eyes when she pulls away. "Mrs. Haddock is okay, she is getting her leg cast right now, she broke it. Hiccup…" Jack looks away with tears in his eyes, but he doesn't let them fall. "I don't know about Hiccup, he was unconscious and his leg was messed up, and they were pulling him into this room and I heard them say his heart stopped…" Jack choked on the last words, biting his lip to keep from crying. Valerie gasps and she put a hand over her mouth at Jack's words. Her eyes trailed behind Jack when she saw Valerie being rolled out in a wheelchair, her leg wrapped in a white cast all the way up to mid-thigh.

The trio walk back to the waiting room. Stoick instantly runs up to Jack and questions him about Hiccup, and he tells Stoick the same thing. Emma hugs Jack and a nurse tells them she would give them updates on Hiccups condition. Jack and Valerie are offered pain medication, to which Jack once again refuses. Heather gently puts her hand on his shoulder, "Jack maybe you should take some, it'll make your arm feel better." Jack shakes his head, "No I don't want to take any." Heather sighs, "Jack maybe-" Jack's patience wears thin as he snaps at his mother, "I don't want to take any fucking pain killers, okay?!" Jack pants, "Not without Hiccup."

Heather's eyes widen in shock, but she understands and removes her hand from his shoulder. Hours passed and they still hadn't heard any news from anyone. Jack sat the farthest away from everyone, glaring holes into the ground when they still hadn't heard any news. A doctor walks out of a long hallway and Jack eyes him like a hawk. The doctor looks at his clipboard before calling out, "Hayden Haddocks family?" Jack is the first one to stand, and Stoick pushes Valerie over to the doctor. Jack walks over to the doctor, throwing questions at him in irritance, "How come it took so long, and why haven't we heard anything? Is he okay? Where is he?" Jack asks, quite harshly. Heather speaks up, "Jack! No need to be rude." she scolds.

Jack scoffs and rolls his eyes, "Well it's not my fucking fault that it took forever for us to get news about him. Excuse me that i'm the one who pulled his bloody, unconscious fucking body out of the fucking wrecked car. So yeah I kinda wanna fucking know if he is okay or not!" Jack states matter-of-factly, accentuating the "fucking" in each sentence, not caring if he sounded rude or not. All Jack cared about right now was Hiccup. Everyone's eyes had widened at Jack's explicit language, even the doctor, who blinks and clears his throat before speaking. "Uh, yes okay. Hiccup is in stable condition, but I would like to discuss his injuries with you, and you might want to sit down." he gestures to the seats, where everyone but Jack sits down, but nobody dared tell the tetchy teen to sit.

"Okay so let me give you the rundown of his injuries. He has some head trauma, and that is what is causing him to be unconscious currently. He has a couple of broke ribs, and a fractured wrist. Now what I am about to tell you, may come as a shock, but it had to happen for Hiccups best interest." the doctor starts. Everyone mentally prepares for what he is about to say. "We had to amputate Hiccups lower left leg, right below his knee." Valerie gasps and Heather holds her hand as Stoick doesn't move, just closes his eyes and puts a hand over his mouth. Jack's stomach drops at the doctor's words, but he can't bring himself to hate that decision. He had seen Hiccup's leg, and how bad it looked. All Jack cared about was that Hiccup was alive and okay.

The doctor continues, "Hiccup's leg had been crushed and mangled in the wreck, and it was beyond repair. If we had let it try and heal, Hiccup would have been walking with a severe limp for the rest of his life. At least now he will be able to get prosthetics, and be able to walk and run properly." Hiccup's parents nod in understanding, but are still heartbroken at the thought of their son now missing a leg. "Now because of the trauma to his body, it is not uncommon for Hiccup to be under for a couple days to a week. Only time will tell when he wakes up, he did suffer from hitting his head pretty hard." Everyone nods, and Jack has thing dreading feeling in his stomach that it is going to be something like what happened to him.

Jack speaks up without looking up from the ground, "Can we see him?" the doctor nods and leads the group of people to a dimly lit room, Hiccup's bed being in the center, typical hospital style. Everyone's eyes land on Hiccups fragile body, which was hooked up to several wires and machines. Jack grimaces. He guarantees that this is what he looked like, when he was in that coma. Except he hadn't been covered in scratches, cuts, bruises, and missing a leg. There were bandages wrapped around Hiccup's left wrist, including small band-aids on some parts of his face and body. He had a hospital gown on, a blanket going up to his waist. Jack's eyes slowly went down Hiccup's legs, and he swallowed the lump in his throat as his eyes landed on the dip of the blanket, just under where Hiccup's left knee was. Jack breathed deeply before walking over to Hiccup, pulling a chair next to the bed. Jack grabs Hiccup right hand with both of his and he leans down, discreetly kissing it. All Jack wanted to do was hold Hiccup, and make sure he was okay, kissing everything all better. But he couldn't.

Jack hears everyone approaching and he rests his head on the bed next to Hiccup's hand to hide his watery eyes. Jack knew deep inside there was nothing he could have done, but he still blamed himself. If he had seen the truck in time, he could have warned Valerie to stop. He could have pulled Hiccup away from the door, so he wouldn't have gotten the full impact. But he didn't. Jack jumps as the door opens again, revealing two police officers. Great now he was supposed to give his story on what happened.

They ask for Valerie's story first and she explains before they turn to him. Jack sighs before raising his head to look at Hiccup. "It all happened so fast. I saw it coming but I didn't say anything. If I had said something in time…" Jack closes his eyes tightly before opening them up with a shaky breath. "Hiccup heard me call out his name and he must have seen my face because he turned around so fast, and right as he did, the truck hit us. It flipped a bunch of times, and my arm hit something, I think the door, and I think that's how I broke it, I don't know. We stopped flipping and I said Hiccups name before I kinda blacked out for a minute or two. And then like Valerie said, he was unconscious so I pulled him out and dragged him away before the car blew up."

The tears finally fall as Jack finishes speaking softly. He lays his head back down as Stoick speaks, "Have you identified the person driving the truck?" he says with slight anger in his voice. The police officer nods and tells everyone that it was a drunk driver, who was known to have a gang history, and also that he had passed away in the accident. They finally leave and everyone sits in silence before Emma comes over and hugs Jack. He leans into her tiny frame, grateful for the comfort. Valerie speaks up, seeing Jack inner turmoil. "Jack, there was nothing you could have done." Jack shakes his head, looking at Hiccups tattered body, "But if I had-" Valerie interrupts him with a small laugh, "Jack, you sound just like Hiccup did when you were in the hospital. Constantly blaming himself. Things happen Jack, and you must learn that it isn't your fault. In your case, it wasn't anyone fault, just some thin ice. In this case, it was a drunk driver. It wasn't your fault Jack."

Jack looks at her with teary eyes, but nods nonetheless. He shakily breathed in before resting his head back down on the bed next to Hiccup's hand, his arm now a dull ache. He doesn't lift his head but moves his eyes to look at his mother when she speaks up, eyes furrowed together in question, "Jack, did Hiccup ever tell you where he hid your medication? It wasn't in his bag, was it?"

Hiccups bag had been destroyed in the car, but Jack shook his head, they hadn't spent the night anywhere. Jack slowly raises his head, staring off into space as his eyebrows slowly furrowed together, before widening, "No, he never did. I have no idea where my medication is." Emma sighed by Jack's side and gently wraps her arms around his upper arm, leaning onto his shoulder, "I do."

Jack's eyes instantly move in her direction, but his head doesn't turn. "Uh… how?" he questions. "Hiccup told me, just in case he wasn't there to give it to you, or if he forgot, even though that's never happened." she says nonchalantly. Jack's eyes then dart to Hiccups still form, aside from the steady rise and fall of his chest. Jack's lips quirk up in a smile, before tilting his head to Emma, "So what? You're gonna be my caretaker now?" Emma just smiles, "Yup." Jack scoffs lightly, "Great, my little sister has my life line in her hands now. What could go wrong?" he says clearly sarcastically, but the small, doe eyed girl still gently slaps his chest, "Oh, you'll be fine, i'm not gonna forget." Jack just chuckles, but his smile drops when his eyes land on Hiccup's body again. He sadly sighs before resting his head on Hiccup's hand again.

Days had past and Hiccup still hadn't moved. Jack came to visit everyday, practically forcing his mom, or even Hiccup's parents to drive him to the hospital. He would stay until he was forced to leave, and even sometimes he would walk to the hospital early in the morning to get there just as visiting hours opened. Eventually they stopped trying to make Jack leave, and he would push two chairs together and sleep on them. Emma stayed true to her word, and every night she would walk into Jack's room and deposit a pill on his nightstand. All of their friends had heard about the crash on the news, but Jack ignored the calls and voicemails and texts he got. When they would show up on his doorstep, he would make Emma answer, and he would tell her to make them go away. He would see them at the hospital sometimes, but he never said a word to them, he only sat down next to Hiccups bedside and held Hiccup's hand. Of course he would bring stuff to keep him busy, he even tried drawing, which did not work out well.

Soon, three weeks had past, and it was getting to Jack. He hadn't slept in three days. His pill made him sleep, but it didn't stop the night terrors. He had stopped taking his pill, pretending to swallow it, only to spit it down the bathroom sink. He didn't want to sleep without Hiccup, and he didn't want to sleep if it only meant the horrifying things he had to endure at night. He would load himself up on coffee and energy drinks from the vending machine at the hospital, before sitting down with Hiccups still comatose body. Fatigue eventually crept upon Jack, and he fell asleep, head laying on Hiccup's hand.

Jack had only been asleep ten minutes when Hiccups hand twitched, but for some reason he couldn't move it. Hiccup slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the light of the room, eyes blurry. He blinks his eyes a couple of times, and the room becomes a bit more clear, well as clear as it can get without his glasses or contacts in. Hiccup thickly swallows, trying to wet his dry throat. He looks down at his trapped hand and a soft smile makes his way onto his face as he immediately recognizes Jacks brown and white hair and pale skin, long lashes resting on his face. He was asleep, but Hiccup wanted to talk to him, ask questions.

"Jack, wake up." Hiccups unused voice croaks out, and he lightly shakes his hand. Jack's face scrunches up in annoyance and he give a plaintive whine. Hiccup smiles even more at Jack's classic childishness. Hiccup shakes his hand again, and this time Jack blinks his eyes open and raises his head. He quickly looks behind him, hoping it wasn't another nurse telling him he had to leave. He has fallen asleep here quite often, and they had woken him up more than once. Jack's head quickly whips around to Hiccups smiling face, and his eyes widen as he just stares at Hiccup's face. Hiccup just glances off to the side before back at Jack quickly. He chuckles slightly before saying, "My eyes aren't turning blue, are they?" Jack breaks out his trance and with teary eyes he smiles before quickly leaning in and gently wrapping his arms around Hiccup's shoulder. "Oh my gods Hiccup, I missed you so much." he chokes out. Hiccup laughs as Jack pulls away, "You still didn't answer my question."

Jack just laughs, "No, you're perfect. Absolutely perfect." Jack's eyes quickly dart to Hiccup's lips before meeting Hiccup eyes again. Hiccup softly smiles and Jack's hand goes up to cup Hiccups face before leaning in, connecting their lips in a long overdue kiss. It was a gently kiss, but there was so much emotion behind it. Jack was thankful Hiccup still hadn't noticed his leg yet. Jack reluctantly pulls away, "Okay, i'm gonna go get the doctor, and i'm gonna call my mom and your parents okay? You just lay back." Hiccup nods and lays his head back down on the pillow, still waking up from his long sleep. Jack quickly kisses Hiccup again before darting up and out the door. He runs and gets the doctor, quickly calling his mom and Hiccup's parents as him and the doctor walk back to Hiccup's room, a nurse in tow. Jack quickly tells the doctor that Hiccup hasn't noticed his leg yet.

Jack opens the door to the room and is back at Hiccup's side immediately. Jack makes small talk while the nurse checks Hiccups vitals and his breathing. He manages to keep Hiccup's attention to him as they wait for their parents to show up. Not ten minutes later, all three adults burst into the room, Valerie now on crutches, since she hated being stuck in a wheelchair. Jack can only imagine how it is gonna be for Hiccup.

Hiccups parents quickly hug and greet him, Valerie teary eyed. Hiccups eyes widen and he smiles, "Gods, everyone is freaking out about me being awake! How long was I out? Surely not as long as Jack." Hiccup says with a scoff. Jack lowers his eyes before he speaks, "Hiccup, you were out for 21 days." The doctor has a speculated look on his face, "Jack, are you sure?..." Jack just nods towards the clipboard in the doctor's hands and the doctor check it before clearing his throat, "21 days."

Hiccups eyes roam around the room before speaking, "And you were out for 18 days… and yes, I remember…" Hiccup says before an absolutely wicked smile spreads itself across Hiccup's face. "I win." Jacks worried face drops into an "are you really" face before he speaks, tilting his head to the side, "You have a really morbid sense of humor, you know that?" and he squints his eyes at the giggling boy. Hiccups gasps in faux shock and he gently places his good hand over his chest, "Well I never! Since Jack doesn't want me here, I might as well go back to sleep!" and he crosses his arms before tilting his chin upward. Jack's face changes again as he tilts his head down dangerously. "Hiccup, if you do that, I will cut off your eyelids just to make you stay awake."

Hiccups eyes widen at Jack's words and he purses his lips, "And you say i'm morbid." Jack struggles not to smile, but he fails as the smile slowly grows on his face. Hiccup giggles before he winces, pressing his hand to his side. "My side hurts." the nurse walks over and presses a needle into Hiccups IV line, and Jack guesses its pain medication. Hiccups eyes turn to Jack, "Hey Jack?..." Jack's eyes meet Hiccups and he scoots a little closer, holding Hiccup's hand. "Did you stay here…" Jack nods his head, "Every night Hiccup. They even had to force me to leave sometimes." Hiccup nods and sighs in relief, "Okay what about your medica-" Jack interrupts Hiccup, "Emma told me she knew where it was because you told her. She has been giving me one every night." Hiccup nods and smiles gratefully at the little girl who came in with her mother. Hiccups eyes looks down at Jack's arm, "Have you taken any pain medica-" Jack once again cuts Hiccup off, "No I haven't. Don't get me wrong, it hurts like a bitch, but I didn't trust myself to take any… not without you." Jacks ashamed eyes meet Hiccups and Jack tilts his head down as if he did something wrong, but his eyes never leave Hiccups. Hiccup looks at Jack with shock before reaching a hand up and stroking the healing cut above Jack's eye. "Thank you, Jack. But you should have taken some, but I guess I understand why you didn't."

Jack nods, before yawning. Hiccup can clearly see the beginnings of dark circles under Jack's eyes again. Hiccup face slowly forms a suspicious glare at Jack, "Jack, when's the last time you actually took your medication." Jack awkwardly chuckles, "Last night, like always." Hiccup slightly tilts his head and he glares harder at Jack, "Don't lie to me Jack." Jack smiles at Hiccup, and when he sees that's not going to work, he rolls his eyes, giving up on trying to convince Hiccup, "Gods, you're like a hound dog for lies, like geez. Anyway, I guess this is where the truth comes out, eh?" He awkwardly looks around the room with a wide smile, "Okay fuck, fine. I haven't taken it in like…" he tilts his hands back and forth, seemingly in thought, before he continues answering. "4 maybe 5 days?" Hiccup closed his eyes as Jack's mother and little sister gasp in shock and question him.

"Okay look, i've been spitting them out in the sink. What's the point in taking them to fall asleep, if i'm just gonna wake up screaming in the middle of the night anyway?" he looks at the ground, brows furrowed together in thought. Hiccup reaches over his with good hand and touches Jacks tired face, "Well i'm awake now right?" he says with a small smile. Jack smiles back and grabs Hiccup's hand off of his face, holding it with his own.

The doctor walks forward and addresses Hiccup. "I would like to go over your injuries with you, alright?" Hiccup looks at the doctor, but never lets go of Jack's hand. "Okay, you suffered from head trauma, and that is what most likely caused your coma. You a have a couple of broken ribs, which are about halfway done healing, as well as your wrist. Now, how does your leg feel?" Hiccups nods as the doctor speaks, but he looks at the doctor in confusion when he mentions his leg. "My leg feel fine, why wouldn't-" Hiccup stops speaking as he shifts his legs under the blanket. His eyes widen, and everyone in the room tenses. Hiccups turns his terrified face towards Jack, who reaches forward and shushes him, gently stroking his face. Hiccup looks forward again before slowly dropping his eyes before they land on the flat surface where his leg should be. Hiccup breathes in deeply before grabbing the edge of the blanket, slowly moving it aside to reveal the bandaged leg, ending right below his knee. Hiccup lightly pants out a breath of air before turning to Jack and panting again with wide eyes. Jack just squeezes Hiccup's hand, but he doesn't dare look at him with pity. He knew Hiccup hated being pitied.

Hiccup looks back at his leg and nods in determination. Jack could see it in Hiccups eyes he wanted to cry, but the tears didn't fall. The doctor begins speaking again, "We had to amputate your leg because it was just beyond repair Hiccup. If we had tried to salvage it, you would have been walking with a limp for the rest of your life." Hiccups nods, "No I… I understand. Will I be walking with a prosthetic?" He questions, trying to keep the situation hopeful. The doctor nods at Hiccup's words, "Yes you will be able to, and we actually have one for you to try out right now, if you're ready."

Hiccup nods with eager, "Yes, oh my gods, I can't stand the idea of sitting in this bed a minute longer." he says adamantly. Stoick, Valerie, and Jack explain how they knew Hiccup would be eager to try it out, so they got his measurements, and they got a prosthetic they think he would like. Hiccups cheeks flushed in embarrassment as the prosthetic was brought out for him to try on. He sat up carefully, mindful of his ribs and wrist. The doctor and a nurse help Hiccup put the sock on, which was made out of a jelly like substance, and it felt nice on the still healing skin. They strap the prosthetic on, strapping it to his knee to attach it. Hiccup thankfully could see it wasn't realistic looking, as those always kinda creeped him out. It was a simple rod type thing, and it seemed to be made out of a lightweight metal and a heavy duty plastic. It did have a foot, but he guessed that was just for shoes. The socket fit nicely around his skin, and it too was a flesh color, like the foot, and it had a soft cushiony inside.

"Okay. Now you will have a cover for it, to make it seem like an actual leg, like under socks and such, but we figured you just wanted to see the basic thing." the doctor said, standing up. Jack quickly got up and went to Hiccup's side, before holding out his hand for Hiccup to grab. Hiccup firmly grips Jacks hands and he pulls himself to stand, balancing on his good leg before stepping down on the prosthetic. Hiccups breaths out in relief, but he doesn't let go of Jack's hand as the doctor speaks, "How does it feel? Does it feel nice, and does it seem to fit correctly?" Hiccup nods, and gently presses down on the leg, "Yeah it feels great, and it fits perfectly." The doctor nods and suddenly Jack lets go of Hiccup's hand and walks over to the wall across from Hiccup. Hiccup almost stumbles when Jack lets go, but he catches himself.

Jack turns around and looks Hiccup up and down, before deciding to fuck with the poor boy, "Aww Hiccup!" Jack exclaims, a smile on his face. Hiccup worryingly asks, "What?" Jack just chuckles and claps his hands together in mock adoration, "I never knew how good you looked in a dress!" Hiccups face drops and he squints his eyes at Jack who is laughing his head off. Jack catches his breath and tilts his head to the side, a small, opened mouth smile on his face, "Come on Hiccup, that was funny and you know it!"

Hiccup just glares at Jack and shakes his head slowly. Jack scoffs playfully and waves off Hiccups response. "Anyway…" Jack straightens his stance and he looks at Hiccup with stern, yet soft eyes. "Walk to me." Hiccups' eyes widen and they dart between Jack and the floor, "Jack that's really far, I don't-" Hiccup's parents are about to say something when Jack holds up a hand, silencing them as his eyes never leave Hiccup. "Hiccup you can do it." Hiccup just shakes his head, "What if I fall?" Jack hold his hands out, "I'll catch you. You have to believe in me. And believe in yourself." Jack softly says.

Hiccup looks at Jack with wide eyes before determination covers his face and he takes a deep breath before taking a confident step forward with his left leg. He finishes the step by bringing his right leg up as well, properly balancing on the prosthetic. Jack and Hiccup smile at each other before Hiccup takes another step forward, only this time his leg gives out and he falls forward. Jack lunges forward and catches Hiccup under the arms, swiftly avoiding hitting his ribs. Jack winces at the pain that ran through his arm, but it wasn't really bad so he ignored it, not wanting to worry Hiccup. Hiccup fell into Jack's chest and he lifts his good hand to grab onto Jack's shoulder. "It's okay, it's okay. You got this." Jack pants as he helps Hiccup stand up again. Jack timidly kissed Hiccup's forehead and once again pulls away from the smaller boy. Jack steps back to where he was. "Come on Hic, just two more steps, that's it."

Hiccup shakily nods his head and he tentatively takes a step forward, and this time he makes it again. Jack nods with a smile on his face, arms open to hold Hiccup. Hiccup quickly makes the last step and steps into Jack's arms, which gently wrap around Hiccup, who nuzzles into Jack's chest, placing his hands on Jack's chest, enjoying the closeness. Jack looks down at Hiccup with a soft smile, and he regretfully pulls away from the smaller boy, walking back over to the bed. Hiccup whimpers when Jack pulls away, but he understands when Jack tells him to walk back. Hiccup makes it back with only one stumble, which he managed to catch himself. When he got back, Hiccup decided that it had been enough for one day and the doctor shows Hiccup how to remove the prosthetic again, Jack listening in closely as well. Hiccup scarfs down hospital food, obviously hungry for real food, not just the stuff they had been feeding him through a tube.

The time comes for visiting hours to be over, but Jack refuses to leave. Their parents request to stay a little longer, and the nurse regretfully lets them do so. Now it was late at night, and Hiccup and Jack were sitting across from each other on his hospital bed. Hiccup was slightly loopy from the pain medication they had been giving him through the tube to stop the pain from his injuries, as they were only halfway through healing. Jack was severely sleep deprived, and he had also had taken some much needed pain killers for his arm, so both boys were in hazy states, and they were currently giggling at some stupid thing Jack had done.

Jack leans forward and rests his head against Hiccup's shoulder, calming down from the laughing fit they just had. "Oh, that was good." and he giggles before lifting his head up, "Hiccup I really missed you. Like a lot." Jacks says with a slight smirk. Hiccup giggles and raises an eyebrow, "Oh really? Well too bad I didn't miss you, I was having the time of my life in my little dream world." Jack's mouth drops open before it quickly forms into a smile. "Take that back, you asshole!" Hiccup giggles and hides his smile behind the blanket, eyes full of mischief. Jack drops his wide, disbelieving smile into a softer one, tilting his head to the side, "Okay, you look adorable. Stop I might cry."

Hiccup just giggles again, but he drops the blanket before reaching up and stroking Jack's face with his thumbs, "No! You can't cry! You're too pretty to cry!" Jack guffaws, before grabbing Hiccup's with his own, even though they don't move off his face, "I'm too pretty? How am I too pretty? I'm not a girl!" Hiccup snickers, "You don't have to be a girl to look pretty!" Jack's hands fall to Hiccup's side, holding the smaller boy close. "Well fine, if i'm pretty, than you are absolutely, one hundred percent, positively!..." and he leans in really close and whispers, "Adorable." and he swiftly pecks the tip of Hiccup's nose, before pulling away, watching the blush grow on the freckled face boy. Jack smiles and the two boys, carefully, throw their arms around each other, burying their faces in each other's necks.

Jack hugs Hiccup close to him, missing the smaller boy being in his arms. Hiccup inhales Jacks scent, missing the taller boy's arms wrapping around him. Their sweet moment is ruined when Heather, who had taken Emma to Baby Tooth's house earlier, speaks up, "You two flirt so much with each other, what are you dating?" she ends with a overly flirty and sweet voice, making the other two adults laugh. Hiccup and Jack separate from their hug and they look at each other with wicked smiles. They know she was joking, but if they are going to tease them, then the boys are gonna tease them right back.

Hiccup swings his arms around Jack's neck, whose hands fall down to Hiccups hips, flexing his fingers over them. "Jack I have to ask you a question. Like a serious, serious question." Jack nods, reaching up to trail a finger over Hiccup's face, biting his lip. "Would you fuck me?" Jack and Hiccup can hear Stoick choke and cough on his drink at Hiccup's words, but they contain their laughter. Jack pretends to think for a second before leaning down and kissing Hiccup's cheek, "It depends. Do I get to choose the position?" Hiccup nods, a debauched look on his face, biting his lip. "And delve into any kinks I want?" Hiccup again nods before speaking, "Wait. Like what kinds of kinks?" Jack casually shrugs his shoulders, and both boys can feel their parents wide eyes staring at them.

"Well I would like to tie you to the bed, blindfold you, spank you until your ass is red, you know, gotta make those freckles stand out," He says with a wink, "And then I would like to fuck you into the mattress until you scream my name. You know, the usual." he finishes with another shrug. He doesn't have to look at his mother to know her mouth is wide open. Hiccup giggles, "Perfect. But I still get to get on my knees and suck your dick right?" He says, a fake worried expression on his face. He knows that his parents are watching, shock written all over their faces at their faked conversation.

Jack nods his head, before he grabs Hiccup's jaw, moving it to the side before licking a long stripe up Hiccup's neck, making the smaller boy shiver, gasping. Hiccup makes a show as Jack stops by Hiccup's jaw, lighting nipping it, but Jack makes sure not to leave a mark. Hiccup closed his eyes and opens his mouth slightly, knowing the face he was making was bothering his parents. Jack chuckles as he pulls away, only for Hiccup to grab the back of Jack's neck, pulling his neck close, before leaning forward and kissing it. Jack laughs a little before his face goes slack in faux pleasure. It's not that it didn't feel good, but Hiccup was doing it more for show, and not for Jacks actually pleasure. Jack bit his lip and inhaled sharply through his nose when he felt Hiccup lightly bite his neck, of course playing it off like Hiccup had given him a hickey.

"Did you just bite my neck?" he exclaims when Hiccup pulls away. Hiccup giggles and moves Jack's head to get a better view of the non-existent mark on Jack's neck. "Oops, that's gonna leave a mark." Hiccup says before biting his lip. Jack laughs, "Hiccy gave me a hickey." Both boys giggle at the words, Jack's hands still on Hiccup's face, who asks, "Well you are gonna give me a hickey, right?" before he brings one of Jack fingers into his mouth, sucking on it quite lewdly. "Jack lowly chuckles, "Oh trust me Hiccy, by night is over, you will be covered in hickeys, mostly in a trail on your inner thighs, leading up to what's in between them." Hiccup sucks on the finger harder, hollowing out his cheeks. "So instead of sucking on your skin, i'll be sucking on your d-"

"Okay stop!" Heather yells out, eyes closed and hands spread out in front of her. Stoick was hiding his face in his hands and Valerie's eyes were just wide open, staring at the two boys. Jack had stopped speaking, wide eyes now staring at the adults, as well as Hiccup, who still had the finger in his mouth. "Why… Why would you two…" Heather starts, eyes slowly opening. Jack smirks, "Because. You fuck with us, we will fuck with you." and he pulls his saliva coated finger out of Hiccup's mouth, who giggles at the pop sound it makes, before he puts it directly into his mouth, sucking Hiccups saliva off it with a smile. He swallows and lets out a breathy "Ah."

The adults watch in shock as they realize it was all an act. Hiccup laughs and shoves Jack's shoulder, "Really? Tie me to the bed, and spank me until my ass is red?" Jack just shrugs, "What? I just wanted to freak them out!" he says with a chuckle before turning his head to the side, "Now did you actually leave a mark?" Hiccup leans forward before shaking his head, "No, I mean there is a slight indention from where I bit you, but it should be gone by morning. What about me?" and Hiccup turns his head so Jack can inspect his jaw. "Nah you're good, a bit red, but nothing hickey like." Both boys looks at each other before laughing and hugging. "That was good, that was really good." Jack says into Hiccup's neck. Hiccup laughs again, "Oh gods their faces were the best!"

All three adults were thoroughly embarrassed by the fact that they had been fooled by it. But soon they decided to leave anyway because they all had work in the morning, and Jack still refused to leave, and Hiccup refused to let him go, even though Hiccup was going to be discharged from the hospital in the morning anyway. Jack eventually got to stay, and they said their goodbyes and Jack quickly changed into some scrubs they gave him to wear so he wouldn't have to sleep in his jeans. He gently crawled into the small hospital bed with Hiccup, careful of his leg and his sides. Soon Jack got situated and both boys stared at each other in the extremely dimly lit room. Hiccup giggles and puts his hand on Jack's face, pulling him closer into a kiss, something both of them had been wanting to do all night. They continue kissing, but it doesn't get heavy as fatigue washes over them both and they are pulled into sleep, noses touching and hands interlocked together.

 **Omg wow hey guys. I just want to say this is such a long chapter, and I know the ending was kinda weird, but I am literally writing this at 4 in morning, and also the red truck is supposed to represent the Red Death from the first HTTYD movie. But I still hope you guys like this and yeah. I'm not gonna have a really long outro because I am tired and I just don't lol. Like i said reviews are always appreciated, and yeah. Bye!**


	21. I Love You

**Chapter 20**

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and reviews are always appreciated! Anyway, I plan on this chapter being just as long as the last chapter, so yeah. And there will be sexual stuff in this chapter, so WARNING. I don't really know what else to say, so here ya go!**

 **I Love You.**

It had been a little over a week since Hiccup was released from the hospital, and he was starting to get anxious. School started in a week, not to mention Jack had been acting strange lately. Anytime him and Hiccup were laying in bed, or were alone, Hiccup would try to kiss and be intimate with Jack, but he would never reciprocate, or he would end it early by making up some excuse why they couldn't. Hiccup was afraid Jack didn't want him anymore because of his leg.

Hiccup finished eating his bowl of cereal and he stood up to put his bowl in the sink. He was getting the hang out his new leg, but he still sometimes had trouble going up and down the stairs. Hiccup turned his head towards his parents when they addresses the two boys. "Okay we are heading to work, and remember, your mother is going to be expecting you two over at your house around three okay?" Valerie says, gesturing to the wide eyed boy with a spoon full of cereal and milk right in front of his wide open mouth. Stoick laughs before grabbing his bag and heading to the door.

Jack puts the spoon in his mouth before quickly chewing and swallowing down his food. He nods, "Got it." and he coughs a little from eating too quickly. Hiccup smiles at Jack's awkwardness and listens for the front door opening and closing as his parents leave for work. Hiccup slowly walks over to Jack's eating form and sits down, hips touching Jack's. Hiccup leans towards Jack and looks at him, desperation in his eyes. Hiccup had been wanting to take the next step and he wanted Jack to show him how good it would feel to be touched by another person. Hiccup had of course masturbated before, but he had been too scared for Jack to do anything to him. Until now.

When Jack continued eating his food instead of acknowledging Hiccups obvious moves to get his attention, Hiccup reached his hand up and stopped Jack's hand from reaching the spoon back into the bowl. Jack looked at Hiccup with wide eyes, but dropped his spoon on the counter anyway. Hiccup reached his hand up and cupped Jack's face before leaning in and kissing Jack's lips. Hiccup continues kissing him, but separated from him when he doesn't feel him reciprocating. Hiccups disappointed eyes meet Jack's awkward and sympathetic eyes before his eyes move to the floor and he scoots away from Jack. Jack sighs and he leans in and kissed Hiccup's forehead, but does nothing else as he stands up and puts his bowl in the sink.

He walks back over to Hiccup and grabs his hands gently before leading him to the living room, sitting them both on the couch after popping in a movie. Jack pulls Hiccup under his chin, and the smaller boy gently curls into Jack, careful of his still healing ribs. Hiccup runs his fingers over the new blue cast on Jack's arm and looks up at the said boy. Hiccup sighs in disappointment before leaning up and gently kissing Jack on the jaw. It's not that he didn't enjoy them cuddling and the small sweet kisses Jack gave him, but he wanted more. He wanted their bodies to touch when Hiccup would arch into Jack's sexual touches. He wanted to feel Jack leaves kisses all over his body. He _wanted_ Jack.

The two teens spent the rest of the day in mostly silence, the sound of the movies they would watch and some small idle conversations filling the house with quiet noise. Hiccup never brought up his insecurities with how Jack was not reciprocating his advances. Jack of course did not speak about it either, pretending nothing was wrong. It was right around three o'clock when the two teens gathered their stuff and started walking over to Jack's house, who only lived a couple of streets over. They took the trails in the woods, wanting to avoid seeing anyone on the streets before school. Jack helped Hiccup over the bush covered fence and they walked across the back yard, being greeted by Frosty. Hiccup smiled as Jack played with the black lab for a bit before walking with Hiccup up the back porch stairs.

They walk inside and are greeted by Heather and Emma, before they grab some snacks and head to Jack's room. They play on his laptop, before they are called downstairs for dinner. Jack practically sprints downstairs, leaving Hiccup to carefully walk down the stairs. Hiccup gasps and quickly grabs the railing when his leg gives out underneath him. He doesn't let it get to him and he finishes going down the stairs, blinking away the disappointed tears that Jack wasn't there to help him.

Hiccup quickly eats before thanking Heather for the meal and heading back upstairs. Jack watches him go, before he goes back to his food. He quickly loses his appetite at how sad Hiccup looked and throws the rest away before following the freckled boy upstairs. Jack walks into his room, finding Hiccups sullen figure sitting on his bed.

Jack sighs before walking into the room, shutting the door behind him. Jack walks over to the bed, sitting on the edge. He tries to meet Hiccups eyes, but Hiccup avoids him. "Hiccup, look at me. What's wrong?" Jack says softly. Hiccup still doesn't meet his eyes, but speaks anyway, "It's just that-"

Hiccup is cut off when there is a small knock on the door before it opens, revealing Heather. "Okay boys, I am heading to work, and I'm taking Emma to Baby Tooth's okay?" Jack nods before he furrows his brows, "I didn't know Emma was going over to Tooth's." Heather nods with a laugh, "Yes, she has been wanting to spend time with her as much as possible before school starts." Jack just nods and Heather speaks to Hiccup, "Hiccup, are you gonna be okay? Jack is gonna be here if you need help with anything." She says, eyes quickly darting down to Hiccup's prosthetic leg, which was hanging off the side of the bed. Hiccup awkwardly nods, "Yeah I'll be fine." Heather sighs, "Okay, goodnight boys, and remember, I'm on night shift tonight, but I should be here when you both wake up."

They both nod as she closes the door and they listen as she and Emma walk out the door. Jack's eyes move to Hiccups once again hidden face. Jack sighs, "Well are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Hiccup sighs frustratedly, giving up on trying to give Jack hints. He snaps his head up, making desperate eye contact with the boy in front of him. Hiccup gasps out, "Don't you want me?" Jack's eyes widen and he tries to speak but Hiccup just rambles out words, "I mean, it's just that I have tried so hard to get you to reciprocate, and I come onto you so much, and you just push me away! I mean yeah, you kiss me and we cuddle a lot, but Jack, I want more! I know I pushed you away before many times before, and I'm sorry, I really am, but ever since the accident, you don't want to do anything with me like that! And I'm so afraid you don't want me anymore because… because of my leg. You don't want me anymore."

Hiccup finishes his rant, looking down heartbrokenly, tears welling up in his eyes as he sends a regretful glance at the metal leg. Jack's eyes were wide, and he couldn't believe that Hiccup had actually thought all that. "Hiccup… is that really what you think?" Hiccup raises his eyes to Jack, confusion in his eyes. "Hiccup, I want you, I really do." Jack grabs Hiccup's hands with his own before continuing, "Hiccup, yes, I didn't want to do anything because of your leg, but not for the reason you think. I didn't want to because you're still healing Hiccup. I didn't want to hurt you." Jack says with a frown, "Hiccup, I really want you, I do. And Hiccup, I don't care about the other couple times, you weren't ready then and that's okay."

Hiccup leans forward, hands now on Jack's shoulders, "Jack that's the thing, I'm ready now. And you won't hurt me, we will just be really careful okay? Please Jack." Hiccup leans forward, pressing his lips to Jack's for a quick kiss before pulling away, whispering against Jack's lips. "Jack, I want you to make love to me."

Jack pants at Hiccup's words before nodding and pushing his lips against Hiccups. He pulls away and whispers "Okay." against Hiccup's panting lips. Hiccup practically sobs out in relief and he lunges forward, slamming his lips against Jack's, leaning up on his knees, hands burying in Jack's hair. Jack places his hands on Hiccups hips, gently pushing him back down. Confusion fills Hiccups face before Jack places his hands on his face. "Hiccup, we are gonna do this slow okay?" Hiccup nods and his face gets red in embarrassment at how eager he seemed. Jack smiles and kisses Hiccup's lips softly, fingers playing with the hem of the freckled boys shirt.

Hiccup gasps into the kiss as Jack's cold fingers brush against his skin, but does not separate from the sensual kiss. Jack slowly pulls the shirt up, and Hiccup raises his arms above his head, removing his lips from Jack's only for a moment as Jack pulls the shirt over his head. Hiccup stares at Jack's eyes, which are making their way down Hiccup's body. Jack's eyes meet Hiccups again and he gently pulls him in for a tender kiss. Jack's hands run down Hiccups sides, and Hiccups gasps into the kiss and he pulls away from Jack, hands landing on his shirt. Jack smiles and swiftly pulls the shirt off, messing his hair up a little bit, but Hiccup found it cute.

Hiccup nervously meets Jack's eyes and he leans towards Jack again. Jack softly smiles at Hiccups shyness and he places his hands on Hiccup's waist again, pulling him forward for a heated kiss. Hiccup closes his eyes and he places his fingertips on Jack's bare upper body.

Jack pulls Hiccup closer when he feels his hands on him. Jack runs his hands up and down Hiccups sides before going up and gently running his fingertips over Hiccups nipples, making them hard. Hiccup whimpers and pulls away from the kiss to look into Jack's eyes. Jack gently pushes Hiccup down, trailing his hands down over his body as Hiccup lays back against the bed. Hiccup gazes into Jack's captivating eyes as the taller boy leans down and over Hiccups smaller one, placing one elbow by Hiccup's head and the other hand on Hiccup's body.

Hiccup tentatively places his hands on Jack's sides, unsure where to put them. Jack runs his hand over Hiccup's side, fingertips dancing over the scars. He eyes Hiccups freckled neck before swooping his head down, connecting his lips to the thin neck. Hiccup moans as Jack kisses his neck, moving his head to side to give Jack more room. Hiccup whimpers as Jack nips lightly at his pulse point, and he moves his legs apart so Jack can settle between them. Jack groans into Hiccup's neck as their hips meet, and Jack uses his hand to reach down to dip a finger into the waistband of Hiccup's pants, which were just a pair of loose leggings for his bad leg.

Hiccup gasps and moves his hips up to Jack's hand. Jack lightly chuckles, sending vibrations down Hiccup's neck, who gasps at the sensation. Jack sits up on his knees, looking down at Hiccups panting form. He bites his lips and he slowly pulls down the leggings, pulling them over Hiccups bony hips, which lift up so Jack can pull them from under him. Jack brushes his fingertips over Hiccups thighs, goosebumps erupting across the skin. Jack carefully brings the leggings over Hiccup's prosthetic, and finally off his legs. Jack looks over Hiccup's body and an idea forms in his mind. Jack swiftly leans back over Hiccup and he roughly kisses Hiccup. Hiccup moans into the kiss, but he pushes Jack back slightly and runs his hand over Jack's jeans, looking into Jack's eyes.

Jack understands what Hiccup means and he hops off the bed, standing in front of Hiccup. Hiccup sits up on his elbows and watches Jack slowly take off his pants, provocative eyes never leaving Hiccups. Hiccup gasps as the pants drop and he could clearly see the indent of the hard length in Jack's tight boxer briefs. Jack steps back over and places his knees on the bed, stroking Hiccups thighs. Hiccups left leg was limp at his side, bending slightly, while his right was bent upwards, resting on his foot.

Jack leans down and Hiccup was expecting him to roughly kiss his neck and take him then and there, but his skin was only met with a soft gentle kiss on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Hiccup opens his eyes and feels Jack place quick open mouthed kisses over and down his shoulder. Hiccups eyebrows furrow together in confusion until Jack sits up and grabs Hiccup's arm, kissing it all the way down to his wrist. Jack was kissing his scars, placing a kiss over every little bundle of cuts. Hiccup watches in shock and silence as Jack brings up his other arm, kissing the curved scar on his right wrist, the scar that caused them to meet in the first place. Hiccups lower lip trembles as Jack presses and longer and harder kiss to the scar, and Jack opens his eyes to looks into Hiccup's, lips never leaving the meaningful scar.

Jack continues up Hiccup's arms before going onto his chest. Hiccup gasps at the sensation, but his eyes stay on Jack. Jack's lips kiss every scar before teasing Hiccups nipples with them, only to continue down Hiccups sides. Jack kisses the scars on Hiccups hips and he skips over to Hiccup's thighs, starting at his knees. Jack gently lifts Hiccup's left leg up by the back of his knee, and gingerly takes the prosthetic off. Hiccup cringes as Jack takes the sock off, revealing the tender stump. Hiccup didn't have to wear bandages around it anymore, showing off the scarred tissue. Jack kisses Hiccups knee before leaning down and placing the most gentle kiss on the scarred flesh. Hiccups eyes fill with tears and he gasps. Jack smiles and softly places his leg back down on the bed before moving to his other leg.

Jack kisses ever scar on Hiccups thighs before reaching the edge of his boxers. Jack could see the arousal in Hiccups underwear, but he wanted to finish his current action and he couldn't with them still on. He hooks his fingers in the underwear and looks to Hiccup. Hiccup squirms in place, nervousness filling his body, but there was no way he was gonna stop now. Hiccup nods, biting his lip as Jack pulls the underwear off his hips, and down his legs. Jack stares breathlessly down at Hiccups enthralling body. He was perfect.

Hiccup had to fight every bone in his body not to cover up his nakedness, but he made his hands stay up by his head. Jack's eyes were roaming over his body and he blushes as his eyes land on Jack's aching need. Hiccup was only half hard, but Jack was gonna quickly change that. Jack's head swoops down and Hiccup gasps as Jack continues kissing every scar. There weren't many left, and when he was done, he left his head in between Hiccups legs. In Jack's opinion, Hiccup was perfect. He was smaller than Jack, but not by much, and he had a small patch of pubic hair, neatly trimmed. His foreskin was covering half of the wet pink head, which led down to silky, veiny skin, and he had tight and slightly smaller balls than Jack, and they had a thin line going down the middle, but he thought they were absolutely perfect.

Hiccup was still half hard, and he watches as Jack leans his cheek against his thigh, eyeing the spot between his legs. Jack's eyes meet Hiccups and he smiles softly before turning his head and kissing the inside of Hiccups thigh. Hiccup gasps and whimpers at the wet kisses Jack was leaving on his legs, which were inching their way closer to Hiccups slowly growing erection. Hiccup moans as Jack sucks on one spot, leaving a hickey on the freckled and scarred skin. Hiccup whimpers as Jack moves closer and he moves his hands down, stopping Jacks further advances.

"J-Jack, you don't h-have to." Hiccup cringes at his stutter, but pants the words out anyway. Jack sighs through his nose and moves Hiccup's hands back up by his head, moving up with them. He leans down and deeply kisses Hiccup, pushing his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth. Jack strokes Hiccups thigh with one hand before reaching up and running his fingertips over the hot, smooth skin of Hiccups dick. Hiccup gasps and whimpers into the kiss, before wrapping his arms around Jack's neck. Jack separates from the kiss and breaths into Hiccup's mouth, "Hiccup, I want to." and he wraps his hand gently around Hiccups know completely hard erection.

Hiccups eyebrows arch upward and his mouth falls open in a moan. Jack kisses his neck, and he sucks and nips his way down over Hiccups collarbone, and down on his chest. Hiccup watches as Jack stops above one of his nipples. Hiccup whimpers as Jack's tongue darts out and flicks against his pert nipple. Hiccup gasps and moans when Jack's lips close around his nipple, tongue running over it. Jack starts suckling on Hiccups nipple, rolling the other one in between two fingers. Hiccup arches his back and his hips thrust up into Jack's. Jack groans and Hiccup's hand buries itself in Jack's hair and he moans as the vibrations run through his nipple. Jack switches his hand and mouth and Hiccup squirms under Jack.

Jack stops his attack on Hiccup's chest and begins moving downward. He hold Hiccups sides and kisses down his center. Hiccups back arches into Jack's kisses, eyes closed and gasping. Jack nibbles and sucks on each of Hiccups jutting hips, before bringing his hand up and wrapping it around Hiccups weeping erection. Jack slowly pumps it, up and down, watching Hiccup whimper and buck up into his hand. Hiccup couldn't believe how amazing it felt. Jack was being so gentle, but the way his hand would squeeze around his throbbing length, Hiccup couldn't help bucking his hips up into the cold hand.

Jack watches Hiccup moan and whimper as he moves his hand faster. He leaves open mouthed kisses over Hiccups hips and thighs before he finally slows his hand and places a wet kiss on the side of Hiccups dick. Hiccup gasps and his hips twitch. Jack smiles against the hot, silky skin, rubbing his thumb around the dark pink head. Jack runs his lips over the heated length and kisses up the side before pressing his lips to the wet, pink, sensitive head of Hiccups arousal.

Hiccup gasps and his hand grips the pillow beside his head. Jack smiles and he brings his arms under and around Hiccups thighs, gripping his hips, making the gasping boy whimper. He lowers his lips back down onto Hiccup's flushed cock, kissing it again. He looks down at the twitching penis before he opens his lips wider, slowly bringing the the wet tip into his mouth. Jack strokes his tongue over the heated head and Hiccup moans loudly, gasping before his voice trails into a whimper. Jack takes this as a good sign and he brings his lips over the head and down the hot length as far as he comfortably could.

Hiccup groans and his hips twitch, making Jack grip his them tighter. Hiccup closes his eyes and he feels Jack move his lips slowly up and down his dick. Hiccup lets out small moans as Jack strokes his tongue up the underside of Hiccups length. Jack flashes his eyes up to Hiccups pleasured face, mouth open in breathless moans, eyes closed with eyebrows furrowed upwards in pleasure. Jack forces back a smirk and he swiftly hollows out his cheeks and begins properly sucking on Hiccups throbbing length.

Hiccups eyes flash open and a loud, lustful moan escapes his throat as his back intensely arches. His legs come up slightly around Jack's moving head and a hand slowly makes his way into the brown and white messy hair. Hiccups hips twitch and squirm in Jacks hold as his back settles back down on the bed. Jack slides his mouth off of Hiccup and lightly kisses Hiccups thigh. Hiccup whimpers as Jack moves back up Hiccup's body and places a deep kiss on Hiccups panting mouth. He moves his tongue against Hiccups and the whimpering boy shyly moves his tongue back in response.

Jack strokes Hiccups sides before brushing them down his body and between his legs, although this time he goes further down and the tip of his index finger brushes against Hiccup's hole. Hiccup gasps into the kiss, but doesn't pull away from Jack's touch. Jack quickly kisses Hiccup's neck before getting up, standing on his knees in front of Hiccup. He strokes the underside of his thighs before reaching over to his nightstand, pulling the small drawer open. Hiccup bites his lip as Jack pulls out a bottle of lube and a box of condoms, pulling one out of the small box. He sets the condom on the nightstand, placing the bottle of lube on the bed next to him.

Jack gazes down at Hiccups panting form and he grabs the underside of his knees, gently pushing his legs up and apart. Hiccup whimpers at the exposure of his most private part and Jack thickly swallows before brushing his fingers down the back of Hiccup's left thigh, trailing it to Hiccups entrance. He let his fingers tease the hole and Hiccup bit his lip, holding up his left leg, while Jack pushed at his right leg. Hiccup frowns when he notices Jack still had his underwear on. He pokes at the seam with his toes and Jack chuckles at the notion. Jack sighs with a smile on his face as he backs off the bed, thumbs tucked into the waistband of his underwear.

Hiccup bits his lip and lets out a quiet moan at Jack's perfect body. He doesn't lower his legs from their lewd position as Jack pushes his underwear down and lets them fall down off his legs. He steps out of the boxers and lets Hiccups eyes roam his body. Hiccups eyes fall down his body and he whimpers at Jack's hard arousal, standing up in complete erection. Jack's eyes never leave Hiccups as he moves back to kneel on the bed, grabbing the bottle of lube and popping the lid open. Hiccups hips squirm as Jack fingers tease his hole again before he squeezes a small dollop of lube on his fingers, and rubbing them on Hiccups entrance.

Hiccup gasps at the cold feeling of the lube against him, but it quickly warms up due to his body heat and the rubbing of Jack's fingers. Hiccup whimpers and his hips buck against Jack's teasing fingers. Jack leans over and kisses Hiccup before pressing a finger into Hiccup's body. Hiccup moans at the feeling of Jack's finger pushing inside of him. It didn't hurt, the pressure actually felt good. Hiccups breath gets caught in his throat when Jack begins moving it in and out, causing delicious friction between Hiccups legs. Jack kept using one finger, watching Hiccups face for any sign of pain, until he deemed Hiccup relaxed enough and he slowly added another finger into Hiccups tight walls.

Hiccup winces and he whimpers in slight pain. Jack kisses Hiccups face and he slows his movements until both fingers are inside of Hiccups warm body. Hiccup squirms at the uncomfortable feeling of the two fingers stretching him open, but he forces himself to relax and Jack begins moving his fingers in and out of Hiccup. Hiccup stays silent, as it doesn't hurt, but it doesn't feel good either. But soon, his silence turns to quiet moans as pleasure rises in his body from the friction.

Hiccup moans and wraps his arms around Jack, hips bucking against the constant pace of Jack's fingers moving in and out. Jack listens to Hiccup moan and whimper underneath him and he can't help the involuntary thrust his hips gave, grinding his arousal against Hiccup's thigh. Hiccup moans at the feeling of Jacks hot dick pressing against his thigh, and he continues moving his hips against Jack's hand before he suddenly gasps out, letting out a loud moan as Jack's fingers brush against the sweet spot inside of him.

Jack notices Hiccup's reaction to that one spot and he pokes his fingers around before he finds the spot again. He knows this because Hiccups back arched off the bed again and his hips bucked particularly hard against his hand. Hiccups short nails dug lightly into Jack's back as his fingers kept teasing the bundle of nerves inside him, and one hand made its way down Jacks abdomen, thoroughly running his hands over Jack's lean form, before finally reaching his hips and he shyly wraps his fingers around Jack's aching length. Jack dips his head into Hiccup's neck and he groans as Hiccups small hand moves up and down his dick.

Hiccup whimpers when Jack pulls his fingers away, and he quickly runs them over Hiccups twitching cock before grabbing the condom off the nightstand. Jack sighs, puffing out his red cheeks and he makes eye contact with the panting boy displayed in front of him. Hiccup nods, stretching to stroke Jacks hipbone with his fingers, reassuring Jack he was ready and he wanted it as much as he did.

Jack nods and he carefully tears open the condom wrapper and unrolls it over his erection. He grabs the lube and puts some on his fingers before giving himself a couple of pumps, tilting his head back in pleasure as he coats his dick in lube and Hiccup whimpers at the sight. Jack pulls his hand away from his throbbing dick as he puts more lube on his fingers, this time bringing them back to Hiccups entrance, covering it in lube and slipping a lube covered finger easily inside quickly. Jack wanted Hiccup to feel as little pain as possible.

Jack withdraws his finger and he leans over Hiccup, who instantly wraps his arms around Jack's shoulders. Jack leans forward and his lips connect with Hiccups in a passionate kiss. Their tongues intermingle as Jack shifts to line the tip of his length with Hiccups hole. Hiccup separates from the kiss with a gasp as he feels Jacks hot length against his entrance. Jack's eyes find Hiccups, silently asking for permission and reassurance. Hiccups eyes soften and he cups Jacks face before slowly bringing his face down to kiss him deeply. He sensually moves his hips against Jacks and he breaks the kiss with a nod. Jack nods and leans down on elbows, wanting to be as close as possible to Hiccup. He moves Hiccup's legs slightly further apart and he looks down between them as he aligns himself before pushing into the tight warm heat of Hiccup.

Hiccup gasps and whimpers as he feels Jack enter him. He tucks his head into the juncture of Jack's neck and shoulder and holds on to his back tightly as Jack presses further inside of him. Hiccup winces in pain when Jack is halfway in, and Jack feels it against his neck. He stops his movements and he places light, soft kisses all over Hiccup's face. Hiccup accepts the kisses, turning his head different directions to give Jack full access to his face. Jack lips finally land on Hiccups, and his gentle kiss turn to a stronger, deeper one when Hiccup moves his hips against Jack's, silently telling Jack to continue.

Jack continues pushing his hips into Hiccups until their hips are flat against each other. They fit together perfectly, and Jack grabbed Hiccup's legs, making him wrap them around his hips. Hiccups damaged leg mostly just pressed to Jack's hip, but it still stayed up. Jack lowly groans at the feeling of being so deep inside of Hiccup. He was so warm and so tight around Jack's rock hard dick. Hiccup whimpers at Jack's dick inside him, stretching him out. He felt so full and his dick twitched at the feeling of Jack's hot, hard, throbbing length inside him.

Hiccup pulls Jack in for a kiss, quickly deepening it, and he holds Jack's hips still, wanting to adjust before he started moving. Jack understands and he keeps still, pulling away from Hiccup's lips to instead kiss his neck, gently pressing his lips against the freckled skin, sucking and nipping softly every couple of kisses. Minutes pass and Hiccup sighs into the heated room, relaxing under the constant soft pleasure of Jacks kisses. Hiccup looks down in between them and a quiet moan falls out of his mouth at the sight of their hips pressing together perfectly. Hiccup lets his head fall back and he grips Jack's shoulders, before he rolls his hips upwards into Jacks.

Jack moans into Hiccup's neck at the movement and he brings his head up to look into Hiccups eyes. Hiccup smiles and he nods slightly. Jack smiles and he kisses Hiccup before adjusting himself again. He pushes Hiccup's legs up again before he slowly pulls out about halfway before pushing back in all the way to the hilt, trying to get as deep as he could inside Hiccup.

Hiccup whimpers as Jack thrusts back into him, feeling pleasure slowly but surely rise in him. Jack continues his slow pace for several minutes, tucking his head into Hiccup's neck. Hiccup softly moans at the friction, but Jack doesn't change his rhythm. Jack bites his lip, knowing Hiccup wanted him to go faster, but he didn't want to hurt the smaller, so he kept his slow movements until he knew Hiccup could take it.

Hiccup groans in frustration, and he begins moving his hips up into Jack's thrusts. It was awkward and out of pace at first, but he eventually got into Jack's rhythm, and they moes their hips in perfect pace. Soon Jack couldn't take it anymore either and he begins thrusting into Hiccup's body with a faster pace, creating more delicious friction between the two boys heated bodies. Hiccup moans at the faster pace, while Jack huffed into Hiccup's neck. Hiccups freckled hands ran themselves all over Jack's back and sides, relishing in the feeling of Jacks lean body pressing on top of his.

Jack continues thrusting into Hiccups tight, warm, heat. Jack moans into Hiccup's neck, due to Hiccup clenching around him and he runs his hand down the side of Hiccup's body, before coming back up and teasing Hiccups nipple. Hiccup arches into the touch, moaning loudly and writhing beneath Jack. His hips buck particularly hard into Jacks, and Jack groans before thrusting a bit harder into Hiccup. Jack kisses Hiccups flushed cheeks, before placing his elbows by Hiccup's head again, completely covering the smaller boy's body, besides his legs, arms and head. Jack roughly kissed Hiccup's neck, and the freckled boy moans loudly. Hiccups nails dig into Jack's shoulder blades and Jack moans, reaching his hand down to hold onto Hiccup's hip.

The fast pace continues for several minutes, their moans, groans, and whimpers filling the air. Jack could sense Hiccups orgasm approaching, by how he was writhing, bucking his hips up into Jacks, as well as his moans getting louder and higher pitched. Jack wasn't too far off either, grunting and huffing into Hiccup's neck, pushing his hips harder and harder into Hiccup, but he was still careful not to hurt the smaller boy.

Hiccup could feel himself getting closer and closer, with every thrust of Jack's hips, every stroke of Jack's cold fingers, every kiss from Jack's perfect lips. He cried out when Jack thrust directly into his sweet spot, and he wrapped his legs around Jack's waist, well as best as he could with a missing leg and the pace of their love making. Jack noticed Hiccup's reaction, and he began thrusting directly into his prostate, and took joy in Hiccups cries, heart swelling with pride when Hiccup moans out his name.

Both boys could feel their orgasms quickly approaching, and Jack wraps his arms around Hiccup's small body, holding him to his body. Hiccup gasps when Jack presses their bodies together, tears welling in his eyes from pleasure and the emotional aspect, and he continues crying out when Jack keeps up his fast and hard pace, thrusting right into his sweet spot. Both boys close their eyes, and it's like the whole world disappeared. All there was, were eachother. All of their pain, all of their problems, went away. Jack forgot about his nightly demons, and Hiccup forgot about his tormenting thoughts. The only thing that was on their minds were eachother.

Jack could only think about Hiccup's face and smile and body, and how perfect he was with all of his freckles, and even his scars. How he fit perfectly under him, how he just wanted to wrap his arms around him forever, and just everything about him. His smile, his laugh, his sarcasm, absolutely everything about him. Jack loved Hiccup.

Hiccups mind was filled with Jack. His bright smile with his naturally perfect, white teeth. His smirk and the way he laughed at random things. His lean body that Hiccup could spend forever under, feeling completely safe, and how it felt when he would wrap his arms around him. How cute his multicolored hair was and how his kaleidoscope eyes would shine in excitement. Hiccup loved Jack.

Hiccups orgasm crashes upon him first, and his back arches as he moans out Jack's name loudly. The tears in his eyes falls, and he clenches around Jack, and his whole body shudders as he cums on his stomach. Jack groans loudly, hips stuttering in their rhythm as Hiccup clenches around him, and he thrusts himself as far as he can inside Hiccup before he reaches his orgasm and the condom catches his cum. Both of their bodies tense up in complete and absolute pleasure and they close their eyes in golden bliss.

Jack falls on top of Hiccup, smearing his abdomen with cum, but he doesn't care. They are both panting, and a sheen of sweat coats their bodies. Hiccup lazily wraps his arms around Jack's body, enjoying the pressure of his body laying on top of his. Jack snakes his arms under Hiccup, holding him tight against him. Jack sighs happily, breathing deeply through his nose, savoring Hiccups scent. He smells like pine, roses, and sex. Jack smiles into Hiccup's neck and mumbles, "I love you so much, Hiccup."

Hiccups still teary eyes snap open as Jack quickly lifts his head up, stuttering out, trying to explain what he just said. Hiccup just softly smiles and cuts Jack off with a gentle, but passionate kiss. He pulls away, whispering against Jack's lips, "I love you, Jack."

Jack just looks at Hiccup with shock before his lips spread across his face in a wide, happy, smile. His smile disappears when he sees the tears gracing Hiccups flushed face. "Hiccup… D-Did I hurt you? Oh gods please tell me I didn't hurt you." Jack worries. Hiccup just breathless giggle, reaching up and cupping Jack's face. "No Jack, you didn't hurt me, I promise. It's just that t-that the hormones released during o-orgasm, can cause people to get emotional. I promise I'm fine, it's just that… that felt so good Jack. And I love you so much" He stutters, voice catching in his throat and his lower lips trembles. Jack sighs at Hiccups fact with a soft smile, "It felt amazing for me too, and I love you Hiccup." and he leans down and kiss Hiccup again before pulling down and resting his head against Hiccups still panting chest, listening to his pounding heart. Hiccup giggles lightly and he blinks tiredly at the ceiling as he strokes Jacks white and brown hair softly. Hiccup can feel Jacks heartbeat pounding against his stomach, and both boys close their eyes and they relax, enjoying the warm afterglow of their love making.

Minutes pass and their heartbeats slow. Hiccup was about to doze off when Jack shifts and gets up, peeling their sticky, cum covered skin apart. Hiccup blushes at the mess he had made, but Jack just chuckles and kisses Hiccup, running his thumb across Hiccups red face before he brings his hand down and grips Hiccups hip. He hadn't pulled out yet, and he had gone soft. Jack slowly pulled his hip away from Hiccups, and he didn't miss the quiet moan Hiccup made when he finally pulled out. Hiccup sighs and he relaxes against the bed again, watching Jack pull off the cum filled condom, and tying it in a knot and tossing it in his trashcan, making sure it was hidden by other trash. Jack leans forward, "I'll be right back, okay?" and he quickly kisses Hiccup before hopping off the bed, catching himself when his legs give out from being weak from his pleasurable activities.

A couple of minutes pass and Hiccup tiredly waits for Jack to come back. Soon Jack walks back in the room with a warm, damp washcloth. Hiccup notices that he is now clean, and he figures Jack must have cleaned up in the bathroom. Jack walks over with the damp cloth and Hiccup gasps when he starts wiping the mess off of Hiccup's body. Hiccup whimpers tiredly when Jack quickly cleans up his now soft dick and his backside. Jack tosses the cloth in a clothes basket near his door before standing back up again and grabbing two pairs of boxers from his drawer, quickly pulling one on before walking back over to Hiccup. He gently pulls the boxers up Hiccup's legs and over his hips, making sure they were comfortable on before climbing back into bed, pulling the covers over both of them as he wraps his arms around Hiccup.

Hiccup nuzzles Jack's neck as they lay on their sides, legs intertwined as they face each other. They softly kiss each other on the lips, neck, face, anywhere they wanted to as time passes, giggling lightly every once in awhile. Fatigue quickly overcomes Hiccup and he falls asleep, curling up next to Jack and tucking his head under Jack's chin, soft smile on his face. Jack smiles down at Hiccups tiny sleeping form, wrapping his arms tighter around him to keep him close, before he closes his eyes and falls asleep, smiling in his sleep.

 **Okay guys! Well that chapter literally took me forever to write, no seriously i was like what? Like everywhere. So I really hope you enjoyed and that it wasn't too bad, so yeah. Also I kinda got inspiration from the song "Losing Your Memory" by Ryan Star, so if you want you can go listen to it lol. Please review, it lets me know that I am actually doing a good job, and I really appreciate all the follows and favorites i am getting! Thank you all for your support, it means a lot! Um idk what else to say, so i guess i'll go. Bye!**


	22. The Morning After

**Hey guys! Sorry its been awhile, school is going to be starting, and it's kinda stressful lol. Speaking of which, since school is starting, I will probably start posting a new chapter every 1 to 2 weeks, maybe less, maybe more. I will try to keep you guys updated, somehow. ANYWAY, here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

 **The Morning After**

Hiccup woke up to the soft light streaming through Jack's bedroom windows, blinking his eyes open and lazily looking around the room. Hiccup smiles softly as his mind remembers last night's events, relishing in the warm feeling that filled his body. His eyes squeezed shut as he stretches, whole body tensing, and he can't bring himself to dislike the slightly sore, achy feeling in his backside.

Hiccups body relaxes once again and he turns his head, expecting to see Jack's sleeping form beside him, only to find the bed empty, neatly made up. Hiccup pushes himself up, exposing his upper body as the blanket slides down. He looks around the room, before his eyes land on the blue hoodie, neatly folded and sitting on the end of the bed, a torn white piece of paper sitting on top. Hiccup scoffs at the whole cliche moment of it, but grabs the bundle nonetheless.

 _I'm not good at writing heart-felt notes, but here goes nothing. I just want to say, last night was absolutely amazing. It was so perfect. I just wanted to let you know that. Anyway, here is my hoodie. You can wear it if you want (you would probably look adorable). I'm most likely downstairs or in the shower, and you can take on if you want to, it depends on when you wake up and read this. I love you Hiccup._

 _-Jack_

Hiccup blushes and smiles at the note, before twirling one of the strings to the hoodie between his fingers. Hiccup grabs the hoodie and moves the get out of bed and putting on his leg, groaning quietly at the ache in his backside, and he rubs his lower back, but can't help but smile at the reason why it was sore in the first place. He giggles slightly and grabs a fresh pair of boxers before he walks to the bathroom, setting the hoodie and boxers on the counter and placing his hands on either side of the sink, looking at himself in the mirror.

Hiccup sighs with a slight smirk on his face as he looks over his body. He closes his eyes and he can't help remembering how Jack kissed every scar on his body, and how his hands would gently run over his sides. Hiccups hands run up his body and gently rub at his neck, remembering how Jack would switch from roughly to softly kissing it. Hiccups hand moves to his face, and his fingers run over his lips, remembering how Jack would softly kiss him with so much love. Hiccup shakily sighs and he covers his mouth his his hand, opening his eyes and looking at his reflection with a soft smile. Hiccup just shakes his head and he turns on the shower, waiting for the water to heat up before stripping himself of the boxers and climbing in. He hated the idea of washing away everything from last night, but he knew he really needed a proper shower, not just a quick clean up of a wet cloth.

After he was done, he quickly dried off before pulling on the boxers and doing the rest of his morning routine. He eyes the blue hoodie in his hands before bringing it over his head, pushing his arms through the sleeves and watching as the rest falls over his much smaller body. He giggles at the sight, never realizing how much bigger Jack was until now. The collar of the hoodie could easily be pulled over the expose his collarbone and shoulder, and it went down to the top of Hiccups thighs, and the sleeves hung over his fingertips. But Hiccup loved it and he giggles and cuddles in closer to the fabric of the hoodie, breathing deeply through his nose, smelling Jacks wintery scent, consisting of cold air, cinnamon, mint, and snow.

Hiccup left the bathroom and headed downstairs, nervousness filling his body, not just from seeing Jack and wearing his hoodie, but from the fact that he wasn't wearing pants, so his prosthetic was exposed. But he pushed his nervousness away and he walked down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen, where he could hear people talking and smell food cooking. He stopped in front of the kitchen, where he could see Jack sitting, shirtless, and his mother cooking breakfast. He stands there, fumbling with the hem of the blue hoodie, when Jack senses his presence and turns around, "Morning Hic."

Hiccup blushes at Jack shyly smiling face, and he notices that Jack blushes slightly his eyes land on the blue hoodie adorned on Hiccup's body. Hiccup just smiles and quietly greets Jack back before walking forward and sitting next to Jack. Heather notices what Hiccup is wearing, "Hiccup, you're wearing Jack's hoodie. And you're not wearing pants." she says, eyes slightly wide as she sets two plates down in front of the two boys.

Hiccup just nods, "Jack said earlier, before I fell back asleep," and he looks to Jack pointedly, wanting him to catch on, "that I could wear it if I wanted to, so I did. And I don't know… I was just getting tired of pants." Heather nods, not questioning him any further, and she goes back to making and eating her own plate of food. Jack and Hiccup smile at each other and they hold hands under the table while they ate.

They finished eating and they went to sit in the living room, close enough to be sitting together, but not close enough to be cuddling. Emma and Baby Tooth soon came skipping inside, greeting the two boys before running outside to play with Frosty. Heather left for work, putting the two teens in charge of the two 8-year-olds. They let them watch tv downstairs, and they headed up to Jack's room. Jack looked back to make sure the two girls were entertained before pulling Hiccup into his room. Jack quickly shut the door before grabbing Hiccup waist and pulling him in for a deep kiss.

Hiccup yelped as he was pulled forward, but relaxes when he feels Jack's lips on his. He miles slightly into the kiss and lets himself be enveloped by Jack's arms. They both turn and Jack gently walks Hiccup backwards towards the bed, lips never parting. Hiccup giggles as he knees hit the bed and he falls backwards, pulling Jack with him, who lands with a grunt on top of the smaller boy. Their lips separated as they both laugh and Jack rolls off of Hiccup as they sit up on the bed, Hiccup's left leg spread out in front of him, and right leg folded inwards.

Jack reaches forward from his stop in front of him and he strokes Hiccups thighs, scooting forward to put his legs over Hiccups, wrapping them loosely around Hiccups hips. Hiccup giggles and he gently strokes Jacks face before leaning in and placing his lips on Jacks. The brown and white haired boy smiles before cupping Hiccups face, turning his head to make the kiss deeper. After a couple of seconds, they part with a smile and Hiccup laughs.

"What?" Jacks asks with a smirk. Hiccup shakes his head, looking down at his hands with a shy smile, "It's just that, you know, last night…" and his eyes meet Jacks, bright with excitement. Jack chuckles, and scoots a bit closer to Hiccup, nuzzling his cheek before placing a light kiss on the freckled skin, "Yeah, last night…" he laughs nervously, "Anything you wanna talk about?" Hiccup shrugs with a giggle, "Well I don't know, do you?" Jack bites his lip, and Hiccup has to resist the urge to slam his lips against Jack's. "Well, yeah, I mean… did you… did you enjoy it? I mean… was I good?" Jack asks, eyes nervously meeting Hiccups. Hiccup looks at Jack with wide eyes, not believing that Jack was asking if he was good or not. He thought that Jack would have at least assumed that, considering Hiccup came without Jack even touching his dick. "Jack, are you seriously asking me if you were good or not?" Jack just blinks and Hiccup scoffs lightly before cupping Jacks face with both of his hands, "Jack you were more than good. You were amazing, and I seriously can't imagine a first time going any better than that." Hiccup said, blush spreading across his face as he leans forward, whispering against Jack's lips, "Not to mention, you made me come without even touching my dick."

Jack just laughs, kissing Hiccup gently while chuckling. "Okay I have another question. Are you okay? Like I didn't hurt you?" Jack asks, worry filling his face. Hiccup just shook his head with a smile, "Jack I'm fine. Maybe a little sore, but that's to be expected right?" he says, eyes shyly meeting Jacks. Jack just nods, kissing Hiccup's cheeks, pulling back when the freckled boy speaks, "Are you okay? I mean, your arm?" Jack chuckles, "Hic, my arm is fine, trust me that was not what I was feeling last night." Hiccup blushes, but doesn't say anything.

Jack blushes, but smirks anyway before leaning forward, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. Hiccup quickly pulls away, confusing Jack, before he speaks, "Was… was I good?" Hiccup asks, embarrassment filling his face. Jack just chuckles before swiftly kissing the confused boy, pulling away, "Hiccup, you were perfect, so perfect." he mumbles, thumb stroking Hiccups face. Hiccup smiles, before reconnecting their lips. Their lips move against each other, unspoken words passing between them, their hands gently stroking each others hair and the back of their necks. Soft, happy sighs and giggles past between them as they held each other in their arms.

A week past and it was the night before school started. They were at Hiccup's house, cleaning up after dinner, where Heather and Emma were also invited to join, over all having a good time. But Jack had noticed that Hiccup seemed off all night, and he didn't know why. He thought maybe it was because school was starting, but they had talked about it, and Hiccup had seemed fine, so he still wasn't sure. So when Hiccup put his dish in the sink, Jack walked over to Hiccup.

"Uh, Hiccup?" Jack tentatively says. Hiccup turns to Jack with a small smile, "Yes?" Jack blinks a couple of times, finding it hard to meet Hiccups eyes. "Are… Are you okay?" he asks, finally meeting Hiccups eyes. Hiccup just chuckles, eyes closing in amusement, "What? Of course I am!" He says, voice light. Jack still sensed something was wrong so he pressed on, "Are you sure?"

Hiccup clearly started to get annoyed, voice raising slightly, drawing the attention of the adults, "Yes, I'm okay!" Jack still didn't let it go, "I'm just kinda worried, and-" Hiccup cuts him off, anger now filling his voice as he glared at Jack, "I told you I'm fine!" Jack sighs, trying to keep Hiccup calm, "Hiccup listen-" Hiccup once again cuts him off, "No you listen to me! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Jack could see Hiccups eyes get glassy, but he didn't bother saying anything as Hiccup eyes started filling with tears, continuing to yell at the taller boy. "I don't know what's going on, but for the god's sake, I'm fine Jack!" Hiccup yells, not noticing the tears building in his eyes. Jack sadly looks at Hiccup before softly speaking, "Then why are you crying?" Hiccups face instantly dropped, turning confused, "W-What? No, I'm n-not…"

The tears finally fell, running down Hiccups red face, "I'm n-not cryin-" his voice gets caught in his throat as his body shakes with sobs, depression covering his face. Jack takes a step forward, "Hic…" Hiccup sobs, covering his face with his hands, "I-I'm f-fine." he stutters before letting out another sob. Jack finally steps forward, pulling Hiccup to him before wrapping his arms around Hiccup's shaking body. Hiccup gave up trying to push it all down, and he desperately gripped Jack's hoodie, opening sobbing into Jack's chest. Jack just held Hiccup to him, stroking his hair, letting him cry.

After a couple minutes, Hiccup's legs gave out, and Jack gently eased them both onto the kitchen floor. He never let go of Hiccup, even when Hiccup's sobs turned into small sniffles. Jack looked up at the three adults and his little sister, all watching with wide eyes, not knowing what to do. Heather gestured to Jack that he had to get Emma home, so Jack just nods and his mother and Emma leave. Valerie and Stoick decide to give the two boys some space and they both head upstairs.

Jack watches them go, before turning back to Hiccup. Tears were still slowly running down Hiccup's face, but he was only occasionally sniffling. Now that they were alone, Jack leaned down and pressed his lips to Hiccup's cheek in a soft, comforting kiss. Hiccup lightly whimpered at the gesture, before pulling his head up to look at Jack with watery eyes, and a blotchy red face. Jack softly smiles at Hiccup, brushing away the tears on Hiccup's face. Hiccups lower lip trembled and Jack quickly shushed him, cupping his face and stroking Hiccups wet cheeks with his thumbs.

Hiccup sucked in a shaky breath through his nose, trying to control himself. Jack grabs Hiccup's hands, helping him stand up. Hiccup cuddles close to Jack, still sniffling as Jack hugs him close before slowly leading him upstairs. Jack leaves Hiccups bedroom door open a crack before leading Hiccup to his bed, both of them settling on it. They were sitting cross legged in front of each other, still hugging. A couple of minutes later, Jack pulls away, noticing Hiccup's parents peeking into the room.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" Jack asks softly, gripping Hiccup's hands in his. Hiccup stutters, looking down at their interlocked hands, shaking his head slightly. "It's just that… Jack… I'm so scared." he said, eyes darting back up to look at Jack's. Hiccup could see from Jack's expression that he didn't understand. "I mean… for school." Hiccup says with a strained sigh. Jacks looks to the side, before looking back to Hiccup, "But, why?"

Hiccup scoffs, but he knew Jack didn't understand. "Well because of my leg, Jack! I already get fucked with enough at school, and I'm just terrified about what people are gonna do if they see it! You have it easy, all you have is a broken arm, I have a missing leg!" Hiccup cries. Jack's eyes are wide, looking at Hiccup heartbrokenly. He didn't realize how scared Hiccup was, even though they had talked about. "Hiccup… I'm sorry. I didn't know. Hiccup." Jack says, grabbing Hiccup's hands firmly, looking him in the eye, and Hiccup had to fight to not look away from the intense stare.

"Hiccup, I promise, I won't let anyone mess with you. Ever. And no one even has to know, you can just wear pants if you want. Hiccup, I promise, I won't let anything bad happen." Hiccup looked at Jack with wide eyes, which were filled with love and adoration for Jack. His eyes darted back and forth between Jack's lips and eyes, and before he could lean forward, Jack pressed a kiss to Hiccup's forehead. Confusion fills Hiccups face until Jack leans over to whisper into Hiccup's ear.

"I would have kissed you on the lips, but your parents are watching from the door." He can feel Hiccup try to look, but Jack stops him. Jack just hugs Hiccup to him for a couple of seconds before pulling away, "Okay well, we should probably get some sleep. Gotta be rested for tomorrow, right?" he asks Hiccup, reassurance in his eyes. Hiccup nods, sighing, puffing his cheeks out. Jack notices out of the corner of his eye that Hiccup's parents have left, probably to head to bed themselves.

Hiccup and Jack get changed into their night clothes and they climb into bed after Hiccup gave Jack his pill. Jack had closed Hiccups door completely and now they had complete privacy. As they were lying down in bed, Jack leans forward, capturing Hiccup's lips with his own. Hiccup yelps at the surprise, but doesn't push Jack away. Jack's hand keeps Hiccup's head in place, gently pushing the smaller boy back onto the bed, rolling over on top of him. Hiccup shyly moves his tongue against Jack's lips, and Jack gently darts his tongue out to move it against Hiccups. Hiccups lets out a small moan, finding pleasure and relaxation in the feeling of their tongues moving so gently and sensually against each other.

After a couple minutes of softly making out, they separate, panting slightly. Jack understands that Hiccup would be too nervous to do anything else tonight, not to mention Hiccup's parents are right down the hall. So he scoots off of Hiccup, pulling the smaller boy to his chest. Hiccup sighs happily, enjoying the feeling of Jack's arms wrapping around him. He breathes deeply, finding comfort in Jacks scent, before he closes his eyes, letting sleep overcome him.

Jack looks down at Hiccup, realizing he fell asleep. He knew Hiccup must have been tired, considering how late it was, and his breakdown in the kitchen must have definitely tired him out. He smiles at Hiccups relaxed face, and can't help but pull him closer. Jack takes one last look at Hiccup before he closes his eyes, following Hiccup into sleep.

 **Hey guys! I know this chapter was shorter than normal, but like I said before, school has started and so I won't be posting as often (depending on how long/short a chapter is) DAMN YOU SCHOOL! The only good thing about passing time, is that winter is coming. So yay! Anyway I hope you enjoyed, and once again, sorry it was so short :/**


	23. Pressure

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while, and I apologize so much for that, school is not fun . Since school has started, the chapters may get shorter, depending on what I am writing. I don't really know what else to say, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Pressure**

Hiccup breathed deeply, trying to calm his nerves while he stared at his reflection in the mirror. Jack was already downstairs, eating breakfast with Hiccup's mother, since Stoick had already left for work. Hiccup was too nervous to eat breakfast, knowing that he had to leave for the bus stop in ten minutes, or else he would miss the bus. The stress didn't help his leg, and he shifted uncomfortably on his feet, trying to ease the pressure. Hiccup huffed out another deep breath of air, jumping out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hic? Are you okay?" Jack asks through the door. Hiccup runs a hair through his hair, before opening the bathroom door. "Yeah I'm fine. Just… nervous." Hiccups says, dropping his grip from the door handle to fumble his fingers together. Jack smiles softly, reaching forward to stroke Hiccup's hand with his thumb. "Hey… it'll be okay. I promise Hiccup, I'll be by your side every chance I get. Like I said last night, I won't let anything happen, alright?" he finishes, looking reassuringly into Hiccups eyes. Hiccup sucks in a shaky breath before nodding. Jack's smile grows and he quickly looks towards the stairs, making sure Valerie was still downstairs before cupping Hiccup's cheek and kissing him.

The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds, but it was enough for Hiccup to relax. Hiccup smiled up at Jack before walking downstairs. After greeting his mother, and reassuring her that he was fine, he grabbed his bag off of the kitchen chair. "Wait you're not going to eat?" Valerie questions while wiping down the counter. "No i'm too nervous…" He quietly says, not making eye contact with his mother. Valeries shoulders slump, "Well okay, but if you get hungry you better eat something, got it?"

Hiccup nodded. "Got it." Jack looked between them. It was clear that Hiccup took after his mother more. They had the same brownish-red hair, the same slender figure, even though Valerie had more build to her. Hiccup did have Stoicks bright green eyes, as Valeries were more bluish-green. Jack smiles, walking up to Hiccup.

"We should go. Don't wanna miss the bus, right?" he says with a soft smile. Hiccup just nods, quickly saying bye to Valerie before walking with Jack to the door and outside. They walk side by side, Jack making sure to not get in front of Hiccup. He kept his eyes on him, watching to make sure he was okay at all time.

Hiccup was blushing, but thankfully Jack was slightly behind him so he couldn't see. Hiccup could feel Jack's eyes on him, watching him, making sure he was okay. Hiccup was about to roll his eyes in frustration when both boys were drawn out of their thoughts by Tooth and Fishlegs. Tooth skipped over while Fishlegs just ran over.

Jack was instantly tackled in a hug from Tooth, but was luckily able to keep his ground. Hiccup and Fishlegs exchanged a small hug, before Tooth let go of Jack to hug Hiccup, much more gently. Not a word was spoken as the four continued walking, until eventually the rest of the group was there, everyone exchanging hugs and hellos. Barely any words were spoken, and no one dared say anything about Hiccup leg. The air was tense, and Hiccup was slowly crumbling under the pressure.

Hiccup jumped when Tooth clapped her hands together, "So who wants to hear about how I went to Europe?" Hiccup looked up at her with grateful eyes, and she smiled back at him. Soon everyone was in their own small conversations, all of them waiting for the bus to show.

Tooth was in the middle of telling everyone about her trip over in Europe when Astrid interrupted her. She had been watching Hiccup, and she noticed something was off. "Hiccup," Everyone turns towards her, eyes looking back and forth between her and the spoken person. "Something about you seems different, but I can't place my finger on what."

Hiccups eyes widen before lowering down in a slight glare, sarcasm spilling out of his voice, "Oh well I wonder what that is." and his eyes roll, his defensive walls coming up. Jack sighs slightly, understanding Hiccups rude behavior, but still shoots Astrid an apologetic glance. Astrid's eyes widen at Hiccup's words, and she stammers, "I-I didn't mean…" She clears her throat, "I didn't mean that." She says, trailing into a whisper, using every muscle in her body to not look down at Hiccup's leg.

Hiccup blushed in embarrassment, and stammers, "W-well what about me seems different?" Jack pursed his lips, and closes his eyes. Astrid blinks before going back to staring at Hiccup with narrowed eyes, head slightly tilted. "I don't know, really. You just seem… different." Jack breaths in deeply, and holds a hand over his mouth with his eyes still closed, but no one notices his odd behavior. Hiccup just gulps, face still adorned red. Astrid just shrugs, "Eh, whatever, I'll eventually figure it out. Maybe you've gotten taller." She turns to Pitch and continues her conversation with him.

Thankfully it seems like Dagur decided to skip the first day of school, and the bus showed up without any drama or problems. Everyone got on the bus, Hiccup and Jack trailing behind. Hiccup leans forward and whispers, "What did she mean by 'I seem different.'?" Jack quickly responds, slowly climbing up the stairs, "It's the typical 'girls can tell when people have lost their virginity' thing, but hopefully she doesn't suspect that." Hiccups blushes, but doesn't say anything else, and climbs on the bus beside Jack.

The ride to school was fairly uneventful, and the tension in Hiccups body seemed to relax, even when they got off the bus and walked into school. They all said bye as they went to their lockers and to their classes. Hiccup and Jack were currently walking to their first class together, when the tension instantly rose back in Hiccups body. Dagur had showed up to school, and was currently walking towards the two boys with a smirk spread across his face. Jack instinctively got closer to Hiccup, glaring at the older teen. What neither two saw was the foot that shot out, and Hiccups toes caught, causing to drop his books and go falling into the floor.

Everyone in the halls had stopped, and Jack turned, walking straight up to Dagur. "Dagur, I swear to the gods, if you fuck with him again, I will kill you!" Jack yells, eyes filled with fury. Dagur let out the slightest of scoffs, and Jack instantly raised his fist, aiming it straight for Dagur's face. The punch didn't hit though, as Jack's view of Dagur was cut off by North's large frame, and North was slightly pushing him back. "Jack, back up, back up. Calm down." The Russian man calmly said. Astrid came pushing through the wall of people, followed by Bunny and Snotlout. The three instantly circled around Hiccup.

Jack shoved North's arms off before turning around, the angry falling off his face as he helped Hiccup up. Worry flooded his features and his hands were roaming Hiccups body, "Are you okay, you aren't hurt, are you?" he frantically asked. Hiccup pushed his hands away before dusting himself off. "I'm fine, okay?" Jack huff's, "Yeah well that's what you said last night." Hiccup glares at Jack, crossing his arms. "Hey, don't pout at me! It's true, is it not? he said, eyebrows raised. Hiccup sighs, uncrossing his arms even though his eyebrows stayed furrowed. He nods his head. "Okay." Jack says in confirmation.

Worry fills Jack's eyes, and they trail down to Hiccup's leg. "Hic, does it hurt?" Hiccups eyes meet Jacks and he shift on the prosthetic. "Well yeah, but it's gonna hurt, I promise I'm okay." Hiccup could see the anger pass over his eyes, not directed towards him but to Dagur, who was now being scolded by North. The anger drops into worry, before Jack closes his eyes and sighs, opening them again to look at Hiccup. He nods his head, "Okay." he says with a small smile.

"Okay." Hiccup says back. The two boys thank Astrid, Bunny, and Snotlout, who Hiccup swears said something about "kicking anyones ass who dared hurt his cousin" under his breath as the trio walked away. Hiccup smiled, but he didn't bring it up, knowing Snotlout would deny it. Hiccup and Jack walked to class, Jack making sure to stay close to Hiccup.

The day went without any other problems, and soon lunch came. The dozen teens all found their spot at the larger, circular table next to the window. Some of them went to the lunch line while others pulled food out of lunch boxes. Soon everyone had settled down at the table, laughing and talking about the sucky classes and teachers they got.

Pitch slowed his chuckles from something funny Sandy did, but the smile didn't drop from his face, "So Astrid," The group looked up at Pitch, "Have you figured out what's different about Hiccup yet?" The groups eyes then all turn to Hiccup who was mid bite of the sandwich he had bought from the lunch line. He quickly chewed and swallowed his food, washing it down with some milk.

Astrid smirked, "You know what I haven't. Anyone got any ideas?" She asked, gesturing to the group. Bunny scoffed around a piece of apple, swallowing it before turning to Hiccup with a wide smile and narrowed eyes, "Hiccup, did you lose your _virginity_?" drawing out his sentence. Hiccup face instantly turns red, eyes widening as he fumbles for words. "Wha- No I- It's- I-I"

Bunny just laughs, "I was just kidding, chill." Hiccup clamps his mouth shut with an audible click. The group laughs and Bunny continues, "What about you Jack? Get anything over the summer?" Jack's cheeks tinged with pink, "Um… maybe." He says with a small laugh. The group lets out a myriad of "oohhs", "with who?'s" and "when?'s". Hiccup smirks slightly, and he decides to mess with Jack.

"Um, you spent the entire summer with me, so when was this?" he says, eyebrows furrowing together. Jack's eyes widen and he laughs nervously, "I didn't spend the _entire_ summer with you." Hiccup looks around with his eyes, still feigning skepticism. "Yeah you did. We went on the trip to Gobbers, and then… that happened. So…"

Jack could tell Hiccup was messing with him, just to embarrass him and make it seem like he was lying, even though he wasn't. He knew Hiccup was also doing to make sure no one suspected their relationship. But that didn't stop the embarrassment, even though he wasn't mad or hurt by it. A small, embarrassed smirk grows on his face, "Well there was time between those two events." Hiccup scoffed, the smirk growing bigger on his face, "So you're telling me, that in those two short weeks," He holds up two fingers to emphasize, "And if I recall correctly you spent most of which with me as well, that you got laid?"

Jack groans loudly and covers his face with his hands, before dropping them in exasperation, "Okay fine! I didn't have sex! At all! The entire summer! Okay, so fuck off!" His eyes were wide and his face was red with embarrassment, even though he let out a little laugh. The group, specifically Bunny, was of course teasing him. Hiccup of course had a small smirk of his face, and an eyebrow raised on his otherwise relaxed face, despite Jack's outburst.

Jack crossed his arms, and began pouting, "Well you're just jealous because you're still a virgin." Hiccup laughed to himself, mostly at the irony, before responding, "I'd rather be a virgin, than a manwhore." and he pointedly turned to Jack, blinking owlishly. Jack placed a hand on his chest, gasping loudly in offense, "I am _not_ a manwhore!" Hiccup turned back to his food, and mumbled, "Anymore." under his breath. Jack leaned forward, "I am an _ex_ -manwhore. There's a difference." Hiccup just chuckled, nodding his head. "Okay." Jack straightened his posture, turning his nose up. He opened one eye and looked at Hiccup, before both boys burst into laughter. They were laughing at the irony, and the whole ridiculousness of the situation. They eventually got back into the conversation, talking about the good parts of their summer. The group decided to sign Jacks cast, even though he would be getting it off soon. Lunch came to an end, and everyone went to their respective classes.

The rest of the day went without a hitch, and the bus ride home was fun, filled with laughter. The group got off the bus, and everyone walked home, smiles of relief on their faces, finally the school was over. Soon it was just Jack and Hiccup. They looked at each other as they walked on the sidewalk back to Hiccup's house. Jack slowed his steps, looking around, and Hiccup looked up at him, gasping slightly when he felt Jack's lips press to his cheek. Jacks pulled away with a light blush on his face. Hiccup giggled, and he grabbed Jack's hand before pulling him forward. Jack just laughed and let him be pulled.

When they got to Hiccups, they were both pleased to see that no one was home yet. They quickly walked inside, and the moment the door shut, Hiccup dropped his bag and grabbed Jack's shirt, pulling him close for a deep kiss. Jack moaned out of surprise, but he dropped his bag as well, grabbing Hiccup's waist. They separated from the kiss, panting. "No one will be home for at least an hour. I had a really good day, why not make it better?" and his eyes shyly met Jacks. The white and brown haired teen blinked in surprise, "Hic, are you sure-" Hiccup sighs in exasperation, "Yes." and he blinks, eyes darting between Jack's lips and eyes before connecting his lips to Jack's.

Jack welcomes the kiss, reaching behind Hiccups thighs before lifting him up. Hiccup breaks from the kiss with a squeak, his legs wrapping around Jack's waist. "Jack what are-" Jack chuckles, lips brushing against Hiccups as he heads for the stairs, "It's okay, I'm not gonna drop you." Hiccup giggled slightly, before burying his hands in Jack's hair, pulling him back in for a kiss. True to his word, they both got up the stairs and even to Hiccup's room safely. Jack gently lays Hiccup down on the green-eyed boy's bed. Hiccups legs don't disconnect from Jack's waist, and Jack gets the hint.

Jack rolls his hips, and they moan into each others mouths at the wonderful friction between their legs. Hiccups hands trail down to the hem of Jack's shirt, and Jack quickly sits up, taking off his shirt. Hiccup does the same, before leaning forward and pressing wet kisses to Jack's bare chest. Jack moans, and his head falls back. Hiccup slowly pushes Jack down onto the bed, before he moves to straddle him. Jack's eyes widen at Hiccups burst of confidence, but he doesn't object.

Hiccup continues kissing Jacks abdomen, and Jack grips the pillows, back arching slightly into the kisses. Once Hiccup gets to Jack's hips, Jack sits up on his elbows, watching Hiccup intently. Jack can see the nervousness flash over Hiccup's face, and he reaches a hand to stop Hiccups hands from unbuttoning his pants. "Hic, y-you don't have to." Hiccups eyes reach his, and he nods. "Okay." Hiccup climbs up to Jack, kissing him. "At least let me unbutton your pants." Hiccups mumbles against Jack's lips. Jack chuckles, "Okay."

Hiccup goes back down, tentatively unbuttoning Jack's pants. Jack watches, biting his lip as Hiccups nimble fingers begin to pull down his pants, revealing the slight bulge in his underwear. Jack helps Hiccup pull and take off his pants, and Hiccup's hands ghost over the quickly growing bulge. Jack moans slightly and Hiccups lower stomach pools with heat at the sound. Jack swiftly sits up, gripping Hiccup's waist, flipping them. Hiccup gasped and Jack pressed Hiccup to the bed. Jack began roughly kissing Hiccup's neck, making the smaller boy whimper and moan, one hand between them unbuttoning Hiccup's pants.

Jack pulled away from Hiccup's neck, much to Hiccup's whimpering disappointment. Jack carefully pulled Hiccup's pants off, before tossing them wherever in the room. Jack then gently takes off Hiccup's prosthetic, placing it by the bed before kissing the scarred flesh. Hiccup blushes, and softly smiles up at Jack. Jack smiles back down at Hiccup, before his eyes meet the dent in Hiccups underwear. Hiccups gasps, and he shyly covers himself up with his hands. Jack chuckles, gently gripping Hiccups wrists, pulling them away. Jack slowly drags Hiccups underwear off, exposing the beautiful piece of hard, wet, pink flesh.

Hiccup whimpers when Jack's hands go down and strokes his hard on a couple times before pulling away to take off his own boxers. Jack's erection sticks up and Jack leans down to kiss Hiccup before reaching over and pulling a condom and the bottle of lube out of his nightstand drawer. Jack gently pushes Hiccup's legs up, leaning down to kiss him again, this time letting their tongues intermingle. They separate and Jack can't help but moan at Hiccups absolutely lustful face. Jack bites his lips again as he pops open the bottle of lube, and he squeezes some out on his fingers. He rubs in between his fingers to warm it up before bringing his fingers to Hiccups entrance.

Hiccup moans when he feels Jack's fingers rub against him. Hiccup looks up at Jack, and their eyes meet, just as Jack slowly pushes a finger inside of Hiccup. Hiccups eyes squeeze shut and he moans as Jack's finger move in and out of him. Jack begins moving his finger around, trying to find Hiccups prostate, knowing it'll make him relax even further.

After a couple tries of moving around, Jack knows he found it when Hiccups back arches and he lets out a loud moan. Jack smirks and he continues rubbing Hiccups sweet spot, watching with satisfaction as Hiccup writhes, whimpers, and moans on the bed, hands either gripping the sheets or at Jack's hip. Jack moans at the debauched state of Hiccup, and he pushes another finger in, much to Hiccup's pleasure, and he finishes preparing him. He was going to use three fingers to stretch him, but the twitching arousal between his legs wanted otherwise.

Jack gently removes his fingers and he swiftly tears open and rolls on the condom, quickly spreading on some lube before leaning over Hiccup's body. He settles in between Hiccups legs, and they both moan as their arousals rubbed together. Jack grabs his dick, and he positions himself at Hiccups entrance, before looking into Hiccups eyes as he slowly pushed inside.

Hiccup let out an involuntary moan, and he gripped Jack's hip, nails digging in as Jack pushed deeper inside of him. After a moment or two, Jack was fully settled in. Jack let out a sigh of relief, and he looked down at Hiccups flushed body. Hiccup was letting out quiet moans, and Jack leaned down to kiss Hiccup's neck. They stayed in that position before Hiccup leaned up, "Jack, move." Jack obliges, and he lifts himself up on his hands so he can watch Hiccups face. Hiccup could now see Jack's face and abdomen, and if he leaned his head forward a bit, he could actually see Jack's hips pressing against him.

Jack begins to slowly move, but his pace quickly speeds up due to Hiccups increasingly loud moans. Jack's hips were slapping against Hiccups and he looked down at Hiccup's writhing body. Hiccup was moaning from the fast pace, and his body was being jerked up slightly with every thrust. His face and chest were red, and his hands were wildly trying to find something to grip on. Their eyes met, and Jack angled his hips slightly, before Hiccup let out a loud moan, his eyes squeezing shut as he head was thrown back. His back arched and Jack moaned loudly at the sight and the tight warm friction between his legs. Jack sat up more and reached down to grip Hiccups hips, holding them to his as his pace became faster and harder. He was now practically holding Hiccups lower body off the bed as he thrust into the smaller boy.

Hiccup was wailing as Jacks dick thrust right into his sweet spot with every jerk of Jack's hips. Tears sprung to his eyes, and he could feel the pool of warmth in his stomach getting bigger and bigger. It felt like a rope was being pulled tight and he barely had time to let Jack know before white cum shot out of the now red tip of his dick, and his insides convulsed around Jack's still moving dick. Jack moaned at the feeling at Hiccup tightening around him and he brought one hand up to jerk Hiccups dick, trying to finish him off as best as he could. Hiccup practically screamed at the sensation of Jack still moving inside of him and Jack's hand wrapped around his dick.

Jack could feel Hiccup tighten once more around him, and that was enough for him to cum as well, eyes shutting tight as he let out a loud groan as waves of hot pleasure rushed over him. Jack kept moving though, trying to prolong his orgasm, as well as Hiccups, still stroking his hand on Hiccup's dick. After a moment Jack collapsed on Hiccup, and they were panting in each other's ears. Their sweaty bodies stuck together, also with Hiccups cum stuck between them.

After they catch their breath, Jack peeled himself off of Hiccup's body. They giggled at the mess, and they both got up to the bathroom, taking a quick shower together, which of course was filled with giggles and sweet kisses. After they were done with their shower, they got out and got dressed, and went downstairs to watch tv, sitting on the couch right as Hiccup's parents walked through the door.

"Oh hello boys." Valerie greets. Stoick asks, "How was your first day of school? Good?"

Hiccup and Jack look at each other with knowing smiles, before Jack speaks up, "Yeah it was good." Hiccup chuckles, "Really good." he says in a whisper while looking at Jack, and the two teens send each other small smiles.

 **OMG that chapter literally took forever for me to write. Like I said, school has started so it's a lot harder to write chapters like I used to. This chapter was actually longer than I expected, but that probably because of…well you know. Anywayyy I really hoped you guys enjoyed and I will be writing more. Byeeeeee!**


	24. Please Don't Tell Anyone

**Hey guyssssss! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and I have made the decision to practically throw myself into my writing, but like I said I still have school, so that might be a bit hard. I am hoping to post at least once a month, because I still want to have good quality chapters. WARNING: This chapter will start out smutty, but it won't end that way. Anyway… ENJOYYY**

 **Please Don't Tell Anyone**

Jack groaned as Hiccup pressed wet kisses to his hips. Both boys were currently only in their underwear, and Jacks arousal was clearly evident in his underwear. He was sitting up on one elbow, and his other hand was currently buried in Hiccups soft hair. His face was flushed and he was practically whimpering from Hiccups teasing. Hiccup had insisted that he wanted to try to go down on Jack, but Jack was still a bit nervous about it.

"Hiccup, are you sure?" He asked, panting slightly. Hiccup stopped his kissing and nipping on Jack's hips, and looked up at the blue and brown eyed boy with a smile. "Yes, I am sure. I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't sure. Just relax." and Hiccup reached up and placed a hand on Jack's chest, pushing him back flat on the bed. Jack just nodded his head and let out a long exhale, trying to stay relaxed for Hiccup. Of course he had gotten a blowjob before, but this was different. This was _Hiccup_.

Hiccup smiled in satisfaction, but hummed in approval when Jack's hand didn't leave his hair. He bent back down and continued his administrations on Jack's hips. They were already pretty marked up, but the marks would probably fade in day or two. Hiccup looked up at Jack as he hooked his fingers around the waistband of Jack's boxers. Jack gasps, but he didn't look up from the pillow. Hiccup smirked, and he slowly pulled them down, and he smiled when he heard Jack moan from the fabric gliding over his straining hard on.

Jacks dick fell against his stomach as Hiccup pulled his boxers off his legs. Hiccup gently pushed Jack's legs apart, only enough for him to settle between them. A blush slowly rose to Hiccups face from looking at Jack's length. The tip of it was red and shiny from pre-cum, and Hiccup could see the veins along it. His balls were beginning to tighten up to his body, and Hiccup could see how tense Jack was. He smirked in satisfaction, knowing that _he_ made Jack feel that way.

Hiccup stroked Jack's pale thighs, gently massaging them with his fingers. Jack groaned, and his hold on Hiccup's hair tightened. Hiccup giggled and he bent his head down to kiss Jack's thighs, slowly trailing up to the straining arousal between Jack's legs. Hiccup sucked on a patch of skin below Jacks hip, dangerously close to the weeping head of Jacks cock. Jack's hips bucked slightly and he whimpered, "Please Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled, and he placed his hand around the base of Jacks dick, almost gasping at how hard it was. He blushed furiously, but he didn't take his hand off Jack. He swallowed nervously and looked up at Jack with wide eyes, watching for any reactions. He began to move his hand up and down the taut, hot length. Jack's voice caught in his throat, and he couldn't help but buck his hips into Hiccups warm hand. Hiccup giggled at Jack's reaction, and he began to move his hand faster, moving it up and down, tight around Jacks dick. Jack moaned, and he gasped shakily.

Hiccup continued to do this for a couple of minutes, until he was almost sure Jack wasn't going to last much longer. He let go of Jack's dick, and Jack let out a pathetic whimper, hips bucking up for touch. Hiccup was afraid Jack was gonna cry if he didn't come soon. Hiccup blew out a breath of air, and Jack gasped at the cool air hitting his dick. Hiccup swallowed nervously before leaning down and pressing a small kiss to the side of Jack's length.

Jack gasped, and he bit his lip as Hiccup trailed kisses up his dick, stop right before the head. Jack shifted, sitting up on his elbows to watch the smaller teen. Hiccup looked up at Jack with lustful eyes, shifted them back and forth from Jack's eyes to the dark pink tip of Jack's dick. Hiccups eyes looked back down at Jacks dick, before leaning close, closing his eyes, and placing a gentle, soft, small kiss on the shiny wet head of Jacks dick.

Jack moaned, and let his head fall backwards. His right leg shook slightly from the pleasure, and shivers ran up his spine. Hiccup smiled slightly, and he placed another kiss on the head, before he let his lips come down and wrap around the head. He breathed deeply through his nose as Jacks taste flooded his mouth. He tentatively flicked his tongue around the tip, and he decided the taste wasn't bad.

Jack moaned at Hiccups administrations, and he whimpered at the sight of Hiccup. Jack ran his fingers through Hiccup's hair, before gently gripping some in his hand. He didn't dare try to push Hiccup down any further, knowing Hiccup needed to adjust and get used to it. Hiccup hummed in approval when Jack gripped his hair, and this made shudders run up Jack's spine. Hiccup looked up at Jack through half lidded eyes, and Jack moaned at the absolutely lude expression Hiccup had on his face, lips wrapped around the head of his dick, with one hand still gripping the base.

Hiccup looked away from Jack's eyes to concentrate on the hard length he currently had in his mouth. Hiccup once again took a deep breath through his nose before slowly leaning his head down further, taking more and more of Jack in his mouth, until he no longer could comfortably do so. Hiccup stopped and controlled his breathing before bring his mouth up to the very tip of Jack's dick before descending them down again.

Jack watched Hiccup as his mouth when up and down his dick. Jack moaned embarrassingly loud, and he knew from the tightening in his stomach he wasn't going to last long. He looked back down at Hiccup, who was starting to speed up his movements, since he was now more comfortable. Hiccup had to admit, his jaw did hurt slightly, but he ignored it. He loved the sounds that Jack was making, and he didn't stop even when he tasted pre-cum on his tongue.

Hiccup smirked slightly before his eyes darted up to Jack as he swirled his tongue around the tip of Jack's dick. Jack's grip on his hair tightened, but Hiccup resisted the urge to wince. He instead moaned around the hot length in his mouth, and he had to hold down Jack's hips from involuntarily thrusting into his mouth. Jack moaned loudly, eyes shut tight. His hips were shaking, and he knew he was gonna cum.

"H-Hiccup! I-I'm gonna c-cum!" He stuttered out and Hiccup heard him just in time to dislodge him from his mouth, before white streams of cum shot out of Jacks dick. Hiccup luckily was able to cover Jacks dick with his hand, so none got on his face. Jack's whole body shuddered, and he let out a shakily, low moan. After a couple of seconds, Jack laid limp on the bed, an occasional twitch happening. Hiccup sat, watching as Jacks dick slowly went down. He had a thought about trying some of the cum spread on his fingers, but he pushed the thought away, he wouldn't do that. Today at least.

After a couple minutes of heavy breathing and silence, Jack opened his eyes. Hiccup could see how tired he was, so he ignored the hard on that had been stuck in his boxers this entire time. Jack didn't move his head, only his eyes trailed down Hiccup's body, to his freckled and scarred body, to his cum covered hands, and to the bulge in his boxers. Jack smirked, and he grunted as he layed on his side, patting the bed beside him.

Hiccups head tilted in question, but he laid down nonetheless on his back, next to Jack. Jack's eyes were closed and Hiccup had no idea what he was doing until he jumped, feeling Jack's hand grope his dick. Hiccup whimpered at the long awaited friction given to his dick. Hiccup could tell Jack wanted to make him come as well, but he was extremely worn out from Hiccups doings, that he was gonna make it quick. Hiccup didn't object to this idea, and his eyes never left Jacks calm face as Jack's hand went under his boxers, instantly wrapping it around his hard dick. Hiccup moaned as Jack quickly started to jerk him off, and Hiccup laughed breathlessly at the small smirk that was making its way onto Jack's face.

Jack continued to jerk Hiccup off, until the boy finally came, coating Jack's hand and the inside of Hiccups boxers with cum. Hiccup whimpered and he laid panting next to Jack. He turned his head to look at Jack, whose eyes were still closed. After a moment, Jack's eyes opened and Hiccup giggled breathlessly. Jack smiled and he pulled Hiccup closer. Hiccup helped him by scooting over, and the two fell asleep into a light sleep. They didn't need to worry about anyone walking in and finding them, since they were at Jack's house, and Emma was at a sleepover, his mom wouldn't be back from work until morning, and it was the weekend.

A couple weeks passed and the two teens were sitting on Jack's bed, currently doing homework. They of course had had sex many times by now, and their spontaneous activities were quickly growing. This time was no different.

Jack looked up from his homework at Hiccup. He had taken his shirt off earlier, complaining about the heat, and he was currently bored out of his mind and he couldn't concentrate. He kept staring at Hiccup, a playful glint in his eyes. After a moment, Hiccup finally looked up from his homework, feeling Jack's eyes on him. He swallowed at the look in Jack's eyes, and he shifted in his spot on the end of the bed. Jack smirked with an eyebrow raised, before he moved his eyes to the books and papers in front of the them, to the floor, and back up to Hiccup. What Jack wanted clicked in his head as he followed his eyes, and they held eye contact as Hiccup rolled the idea around in his head. " _Fuck it."_ Hiccup thought.

Hiccup shoved his books to the ground, as well did Jack, and they both lunged forward, grabbing at each other and roughly kissing, tongues fighting for dominance. Jack let out a small groan and he grabbed Hiccup's hips, pulling the smaller boy into his lap. Hiccup moaned at how rough Jack was handling him, and he ground his hips into Jack's, making both boys moan. Jack practically tore Hiccup's shirt off, and Hiccup grabbed at Jack's body, pulling them close. They moaned at the skin on skin contact and Hiccup continues to grind his hips into Jacks, who was more than eager to move his hips up into Hiccups. Jack gripped Hiccups hips, helping him move and he began roughly kissing Hiccup's neck.

Meanwhile…

Emma was sitting in her room, having finished her homework, and she was currently reading her assigned book for school when she heard a crash from Jack's room. SHe normally would be at after-school activities, where her mom would pick her up, but it was cancelled today, so she rode the bus home. She knew that Jack and Hiccup were here, but she hadn't bothered to greet them. She heard them go into Jack's room to do homework, like they always do, and after a bit she heard the crash. Emma slowly closed her book and the eight-year-old opened her door quietly and walked down the hallway. She heard noises coming from Jack's room, and there was a small opening in his door. She quietly peeked through and gasped at what she saw.

Hiccup and Jack were kissing! And they didn't have shirts on! Now she wasn't stupid, she knew what kissing was, and knew that it meant you liked someone, but why were _they_ kissing? They were best friends! She blushed in embarrassment, and thought about walking away when Jack began kissing Hiccup's neck.

Back to the boys...

Hiccup moaned as Jack sucked on his neck, and he tilted his head back to give Jack more room. His eyes were closed in pleasure, before he opened them again. He looked to the door and gasped loudly, shoving Jack off of him. "Jack!"

Emma was standing in the doorway, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. "Shit!" Jack cursed and he pushed Hiccup off, quickly throwing the blanket over them to cover their erections. "Emma! What are you doing here?" Jack asked breathlessly, shock filling his face. Emma shifted on her feet, speaking quietly, "Well, the after-school activities were cancelled today, so I just rode the bus home. I was in my room when I heard a crash so I came to see what happened…" she trailed off.

Hiccup and Jack were panting, and Jack was still looking at her in shock. Hiccups face was blood red, and he had his face turned away from her. The air was tense and silence filled the room before Emma spoke up, "What were you guys doing?"

Jack stuttered before answering, "Uh… well. Emma look it's hard to explain." and his shoulders slouched as he covered his face with his hands. "Why? Do you and Hiccup like each other? I know people… kiss… when they like each other, so…" Her voice was still quiet, and she hesitated when she said kiss. Jack looked at her in fear, afraid to answer the question, but he sighed before answering, "Yeah Em, me and Hiccup like each other." and the two teens made eye contact, fear and worry passing between them.

"But Emma," Jack continued, facing back towards her with a serious expression on his face, "You can't tell anyone. Not at all. Not a thing, about what you saw. Nothing. You can't tell anyone about this." Emma's eyes went wide, "But-" Jack shook his head, "No Emma, no one. Not even mom."

Hiccup turned around, facing the small girl, "Please Emma, it's very important that you don't tell anyone." Emma was looking between the two teens, "Why not?" she asked, voice small. Jack and Hiccup looked at each other before looking back at Emma. Jack spoke, "Because Emma, me and Hiccup would get in trouble, and our parents would be mad at us. Our friends wouldn't like us anymore. You have to promise me and Hiccup, that you won't tell anyone. Please." Fear was covering Jack's face at the thought of everyone else finding out. He looked to Hiccup, who also seemed terrified.

Emma looked to the ground, before nodding her head, "Okay." Jack shook his head again, "Promise me, Emma." Emma looked to Jack, "Okay, I promise I won't tell anyone."

Jack nodded in approval, before turning back to Emma, "Okay. Hey Em, could you give me and Hiccup some time to talk?" Emma looked between them before turning around and walking to her room. Jack waited until he heard her door click before turning to Hiccup, sighing. Hiccup was still looking off into space, eyes wide. "What are we gonna do? What if she tells someone?" he asked quietly.

Jack scooted forward until he could hug Hiccup to him. "It'll be okay, we just have to make sure she doesn't tell anyone. Everything will be fine." Hiccup nodded before speaking up again, "What if someone did find out? Our parents wouldn't let us see each other anymore, if they don't disown us first. They would at least get mad at us. And our friends, oh our friends… what would they think? They wouldn't talk to us anymore, we wouldn't be their friends anymore. And Dagur! Oh my gods, this would be just another excuse to kick my ass. Jack I'm scared."

Jack listened to Hiccup speak, and he was scared that everything Hiccup said would come true. He wanted to change the topic, "Hey, everything will be fine. She won't tell anyone, she will probably forget about all this by next week. It'll be okay." Hiccup nodded, and he looked up at Jack. Jack looked at Hiccup, before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips. They both savored that kiss because it would probably be a while before they were comfortable to do much more than that. They separated and Jack noticed tears slipping down Hiccup's cheeks. He smiled reassuringly and wiped them away with his thumbs. He pressed a kiss to Hiccup's forehead before hugging the smaller teen to him again. They held each other, hoping their fears wouldn't come true.

Emma kept her words as the days went on. Of course anytime she saw them together, she would just stare, as if expecting them to do something. Not out of hate, but she was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that they had been kissing and that they liked each other. When the group would come over, she would watch them, seeing how they avoided each other, not even sitting near each other. She didn't understand why they didn't want anyone to know. So what, they liked each other. What was so bad about that?

The boys affection towards each other diminished, even when they knew they were alone, even though they constantly reassured each other that they loved each other. Kisses would be exchanged, but it never went farther than that, as they were scared that someone would catch them. At night though, they would still hold each other, comforting each other as another day passed that she didn't say anything. Jack was slightly shocked she wasn't using it against them to make them do her bidding.

Soon, almost three weeks passed when the boys finally started to relax. Emma didn't look at them weirdly anymore, it seemed like she had forgotten about it, and the boys were internally sighing with relief from it. They had of course celebrated it, making love when Hiccups parents werent home. After they had cleaned up, they held each other and fell asleep.

Now they were sitting in Jack's living room. Jack was playing video games, while Hiccup was drawing. They weren't at school due to a teacher work day, even though Emma still had to go. HIccups parents were over, catching up with Heather. Jack had absentmindedly heard the house phone ring, but he heard his mother answer the phone, so he forgot about it. Hiccup and him looked up when they heard their parents walk outside, and they concluded that it must be a work thing. Minutes passed and Jack was still playing video games and Hiccup was still drawing when their parents walked back inside, but they didn't turn to look at them. Jack heard his mom go upstairs, but it was probably to get something from her room. He heard her come back down and walk back into the kitchen where Hiccup's parents were. A few minutes passed and Jack and Hiccup didn't hear anything until all three adults walked over, grave expressions on their faces. They looked up at their parents with questioning looks, worry slightly showing on their faces. Valerie spoke up,

"Boys, we need to talk."

 **Heyyyy guyssss! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It surprisingly didn't take me long to write (like 3 hours…) but I was really happy to write this chapter, and yeah I know I said I would try to write once a month, but I didn't have school today because of Labor Day so I used it to my advantage! And yeah I left it on a cliff-hanger mwahahaha. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed and byeee!**


	25. Coming Out Part 1

**Heeeyyyyyy! So I really hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter (I enjoyed writing it) and I apologize for leaving it on a cliffy! (well not really… mwahahaha) Anyway, I really don't have much else to say, so i hope you enjoy! BY THE WAY, the timeline for this chapter may be a bit weird, but it's only so I can explain it better, after this chapter everything will be normal again.**

 **Coming Out**

Emma was currently sitting in class, and she watched with curious eyes as her teacher was flipping through slides, talking about the reproductive system. Today was Emma's first sex-ed class, and while she already forgot some of the words her teacher had said, her chin was still resting on her hands, eyes wide with fascination.

"Now we will be talking about hormones," the teacher flipped to another slide on the board. "During puberty, your body will start to develop hormones that will cause many changes in your body." she turned to hush a couple of students that were talking in the back of the room just as another teacher came in the room holding a steaming cup of hot coffee. The teacher turned back to the board, and continued speaking.

"Now as you get older and become a teenager, you will get urges from these hormones to do many things, and these things include kissing. As a teenag-" The teacher was interruppted when Emma shot her hand up, loudly saying, "I saw my brother kissing his friend once!"

The moment the words came out of her mouth, her eyes widen she quickly lowered her arm. " _Oh no! I wasn't supposed to say anything!"_

The teacher seemed taken aback by Emma's outburst, and she took a step towards the now quiet girl. "Emma, your brother is Jackson, right?" gesturing with her hands. Emma swallowed nervously. Emma nodded her head. The teacher laughed quietly, "And isn't he around fifteen now? I remember seeing him once when you were picked up one day." Emma instantly relaxed, her eight-year-old mind and mouth having no filter as she began to speak enthusiastically once more. " _Well maybe telling_ one _person won't hurt, especially since she is my teacher."_

"Yeah he is fifteen now!" The teacher nodded her head, and gave a quick glance to the other who was still sipping on her coffee. She looked back at Emma. "And tell me about this moment again, with your brother and his friend." Emma looked down at her hands embarrassingly before she looked back up. "Well they have been friends for a really long time, and well one day I heard something from Jack's room and went I went to go check, they were both shirtless and they were kissing a lot."

Emma's mouth flooded the words out and both teachers were blushing at the awkwardness of an eight-year-old saying those things in such an innocent way. What had been happening had instantly clicked in their heads, even though it was still unclear to Emma. Thankfully all the other kids in the class had begun talking to each other, not paying attention to the two adults and Emma. The brown-eyed girl was about to continue speaking when the teacher held her hands up slightly, silencing Emma. The teacher looked back at the other, who was awkwardly sipping coffee, but still finding amusement in the first teachers embarrassment.

The teacher looked back at Emma, fumbling over her words before beginning to speak, unsure of where to start. "Well… Emma… at that age…" and she looked back quickly at the other teacher nervously, before turning back to the girl. "At that age… teenagers get many urges, like we were just talking about, right?" Emma looked to the side quickly before nodding her head. The teacher continued, "And so… boys and girls will-"

"Oh no, my brothers friend was a boy!" Emma quickly cut her off. The teacher sipping her coffee snorted, choking and coughing slightly, and the teacher standing in front of her went red and her eyes became wide. A couple seconds past before the first teacher composed herself.

"So… you're saying that… the friend you saw your brother kissing… is also a boy? Your _brother_ was kissing another boy?" Of course the teacher had nothing against it, but she wanted to make sure Emma saw things correctly. Her thoughts her proven correct when Emma nodded her head, "Yeah it was with his best friend, Hiccup."

The teacher made the connection, having seen Hiccup once or twice as well. She had only thought they were friends. She cleared her throat, "Emma will you step outside in the hallway with me, you're not in trouble." Emma got up from her chair, worry on her face. She followed the two teachers outside, and they both bent down, becoming almost level with Emma.

"Now Emma we are going to ask you a couple questions, okay?" Emma started breathing faster, "They aren't going to get in trouble are they? They seemed really scared when I saw them, and my brother made me promise not to tell anyone. And I'm really sorry I did." she quickly said. The teachers were both shocked at Emma's words, before the first one gently place her hand on Emma's arm.

"No, no, Emma they are not in trouble. It's okay, we just wanna know a couple things, alright?" they said, hoping to have reassured the worried girl. Emma nodded, shifting on her feet.

"Okay. Have you ever seen them doing anything like this before? Does anyone else know?" Emma shook her head, "No one one else knows, and this was the first time." They nodded their heads, "Okay, when did this happen?" Emma hummed for couple seconds, thinking. "Um about a couple weeks ago, maybe a month."

The teachers turned a whispered to each other, before the first turned back to Emma. "Okay now… i'm now we are going to describe some things to you, and I want you to tell us if you have seen or found any of these things in Jack's room, alright?" Emma nodded and they continued.

"Okay have you ever found a bottle, like a squeezy bottle, and it had clear, gel looking stuff in it?" they asked, faces tinging red. Emma nodded, "Yeah, but it didn't say anything on it." The first teacher sucked in a breath, "Okay. Now have you ever found maybe a box, or a package that had these foil squares in it? Probably about the size of your palm?" and she described it wiht her hands.

Emma once again nodded, "Yeah I was looking for my brothers rubix cube in his nightstand and I saw things that looked like that in there." The teachers looked at each other again. "Okay, thank you Emma. You can go back in the class now." Emma nods her head slowly before walking back in the classroom. The two teachers stand up and face each other.

"So what do we do? Do we inform their parents?" one of them said. The other looked up and nodded her head. "Yes, I will call Jack's mother, and hopefully be able to talk to all of them." They parted ways, one teacher going back in the classroom while the other one went to the office. She sat down in her chair before looking up the number, dialing it. She sat nervously as it rang.

Heather, Valerie, and Stoick were standing in Heather's kitchen, laughing and talking about their day. Hiccup and Jack were sitting in the living room, Hiccup on the floor drawing, and Jack sitting on the couch playing video games. They weren't at school because of a teacher work day, so everyone decided to take this day to relax.

Heather was in the middle of listening to Valerie speak about her day yesterday when the house phone began ringing. She quietly excused herself and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Heather asked.

"Hi, this is Mrs. Hicks, I am calling because of something your daughter has told me." the woman through the phone said, and Heather could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Um, and what may that be?" Heather said, slight curiosity and worry coming upon her face.

"I'm sorry, but are Jack and Hiccup in the room?"

"They are in the living room, why?"

"Your daughter has informed me about something involving them. Are Hiccups parents there as well?"

"Yes they are," and she turned to look at the other parents, "Now will you tell me what is going on?"

"I think it's best if you have this conversation away from the boys." the woman on the phone nervously said. Worry filled Heather's eyes as she glance over to the two boys, before gesturing to Hiccup's parents to follow her outside on the front porch. She put the phone on speaker as the three of them sat on the cushioned bench.

"Okay all of us are outside, now what is this about? What do the boys have to do with this?" Heather demanded. There was a pause before the woman spoke again.

"From what Emma has told me, I believe that Jack and Hiccup are in an intimate relationship, and I also have reason to believe they may be sexually active… with each other." the teacher finished quietly.

The three adults stared down at the phone in shock, not believing the words they were hearing. Jack and Hiccup. The two boys who had known each other since they were seven. Who were best friends. It just wasn't possible.

Valerie was the first to speak up, "How… why do you think this? I mean… they are best friends, they couldn't possible be in a relationship… like that."

The teacher continued, "As you may know, we were giving the kids a sex-ed class today, and long story short, Emma told me that she walked in on Jack and Hiccup kissing… and from how she described it, quite heavily."

The three were trying to process the words they were hearing. Heather cleared her throat, "Well what makes you believe that they could be having… sex?"

The teacher cleared her throat, audibly uncomfortable, "Well I brought Emma outside the classroom so I could speak to her, and I didn't tell her what I had been describing, but I described to her condoms and… um… lubricant, and she said she had seen both items in Jack's room."

Heather gasped quietly. She was about to say something, but the teacher began speaking again. "Now, I am by no means trying to tell you how to parent, but I would approach both of them very carefully. Emma said that when she saw them, they panicked and practically begged and made her promise not to tell anyone. Apparently they looked really scared for anyone to find out."

Heather nodded, even though she knew the woman on the other end couldn't see her, "No you are fine," She brought a hand to her mouth before quickly pulling it away to speak. "It's just… i'm sorry this is just completely unexpected. I never thought that…" Her eyes were wide, and she looked to the other two adults to see them with the same look of shock on their faces. Valerie spoke up,

"It's not that we are against them being together, one of my and my husbands best friends is gay. It's just shocking to find out in this way." Stoick nodded his head in agreement, still too confused and shocked to speak. Heather agreed as well, "Yes, I would never be mad at my son for being gay, it was just unexpected."

She looked back down at the phone in her hands, taking in a deep breath before speaking, "Thank you for calling, it is greatly appreciated. We will talk with them, and hopefully they will be honest with us. Goodbye." She waited for the teacher to say goodbye as well before she pressed the end button. Heather looked at the two parents next to her, "So what now? Do we talk to them now?"

Stoick slapped his knee before standing up, "Yeah we are probably going to wing it anyway, so might as well do it now." The two women nodded before following the large man inside. Heather quickly shot upstairs, and she searched through Jack's room. She gasped when she found condoms and lube inside Jack's nightstand. She walked back downstairs, discreetly holding the items, before showing them to the other two. She placed them behind the kitchen counter, so the boys couldn't see them.

The three adults slowly walked into the living room, nervousness still very visible on their faces. The two boys barely acknowledged them as they kept doing their activities. It didn't seem like they would be hiding such a big secret. Valerie stepped forward,

"Boys, we need to talk."

Jack paused his game, and he set the controller on the table. Hiccup slowly put his pencil down and he closed his sketchbook. The two boys made eye contact, and instantly the worst went through their heads. Worry filled their wide-eyed faces and Jack croaked out, "About what?" as he turned to look at the three adults. Heather spoke up, "Maybe it'd be best if we talked in the kitchen."

Jack and Hiccup both stood up with shaking knees, but followed and sat down in front of the breakfast bar. They both shifted on the bench, but stayed nonetheless. The three adults stood in front of them on the other side of the counter. Everyone was silent for a few seconds before Heather broke it, placing her hands on the counter gently.

"So I got a call from Emma's school." Hiccup's throat closed up, and Jack became tense but he didn't let it show. "About what? Is Emma alright?" he said casually. Heather sighed, looking at the two parents beside her before turning her eyes back to the two teenagers.

"It was about you two. Emma had told her teacher something… something about what she saw you two doing, and we just have one question for both of you."

Jack's face paled, more pale than it already was and tears started to water in Hiccup's eyes. Jack lowered his wide, dazed eyes and his breathing started to get heavy. Hiccup was as still as a statue, every muscle in his body tense, waiting for the words to slip out of his parents mouths.

"Are you two… have you…" Valerie stumbled to find the words before she cleared her throat, adjusting her stance.

"Are you two in a intimate relationship with each other?"

The tears in Hiccup's eyes fell and Jack seemingly struggled for a proper breath. The air was tense, filled with silence. No words came out, mouths shut tight and they didn't look at each other. Heather spoke, "Jack… answer the question."

Instantly anger filled Jacks face, and he snapped his head up, glaring daggers at the three adults. "Why does it matter?! You know what, maybe we are! It's none of your fucking business anyway!" he yelled at the trio. He didn't drop his glare, even as Hiccup looked up at his in shock at his outburst. The three parents stared eyed at the glaring white and brown haired teen, unable to speak.

Hiccup looked away from Jack, loosely wrapping his arms around himself. He turned his face away from everyone, trying to make himself as small as possible. Valerie leaned over slightly trying to look at his face. "Hiccup? Is there anything you want to say?"

Hiccup tensed, and he mumbled out a small "No." Jack turned to Hiccup in disbelief, scoffing. Hiccup snapped at the noise and he turned to Jack, a glare twisted on his face. "Well what do you want me to say? It's your fault!"

Jack's eyes widen in anger, "My fault? How the hell is it my fault?!"

"You're the one who left the goddamn door open!"

"I didn't think she was home!"

"Well maybe you should have checked!"

Jack scoffed in disbelief, he couldn't believe that Hiccup was blaming it on him. Jack snapped, the anger in him boiling over. He shoved Hiccup off the bench and to the floor. Hiccup yelped as he hit the floor, elbow knocking painfully against it. Jack crossed his arms, huffing as he turned away. Hiccup grunted as he climbed back on the bench, and he rubbed his elbow, wincing. Jack sighed, his tense shoulders relaxing in defeat before he turned to the smaller boy. He brought his eyes up to Hiccups, regret filling them. Hiccup knew why Jack had snapped. Jack was scared, just like he was. He nodded in understanding, giving the regretful boy a small smile. Jack smiled back, even though he felt sorry.

The three adults in front of them watched with wide eyes, before Stoick cleared his throat. "Um…boys… you have to understand why this comes as a shock to us. I mean Jack, you have had girlfriends before, and we've heard you are well… quite popular in school… and Hiccup I thought you had a crush on Astrid, you used to always talk about her an-"

Hearing his father's words, Hiccup couldn't help but get angry. They didn't understand anything! He quickly cut his father off.

"Okay I don't know if you hadn't really fucking noticed, but i am kind of a loser. I am not popular, i'm not all that attractive, i'm a fucking nerd who used to spend all my time reading books about things that no one else was interested in, no girl on the face of this earth has ever liked me, mostly because i am an awkward freak who has an unhealthy obsession with dragons, who is covered head to toe in ugly ass freckles and self harm scars, and who has a fucking cat named Toothless, not to mention i'm a fucking cripple who is missing a leg! So excuse me for not being the "cool, confident, awesome" fucking kid you wanted! I mean holy hell, I don't even understand how you like me!" and he turns to Jack, exasperation in his voice. His shoulders sagged, and he closed his eyes, turning away from Jack.

Everyone looked at Hiccup in shock, his outburst surprising them. Jack looked at Hiccup in shock, and he felt disappointed in himself for not understanding that that's how Hiccup had felt. Jack bit his lip, and he furrowed his eyebrows together as an idea came into his head. He was scared to go through with it, but he soon let go of his fear. All he cared about was Hiccup.

Jack smiled softly, leaning forward a bit, "Hey Hic?"

Hiccup didn't respond, and Jack smiled at Hiccups stubbornness.

"Hey Hiccup." Jack said in a singsong voice as he scooted closer and closer to Hiccups small form.

"Hiccup-"

"What Jac-" he angrily yelled, turning to face Jack, before he was cut off by Jack's lips quickly covering his. Hiccup squeaked slightly, but he quickly relaxed into the kiss. The three adults jaws practically hit the floor at the sight of their sons kissing.

The boys lips moved softly against each other once before they gently separated. They touched noses, and smiled softly at each other. Jack laughed softly and he leaned more forward, pushing Hiccup back slightly by his nose. Hiccups eyes were closed, and Jack's eyes were barely open, a small smirk on his face as he pushed Hiccup's nose up slightly with his own. Hiccup opened his eyes slightly and they rubbed noses as green and brown and blue shards met. Hiccup giggled slightly, and he leaned forward slightly to place gentle kiss on Jack's lips. He pulled back to look at Jack before realization hit him. His eyes widened and he gasped as Jack giggled mischievously. His face dropped, giving Jack the 'are you fucking serious' look.

"Oh I bet you are real damn proud of yourself, aren't you?" Hiccup said, eyes narrowing. Jack just giggled, nodding his head.

"Yeah." he shortly said, cowering over slightly under Hiccups stare, even though the wide smile on his face didn't fade.

Hiccup sighed, and he shook his head slightly, but he couldn't help it when the corners of his mouth gently lifted into the smallest smile from looking at Jacks now relaxing face. His smile grew when Jack's cheeks turned slightly pink and he breathlessly laughed in slight embarrassment. Jack took in a sharp breath, puffing his cheeks out slight before his eyes met Hiccups. His eyes darted to the side quickly, gesturing to the still adults. Hiccup blinked a few times before he closed his eyes tight, taking a deep breath. He let it out slowly, and opened his eyes, turning his head to look up at them nervously. Jack mirrored Hiccup, his confidence dissipating at their silence.

The three adults stared down at the two teens with wide eyes. When they realized the two boy were staring at them, they awkwardly cleared their throats, adjusting themselves. Valerie spoke up, "Well um… that was um… anyway." she gently placed her hands on the counter. "Okay, now we have a couple question for you."

Hiccup and Jack looked at each other nervously but they both nodded, trying to hide their reluctance. "Okay. Um well just for clarification. You two are… in an intimate relationship?" Valerie asked, looking back and forth between the boys. They both nodded, and gave each other small smiles.

Heather cut in, "Now Jack, I went in your room," Jack's eyes widened at her statement, but he didn't say anything. "And I found these," she pulled the condoms and lube up from behind the counter, "In your nightstand."

Both boys faces flushed, and they couldn't take their eyes off the offending items sitting on the counter in front of them. "Boys, we want to know. Have you two had sex before?"

Hiccup didn't say anything, and he was keeping his eyes to the side. Jack took in a deep breath and his eyes relaxed. One of his eyebrows bounced up as he quietly said, "I thought you guys would have figured that one out by the stuff you found."

Hiccup swallowed nervously, and he kept quiet, listening as his parents took a deep but surprisingly calm breath in. "I will take that as a yes." Heather finished.

Stoick awkwardly chuckled, "Well at least you two are being safe, even though neither one of you can get pregnant… but i'm not saying that's the only thing you need protection from, there are many things…" He trailed off awkwardly, stopping when Valerie put her hand on his arm to let him know that the topic was not the most comfortable.

Hiccups and Jack's eyes were wide, and the air was filled with stiff silence for several moments. Hiccup snuck a peek at Jack, only to see Jack's eyebrows furrowed together, as in thought, but Hiccup could tell Jack was also getting frustrated. He barely had time to try to ask why when Jack quickly jumped up out of his seat, startling their parents.

"So, since you three have so many questions for us," and he wiggled his fingers at the three adults, "I, and I guarantee Hiccup has this same question, would like to know one thing." Hiccup looked up at Jack in confusion, and his eyes kept darting back and forth between Jack and his parents.

"Do you accept us, or not. Yes or no." Jack stated evenly. Despite the seriousness and frustration on Jacks features, Hiccup could tell he was terrified of their answer. Hell, so was he.

Valerie stuttered on her words, shocked at Jack's outright question. Heather was about to speak up when Jack interrupted,

"Yes. Or. No."

"Yes!" Valerie said loudly. Heather quickly cut in, "Boys, we love you, no matter what. Nothing could change that. Of course we will accept you. An-"

Jack cut her off, clapping his hands together one time. "Perfect!" and he reached down, grabbing Hiccup's wrist, yanking his light body out of the seat.

"H-hey! Jack w-what are you d-doing?" Hiccup stuttered, wildly looking back and forth between Jack and the adults, his face tomato red. "Just trust me!" Jack said with smile that Hiccup didn't trust in the slightest.

"Wait! We have more questions!" Valerie called after them. Jack stopped in his tracks and quickly turned around on the ball of his foot. "Well I don't have anymore answers to give, so bye!"

Jack continued half dragging Hiccup away from the kitchen, and as Jack was about to disappear behind the wall, he sent a wink to the three adults, leaving them stunned. They looked at each other in shock after the two teens left, and knowing Jacks mischievous ways, they were filled with slight fear and worry at just what that wink meant.

Hiccup couldn't help the giggles coming out of his throat as he clumsily followed Jack up the stairs, still slightly scared of what Jack had in mind. Jack laughed, quickly shuffling inside his room, pulling Hiccup in as well before he practically slammed his door, making sure the three downstairs could hear it.

"J-Jack, what are you doi-" Hiccups giggly words were cut off when Jack pushed him down on the bed. Not hard enough to knock the breath out of him, but enough to stop his words. Hiccup bounced slightly on the bed, before he sat up on his elbows, "Hey what gives Ja-"

He was once again cut off when Jack quickly climbed on top of him, slamming his lips against Hiccups. Hiccup yelped in surprise, but welcomed the kiss gleefully. When they separated, Hiccup breathlessly asks, "Jack, seriously, what are you doing?"

Jack laughed, tucking his head into Hiccup's neck to inhale his scent before he lifted his head again. "I want to show them that no matter what they think, no matter what they say, no matter what they do, they could never keep me away from you. I want them to know just what we do and who we are and just how _deep,_ " and he pressed his hips down onto Hiccup's, making the freckled faced boy gasp, "Our relationship is." he finishes with a smirk.

Hiccup pants breathlessly, letting out a light laugh, throwing his arms around Jack's neck, "You are insane…" he says with a lazy smile on his face as Jack nuzzles and presses wet kisses to Hiccup's neck. He chuckles deeply at Hiccup's words, raising his head to meet Hiccup's eyes once more.

"Yeah, but you love me." Hiccup giggles, "Yeah, I love you." Jack's smirk drops, but it quickly raises again to a soft smile, a blush slowly forming on his face. "I love you too."

Hiccup laughed, throwing his head back against the bed before he gently brought Jack's face back to his, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss.

 **Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, school has been stressful and just stupid teen drama haha… Anyway, this chapter will sorta be split into two because it was so long. And yes it will continue directly from this chapter so I hope you at least enjoyed this one and yeah um bye!**


	26. Coming Out Part 2

**Heyyy guys! I am really sorry this has taken so long. This chapter basically goes directly off the last one, and I hope you guys enjoy this one just as much. By the way, this chapter will start out/is smut, so dont like, dont read. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Coming Out Part 2**

Valerie, Stoick, and Heather both watched as Jack dragged Hiccup upstairs. Their eyes widened even further when Jack had sent a wink their way. They waited for the giggling and hushed whispers to become quiet, and Heather jumped slightly when they heard the door slam shut. They waited a few seconds before they turned to each other.

Stoick takes a deep breath, and starts. "Well. I am going to have a beer."

"Bottom drawer in the garage." Heather says absentmindedly, eyes zoned out. Stoick goes out to the fridge in the garage and grabs a beer before coming back in. He pops the bottle open and takes a swig, letting out a rough sigh after he swallows it down. He places his hand on the table, facing the two silent women.

"Well it's not like we can keep them apart. And it's not like we don't accept them. I'm just so confused on why Hiccup was so afraid to tell us. Does he really think I wouldn't accept him? Does he not know that Gobber is gay, the man who was practically like a second father to him?"

Valerie shrugged her shoulders, "Well, the topic was never really brought up to him, Stoick. Maybe when… or I should rather say if… they come down, then explain that to him. It would probably make him feel much better about the situation." She places her hand on top of his, before he turned to Heather. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes, I am fine, thank you. I just… I just wish Jack would have trusted me more, and not felt so… bad for being who he is. I know it is because of his father, I just wish he would have not be so afraid to disappoint me. He could never disappoint me for being himself."

Valerie puts her arm around Heather in a small side hug. "I'm sure if you tell him that, he will understand. But i'm going to be honest, i'm kind of scared to go up there right now." She says with a chuckle. The three let out a light laugh and relax, sitting down and leaning against the counter.

Meanwhile…

Hiccup and Jack's tongues mingle together as their hips grinded against each other. Hiccup was trying to keep the noises coming out of his throat down, not wanting his parents right downstairs to hear. Jack suddenly pulled back, his lips smacking.

"Dont. Please don't. I want to hear you. I told you, I don't care what they think." Jack says, pleadingly. Hiccup sighed, "Yeah I know that, but Jack… isn't that awkward?"

Jack just blinked at Hiccup, "And? Ugghhhh Hic…" and he buries his head into Hiccup's neck. He sits there for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of Hiccup's fingers running through his hair softly. An idea popped into his head, and he held back the smirk that was wanting to spread across his face. He pressed his lips down to Hiccup's neck and gently sucked a light hickey into Hiccup's neck.

"Jack." Hiccup said, trying to keep his voice strong, but Jack could hear the held back pleasure leaking out of Hiccup's voice. He began pressing wet kisses all over Hiccup's neck, grabbing his jaw and moving his face to the side for more room. Hiccup bit his lip as Jack's tongue pressed against his neck and his teeth gently scraped his freckled skin. Jack's finger came up from Hiccup's jaw and gently ran over Hiccup's mouth. Hiccup let his lip slide out from the hold of his teeth and a moan slipped out with it.

Jack finally let the smile spread across his face like the Cheshire Cat. "Oh you asshole. You're lucky I am enjoying this." Hiccup breathlessly said, fingers tightening ever so slightly on Jack's hair. Jack moaned slightly into Hiccup's neck, sending vibrations down his spine and right where he (and Jack, definitely) wanted it.

Jack continued kissing Hiccup's neck, leaving many hickeys up and down his neck. He knew Hiccup would be pissed and embarrassed, but at the moment, he knew Hiccup loved it, if the pressure between his legs had anything to say about it. Jack rolled his hips into Hiccups, and Hiccup let out a loud moan at the friction. His face flushed deeper than it already was, and he bit his lip again.

"Hiccup," Jack mumbled into Hiccup's neck, "If you bite your lip anymore, you are gonna make it bleed." Hiccup let go of his lip, and a broken moan fell out of his mouth. Jack kissed back down Hiccup's neck and he latched his lips onto the juncture between Hiccup's neck and shoulder. He began sucking roughly, and he sunk his teeth gently into Hiccups skin, wanting to leave the darkest hickey on Hiccup's neck. He wanted everyone to know just who Hiccup belonged to. Hiccup was his.

Hiccups hips bucked up into Jack's when his mouth latched onto his neck. He could barely hold back the moans and whimpers. They were shaky and broken and some caught in his throat. Jack loved it. He loved that he could melt Hiccup down to this whimpering mess. He loved that only he could have this effect on Hiccup. He loved Hiccup, and he wanted him to feel the best pleasure that he could give him.

Their hips continued grinding and rubbing against each other, even though sometimes Jack would tease Hiccup by barely pushing his hips down onto Hiccups. Hiccup would practically beg for the friction, and Jack took much pleasure in the image of Hiccup squirming and thrusting his hips up just to get some relief from the hard pressure between his legs.

Jack's fingers found their way up into Hiccup's shirt, teasing his nipples. Hiccups back arched, and he let out a breathy moan. Jack bit his lip at the sight before he pulled the shirt up and over Hiccup's head. He instantly swooped his head down, latching his mouth onto one of the dusky pink nipples on Hiccups freckled chest. Jack's tongued swirled around the edge, teasing Hiccup. He smiled around Hiccups nipple, his white teeth latching lightly on the hard nipple.

Hiccup moaned and whimpered as Jack continued his attack on his chest, leaving hickeys and love bites trailing down his body to his hips, where Jack's mouth was having a feast on the freckles and scars that were scattered over Hiccup's body. He left a particularly dark hickey right on Hiccup's left hip, and he gently tugged Hiccup's pants down, just enough to show more skin for Jack to mark.

Hiccups arms were limp above his head in surrender. Most of the time his eyes were closed and his head was thrown back, but there were times when he would peek at Jack, watching as he left hickeys blooming across his skin.

When Jack began unbuttoning Hiccup's pants, the smaller boy's eyes snapped open, and he quickly sat up and flipped them, pressing his hands to Jack's chest, keeping him to the bed. Hiccup straddled a stunned Jack, and he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of confidence that rushed through him.

"My turn." Hiccup briefly said before he tugged at Jack's shirt. Jack sat there in stunned silence for a moment, staring up at Hiccup before he snapped back to reality, and he quickly tugged his shirt off.

The moment the fabric was up and over Jack's head, Hiccups bent down, latching his lips to the juncture between Jack's neck and shoulder. Jack hadn't even gotten the shirt off of his hands, which were now above his head, tangled up in his shirt.

Jack's eyes followed Hiccups every movement. He only took his eyes off of him when Hiccup's lips brushed across his nipples, or left a particularly dark hickey on his chest or ribs. He closed his eyes, and let his head fall back out of sheer pleasure. Hiccup left Jack as covered in hickeys and love bites as the white and brown haired boy had left him.

Hiccups lips trailed down Jack's body, and his hands greedily tugged down Jack's jeans, bringing down the light blue boxer briefs with them. Hiccup smiled and scoffed at the color, and Jack just laughed awkwardly, sitting up on his elbows. "H-hey that's not fair." he said when the clothing was tugged down to his knees. A blush spread across his fair face when his erection sprung free, and Hiccup began kissing back up his thighs.

Jack's head fell back, and he let his body fall back onto the bed limply when Hiccup's lips finally ran over his weeping length. He couldn't help the moans that spilt out of him as Hiccup's mouth and tongue ran over and sucked at Jacks dick. Jack's hand reached down, burying itself into Hiccup's hair.

Hiccups mouth continued moving over Jacks length, and he moaned when Jack's hand would tug on his hair. Jack's right thigh shuddered when the vibrations from Hiccup's throat ran through his body. He blushed in embarrassment from his body's reaction, but relaxed when Hiccup's hand gently stroked his thigh, letting him know it was okay.

Minutes passed and Jack knew he wasn't going to be able to last long. He needed Hiccup. Now. He pulled away from Hiccup, groaning as the cool air rushed over his now red and extremely sensitive dick.

"Jack? W-wait what did I-" Hiccup stammered as he sat up. Jack cut him off with a kiss. "You didn't do anything wrong, I promise, I just can't wait much longer. I need you."

Hiccup just nodded breathlessly as Jack reached back to his nightstand, opening the drawer. "Fuck! I forgot, the stuff is downstairs!" Jack said disappointedly. Hiccups shoulders slouched, only to jump again when Jack jumped off the bed and began pulling his pants on again.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Hiccup asked, confusion spread across his flushed and freckled face. "I'm going downstairs to get the stuff. Fuck what they think." Jack said as he quickly yanked his shirt on, not bothering to button his pants. His came back over the bed, not giving Hiccup the chance the respond as he kneeled on the bed, leaning over the smaller boy. He pressed his lips to Hiccups, flushing slightly when he tasted himself on Hiccups swollen lips.

"I want you naked when I come back up here. Um please." He whispered when he pulled away. Hiccup giggled at Jack's awkward demand, "You know you don't have to say please, but okay." Jack groaned and hopped back off the bed with a smile, "Oh shut up…" and he opened up the door, closing it back, leaving Hiccup alone.

Jack almost ran down the stairs, before he jogged into the kitchen. All three adults were still there, and he froze in his steps when all eyes turned on him. He laughed, and a cheeky smile spread across his face as he shifted on his feet. "Hey-y guys, how's it going?" He awkwardly asked as he slowly stepped closer and closer the two objects sitting innocently on the counter. He kept his hands in front of his pants, trying to keep the awkwardness level as low as he could. He tried to ignore their wide eyes, and how his mother's eyes definitely followed the couple of hickeys that fell above his collar.

Jack awkwardly swayed back and forth on his feet, standing close enough so he could take his hands away from his front to tap on the counter awkwardly. Jack sucked in a deep breath before he snatched the objects off the counter and turned on his heel. "Wait!" and deep voice called out. Once again Jack stopped in his tracks, but he only slightly turned his body, eyeing the tall man that no doubt had called out to him.

"Lemme guess, Hiccup gave you all those marks on your neck there?" and he pointed a lazy finger to the bright red marks speckling his neck. Jack slowly hunches his shoulders, hiding his neck like a turtle. When the position proved uncomfortable, he dropped his shoulders with an awkward laugh, before he quickly dashed out of sight and up the stairs, careful not to drop any of the precious objects in his hands. Stoick just laughed, and took another small sip out of the can as Valerie gently smacked his arm. Heather just buried her head in her hands with a small smile and a blushing face.

Jack quickly opens the door, and practically turns to jello at the sight in front of him. Hiccup was palming himself through his boxers. Well was, until he heard Jack open the door. Hiccup yelped in surprise, quickly sitting up, and covering up his obvious arousal. Jack just stared with wide eyes, almost dropping the objects in his hands.

"I w-wasn't doing anything, I promise." Hiccup stuttered. Jack slowly walked to the bed, placing the bottle and the box next to Hiccup on the bed, who blushed at the objects. Jack leaned in and captured Hiccups stammering mouth his his own. Jack shed his shirt, only separating from Hiccup to get it over his head. Hiccups fingers tentatively tugged down Jack's pants, and if the experience downstairs had diminished his arousal at all, it was back at full force. Jack's hands reached down, tugged at the waistband of Hiccups underwear, and the smaller boy leaned back to lift his hips, letting the fabric slide off his body.

Once they were both naked, Jack climbed on the bed, shifting Hiccups body so he was facing the end of the bed, turning his body over on his stomach, before lifting the freckled hips to meet his. Jack leaned over, and Hiccup gasped when Jack's hot arousal pressed against his ass. Jack whispered in Hiccup's ear, "I want you like this. Is this okay?"

Shivers ran down Hiccups spine, and he nodded yes. Jack kissed his neck and began a trail a kisses down his spine. Hiccups arms shook, turning more and more into jello at every press of Jack's soft lips against his narrow back.

Jack pressed a single kiss to Hiccups freckled butt cheek, before reaching over and grabbing the bottle of lube. Hiccup jumped slightly when he heard the cap click open, and let his upper body fall to the bed when Jack's hand pushed his body down. Jacks firm hand kept Hiccups hips in the air, before he squirted some cool lube on his fingers. Jack rubbed the lube on his fingers to warm it up a bit before he gently pressed his fingers to Hiccups entrance.

Hiccups gasped when he felt the cool lube press against him. He could feel it as Jack leaned down, pressing a kiss to the center of his back, before a long finger slowly pushed its way inside. Hiccup moaned lowly, but his body quickly adjusted to the intrusion. Jack began prepping Hiccups, moving his finger in and out until Hiccup was ready for a second finger, and then even a third. Hiccup had begun moaning into the mattress as Jack practically finger fucked him with three fingers. Hiccup was so desperately hard, and Jack was right there with him.

When Jack believed Hiccup was ready he grabbed a condom, quickly tearing open the package and rolling it on. Hiccup had turned around slightly, and moaned at the sight. Jack reached forward, pushing Hiccup down again before shifting on his knees, aligning himself to Hiccups wet entrance. Jack moaned when Hiccup pushed his hips back slightly, rubbing himself on Jacks dick.

Jack gripped Hiccups hip with one hand, and he positioned himself with his other. Jack's eyes traced their way up Hiccups freckled back, from the dimples at the bottom of his spine, to his narrow waist, to the dimples in his back from where his shoulder blades were pushed slightly together, to his narrow and significantly freckled shoulders, and to his marked up neck. Jack leaned over and to the side a bit, trying to make eye contact with the freckled boy.

"Hiccup, you okay?" Jack asked, concern in his voice. He had no reason to be concerned but he wanted to make sure Hiccup was comfortable. When Hiccup nodded yes, Jack asked another question.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

At Hiccups quiet, but desperate answer, Jack gently pushed the tip of his dick inside. Just the slight motion had both boys moaning at the sweet warmth pooling in their stomachs. Jack continued pushing inside, taking his time to not hurt Hiccup. He kept going until he was settled completely inside, and he had made his way over on top of the smaller boy, encasing his body beneath his.

"Hic, you o-okay?" Jack stuttered, whispering in Hiccup's ear. Hiccup nodded, a slight whimper in his voice, not from pain, but from finally being full, pleasure pulsing throughout his body. Jack sat back up again and he readjusted his grip on Hiccups hips before he slowly began moving. Hiccup moaned quietly into the mattress, trying to muffle his moans with the blanket. He moans grew louder as Jack began moving faster, hips pushing roughly against his own.

Jack kept thrusting into the smaller boy at a steady pace, trying to angle his hips where he would hit that one spot that would bring Hiccup so close to the edge that he would be begging Jack to go faster, harder.

Jack leaned over Hiccup, and he placed his hand over Hiccups, lacing their fingers together. Jack angled his hips more comfortably and Hiccup moaned loudly and his freckled legs shook, and Jack knew that he hit that spot inside of Hiccup.

With every thrust into his sweet spot, fireworks exploded behind Hiccups closed eyelids. The position was so primal and Jack was thrusting in so deep he couldn't help the small tears welling up behind his eyelids. He kept his head ducked, not wanting Jack to see and stop because he was afraid of hurting him.

Hiccup moaned loudly as Jack kept roughly thrusting into him. His breath hitched as Jack sat up and gripped his hips tightly before thrusting harder and faster into the smaller boy. Hiccups moans became louder and he knew there was no doubt that they could hear him downstairs, but there was no stopping either of them.

Jack was hopelessly abusing Hiccups sweet spot, and he knew it. Jack smirked in satisfaction when he finally heard Hiccup stutter "F-faster...harder!" between the moans spilling out uncontrollably from his mouth. Jack's grip became near bruising on the freckled hips before he began pounding into the boy beneath him. Hiccups moans became near screaming and Jack's grip on his hips was the only thing keeping him from collapsing.

Jack continued pounding into Hiccup, and he couldn't help the moans falling out of him as Hiccups inner walls clenched around him. Jack's legs gave out and he fell over Hiccup, catching himself before crushing the smaller boy. The pace didn't stop for barely a second and Jack continued thrusting into Hiccup, pressing him into the mattress.

Hiccup continued moaning, and he could feel his stomach tightening with warmth. His dick was rubbing against the blanket beneath him and he whimpered. He wasn't going to last much longer.

Jack was so close, he could tell Hiccup was too. Jack wrapped his arms underneath Hiccups body, holding him close to his body as he gave all he had and pounded into Hiccup. The smaller boy screamed out Jack's name as his prostate was pounded into with every thrust, until he let out a final scream and his vision went white. Hiccups body went limp, but Jack continued thrusting until he yelled out Hiccups name before latching his teeth onto Hiccup's neck. His body tensed up and he drew out their orgasms for as long as he could by gently moving his hips, continuing the sensitive pleasure.

Hiccup whimpered until Jack's movements stopped and he felt Jack lay on top of him. Hiccup enjoyed the pressure on his tired body, and he could feel his cum spreading beneath him. He wiggled his hips with a small cringe at the sticky mess.

Jack let go of Hiccup's neck, and he looked down at the dark teeth marks on Hiccup's neck. Jack's eyes widened, but thankfully he didn't make him bleed. Jack gently kissed the dark bruise on Hiccup's neck before settling his head on the smaller boys shoulder.

Several minutes went by before Jack spoke up. "You okay?" he asked quietly. Hiccup opened his tired, closed eyes and he turned his head to look at Jack before closing his eyes again and nodding his head. Jack leaned forward and kissed Hiccup's freckled cheek before pushing himself back up on his arms.

He looked down in between them as he gently pulled his softening dick out of Hiccup. The freckled boy whimpered, but let out a small sigh once Jack was completely out. Once Jack disposed of the used condom, he sat back on his feet, and he slowly rolled Hiccup onto his back. He smiled softly at the mess spread around on Hiccups hips and he leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Hiccups swollen lips.

Jack stepped off the bed, pulling a small towel out of his closet. They learned to keep these kind of things on hand so they wouldn't have to walk to the bathroom in the middle of the night when their hormones went wild.

Jack walked back over to Hiccup, gently wiping the freckled hips free of sticky cum. Hiccup sighed happily, relaxing against the bed. Jack tossed the dirty rag in the corner of his room before stepping back off the bed and pulling out a couple pairs of clean boxers and shorts out of his dresser.

"Come on, let's go back downstairs." Jack said softly. Hiccup rolled over onto his side, resting his hand in his hand. He barely opened his eyes, glaring softly at Jack who was standing naked with the clothes dangling in his hand. Hiccups eyes slowly trailed up and down Jack's body before he sighed and sat up in bed. He let his bad leg hang off the bed while he folded his other beneath him.

Jack walked over with a small smile, setting the clothes on the bed before grabbing Hiccup's face, placing a gentle kiss on the green-eyed boys forehead. Hiccup smiled, hugging Jack's waist and burying his head into his pale stomach. Hiccup pulled away and put on the clothes, and watched Jack pull on the clothes as well. They kissed once more before interlocking their hands and walking downstairs.

"Where did they go?" Hiccup asked Jack, who shrugged his shoulders before walking over to the fridge and pulling out two juice boxes. He gave one to Hiccup, who sat up on the counter. Hiccup looked down at his body, blushing at the multiple hickeys and love bites scattered across his body. He opened his juice with a smile, and he let Jack come over and lean against the counter, settling between Hiccups freckled legs.

Their heads turned when they heard the back door open and their parents walked in. Hiccup blushed and he gently pushed Jack away, turning his head away from the adults. Jack's hands were still on Hiccups thighs, and he gently stroked them with his thumbs.

"Hello boys." Stoick calmly stated. Jack looked at them with a slight glare, mentally daring them to say something bad. He wasn't about to let them keep him and Hiccup apart. "Hi." Jack said back with an even voice. Hiccup slowly turned his head to look at the three adults, fear filling his eyes.

Valerie stepped forward, speaking quickly. "Now before you say anything we aren't going to keep you two apart. We talked about a lot of things while you two were… upstairs, and we have come to realize that we can't keep you to apart, that you two need each other. We fully support you. Our only request is that you two never be afraid to tell us anything… and that you be a bit more quiet." She finished with a blush.

Hiccups face flushed red and he gently smacked Jack's arm, who had a slight blush and wide smile spread across his face. He leaned back between Hiccups legs, placing a kiss on Hiccups freckled cheek.

Hiccup let himself smile shyly, turning to his parents, who smiled and nodded. Hiccup turned back to Jack, looking up at him. "What?" Jack asked with a chuckle. Hiccup laughed slightly before leaning forward, pressing his lips to Jack's. He wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, pulling him closer to himself. Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup's waist, holding the smaller boy to his body.

Their parents looked happily at them. They were glad they were happy. The happiness was torn away when they heard a small voice speak, "Why are Jack and Hiccup kissing again?"

Jack and Hiccup pulled away from each other with wide eyes, and their heads snapped to the front of the kitchen, eyes landing on the short figure of Emma. Their eyes trailed to their parents, and they instantly separated. Hiccup hopped down from the counter, leaning over to hide his body from Emma's eyes.

Jack stammered before clearing his throat. "Well Emma… um me and Hiccup were kissing because well… we like each other. I told you that, you know when I said not to tell anyone… but anyway um… yeah." Jack said awkwardly, with slight irritation as well.

"Oh. I'm sorry Jack, I just forgot… you aren't mad at me, right?" Emma said shyly. Jack sighed, "No I'm not mad, Mom is actually cool with it. They all are. So I guess… thanks."

Emma's face brightened again. "You're welcome." She walked to the fridge behind Hiccup, pulling out a small orange. She dropped it with a gasp when her eyes landed on the dark bite mark on the back of Hiccup's neck. "Hiccup! What happened to your neck?"

Confusion crossed Hiccups face and he tentatively reached his hand up to his head, hissing slightly in pain when he pressed down on the mark. He turned to Jack, who was hiding his face in his hands, peeking out slightly between two fingers.

"You bit me?!" Hiccup asked with disbelief and slight anger in his voice. Jack lifted his hands, "Look Hiccup I-"

"No you bit me! I didn't even feel it!" Hiccup yelled. A smug smile grew on Jack's face. "Yeah Hic, you didn't feel it, that's the point."

Hiccups angry face dropped and he blushed furiously. He glared at Jack, leaning against the counter again mumbling curses under his breath. Jack laughed slightly at Hiccups small embarrassment, smiling softly at the smaller boy.

Hiccup yelped out in pain when Emma's small finger pressed into the wound on his neck. Hiccup turned to her with wide eyes, and Jack said, "Well don't poke it, you dumbass!"

Emma huffed. "Don't call me that!" and she swiftly kicked Jacks shin, making him fall to the floor. "Oh that's it, you little shit!" Emma screamed and she dashed towards the stairs, Jack quickly running after her, quickly grabbing his juice box. She was a few steps up the stairs when Jack grabbed the back of her shirt, pulling her back down. She tried wrestling away from him, only pulling herself and him to the floor.

Jack quickly overpowered her and he held down her arms and legs with his body. "Now, you are going to apologize to Hiccup and then me. Right now." Emma struggled under Jack's weight. "Never!" She yelled back up at him. Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Okay fine, then you leave me no choice." He grabbed his juice box from where he had dropped it, opening the tab and holding it over Emma's head. She screamed again, struggling to get out from under him.

"Jack just let her go, it's fine." Hiccup said, arms crossed over his body to hide it, though unsuccessful. "No she needs to apologize." He looked back down at his sister. "Now im gonna count down from ten." Emmas eyes widened, but she still didnt say anything.

"Ten. Nine. Eight."

No answer.

"Seven. Six. Five."

Nothing.

"Four. Three."

Nope.

"Two."

"Okay! I'm sorry! Now get off of me!" Emma finally yelled. Jack smiled in satisfaction. "Ah see that wasn't so hard. I'm sorry too." He quickly leaned down, pecking her cheek with a kiss before standing. She laid on the floor with a sigh before standing up, brushing herself off. She wiped her cheek, causing Jack to say, "Aw Em, im hurt." and he placed an over dramatic hand over his heart.

Emma just growled and walked upstairs. Jack laughed, walking back over to Hiccup. "Were you really gonna do it?" Hiccups asked with smirk on his face. "No, of course not." Jack laughed. They hugged before sitting down in the living room, clicking on the tv. They sat and cuddled for the rest of the day, giving soft kisses to each other occasionally.

Their parents watched slightly, not wanting to disturb them, but happy they were comfortably around them to not be afraid and hide. Now Hiccup and Jack were out to their families, the only thing left was their friends.

 **Hey guys i am so sorry this took so long to do, I am an extreme procrastinator, and it's just been something i have been pushing off doing for a while. BTW i am going to be going back and editing all my previous chapters, fix mistakes, etc. Those shouldn't take as long but I still am not gonna post any NEW chapters for maybe a while. Please don't give up on me or this story. Thank you.**


	27. Why Not?

**Hey guys! Don't come after me with pitchforks and fire just yet! I've been going through many personal issues that i have had to deal with the past couple of months. These things put me in a very dark place, but after talking to a close friend that i haven't spoken with in a while (they know who they are :P) i finally have found the motivation to write this chapter! Thank you guys so much for the reviews, i can't express how they have made me feel. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Why Not?**

Several days went by after Hiccup and Jack had finally come out to their parents. There were still some awkward bits, especially after Stoick had walked in on the two boys making out against the counter. Jacks brown and blue eyes had shot open and he practically dropped Hiccup when he jumped away from the smaller boy. His confidence from their coming out sometimes disappeared when it came to Hiccups gargantuan father.

Hiccup kept stealing glances at the taller boy while they were doing homework after school in his bedroom, wanting to ask a question, but not really knowing how to word it. He had asked this question before but Jack had always blown it off or changed the subject or kissed Hiccup to take his mind off it.

But today was different. hIccup was fed up with Jack always avoiding the question. Hiccup pushed his chemistry book out of his hands, sending his papers scattering across the floor. Jack looked up in surprise, "What the hell did you do that for? You okay?"

Hiccup glared at Jack, and he crossed his arms. "You know what i am about to ask you."

Jack sighed, and he closed his book. "Hic, I just don't know yet, okay? It makes me nervous to think about…" Hiccup scoffed, "You don't think it makes me nervous too? Look Jack, our parents accepted us, I'm pretty they will too! I'm tired of seeing all these girls flirt with you and you having to make up some bullshit excuse as to why you're not flirting back!"

Jack stared with wide eyes at Hiccups outburst. Hiccup sighed and lowered his head, "I know that i was the most nervous about coming out in the first place, but Jack i'm tired of hiding…"

Jack frowned, even though he understood how Hiccup felt. But coming out to their friends was a whole other story then their parents. He grew up with them, he didn't want to lose them. They had already had a hard time accepting Hiccup as his friend at first.

Jack scooted closer to Hiccup and pulled him into a hug. "I know, I know, i'm sorry Hiccup I really am. I just… it's difficult for me okay?" Hiccup looked up at Jack, "But why? It wasn't difficult for you to come out to our parents. If anything, that should have been harder to do because my dad could have killed you. Literally. Trust me, none of them are willing to kill you over me." Hiccup's eyebrows were raised, looking at Jack, who knew he was right.

Jack sighed and he stood up, facing away from Hiccup. Hiccup mirrored his actions, except he faced Jack's back. "Jack please, why not? Why can't we tell your friends? Give me an actual reason, please." Jack put his head in his hands, mumbling. "What?" Hiccup asked as he stepped closer to Jack.

The brown and white haired boy turned around, "Because I don't want to lose them as my friends Hiccup." Confusion crossed Hiccups face, "Why would you lose them as your friends?" Jack gestured between them, and he could feel his voice getting louder, "This, Hiccup, this! Do you honestly think they would accept us?"

"Well I honestly think they would Jack! Besides if they don't, are they really that good of friends worth keeping?" Hiccup matched his volume to Jacks, and the tension in the room grew. Jack scoffed as a glare settled on his face, "Well i don't care, they are my friends i kinda still want to have them!"

With each statement, their voices got louder, and they were so entranced in their growing argument that they didn't hear Hiccup's parents walk through the door. They looked at each other in confusion when they heard the yelling from upstairs. They set their stuff down and slowly made their way to Hiccup's room.

"Jack i would never make you choose between your friends, but come on! Are you being serious right now? Why can't we tell them Jack? What is so wrong with it, with us?" Hiccup yelled at Jack. Not an instant after the words left Hiccup's mouth, Jack yelled right back,

"Because it's embarrassing!"

The moment the words left Jack's throat, the anger faded from his features, and regret filled his face. HIccups anger was still wavering on his face, even though tears started welling in his eyes. A few moments of silence passed before Hiccup broke it.

"So that's why you don't want to tell them. Its embarrassing. We are embarrassing. Im embarrassing." Hiccups quiet voice filled the air. Jack gasped at the absolute heartbreak on Hiccup's face, and he stammered, "No, no Hiccup please i didn't mean it, i didn't mean it like that-"

Hiccup cut him off as he turned around, not letting Jack see the tears finally spill over onto his cheeks. "Get out, Jack." his voice was quiet, but was strong and clear. Jack stepped once over to Hiccup, "Hiccup please i'm so sorr-"

"I don't care, get out." Jack could hear the tears in Hiccup's voice.

Hiccups parents were right outside his door, waiting for the moment they would have to step in. They had heard everything, but they knew that Jack and Hiccup had to work it out for themselves.

Jack stepped forward, reaching out to Hiccup's arm. Hiccup jerked his arm away the moment Jacks fingertips brushed his skin. "Hic...I am sorry."

Jack stood waiting for Hiccups response for what seemed like forever, and he was about to say something when Hiccups small and scary polite voice broke the silence.

"I am asking you to leave."

The smaller boy turned around, one single tear slowly streaming down his face. He looked Jack in the eye, repeating his words. Jack stood stunned. He didn't know what to do, but he didn't want to leave. He took a step towards Hiccup, carefully as he could see the rising anger in Hiccup's eyes.

"Hiccup, please don't do this."

Hiccup shoved past Jack, yanking open his door. He stopped briefly in his tracks when he came face to face with his wide eyes parents. He scoffed and rolled his eyes, walking past them as well. Jack followed closely behind, already knowing what Hiccup was going to do.

"Hiccup please i'm so sorry, please!" Tears started welling in his eyes, but he knew he had gone too far. They might as well have gone back to when they were seven, hiding their friendship.

Hiccup swung open his front door, gesturing for Jack to leave. "Get out." and another tear fell out of his heartbroken eyes. Jack shook his head, standing stiff by the bottom of the stairs. "No." and his eyes mimicked Hiccups, one tear spilling out of his kaleidoscope eyes.

Anger and sadness flared in Hiccup's eyes, and he snapped. "Get out!" he yelled so loud he shook. Jack still stood there, silent. Jack only jumped when he heard Stoick's voice behind him.

"Jack, I think you should leave."

Jack could hear in his voice he wasn't mad, he just wanted to calm his son down. Jacks heartbroken face fell, blank, before a cold glare fixed itself to Hiccups blank face. He walked slowly past Hiccup, looking the smaller boy in the eye. Hiccups eyes avoiding looking at Jack at all.

"Fine." Jack practically spat the venom filled words at Hiccup before walking out and down the porch steps. Hiccup let out the breath he had been holding before dropping to his knees, bawling. He caught his breath after a minute, just enough to become aware of his parents watching him. He darted up the stairs, almost slipping on his prosthetic. He slammed his door and fell on his bed, attempting to hide his sobs.

Jack walked away from Hiccup's house, anger and hurt fueling his steps. He was broken out of his frantic thoughts when he heard Tooth's shrill voice call out to him.

"Hey, Jack!" He knew she was just being friendly as she always was, but he couldn't bear being around any of his friends right now, not with Hiccups words echoing in his head. He broke into a sprint, forcing himself to not look back at her face, knowing it would be filled with hurt.

He ran until he threw open his bedroom door, running straight past his mother and sister. He slammed his door, pacing angrily. Tears streamed unrelentlessly down his face, and he stopped to look at his unmade bed, where he and Hiccup had slept together the night before. He growled slightly before gripping his blankets and sheets in his hands, ripping them to the floor.

A knock on his door interrupted his destruction of his bed, and he looked up with a gasp. A small twinge of hope told him it was Hiccup, but his guilt and anger pushed it back down.

He choked out a simple "What?" before his mother peeked in. She looked around his messy room with wide eyes, but no words came out of her mouth about the mess. She opened his door wider, stepping in. Her eyes became gentle, and her words were soft.

"Hiccups parents called. Explained things."

Jack sniffled, nodding his head. She sighed, "Do you think you and Hiccup will be okay?"

Jack scoffed, "I don't know. I want to be, but i'm so torn. Mom im scared." his voice filled more and more with emotion as he walked closer to her.

"I don't want to lose my friends, but i don't want to lose him either, and-and I don't know what to do! I said things i didn't mean to, I was just mad an-"

Helen grabbed the sides of Jack's face, shushing him. "Jack calm down, I understand, I understand. Just sit down. Just sit down."

Jack stared at her with wide, wet eyes. Her calm voice finally got through to him and he back up slowly before his knees hit his destroyed bed. He swallowed breathlessly, and fell down on his bed.

Helen walked over and sat down carefully next to her son. "Jack, you need to talk about it."

Jack sighed before he grunted, sitting up. "Okay. Hiccup wants to come out to our friends, and i am scared to because i am afraid they won't accept me. I'm scared they won't accept us."

His eyes dart up questionably when he hears his mothers laugh. "What the hell is so funny?" He knew he shouldn't be talking to his mother like that, but he can't help but get defensive. He was not in the joking mood.

She calms her giggles, "Well Jack, you don't exactly give your friends enough credit."

Jack's eyes dart back and forth from his mother. "What do you?.."

"I mean, Jack, you see them as these people who won't accept you, but Jack, they have stuck by you for everything. They have been your best friends since you were practically born. Jack, they love you. They will accept you."

Jack couldn't believe what she had said. He knew she was right, and he didn't know how to respond.

"I...I will think about it. I just need a couple of days." He says unsurely with a gulp. Helen nods, understanding that it's still a lot for him to process. She pats his back reassuringly before pulling him into an awkward side hug. She walks to the door, stopping to turn back.

"And clean up your room. It will make you feel better." and she shuts the door.

The corner of Jack's mouth lifted slightly at her comment. He lets out a big sigh as he stands, following his mother's words. Once his room is straightened again, he flops back on his bed. He quickly succumbs to sleep.

Hiccup dressed quickly in the morning. He had cried himself to sleep, and although he was up earlier than normal, he felt like absolute shit. His head was throbbing, and he winced every time he moved too quickly. He scoffed slightly when he realized it was like he had a hangover. He had taken a quick shower to help, but it hadn't had much effect. After he was dressed, he walked down the stairs with his bag around his shoulders.

"Morning," Hiccup greeted his parents quickly. "I was wondering if one of you could give me a ride to school. If that's, you know, okay."

Hiccup was trying to keep his voice calm and emotionless. He didn't want to see Jack yet, even though he knew he had to in class. He didn't meet his parents puzzled stares, but he kept his expression calm and determined.

Stoick cleared his throat awkwardly. "Sure, Hiccup. I'll give you a ride to school." He sets down his cup of coffee, and him and Hiccup walk out the door.

After they are already driving down the road, Stoick leans towards Hiccup. "Hiccup, you and Ja-"

"Stop. I don't care. I'll talk to him when i am ready." Hiccups huffs. Stoick sighs softly, dropping the subject. He knows Hiccup gets his stubbornness from him.

The car pulls into the school drop-off area and Hiccup quickly gets out of the car, ignoring his father's encouraging words about having a good day. He walks briskly into the building, walking past everyone quickly to get to his locker. The bell wasn't supposed to ring for another twenty minutes, but he could just hang out in the art room, before he headed to his first class.

He gathered his books, and he cringed as he heard Jack's voice, along with Tooths and Tuffnuts. They had first period together. He had second, third, and fifth period with Jack, plus they shared a lunch period. He was not looking forward to the day. He stayed on the complete other side of the hallway as he snuck past them, making his way to first period.

Jack looked at Hiccups locker, disappointed to not see the small boy there. He quickly looked around, spotting the dark auburn haired boy, walking quickly towards what Jack knew was his first class. He was nervously tugging at the fabric of his long sleeved shirt. Jack wanted so desperately to go after him, but Tooth was currently going on about traveling to Europe again next summer. He couldn't help but zone out her, and even first class when all he could think about was Hiccup.

The day went by in a blur for both boys, and Jacks irritation was slowly rising as Hiccup completely avoided him in class, and even sat alone at the other side of the cafeteria during lunch. He had gotten up to say something to the stubborn, silent boy when North had called him into his office, asking him about Hiccups behavior. Jack blew it off, lying and telling him he didn't know anything, even though Jack's mother had called North and asked how things were between the heartbroken boys.

The bell rang, and Jack dashed out of North's office, hoping to catch Hiccup, only to see a glimpse of the smaller boy as he exited the cafeteria. Jack couldn't help the anger in himself grow bigger. He wanted to talk to Hiccup, and here he was, avoiding him at all costs.

Hiccup had thrown away his lunch early, and hid out in the bathroom right by the cafeteria doors until the bell rang. He didn't want to talk to Jack. He knew he was only avoiding him because he was hurt, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be left alone.

Both boys went about their day, and Jack even refused to look at Hiccup in fifth period. Hiccup knew what Jack was doing, trying to show him that he didn't care just as much as Hiccup didn't care. Neither boy would admit just how much it hurt, and neither one had ever felt as much as if they were at a standstill than they did now. They didn't know what to do, and as Jack, surrounded by his friends as they waited to climb the bus, watched Hiccup climb into his father's car, a plan formed in his head on just how to get Hiccup back, even if it meant risking everything that surrounded him.

Hey **guys! Sorry if this chapter was a bit short. I'm still so sorry and I can't thank you all enough for the comments and reviews and everything and I apologize for how terrible of a writer** i've **been. I know this chapter isn't much, but I needed to step back in that direction with baby steps so I do not overwhelm myself. I'm actually tearing up thinking about how long it's been, and how much** i've **missed writing this story. Please stay by me and stick with me, despite my procrastination and everything else. I appreciate you all, and** I've **missed you all. Thank you.**


	28. Forgive Me

**Hey guys! I know right, back so soon! Well I wanted to keep writing because that last chapter fell a bit short on length, so I wanted to give you guys another chapter as soon as I could, while making it pretty lengthy. BTW! There is soft(ish) make up sex so um yea don't like don't read thx. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Forgive Me**

Jack blinked uncomfortably, trying to focus on what his teacher was saying. He was in second period, and he couldn't concentrate on anything he was saying. He hadn't slept at all last night, not wanting to risk triggering a night terror. He was surprised he hadn't had one the night after they had fought. He couldn't stop thinking about Hiccup anyway. He only hoped that Hiccup was thinking about him too. He had tried to avoid looking at Hiccup during class, but he couldn't help sneaking sideway glances at the boy who seemingly was entranced by the class subject.

Hiccup had seen Jack this morning, hanging out in the cafeteria. He was shocked to see how tired looking he was. He wasn't nearly as bad as he was before they had started spending the night together, but Hiccup could tell he wasn't exactly all the way there, and his eyes seemed dark, well darker than normal.

Hiccup had been tensed up all during second period, knowing Jack had been carefully watching him. Hiccup honestly couldn't tell if the looks Jack was giving him meant to be threatening, or mean. Jack seemed angry. Nobody else would have noticed, but Hiccup knows Jack. He wanted to ask him what was wrong, even though he knew it was because of him not being there for him at night. He wanted so desperately to ask if he had had a night terror, but he couldn't. He was still hurt, and he refused to give Jack that satisfaction.

Hiccup was increasingly getting more worried. He now, without a doubt, felt Jack was mad at him. How he acted in third period confirmed his feelings when Jack had practically shot daggers at him when Bunny, of all people, asked how him and Hiccup were doing, refusing to answer the question. Bunny had looked over at Hiccup, and the smaller boy could see the worrying question linger in Bunny's eyes. Now Hiccup was practically stumbling into the cafeteria, quickly making his way over to his small quiet table, far opposite of the room from Jacks.

Jack watched Hiccup try to calmly walk across the lunchroom floor, but he could tell Hiccup was nervous. He hoped he was. He wanted everyone to believe that he was completely mad at Hiccup, hell he wanted Hiccup to believe it. It would just make for a _much_ better surprise, at least in his eyes. Jack had to force down the small smile creeping on his face, just thinking of his plan. He quickly pulled out his phone, texting his mom to be on her way.

"Hey Jack?"

Jack jumped slightly at Astrid's voice. He swallowed nervously, but kept his expression neutral, even slightly hostile.

"What?" He tried to seem like he didn't want to talk, and well frankly, he didn't. He just wanted to wait for the right time to execute his plan.

"Are you okay?.. I mean you seem like...mad." Astrid tried being delicate with the subject, but her patience ran out when Jack didn't answer her, only meeting her sky blue eyes with an ice cold stare. She shook her head angrily, causing her choppy blonde bangs to fall in front of her eyes. She angrily stood up, slamming her hands on the table.

"Look you need to get over yourself Jack and just apologize for whatever you did! I don't know what the living hell happened between you two but it's not cool! You both need to apologize to each other, and just grow up, because you two are acting really weird. Well, weirder." She crossed her arms, waiting for Jack to say something. Anything. The rest of the table watched in agony.

Jack couldn't believe Astrid went off on him like that, and he knew he had to act quickly before he gave himself away. His anger wasn't exactly all fake, but it wasn't directed at Hiccup, or anyone. He didn't know why he was mad. He was just frustrated over everything that had happened, and Astrid yelling at him wasn't helping, especially now that he had a growing headache.

Jack's face grew into a cold, angry snarl. He stood up, leaning over the table in Astrid's direction. He knew he looked terrible from worry, anger, and lack of sleep. He could see Astrid's irritated exterior falter when he practically hissed out the word,

"Fine."

He spun on his heel, walking as fast as he could to Hiccups table. He could hear his friends stutter and gasp, stumbling after him, struggling to get him to stop. He could see around him that people were starting to notice him and the anxious group of people following him. He slowed down and stopped about ten feet from Hiccups small frame, which was turned away from him. Jack could see Hiccup's arm moving, drawing in his sketchbook.

Hiccup had heard Astrid's outburst, but he didn't turn around. Cold fear ran through Hiccups blood when he heard the loud outbursts of Jack's friends, yelling out things like "stop" or "wait" and Hiccup knew Jack was coming towards him. His fear was replaced with anger and shock, and he couldn't believe Jack would try to argue with him right in front of everyone. Everything became quiet and Hiccup could see in the corner of his eye the stares in his direction, even some people gathering around him, and he knew Jack was right behind him. He gripped his pencil in his hand, staying as still as possible, not allowing himself to give in and fight with Jack.

Jack could see Hiccup still his movements, and he breathed deeply. "Hic." He called out. Nothing. Jack felt his face heating up when Hiccup ignored him. Here Hiccup was, sitting there like Jack didn't mean anything to him, like he did not exist. "Hic." He raised his voice, and this time his anger was directed at Hiccup. Why was he ignoring him?

"Hiccup!" Jack called out again.

Hiccup couldn't hold back anymore, and he stood abruptly, his hands curled tightly into fists. "What do you want, Jack?" Jack could hear the anger in Hiccup's voice, and he knew he had to hurry, before Hiccup ran off. He needed to do this.

A small smirk rose on Jack's face, and he slowly stepped forward, making a show for the people surrounding him. He couldn't help but find satisfaction at his friends shocked faces.

"I just want to talk, you know, about...things."

Hiccup scoffed, shaking his head slightly. "Well can you hurry it up because I have more important things to do than talk about something that doesn't matter anymore." Hiccup slowly turned around as he said the words, and shot Jack a hard glare.

Jack wouldn't admit how much those words hurt, but he knew it was his own actions that caused Hiccup to say it, and he kept the glare on his face. He smoothly and quickly crossed the distance between Hiccup and him. He was surprised to see Hiccup staring up at him with almost no fear in his eyes.

Hiccup stared up at Jack, who was only a few inches away from himself. Jack stared back at Hiccup's. He growled out the words with a blank expression on his face that sent involuntary shivers down Hiccups spine.

"You shouldn't have said that."

Hiccup closed his eyes in anticipation, waiting for the impact, the pain, emotional and physical. He was waiting for the emotional pain to run through his body, and for the physical pain to start blooming.

But it never did. He opened his eyes just as Jack was leaning down, placing his lips next to Hiccup's ear. Hiccup jumped when he felt Jack's hands trailed gently down his arms, closing carefully over his hands, mindful of the sharp pencil still being gripped tightly in Hiccup's left hand.

"Hiccup," Jack whispered in the green-eyed boys' ear. "I know you are mad at me, but I want to fix it. Hiccup, I'm sorry. Please, please forgive me. I am so sorry. Please forgive me, even for what I am about to do."

Confusion wracked Hiccup's mind as Jack pulled away, and he couldn't help but stutter. "Jack, w-what are you talking abo-"

Jack's lips connecting with his broke with sentence. He could vaguely hear the uproar around him, and he couldn't tell if it was good or bad. All he could think about was Jack's hands closing gently around his face, and his body relaxed. The pencil fell out of his hands and Hiccup reached up, holding onto Jack's forearms. He was still confused, about Jack's behavior, his anger, everything and now this. But he didn't care. He didn't realize how much he missed the feeling of Jack's lips against his.

Jack kissed Hiccup with all the emotion he could, and he knew he was taking a big risk. He knew Hiccup may still hate him. He knew he could push him away in front of everyone. But he needed him, and when he felt Hiccup's hands come up and hold onto him, his heart practically jumped with joy, and he knew he hadn't lost him.

Jack gently pulled away, gasping slightly. Hiccup leaned up slightly, ever so slightly brushing his lips against Jack's before he slowly opened his eyes, staring into Jacks, which were now softened. Hiccups eyes were wide, and he stumbled over his words as Jack gently stroked his cheek with his thumb

"Jack, what are you doing? E-Everyone saw, your friends.." Jack smiled down at Hiccup. Of course, despite the hostility between them the past two days, Hiccup always put him first, even though Jack was the one who kissed him.

"Hiccup, I don't care anymore. I would rather have you one hundred times over, than them," Jack shrugged his shoulders with a laugh. "I mean yeah, I want you and them, but if I would have to choose, it is you. It's always going to be you. And I am so sorry it took me this long to realize it. Do you forgive me?"

Hiccup stared up at Jack in awe, but then Jack noticed a twinge of irritation in Hiccup's eyes. He barely had time to react before Hiccups knee came up, slamming between Jack's legs, eliciting a gasp from everyone around them. Jack shouted out before he fell to the ground.

"Do you honestly think you could just come up and kiss me and everything would be fine?" Hiccup yelled down to Jack, who was delicately placing his hand over his pain filled privates.

Jack shrugged slightly, groaning. "I mean kinda, yea. Hiccup, I really am sorry." he strained up at Hiccup before crawling over and hugging Hiccup's legs.

"Dear gods, did you hit me with the metal leg?" Hiccup scoffed, "No you are just being a little bitch," Hiccup sighs and crosse his arms before looking down at Jack, who was curled up in a ball around his feet. He rolls his eyes away from Jack before continuing.

"But yes, I forgive you."

Jack instantly hops to his feet, startling Hiccup. "Awesome cool amazing." Jack babbled. He calmed down, "No but seriously Hic, I am so happy to have you back. I'll never say something like that again, I promise. I was just mad, I didn't mean any of it."

Hiccup stares up at Jack questionably, squinting his eyes. He studies Jack's face for a few seconds, just to make Jack nervous. Jack's eyes become worried and he darts them back and forth before Hiccup smiles up at Jack. The taller boy smiles back, gently grabbing Hiccup's hand.

They stared at each other for a few moment before they both noticed how quiet it had gotten. Jack followed Hiccup's eyes as they went around the room, before landing on the ultimately stunned group of friends that were unable to take their eyes away from Jack and Hiccup.

Astrid threw her hands up in the air, "I knew it! I knew there was something going on between you two!" She crossed her arms again, leaning on her hip. "Not gonna lie though, I didn't think it was this."

Jack stared at her as if she had two heads before he blinked and turned back to Hiccup, whose face was a bright red. He smiled before turning and wrapping his arm around Hiccup's shoulder. He laughed nervously,

"Surprise!" He turned back to Hiccup, "My mom is waiting outside, let's go." Hiccup nodded and they walked through the crowd. Of course, Dagur decided to shove people aside, and call out to Hiccup. Before he could, Jack interrupted him.

"Okay, okay Dagur, before you say anything, I actually have something for you." Dagur stops in his tracks in confusion, and so does Hiccup. Jack shoved his hand in his front pocket, acting as if he was digging around for something. Hiccup and Dagur made eye contact, sharing their confusion with each other.

"Ah, I found it." Jack holds out his hand, opening it up right in front of Dagur's face. His hand was full of rainbow glitter. Jack shoots a quick, sly smile at Dagur before blowing the glitter all over Dagur.

Hiccup bursts out laughing, as well as everyone around them. Jack laughs, and he looks back at Hiccup with wide eyes, despite the smile on his face.

"We should run." Hiccup laughs when Jack starts running, Hiccup in tow. They stumbled to the door, laughing as they heard Dagur yell out and start running after them. They sprinted down the halls, running out the doors of the school. Hiccup laughed when Jack tripped, sprawling out of the concrete.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup giggled out. He was holding onto his knees, looking at Jack laying on the ground like a starfish. He raised his head to look at Hiccup, nodding his head yes. Jack stumbled up, a smile plastered on his face again. Jack grabbed Hiccup's hand again, pulling him to his mom's car. They tumbled in just as Dagur burst out of the doors. HIccup and Jack turned to Helen, yelling "Go! Drive! Drive!"

Helen stuttered slightly before pressing down on the gas and speeding out of the school's property just as Dagur reached the car. His glittery hand smacked the window next to Hiccup's head and Hiccup jumped back in fear, but he still laughed. Jack pulled Hiccup in close, messily kissing Hiccups flushed cheek.

"I am going to assume you two made up then?" Helen called from the front seat. Jack chuckled, hugging Hiccup close. "Yeah, yeah we did."

Jack leaned in, pressing his lips against a more than willing Hiccup. They kept kissing until Helen loudly cleared her throat, even though she was more than happy that they had made up. They separated with a blush, and they settled on soft pecks here and there.

As the car pulled into the driveway, Jack dragged Hiccup up the porch steps and inside, and they ran up the stairs and into Jack's room, slamming the door shut. Helen slowly walked inside, laughing silently to herself as she pulled some earbuds out of her purse.

Jack yelped out in shock when it was Hiccup who pushed him down onto the bed, straddling his hips. Hiccup slammed their lips together, and Jack's hands gripped tightly onto Hiccup's hips, before he flipped them over, pressing Hiccup down into the mattress. Hiccups hands tangled themselves in Jacks hair, wanting to pull him as close to his body as possible.

Jack quickly sat up onto his knees, pulling Hiccup up with him. He yanked his shirt over his head, but his quick movements slowed down when Hiccup trailed his hands over Jack's bare abdomen. He dropped his shirt, bringing his hand up to stroke Hiccups face. Hiccup pulled himself up slightly so he could kiss Jack's stomach, bringing his hands up to stroke Jack's hips.

Jack's breath became uneven, and his knees were starting to hurt from sitting up like this. Jack dropped back to sit on his legs, connecting his lips with Hiccups.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, letting himself fall back against the bed. Jack rid Hiccup of his long sleeved shirt, before he started palming Hiccup through his pants. Hiccup whimpered and bucked up into the touch, tilting his head to the side as Jack began roughly kissing his neck and chest.

Hiccup brought his hands between them to yank open Jack's pants, trying to shove them down and over his hips. Jack chuckles darkly into Hiccup's neck, before sitting up, trailing his hands over Hiccup's body. Hiccup arched his back into the touch, and gasped when Jack's hand trailed roughly over his bulging erection.

Jack yanked off his shoes and swiftly pulled down his pants, leaving himself in just his boxers, and he kicked his jeans off his foot and to the floor. He made quick work of Hiccups shoes and jeans as well, and he felt his arousal become harder when Hiccup moaned at Jack's rough yanking of his jeans.

Hiccup moaned when Jack's hands spread Hiccup's legs and gripped his hips, actually pulling his lower half up off the bed to meet his. Jack smirked when Hiccup whimpered and bit his lip when Jack grinded his hard length into Hiccups. Jack couldn't help the small moan escaping his lips as he looked down at Hiccups state. His face and chest were flushed, and he was gasping and moaning at his actions. Jack could clearly see Hiccups dick through his boxers, pressing tight against the fabric, and Jack couldn't help the blush forming on his face.

Hiccup whimpered and bucked his hips up, he couldn't take it anymore. He needed Jack. Now.

Hiccup tried reaching his hands up to pull Jack's boxers down, but Jack had beat him to it. Jack stepped back off the bed, pushing down his remaining clothes, almost stumbling when he saw Hiccup doing the same. He climbed back on the bed and took no time in grabbing behind Hiccups knees, careful of the freckled boys prosthetic, and spreading his legs again. Jack settled between Hiccups legs, coming over him to hold onto him. They laid there, pressing their arousals against each other, moaning and whimpering into each others ears.

Hiccups hands ran over Jack's back, sometimes dragging his nails down, causing Jack's hips to arch down, pressing his dick hard against Hiccups. Jack leaned on one elbow, reaching his hand down to grab themselves together, rubbing his hand up and down their lengths at the same time.

Hiccup moaned loudly, arching his back when Jack began pressing their lengths together. He couldn't help but thrust his hips up into Jack's hand, and his hands began running wildly over Jack's body. He could feel Jack's hips stutter, and now Jack was pushing his hips down into his hand as well, the motion becoming more slick as they both had precum leaking out of their tips. Jack rubbed their tips together, and Hiccup gasped loudly, his hips shivering as Jack's hand ran over his sensitive head. Hiccup could feel Jack's breath became heavy on his neck, and he knew Jack was peeking between them, watching their dicks rub together.

Jack groaned into Hiccup's neck roughly, before slamming his hand on his nightstand, yanking the drawer open, fumbling around before he pulled out the lube and a condom. Hiccup got the idea and pulled his legs up, wrapping them loosely around Jack's body. Both boys moaned loudly when Jack's length pressed against Hiccup's ass. Jack bucked his hips a few times, watching Hiccup whimper.

Jack grabbed the lube, and he squirted some out onto his fingers before pressing his fingers against Hiccup's entrance. The smaller boy jumped away slightly, the cool lube shocking him. Jack laughed quietly, "Sorry." he whispered. He rubbed the lube on Hiccups ass, before he slowly pushed a finger inside of him.

Hiccup gasped, biting his lip and arching his back. Hiccups body shuddered when Jack's mouth came down, pressing his tongue onto Hiccup's nipple. Jack's finger began slowly moving in and out of Hiccup, even when Hiccups hips were bucking into his hand, silently asking him to go faster. Jack added another finger in, watching Hiccups face tense up before it relaxed into a face of pleasure. He watched how Hiccups body would thrash slightly as he picked up the pace with his fingers, and as he sucked harder and rougher on Hiccups nipple. Hiccup would definitely have a mark over his nipple for the next couple of days.

Hiccup moaned loudly, slamming his hands onto the bed, gripping the sheets and twisting them in his hands as Jack's fingers curved up, rubbing against his prostate. When Jack didn't let up, Hiccup wailed, spreading his legs further apart as he was finger-fucked.

He knew Jack was teasing him, and he was going to return the favor. Hiccup reached down with a shaking hand, grabbing a hold onto Jacks dick, quickly jerking his hand up and down. Jacks rhythm was shaken, and he had to catch himself from falling completely on top of Hiccup.

Hiccup whimpered when Jack removed his fingers, grabbing the condom. Jack struggled to get the condom on leaning down, and he growled in frustration as he sat up, rolling it on. He slathered on a healthy amount of the clear gel, taking the time to feel himself slightly. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, and honestly he was so hard right now that if he didn't know being inside Hiccup felt better, he wouldn't have stopped.

Hiccup moaned and gasped quietly at the sight above him. Jack was clearly taking his time rubbing on the lube, and Hiccup knew he was feeling himself up. Hiccup wasn't hurt by the image, if anything, he was turned on so much more. Hiccup nudged Jacks hip with his knee, letting out a desperate moan.

Jack looked back down at Hiccup, nearly cumming at the sight of a breathless Hiccup, legs spread and hard length between his legs. His hands were still gripping the sheets, and his face was one of absolute pleasure. Jack swallows awkwardly, before grabbing Hiccup's hip with one guide, tilting it to get a better angle, and guiding himself with the other. Jack knew he was not going to last night, but from the looks of it, neither was Hiccup.

A moan found its way out of Hiccup's throat when Jack pushed himself inside. He grabbed Jack's hips, nails digging into the pale, flawless skin. Jack buried his head into Hiccup's neck, his hands wandering wildly before they found purchase behind Hiccups knees. He pushed Hiccup's legs up, quickly settling completely in Hiccup. Jack listened to Hiccups moans grow louder and more desperate, and Jack began moving.

The pace was steady, not slow and not fast either. Hiccup was moaning, and his hands were roaming over Jack's body softly. Jack was biting his lip and was gripping Hiccup's legs so hard, he was trying to hard to drag this out, to not finish so quick, so he used all of his self control to not go too fast. His grip on Hiccup's legs were borderline bruising, but it all felt so good to Hiccup, he couldn't help but to bring his hands down to Jack's hips, pushing slightly on them, gripping Jacks butt.

Jack groaned in the back of his throat, and he blushed furiously when he felt Hiccup's hands grab his ass. He could hear Hiccup whimper in his ear when he did not increase his pace, but they had literally just started! He couldn't finish now, he would be completely embarrassed, especially if Hiccup didn't cum.

"Jack please go faster, I'm about to cum," Jack's hips stuttered at Hiccups whisper and he brushed Hiccups sweet spot, "Fuck Jack. Please." he said much louder.

Jack raised his head from Hiccup's neck to look at his face, seeing just how needy and desperate it he was. Hiccups eyebrows were pulled together and up with pleasure, and his eyes were watering from the intense feeling. Jack moaned softly, before kissing Hiccup. He instantly sped up his pace, letting go of everything he held back.

Hiccup gasped loudly before his nails dug into Jack's back. Jack was relentless with his pace, and he sat up, leaning on his knees. Hiccup thrashed in pleasure, his back arching and his voice wailing. Hiccup could hear their skin slapping together, and tears welled in his eyes. His mouth opened in a silent scream, and Jacks only indication of Hiccups impending orgasm was a twitching hand reaching between his legs.

Cum shot out of Hiccups dick, splattering across his stomach and the muscles around Jack's length tensed, tightening around Jack. The taller boy couldn't help the scream that left his throat, and he emptied himself completely. Jack collapsed on top of Hiccup, landing heavily, causing the smaller boy to let out a grunt. Jack tried to say sorry, but he couldn't word the syllables correctly. Hiccups hand came up, stroking Jack's hair in a silent way to say it's okay.

Jack slipped out of Hiccup as he softened, and they laid there together. Breathing. Holding. Recovering. Jack tried moving off of Hiccup, but freckled hands kept him in place. Hiccup enjoyed the pressure. It was comforting.

Several moments went by, and both eventual fell asleep. Jack had gone first, being soothed by Hiccups gentle fingers stroking his hair.

After they both woke up, Hiccup had gone to take a shower. A few minutes in, Jack had slipped in behind him. Hiccup gasped when he felt Jack's perpetually cold fingers wrap around his waist. He sighed peacefully when Jack softly pressed his lips to Hiccup's neck. It didn't go any farther than soft kisses and gentle touched to faces and waists. The steam surrounded them as they kissed, and they stood under the hot water streaming over them.

They settled on the couch after the shower, with Hiccup's legs were settled over Jack's hips so they were sitting as close as possible without actually being on top of each other. Hiccup was dressed in Jack's clothes, so his shirt was much too big. They were talking about the past couple of days.

"So how did you sleep? I know I should have been here, I know and I am really sorry for that Jack.." Hiccups voice trailed off with guilt. Jack grabbed Hiccup's hand with his own.

"Hey it's okay. Honestly, I didn't sleep for very long the night we fought, and then I didn't even try last night. I didn't want to risk it, but no I didn't have a terror." Jack looked at Hiccup with reassuring eyes before continuing.

"I really am sorry Hic, I was just hurt that you wouldn't talk to me. Of course then my mom talked to me, and then I knew I wanted you back. Needed you back. But the next day when you still avoided me, I got mad, but I still needed you. So I made up this crazy plan to get you back, and acted like I was really mad at you and the-"

Hiccup put a finger to Jack's lips. He was rambling and he knew it, he just needed to let Hiccup know. "Jack it's okay. I am sorry too, I shouldn't have avoided you. I was being stubborn, and I shouldn't have been. You didn't have to force yourself to kiss me in front of everyone." Hiccups face became sad and guilty for how he acted.

Jack chuckled, "No Hiccup I wanted to. I understood how you felt finally, and after my mom talked to me about how I didn't give them enough credit, I didn't care. I want you over them. Hiccup, I love you."

Hiccup looks at the soft expression on Jack's face, before leaning forward to kiss him. "I love you too, Jack." he whispered against Jack's lips when he pulled away. Jack smiled and closed the space between their lips again. Hiccup giggled into the kiss, bringing his arms up loosely around Jack's neck as Jacks wrapped softly around his waist.

Jack's mother was outside on the porch, reading, so they didn't have to worry about privacy. Their lips kept moving against each other, enjoying the taste and feeling of each other. They were absolutely perfect in that moment.

But unfortunately, that perfect moment was broken by a door being practically kicked down, and ten confused teens stormed in, led by a shocked and irritably confused Bunny. They all saw the two teens wrapped up in each other, and how their lips broke apart in shock. Jack and Hiccup had completely lost track of time, not realizing that school had ended thirty minutes ago.

Bunny stopped in front of them, holding his hands up in angry question. His eyes were wide, as were many of their friends. Bunny yelled out,

"You mind explaining a few things to us, like oh I don't know, what the fucking hell is going on?!"

 **Hey guys! I hope you guys like it, um I don't really know what else to say, but yea CLIFFY! Sorry haha not really. Also sorry if there are any errors, and hopefully this chapter is much more lengthier than the last one. I hope you enjoyed!**


	29. Explanation

**Hey guys! I am back again with another chapter, going right off of Chapter 27. This one is going to be filled with many flashbacks, but I changed to the font to make it easier to understand. Um yeah okay bye.**

 **Explanation**

"You mind explaining a few things to us, like oh I don't know, what the fucking hell is going on?!"

Hiccup and Jack stared with wide eyes at the group of shocked people standing in front of them. They quickly darted their eyes back to each other for a brief second before Jack untangled his legs from Hiccups, standing awkwardly.

"Um," Jack cleared his throat, "Hey." and he gave a nervous wave to his friends. Bunny scoffed and looked at Jack like he had three heads. Tuffnut and Ruffnut looked more confused than Jack had ever seen them, and Sandy smiled up at him, waving back. The rest looked nervous, unsure of how to feel.

"Look, I know you guys are probably confused and mad and probably never want to speak to me again, but please let me explain." Jack started off. Hiccup stayed glued to the couch, nervously wrapping a small blanket around himself, and he sunk further back into the soft texture of the couch.

Jack nervously stared at his friends, waiting for them to interrupt or say something. Anything. When they didn't, he continued, "Me and Hiccup are obviously um...together," He swallowed nervously, not exactly sure how to go about this.

"We have been together since like…" He waved his hand from side to side, "We kissed for the first time in April." A blush rose to his cheeks, unable to make eye contact with any of his friends.

Jack looked over at Hiccup, who was practically one with the couch by now. Jack could see Hiccups glaring red face, barely peeking up from the blanket that was brought all the way up to his eyes. The white and brown haired boy sighed in defeat,

"And I don't really know what else to say, so if you have any questions then just ask them." Jack went back to sit on the couch with Hiccup, scooting closely. He waited for anyone to ask a question, but no one did for several minutes. Jack's eyes darted to Hiccups, who was already staring. Jack sighed, leaning forward and resting his head on Hiccup's shoulder, waiting for the slamming door, indicating that everyone left. But that didn't happen.

Hiccup nudged Jack's head off his shoulder, silently telling him to look up. Jacks furrowed eyebrows relaxed and his eyes became wide when he saw everyone taking their usual place in his living room. The twins on the floor, Bunny on one of the couches with Astrid, Snotlout, Pitch, and Sandy, and Tooth and Fishlegs together on the smaller couch. Camicazi was standing awkwardly by a plush chair, but she never sat down. Jack knew why she wouldn't, probably the same reason why Tooth was looking at him and why Hiccup and Astrid's eyes were locked together.

"So," Jack said, "Any questions?"

Fishlegs shyly raised his hand. Jack blinked with wide eyes, not expecting Fishlegs to ask a question in the least. He smirked at the raised hand. "Fishlegs, you don't have to raise your hand. I am not gonna eat you."

The large boy quickly dropped his hand, and he met Jack's eyes inquisitively. His eyes darted back and forth between Jack and Hiccup, unsure who to address the question. Hiccup relaxed staring at Fishlegs, not seeing any disgust or hatred or even sadness in his eyes. Just pure curiosity.

"So you are um," Fishlegs blinked awkwardly, nervous to continue, "gay?"

Neither boy could help the large smile that came upon their faces, and Jack let out a small chuckle. Their eyes met, and they couldn't help the blushes that bloomed on their cheeks. Jack turned back to Fishleg with his eyes close, despite the large smile still evident. "Um we actually haven't thought about that really," he opened his eyes, laughter dancing in them, "But yeah I guess you could say that."

Hiccup giggled, hiding his face in the blanket. They both knew now was NOT the time to erupt in giggles but they couldn't help it. Maybe they finally lost their minds.

Camicazi stepped forward with a huff, "Fine if you want to laugh about this all so much, answer this. Did you sleep with me because it meant something to you, or were you just using me?"

Jack's heart sank to his stomach, and the laughter instantly stopped. Jack didn't even meet Hiccup's eyes as he tried to work it the best he could in his head. He actually found it hard to breath. No one in the room moved, not even Camicazi who was relentlessly staring at Jack.

The boy in question turned to look at the glaring, light blonde haired girl. Her light blue eyes were staring dagger into Jacks, and he breathed deeply, staring up at her honestly. "Camicazi, I didn't sleep with you because I didn't care. I cared about you a lot, and I still do. I slept with you because I wanted to, because I wanted to with you. I trusted you with that. But I am not going to lie Camille," Her eyes widened at Jack's use of her real name, and tears began welling in her eyes. She didn't have feelings for Jack, she just didn't think he would use her like that. "A part of me slept with you because I was afraid of how I felt for him. I wanted to push that feeling away so badly. It scared the living hell out of me," He turned to Hiccup, "No offense." Hiccup shook his head, "None taken."

Jack looked back at Camicazi. " I trust you enough and I care about you enough that I thought that maybe it was all in my head, and that sleeping with you would get rid of that small feeling I had, and it did Camicazi! Afterwards, all I could think about was you. Hell I lost my virginity to you, Camicazi. I wasn't using you. It meant something to me."

Jack finished his speech, and even Hiccup could tell he was telling the truth. Jack watched a single tear slip out Camicazi's eye. She quickly swiped it away, closing her eyes. She opened them back up a moment later with a small smile. Jack and Camicazi stared at each other for a few seconds before she backed up, sitting down heavily in the chair.

"Okay. Then I am done with my questions. Jack, I am still one of your best friends, and honestly if you had told me that you had just slept with me for the hell of it, I probably would still be," Her smile grew wider, "Maybe after slapping you around a bit, but still."

Jack and Camicazi laughed. "So you are cool with me and Hic?." Jack asked tentatively. Camicazi scoffed, "Well duh. I don't care that you're gay, Jack. I just didn't like the idea of being used." Jack let out an audible sigh of relief, and the two teens smiled at each other.

Jack looked around the room, waiting for more questions. His eye landed on Tooth, and he was waiting for her to say what she wanted to. She was practically imploding on herself. It was no secret that Tooth used to like him. A lot. He sat, patiently waiting for her to speak.

"This past summer," She nervously stuttered, "When we were all here and your mom wasn't home so we decided to play truth or dare like we always do," The group of teens played truth or dare differently than normal. They would write down dares or truths and put them in a hat, and when they got asked, they had to pull one out and either answer the question or do the dare. Jack knew exactly what she was going to ask when she brought up that summer night. "Is that-this why you… said no?"

Back to that summer night…

 _Everyone was sitting in Jack's living room, not much different than they were now. Jack and Hiccup had come back from Gobber's house, before the accident. Jack's mom had to work late, but she said that they could all stay the night as long as it did not get too loud. Bunny was surprisingly the one who had suggested to play._

" _Come on, why not? None of us have played it since like the beginning of seventh grade!" He had protested when the unsure murmurs ran through the group. Hiccup shifted uncomfortably, knowing what truth or dare usually led to. Jack eyed him carefully, but he silently vowed he wouldn't let Hiccup do anything he clearly wasn't comfortable with._

 _Camicazi was the first to agree with Bunny, followed by the twins, shrugs from Pitch and Sandy, and reluctant shrugs from everyone else, despite the smiles on their faces. Jack was the last to agree, with a nervous glance towards Hiccup, who never said a word._

" _Jack, you alright? Normally you are the first one to agree to truth or dare!" Tuffnut laughs. Jack nervously laughs, "Yeah I am, right? I don't know, just not feeling great. Probably because of all the traveling." Tuffnut takes the lie, not knowing that Jack was actually nervous about Hiccup, and about what dare he was gonna be made to do. He couldn't risk letting his friends suspect anything, and he knew Hiccup didn't either. He only hoped it wasn't anything too bad._

 _The game started, and it didn't surprise Jack that the first dare was for Ruffnut to take off her shirt. Of course, the tomboy didn't care, easily showing off her boyish-thin frame. She leaned back on her elbows on the couch seat, acting as if it was the most casual thing in the world._

 _The first truth was for Pitch, asking if he had ever kissed anyone. Of course everyone knew he hadn't, he was too cold of a person, and he had stated multiple times that he didn't have time for hormone driven activities, as he so disdainfully stated. He glared at Tuffnut, who was the one who asked the question. No words came out of Pitch's mouth, even as everyone, including Hiccup, laughed their asses off. Sandy patted Pitch's shoulder with an awkward smile, letting the extremely tall boy continue glaring at the laughing group._

 _The game continued for several minutes, and everyone relaxed completely. Some people have even had to share kisses, like Camicazi and Tuffnut, and Astrid and Bunny. After Bunny had laughed at her blush, she punched him so hard, even he grabbed his arm and winced. Jack had to do embarrassing things, like unbuttoning Snotlout pants. He didn't have to take them off, but it was still embarrassing enough. Jack of course had made a show of his disgust, even though if it had been Hiccup, that would have been harder to do._

 _But he hadn't had to kiss anyone, or go upstairs to the guest bedroom with anyone, unlike Tuffnut and Camicazi, who frankly looked too excited, if the giggling and how Camicazi had practically dragged him upstairs had anything to do with it. Everyone laughed awkwardly, and Jack covered up his eyes with his hand, blushing. He was going to have to check upstairs later on to make sure that whatever happened, didn't._

 _Normally, anytime anyone had to go up, they just made out, or did nothing at all. Of course everyone would ask questions, but rarely did anyone answer. Tuffnut and Camicazi came back down after the alarm on Bunnys phone went off, signaling fifteen minutes. Everyone had gotten more snacks and drinks, making jokes and jabs at Jack about having to clean up after them. Jack laughed, "If they can fuck and finish in fifteen minutes, and be completely satisfied, then I will gladly clean up after them."_

 _Camicazi came down first, adjusting her shirt over her chest with a blush. She couldn't help the wide smile that crossed her face when everyone turned to look at her. She cleared her throat, looking back when Tuffnut came bounding down the stairs, almost bumping into her. Jack wanted to so badly call him out on the fact that from his position, he saw the long haired boy buttoning up his baggy pants at the top of the stairs. Jack kept his mouth shut, but he would definitely be asking him about it later. The game continued, and when Tuffnut was asked on a freebee, a dare where they could be asked anything, not from the paper, to tie up his hair in a bun, he blushed._

 _Jack had practically gaped, never have seen the normally ruffian-like boy blush. Tooth, who had asked the dare, waited for him to tie it up. Ruffnut let her brother take one of her hair ties, and he didnt meet anyone's eyes as his hickey covered throat was revealed. He wasn't completely covered, but he definitely had what Jack saw to be three. When Camicazi leaned forward to hide her scarlet face, her loose shirt fell forward, exposing two bright red hickeys on her left boob._

" _Oh my gods! Camicazi, I can't believe you!" Astrid had exclaimed, pointing at her look-a-likes chest. Tuffnut had laughed with pride, receiving a punch from his sister. Camicazi yelped and pulled up her shirt, before joining in on the laughter, telling Astrid she was just jealous because she had never had a hickey._

 _Astrid stuck her tongue out at the blushing girl before the game resumed. Tuffnut turned to Jack, "You haven't barely had any turns the whole game, so truth or dare?" Jack opened his mouth to answer but Tuffnut continued, "And considering you haven't taken many dares, I suggest you do." Tuffnut smirked. Jack glared at his troublesome friend before sighing heavily, nodding._

" _Okay, now choose." Tuffnut slowly scoots the hat toward Jack, who quickly snatched a paper out before tossing it back in when it was a truth paper. He groaned nervously when everyone laughed, and he wiggled his finger around in the hat before clamping his thumb and forefinger around a paper, pulling it out slowly. He looked at Hiccup nervously, honestly hoping it was a dare to do something with the person sitting next to you._

 _He opened up the paper with a chuckle, but his laugh died down when it read to go upstairs with the person directly across from you. He slowly looked up, eyes coming in direct contact with Tooth. It wasn't that it was her, she was one of his best friends, and honestly she was really cute and if he hadn't fell in love with Hiccup, he might have actually been dating her. But things were different. He couldn't even fathom being with her, not anymore._

 _He tilted the paper ever so slightly to let Hiccup read it, but he never took his eyes off Tooth. Hiccup read it, and Jack pretended to blush and cover up his face, but he looked toward Hiccup secretly, silently asking him if it was okay. Of course Jack didn't want to, but he had to keep up the ruse with his friends, or else really bad questions would start to rise._

 _Hiccup gave one quick nod, but he did not meet Jack's eyes. Jack sighed deeply, and forced a small smile to appear on his face. He didn't want to hurt Hiccup anymore than it was hurting him, so he tried to keep it as casual as he could. Jack stood up, and looked softly up at Tooth._

 _A blush formed on the small, fairy-like girls face as Jack walked towards her, wordless. Jack held out one hand in front of her, waiting for her to grab it. Tooth nervously looked between Jacks then brown eyes and his awaiting hand. She laughed quietly, brushing her bangs and short hair back behind her ear before she reached forward, allowing Jack to easily pull her up. He turned around, never letting go of her hand, and he never looked down at Hiccup when he passed him. Jack never said a word, even as the questions came at his back as he slowly led a red-faced Tooth up the stairs. He didn't want to bring her to his room, not where he had been kissing Hiccup not three hours ago. He probably couldn't go through with it if he had. Everyone watched as the two disappeared, listening as the door shut._

" _What. The. Fuck." Tuffnut exclaimed with a laugh. Everyone began talking about how weird that was, and Ruffnut reached across the floor, snatching up the paper. She read it outloud, causing more uproar from the group. Hiccup was the only one not gossiping about what might be going on upstairs. He couldn't even bare to think about how Jack might be kissing someone else, touching someone else. But he knew Jack didn't want it just as much as he didn't want it._

" _Hey, Astrid?" Hiccup quietly asked to the smirking girl next to him. Hearing her name, Astrid turned towards him, "What's up, Hic?" Hiccup looked around nervously before his eyes fell back on her._

" _Do you think they are actually gonna do anything?" Astrid looked at Hiccup for a second, questioning the nervousness in his eyes before answering. She leaned back down into the cushions of the couch, "Well it wouldn't surprise me. Tooth has been pining after Jack for a couple months now, and well it Jack. He is a really sweet guy when he wants to be, but most of the time, he is just looking for a piece of ass." Hiccup looks down at his hands, wondering if her words applied to him as well. Astrid looked at his face, noticing how sad his features looked._

" _But I mean, he really does care about Tooth, you know. It wouldn't surprise me if he liked her." Of course Hiccup knew she was trying to be comforting, probably thinking he was looking out for their wellbeing, but that wasn't why he was hurt. He nodded at her, letting her know he was okay, even though he was far from it. He had to get out of there, but he didn't know how without raising questions. He silently apologized to Jack in his head for wanting to leave._

 _Meanwhile…_

 _Jack closed the door behind him, watching as Tooth sat on the bed. He walked slowly towards her, head downward while his eyes watched her._

" _So…" He drawled out. Tooth giggled slightly, and she repeated him, "So…" Jack came over, sitting down next to the clearly nervous girl. Jack cleared his throat, turning to look at Tooth. "So um…" He didn't exactly know how to word his thoughts._

" _So what do you want to do?" He stated bluntly. She probably took the blush on his face for an answer to that question, because she leaned forward, slightly pressing her lips to his. A lump caught in his throat, but he kissed her back. He had to play this off._

 _His hand came up, cupping her face. He tried to pretend it was Hiccup in his head, but Tooth's flowery scented perfume was much different from Hiccups cinnamon and pine smell. Her lips felt different, and she wasn't a bad kisser, but it just wasn't the same. Her lips were almost too soft. He groaned with frustration under his breath, trying to make it seem believable by kissing her harder. Maybe it would feel more like Hiccup._

 _He was about to grab Tooth's waist, but she had already swung her leg over his lap. He honestly was glad that he didn't have to grab her, it eased the guilt wracking his brain just a little bit. Her and Hiccup were surprisingly about the same weight, but her hips felt wider on his, so he kept his hands on her back, letting her tangle her fingers in his hair._

 _Tooths fingers trailed down Jack back, reaching the hem of his shirt. Jack hesitated, but he still pulled it over his head. Tooth leaned into Jack, bringing her fingers forward, pressing against his chest. Jack kept his eyes closed, trying to ignore Tooth's breasts, trying to imagine it was Hiccup's hands pressing into his skin. But Tooth's hands were smaller, more dainty, and her nails were longer. Hiccup had small hands but his had callouses from drawing and making things, and his nailed were almost always bitten down._

 _Her hands grabbed Jack's, bringing them to the hem of her shirt. He swallowed nervously, but he still lifted it up and off her body. He pretended as if he was eager to keep going by kissing her neck roughly, but in reality, he couldn't bare to look at her body because it would only remind him of how he should be doing this with Hiccup, not her. His hands trailed down her sides, and he was honestly so disappointed that he didn't feel the ridgy scars, and the slight ribs poking out. Her skin smelled too different, felt too different. He couldnt._

 _He pulled away from her neck, pushing her away from his. He ignored her protests, whispering against her neck, "I can't Tooth, stop. I can't."_

 _Tooth stopped planting kisses on Jack neck, pulling back to look him in the eye with confusion. "What do you mean?" Jack could hear the hurt in her voice, but he couldn't go on. They hadn't even been in here for ten minutes, but the guilt wracking his mind won over. He cared about Hiccup too much. Jack sighed, closing his eyes._

" _I mean I don't want to do this anymore Tooth." Jack said bluntly, trying to not care about hurting her, but he couldn't help the pain he felt when he opened his eyes to look at her hurt expression. She stared down at him for two seconds before she scrambled off of his lap, anger and hurt filling her eyes. She yanked her shirt off the floor and fled out the door._

 _Downstairs…_

 _After Hiccup had asked Astrid his question, he hoped for anything that could give him an excuse to leave. He couldn't stop thinking about Jack and Tooth...doing things together. He could slowly feel the tear welling up in his eyes._

" _Hey I am going to get another drink." Hiccup told Astrid, even though the soda can in his hand was still half full. He walked into the kitchen, leaning against the counter to breathe. He closed his eyes, trying to think of a plan._

 _His eyes snapped open, and he frantically started patting his pockets, the tears in his eyes almost spilling over when he felt the hard rectangular object in his pants pocket. He pulled it out, quickly putting in his password. He cleared his throat and blinked back his tears, and he walked back into the living room, pretending to be texting on his phone._

" _Hey guys, I am so sorry about this, but I have to go." Hiccup stated loudly, drawing everyone's attention. Fishlegs sat up from his comfortable position, "Wait, why?" His question was seconded by Astrid._

 _Hiccup shifted on his feet, quickly holding up his phone. "Well my mom texted me, and um," he pretended to look back down at the text when in reality he was trying to make up a lie. The best one that he could was "There is something wrong with Toothless apparently and they want me to come back and make sure he is okay." he swallowed uncomfortably, hoping they had bought his lie._

 _Everyone looked at him carefully before Bunny said "Yeah sure, um you want me to tell Jack when he co-" Bunny's eyes widened when Hiccup stepped forward abruptly, cutting him off. "No! No. It's okay, um it's really not that big of a deal. He probably wouldn't notice anyway, you know um, because…" He tried to laugh, gesturing upstairs, but the laugh came out choked. He hoped everyone took it as awkwardness, which wasn't exactly a lie. He watched as everyone else laughed, and he walked towards the door quickly, stepping outside of the laughter filled house._

 _Hiccups steps quickly sped up down the porch steps. He stopped when he got to the sidewalk, and he bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to calm his breath. He couldn't stop thinking about how softly Jack had looked at Tooth, and how he had led her upstairs. He couldn't stop thinking about how his hands must be touching her skin, how his lips must be kissing hers. He knew Astrid was just trying to make him feel better, but her words kept echoing in his head._

 _ **But most of the time, he is just looking for a piece of ass.**_

 _Hiccup gasped as the tear ran down his cheeks, and he took one last regretful glance at the house. His eyes trailed to the illuminated top window, at first not understanding the silhouettes. He stood up, blinking away the blurriness in his eyes that the tears caused. He sniffled, wiping away the stickiness on his face, and cleared his throat._

 _The confusion disappeared when it clicked in his head just what he was watching. It had only taken him so long because of the panic in his head. It was Jack and Tooth. He could only see their top halves, but he knew what was going on._

 _Hiccups throat closed up when he saw what he assumed to be Jack's shirt pulled over the body of the silhouette. He slowly backed away from the house, stepping into the street. He kept watching, only long enough to see Jack's silhouette lift Tooth's shirt off. He let out a sob and began sprinting down the street, wanting to get as far away from Jack's house as possible._

 _Of course, he couldn't blame Jack, and he did not. But it still hurt too much. Maybe he shouldn't have let himself believe Jack would stop. Maybe Astrid was right._

 _The tears ran harder down his cheeks as the thoughts ran wilder and wilder. He ran as fast as he could until he finally hit his porch steps. He panted heavily, hoping his parents didn't come outside. He didn't want them to worry or ask questions. Hiccup sat on the porch steps, wrapping his jacket around him tighter. He was probably going to sit out here all night. He didn't want to sleep._

 _Back at Jack's house…_

" _Tooth, wait!" Jack yelled after the small girl, his shirt gripped in his hands as he ran down the stairs after her. She yanked on her shirt as she was going down, ignoring Jack's voice. She walked into the living room, grabbing her bag and ignoring the stares of everyone else._

" _But the fifteen minute aren't up yet…" Bunny mumbles as he looks between a shirtless Jack and a teary eyed Tooth._

" _Tooth, please, I'm sor-" Jack had reached forward, grabbing her arm to stop her, but at his touch, she had turned around, and the palm of her hand connected hard with his cheek. His head snapped to the side, and everyone was silent._

 _Jack opened his eyes wide, slowly moving his head back to his normal position as his hand comes up to cup his jaw. He rubs his cheek where Tooth's hand had connected, and he slowly met his eyes with Tooths._

 _She opened her mouth to speak, only to close it again. She shifted on her feet, and she tried to blink back her tears. She inhaled sharply through her nose, calming her voice._

" _You humiliated me, Jack. Embarrassed me. You know, you could have just said no in the first place instead of… instead of...of that." An angry tear slid down her cheek, and she shoved passed Jack, tearfully exiting the house._

 _Jack hung his head. He knew he had hurt Tooth, but he couldn't do that, not to Hiccup. He turned, avoiding his friends' stares, even when Camicazi asked, "Jack, what the hell did you do?"_

 _Jack sighed, turning towards his friend, "I said no, Camicazi. I didn't want to do anything with her. Hell, you know what, it was hard enough kissing her! I just don't see her like that Camicazi!"_

 _Camicazi, and well no one else said anything after his outburst. Jack buried his fingers in his hair, closing his eyes. He was so stuck and confused, he didn't know what to do. Jack's eyes roamed around the room searching for Hiccup. When his eyes did not land on the freckled faced boy, he turned to everyone else._

" _Where's Hiccup?" He asked with wide eyes. Snotlout scoffed, "Really, Jack? You are worried about him right now?" The faces of Bunny, Fishlegs, and Camicazi were asking him the same question, but Astrid slapped Snotlout's arm before turning to Jack._

" _He left while you were upstairs. Said something about how his parents texted him about Toothless. It sounded important, and he seemed nervous, ya know?" Astrid explained to Jack._

 _Jack's heart dropped. He knew there was nothing wrong with Toothless, hell the little devil cat was probably roaming around outside right now, waiting for Hiccup, even though he probably followed him back home once he left._

" _Thanks, Astrid. Um hey, I am gonna go check on Tooth, okay? Yea bye." Jack quickly lied, not even bothering to put on the shirt that was dangling from his fist. He sprinted out the door before anyone could say anything to him. He had to get to Hiccup._

 _He stopped on the sidewalk looking to the right, and he barely saw Tooth turning the corner. He wasn't worried about her, she lived right around the corner. He knew he would eventually get caught in this lie, especially if Camicazi asked Tooth about it later on. But he didn't care. He began sprinting towards Hiccups house, and cold air was chilling his skin. He could feel his bare feet lightly hitting the pavement, burning the balls of his feet, and it only made him run faster._

 _Jack quickly made his way to Hiccup's house, slowing down only when he could see Hiccups small frame clutching Toothless. So the feline was following him. Hiccup was hunched over, and Jack couldn't tell if he was crying or not. Jack walked up the steps slowly, taking his seat next to Hiccup._

" _Hey."_

" _Hey."_

 _Hiccup mumbled his response, buried in Toothless's fur, but Jack was relieved to hear he wasn't crying. At least not anymore, if he had._

" _Hic, I am so sorry." Jack didn't know what else to say, so he might as well start there. Hiccup raised his head, looking at Jack. "For what?" Jack could see that his eyes were red, but his voice was clear. So he had been crying. Hiccup set down Toothless, letting the cat wrap himself around his legs before settling down on the step._

" _You know what for."_

 _Hiccup sighed, "So did you, you know, go through with it?" Jack tried to get his words together in his head, but they were all jumbled, so he just began speaking._

" _You want me to be honest?" Jack asked Hiccup. The freckled-faced boy nodded, although he looked unsure. Hiccup wasn't sure he wanted to know, but he already had a feeling. It was like ripping off a band-aid. He needed to hear it._

" _I kissed her," Jack started carefully. It hurt him to even say the words. "And I took off her shirt." He looked at Hiccup, who was staring out at the road. He didn't say anything, just stared. Jack reached forward, grabbing Hiccup's hand. "But I stopped it Hiccup. I know I should have even done it, I just didn't want them to start asking questions and I was scared and I know it's no excuse and jus-fuck! None of this in coming out right."_

 _Jack lets go of Hiccup's hand, covering his face with his own hands. He sighed heavily into his palms before dragging them down his face. He copied Hiccup, setting his forearms on his knees, but unlike Hiccups now laced together ones, he let his hands dangle._

" _Why did you stop?" Hiccup croaked out. Jack looked at him in surprise, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Hiccup I stopped because of you!"_

 _Hiccup met Jack's eyes, silently asking him to explain more. Jack stared Hiccup in the eye intensely._

" _Hiccup I stopped because it wasn't you. Yes, I kept kissing her because I wanted it to be you. I took off her shirt because I wanted to pretend it was your skin, not hers," He gently placed his hands on Hiccup's face, "I stopped because she didn't even smell like you. I know you nodded to me and said it was fine, but Hiccup it didn't feel fine for me. Her skin didn't feel the same, her lips didn't feel the same, hell even her touch did not feel the same. That's why I stopped."_

 _Jack looked desperately at Hiccup, and even if he forgave him now, he would never forgive himself. Hiccup didn't say anything, just scooted closer, leaning into Jack. He rested his head on Jack's shoulder for a few moments before he stood up. Jack stared at him in confusion before standing and following him. Jack pulled his shirt on over his head, despite the air being warm. He quickly figured out where Hiccup was going when he walked behind his house, disappearing into the woods._

 _Jack caught up with the smaller boy, being careful of the small black cat who blended in with the shadow walking along side with Hiccup. They walked side by side on the small trail, worn down by them from walking together so much. They hadn't been in the clearing in ages, and Jack couldn't help but intertwine his fingers with Hiccups. Jack felt like crying tears of joy when he felt Hiccup's hand squeeze his._

 _They made it to the dimly lit clearing. The lights batteries that they had up died, so now they only had the moon to guide them. They walked over, fingers intertwined, and they sat down carefully on the small benches they had practically put together. Jack wrapped his arm around Hiccup's, pulling the smaller boy to him. Hiccup leaned hard into Jack's chest, feeling Jacks heartbeat underneath his fingertips. They sat there for several minutes, and when the night air finally chilled, Hiccup sat up. Jack stood up, assuming he wanted to leave, but the smaller boy pulled him back down._

 _Jack looked at Hiccup carefully, confusion filling his eyes. Hiccup carefully leaned forward in the dark, placing his fingertips on Jack's face. He slowly pressed his lips to Jack's, and suddenly the air wasn't so cold anymore. Jack pressed back softly, bringing his hand up to cup Hiccup's cheek. They kissed for several moments until Hiccup pulled away with a light gasp. Their foreheads leaned against each other, their noses brushing. Hiccup whispered._

" _I understand, Jack. I understand." Jack sighed heavily, and he couldn't bring a smile to his face. He hugged Hiccup to him, and they ended up staying there all night, staring up at the stars._

Back in the present…

Jack and Hiccup left out the part about their special place, not wanting to give that up. That was theirs. After they finished their story, Jack met Tooth's eyes. She didn't say anything, just stared.

"Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have said anything." She said softly. Jack sighed, and he looked down at his hand when Hiccup squeezed it. He hadn't even noticed they had grabbed each other's hands. Jack took a deep breath, looking back at Tooth. "I didn't tell you because I was scared Tooth. I didn't want anyone to know. I didn't want anyone to know anything," He waited for her to say something, but when she didn't he continued.

"I know I should have just said no in the first place, but I just didn't want anyone to ask questions that I knew I wouldn't be able to answer. I am so sorry Tooth."

He watched Tooth shift in her seat, and he looked her in the eyes. "Tooth, I am sorry."

Tooth closed her eyes and sighed. A moment later, she opened her eyes again. "At least I know why now." After that had happened, Tooth hadn't spoken to Jack for a week. He had gone back home in the morning, and everyone had left. Surprisingly, nobody had said anything to him about what had happened that night, and everything had gone back to normal after about two weeks.

"Are you still mad at me?" Jack asked, sadness filling his eyes. Tooth looked up at him, "No Jack I am not mad. I was hurt, but I got over it," She smiled a gentle smile. "And I am happy that you are happy, Jack, really. I guess it was for the best, for me to get over you, I mean." She gestured to Hiccup.

Jack sighed, "Yeah, I guess," He chuckled. "I just wish it hadn't been like that." His voice trailed off. Tooth nodded her head before she exclaimed loudly, jumping in her seat. "Oh! Yeah um, I am totally cool with you guys, I don't know I guess it would've been nice to know, you know, then."

Jack gave Tooth a half-smile, before turning to Hiccup. "Well, three down, seven more to go." And he turned back to the rest of the group expectantly.

Tuffnut leaned forward with his knees up, resting his elbows on them. "Okay, this isn't necessarily a question _about_ you guys, but more about something that I am not exactly sure if it happened or not."

Hiccup and Jack looked at each other with confusion before Jack spoke up, "Um yeah sure I guess. What is it?"

Tuffnut sat and thought for a second before he started suddenly, "Okay it was like I don't know maybe a month ago when we were all over here and we all spent the night..." He scratched his head in thought before he shook his head, getting back to the story…

 _Everyone was at Jack's house. They sang some songs, like always. Jack's mother was home, but she had retired to bed early. After around ten o'clock, everyone settled down, watching old Disney movies. Tuffnut, of course, fell asleep on the floor, cuddled up to Frosty._

Jack smiled at the memory of looking down at his long-haired friend cuddled up to his dog. He remembers when he first got the black lab when North had given him to Jack when he was seven. That had been about eight years ago, and Jack was still forever grateful to North for the lovable dog, even though he sometimes suspected Frosty loved Tuffnut more if the dog laying by his feet said anything. He smiled at Frosty, listening to Tuffnuts story once more.

 _Everyone was asleep, and Jack and Hiccup were on the couch together, their heads at opposite ends. Tuffnut shifted before he opened his eyes, but he didn't move. He kept his eyes barely open as he scanned the room, before landing on where Jack and Hiccup were. It was dark but he could see they were awake._

 _Hiccup woke up, slightly uncomfortable squished on the couch. He moved his leg to make room, forgetting that Jack was laying there, and he kicked him in the arm. Jack groaned, and he shoved Hiccup's leg away. In their sleep deprived state, they fought against each other before Hiccup huffed, sitting up on the couch. Jack followed slowly, mirroring Hiccup._

 _Tuffnut watched them sit up, but he was too tired to say anything. He didn't even know if it was real. Everything was blurry and he thought he was going to fall back to sleep, but then Hiccup and Jack started speaking._

" _Ugh, I can't sleep on this tiny ass couch like this. But they," He swings his arm out towards the bodies on the big couch while whispering lightly, "Took the big couch. I am gonna go upstairs, okay?"_

 _Jack stared at Hiccup in a sleep deprived state, slowly processing his words. Hiccup impatiently waited for Jack to respond. Hiccup was a grumpy person if his sleep was interrupted, but so was Jack so he waited. Jack blinked tiredly at Hiccup before breaking out in a giggle, laughing at Hiccups messy hair that stuck up in multiple places, and how grumpy and cute he looked, frowning heavily with his arms crossed._

 _Tuffnut watched as Jack laughed, and he couldn't help a lazy smile crawl on his face as well. He didn't know what was funny, but he was smiling._

 _Jack whispered carefully, sitting up closer to Hiccup. "You are so cute." He stated, lazily looking at Hiccup._

 _Tuffnuts smile dropped slightly. Did Jack really just say that? He didn't know if any of this was real, especially now. Jack wouldn't say that about his best friend. Right? He continued watching, curious now, despite his confusion._

 _Hiccup continued glaring at Jack, not finding the complement amusing. He carefully looked around the room, to make sure everyone was asleep before he turned back to Jack. The white and brown haired boy kept smiling at Hiccup, and Hiccup knew exactly what he wanted. Hiccup couldn't help the smile on his face when looking at Jack._

 _Jack had a lazy smile on his face, and his eyes were half lidded. He wouldn't stop looking at Hiccup. He scooted closer to Hiccup, and Hiccup could help but find the small giggle that escaped Jack's mouth to be utterly adorable. Hiccup rolled his eyes softly before giving in, letting Jack kiss him. Their lips connected for only a moment before they separated._

 _Tuffnuts mind was going crazy. What did he just see? Did that really just happen? Hiccup and Jack just kissed! His body did not give away his shock and confusion, fatigue giving in as he watched the two intertwine fingers and walk upstairs. Sleep overcame him, quickly forgetting about the dream-like scene he just watched._

"And then the next morning you guys said that Jack had a bad dream and that's why you went upstairs because you guys didn't want to wake us up."

Hiccup and Jack's face were tinged pink as they looked down at Tuffnuts confused face. He was looking up at their pink faces obliviously, still wondering if it happened or not.

"Um, Tuffnut…" Hiccup started. "Yeah, that kinda did happen…"

Jack didn't say anything, just furrowed his eyebrows, thinking back to that night. Tuffnut chuckled, "Oh okay I thought I was losing my mind." That's all he said, going back to leisurely petting Frosty as if the conversation was the most casual thing to be said in the world.

Jack looked around the room carefully before going back to Tuffnut, "You are good, now right?"

Tuffnut looked up from the dog to look at Jack as if completely forgetting about what they just spoke about. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Jack just stared at Tuffnut with wonder before blinking, shaking his head. "Okay, I am just not going to dwell on that." He mumbled beneath his breath. His eyes roamed the rest of the room, looking at everyone else.

"So what about all of you? Anything to say?" Jack asked all of them nervously. He genuinely wanted to know how they felt, even if it meant he lost some of them. They thought broke his heart, but he knew he loved Hiccup more.

Bunny shifted his feet, and Jack looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak.

"It's not that you like guys Jack," He started, trying to make sense of his words. Jack looked to Hiccup when he spoke, shrugging with a teasing smile. Hiccup chuckled softly, pushing at Jack's shoulder. Bunny saw the exchange and a small smile grew on his face, but dropped as quickly as it came when he continued his sentence. He looked around the room at the friends, gaining silent reassurance.

"It's just that we wish you would have told us, mate. I-We aren't gonna lie, it hurts that you wouldn't tell us. That you didn't trust us enough. I mean, does our friendship mean nothing to you?"

Jack's smile from Hiccups push dropped, and his face became fallen. He looked towards Hiccup, who had just as much guilt written on his face as he did. He knew he had to be honest with his friends now more than ever.

"I didn't want to tell you guys. I never did," Jack started, but he didn't break his eye contact as he looked around the room. "It was Hiccup, and the only reason I "came out" to you," He made air quotes with his fingers as he spoke. "Is because I wanted to get Hiccup back. He was the one who originally wanted to tell you guys. Not me."

He waited for the yelling, the accusations, the "ending of friendships", but it never happened.

"Why didn't you want to tell us? I mean we get you were scared, but why?" Astrid asked. She hadn't spoken this entire time. She still wanted to talk to Hiccup, who seemed actually pretty quiet in all of this, but it could wait until they had cleared this up.

"Well I mean it's pretty obvious!" Jack threw his hands up in exasperation, looking at his friends as if it _was pretty obvious._ Jack rolled his eyes, looking at Hiccup while shaking his head.

"Ugh because I didn't want to lose any of you, and I thought if you guys knew that we wouldn't be friends anymore! I mean the topic of any of us being gay never really came up, you know!" Jack yelled at his friends, unable to explain it any other way. He fell back against the arm of the couch, feeling exhausted. All of a sudden, laughter filled the room. He looked at his friends as if they had three heads, and even Hiccup looked freaked out. Jack jumped off the couch, practically pulling out his hair.

"Why? Why do people always laugh, like what the fuck?! My mom laughed too, you know! Why are you laughing?!" Jack yelled, panic and rage filling his voice. Hiccup stood up, grabbing Jack's hands.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut instantly stopped laughing, "Yeah, why are we laughing?" The blond boy said. "I don't know, but it's funny. Why does Sandy laugh? He can't even speak!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut started laughing again, pointing at the short and stout boy who was shaking with silent laughter. It stopped suddenly and an angry glare that Jack didn't even think was possible from the patient and kind boy was shot towards the twins, effectively shutting them up. Everyone else stopped their laughter, and Bunny wiped a tear away.

"Because Jack, it doesn't matter!" Jack took a small step back, almost falling back down on the couch, not expecting that answer. He was expecting something like "Because you liked girls before, so you can again" or "It's not like we will spend the night anymore" or something along those lines. Honestly, maybe something like "Because we are all gay too!" but not "It doesn't matter." He thought they would make a bigger deal out of it.

"What?" Jack whispered, tightening his hand painfully around Hiccups. Hiccup winced, but he didn't dare pull his hand away. "We mean Jack," Bunny stood up, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder, "We don't care who you do. Damn, Jack, just give us a little credit."

Jack looked up at Bunny's green eyes, trying to find the right words to say, but his mouth just opened and closed. Hiccups hand came up, gently keeping his mouth closed, and he giggled. He knew they would be okay with it.

Jack looked down at Hiccup, panting heavily, and he sat down heavily on the couch. "This is not how I expected things to go." He whispered to himself, eyes wide. Hiccup was about to say something when Helen walked back in from the back porch.

"I told you, you don't give them enough credit." She said in a sing-song voice. Jack groaned and threw the box of tissues that was sitting on the small table beside him at her. She darted out of the way with a giggle, "You know I love you, Jack, but I don't have to say it. I told you so!"

He glared at her as she moved to the kitchen, too stubborn to admit she was right. He sat up suddenly, glaring at all of his friends stubbornly before he swept to the side, capturing Hiccup's lips with his own. Hiccups eyes went wide from the sudden and powerful kiss, and they stayed that way even when Jack pulled away, going right back to glaring at the others in the room. Hiccup blushed heavily, and when no one made a move of discomfort (Even though the twins weren't even paying attention; they were playing with Frosty's ears) Hiccup leaned towards Jack with a hoarse whisper.

"I think it made me more flustered than it made them." Jack's eyes turned to glare at Hiccup for a few seconds before he groaned, walking to the kitchen.

Hiccup stared at the group of friends silently until Jack came back in with a water. He sat on the couch curled up into a ball, slowly sipping his water and holding the glare on his face, despite not looking at anyone.

Hiccup cleared his throat, about to get up when Astrid spoke. "Hey. I have a question." Her eyes were fixated on Hiccup, but he still pointed to himself with wide eyes and squeaked out a "Me?"

Astrid rolled her eyes, "No the dragon behind you. Yes, you." She looked at him from the side, bluntly speaking. "I thought you liked me," Hiccups face blew up red, but she kept going. "I mean you did that thing for me in the seventh grade."

Hiccup instantly knew what she was talking about. Everyone had been forced to go outside for P.E. that day, but Hiccups science class went out to observe some plants, and Hiccup had P.E. right after that…

 _Hiccup watched Astrid kick the soccer ball into the goal. She was so good at sports, and he wasn't. I mean here he was, writing down notes over a plant. A plant! And here Astrid was, face-planting people into the ground. Her blond hair shown in the sun, and he could see the sweat on her face. She was smiling. He could also see Jack, but he was underneath the bleachers, hanging upside down on some of the bars with Tuffnut. Tooth was freaking out, afraid they were gonna fall. Hiccup laughed at his best friend, but his eyes turned back to Astrid. He adjusted his backpack over his shoulder when he saw everyone staring at her, and her eyes were filled with fear and her face was flushed with embarrassment._

 _He walked closer a couple feet, to try and see what was wrong when it hit him. Astrid's gray and white shorts had a red spot on them, way up the inside of her thigh. Even Hiccup blushed, and he watched her run off the field, into the girl's bathroom by the bleachers._

 _Hiccup thought fast and he ran towards the field as stealthy as he could, but he almost tripped on the concrete, so he slowed. He saw some of the older girls bags underneath the first step of the bleachers, and he crept forward, hiding behind a trashcan so Jack, Tuffnut, and Tooth wouldn't see him. He quickly grabbed one of the girls' bags, opening it and reaching in._

 _His mother had told him about girl stuff when he heard about it watching t.v. one day. He guessed that Astrid had probably never had it before, and that's why she ran off. He didn't know, he just had to find something._

 _He finally found a small bag filled with things he guessed would help Astrid. He grabbed a handful of items, stuffing them in his bookbag before taking off. He stopped after going five feet before he turned back, quickly organizing the bag like he found it, zipping it back up. He felt bad about leaving it like it was ransacked._

 _He made sure no one was looking when he darted into the girls bathroom. He walked as quietly as he could, but his sneakers kept squeaking against the tile floor. He laughed silently to himself. Girls bathrooms_ are _cleaner._

 _He stopped walking when he heard a faint sniffle. It was coming from the very last stall. Hiccup walked, gripping his bag in front of him. He winced against the pain on his chest, since he had recently started cutting. He knew what it was like to be embarrassed, and he didn't want Astrid to feel that way. He hated feeling that way, especially for something he couldn't control. Like this._

 _He listened to the sniffles and quiet sobs. It broke his heart to hear Astrid cry. To know that her normally tough exterior was broken. He walked until he was in front of the door. He stood there for a second before he knocked._

 _The sniffles stopped, and silence filled the bathroom before Astrid yelled. "Go away!" He could hear the tears in her voice, so he hurried in getting the things he stole out of his bag, getting on his knees to hand them to her underneath the door. He was too short to reach above._

" _Here, take them." Hiccup said softly. He realized too late that his voice might give him away, but she didn't say anything. He was about to pull his hand back when he heard a single sniffle, and he felt Astrid's soft hand take the items from his hand. He yanked his hand back out, digging into his bag and pulling out his gym shorts. He was actually pretty glad he wouldn't have to wear them, if the small cuts on his knee and calf he did last night had to say anything about it._

" _Take the shorts, I don't need them." He said gently, and he held them out for her to take. He felt her hand grab the shorts, but she didn't take them away. "Are you sure?" Astrid asked, unsure of exactly who she was talking to._

 _She knew it had to be a boy from the calloused hand and bitten nails, but he was only helping her. Hiccup nodded, before he silently berated himself, realizing she couldn't see him. "Yes." He said, holding his hand out a little further. Astrid took note of the black converse and the thin-striped black and green long-sleeved shirt. Who would wear long-sleeves in warm weather like this? Summer was about to start._

 _She took the shorts, and Hiccup zipped up his bag before standing up. "Will you be okay?" He asked shyly. He didn't know if this was overstepping his boundaries. Astrid cleared her throat from the other side of the door before replying._

" _Yes. Um…" Astrid was never really good at saying thank you to someone, she normally did things herself. "Thanks." She simply said. Hiccup stuttered, trying to seem cool and casual. "Y-yea, no problem. Anytime, Astrid."_

 _He slapped his hand over his mouth. He didn't want her to know that he knew her. He waited for her to say something. "You know my name?" She asked quietly. The thirteen year old boy tripped over his own words. "I m-mean yeah I mean you are ki-kinda popular, you k-know I-I am just gonna-" Hiccup turned and sprinted out of the bathroom, tripping slightly and crashing into the door with a loud "OW!" He groaned and pulled the door open, running back to his class._

 _Astrid listened to the whole thing from inside the stall. She cleaned herself up and pulled up the black shorts. She was surprised to see they fit her pretty well. So the guy had to be around her size. She threw her ruined shorts in the garbage, and fixed her messy braid. She took a deep breath before she walked back out onto the field. She wasn't going to let anyone else bring her down._

 _Class ended, and Astrid was back in the gym, gathering her bookbag for her next class. She tucked a soccer ball underneath her arm, and watched as the next class came in. If he had gym shorts that were clean, then he had to be in a class after hers, she concluded. Her teacher had given her a note for her next class because of what happened on the field._

 _Soon, everyone was in, and there were the typical kids who didn't care about gym that weren't dressed out. Then she watched as the gym teacher got to the small boy that Dagur bullied. She always saw Jack giving him sad looks, but he never stepped in. He wasn't her problem. But as she watched him, she noticed his clothes. He wasn't dressed out. He was wearing black converse, and a long-sleeved green and black shirt. Her eyes widened in realization._

" _Haddock!" The gym teacher yelled, making the small boy flinch. "Why are you not dressed out today?" He asked as he looked down at a clipboard, probably checking off Hiccups participation grade as a zero today._

" _I-I forget them today." Hiccup answered. Snotlout, who was unfortunately in the same P.E. class as Hiccup called out from down the line._

" _Hiccup always forgets things, because he so obsessed with dragons," Hiccup. Astrid recalled. Hiccup was his name. "And it's not like he tries. He is always in someone's way!" Snotlout laughs, along with some other students._

 _The black haired boys laugh is cut off when Astrid's soccer ball hits him square in the back of the head. Everyone, including Hiccup, turns to look at her. The coach looks at her questionably. "Oops, sorry. I was just practicing bouncing the ball on my knee." She lies as she goes to pick up the ball. She makes eye contact with Hiccup as she bends down to pick the ball up, and she is surprised to know she is actually taller than him by about an inch or two when she stands back up._

 _Snotlout rubs the back of his head, waving off the pain. "Yeah, no problem Astrid. You can hit me with your soccer ball anytime." Astrid rolls her eyes at him as he is smacked in the arm by Bunny, who is shaking his head with a funny smirk on his face from Snotlout's stupid comment._

 _Astrid looks back at Hiccup, who hasn't taken his eyes off her. Neither of them says a word as the coach tells her to head to class, and he turns back around when she finally disappears out the gym doors. After that, Astrid acted like nothing ever happened._

Hiccup thought about that day, and how nobody else knew about what Hiccup had done for her, not even Jack. They sat, staring at each other before Hiccup spoke. "You knew it was me?" His voice quivered in embarrassment. Astrid scoffed. "Well duh, I figured it out. Who else used to wear long-sleeved shirts that close to summer. Well, still does."

Hiccup blushed deeper, staring down at his exposed scarred arms, even though he still wore long-sleeves almost always. Their eyes met, and Hiccup began speaking.

"Yeah, I used to like you a lot. I mean like. A lot. And it's nothing you did, Astrid. It's just… things changed." Hiccup's eyes dart to Jack, who smiles.

Ruffnut speaks up, "Wait, what happened? Oh wait is he the one who gave you the shorts after you got your thing for the first time?" Astrid rolled her eyes at Tuffnut's blunt question, a slight blush rising on her face, but she still nodded. The realization comes over Ruffnut's face, and she smiled while nodding, as if she figured out the worlds hardest math equation.

"I understand that you don't like me anymore, I just wanted to make sure that...it wasn't anything I did. You are actually a pretty cool friend, Hiccup." Astrid smiles at him.

Hiccup stares wide-eyed at her words, but he smiled right back up at the blond haired girl. Maybe in another life, maybe in some alternate universe where dragons existed and Vikings could fly, they could have been together. But here, they both were happy to be friends.

The tense air in the room finally dissipated, and Bunny stood up. "Well, I don't know about you but I am fucking starving."

They all heard a gasp from behind them. Little Emma stood in the walkway, staring at Bunny, before yelling at the top of her lungs,

"Mom! Bunny said the 'f' word!" And the little girl ran off to the kitchen, where she heard her mother. Bunny stood there with wide eyes, looking at Jack's mother when she came in the room, pointing a silent finger at Bunny. He nodded quickly, plastering an innocent smile in his face with his hands behind his back. Jack swore if he had ears, they would be pressed flat against his skull by now.

Jack's mother left the kitchen, allowing the teens to practically clear out all the food. They were standing in the kitchen, waiting for the microwave, or the stove to finish cooking their meals. They all kept talking when Camicazi broke the ideal chatter.

"So, since we were talking-ish about sex earlier, have you two, you know, "done the do"?" The smirk on Camicazi's face made both Hiccup and Jack blush, and Hiccup stammered. Jack shrugged awkwardly, and the couple made eye contact. Hiccup rolled his eyes, shaking his hand and awkwardly waving his hand, giving permission for Jack to tell. Jack breathed in deeply, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Yeah, we've had sex."

Noise erupted from the kitchen, and everyone went wild. Hiccups eyes went wide, but they dropped down to an "are you serious" face, matching Jacks. They stood there, letting the noise die down. Bunny stepped forward, "Well Jack how could you have sex? The kneeling Hiccup gave you today must've done some damage." He says with a laugh, inciting everyone else's laughter as well.

Before Jack can respond, Hiccup grabs his drink and shrugs, walking out of the kitchen.

"Well last time I check, everything worked just fine."

And he leaves a stunned Jack with a smirk and a wink, leaving the entire group in silent shock from the normally shy boy's sexual side peeking through.

 **OMG I AM SO DONE. ugh this chapter was so long. I can't. I can't even say anything. Love it like it hate it. My brain is so fried that I can't bring myself to care. I know it was long, but I hope you enjoyed and uh yeah okay bye.**


	30. Halloween

**Hey guys! This is Chapter 29 (clearly) and it's skipped forward a couple weeks after the last chapter. Um yea idk what else to say so um yea bye.**

 **Halloween (don't you just love my creative titles?.-_-)**

"Happy Halloween!" Jack yelled as he swung open the door to Hiccup's house, towing his friends after him. Hiccup looked up with wide eyes from the book he was reading, before he scoffed, tossing the book on the couch as he stood up. He walked over to Jack, staring with suspicious eyes at the parade of people behind the clearly excited boy. Nobody else but Jack, and of course Snotlout who came over for family things, had ever been over here. It was weird that Jack would just bring them over for no reason.

"Um Jack, today is only October first. Chill." He laughed at Jack's choice for accessories. He had a line of fake orange, red, and yellow leaves wrapped around his neck like a scarf, and he was carrying a small skeleton that you could easily hang up on a door, and a small pumpkin was tucked underneath his other arm.

Jack's eyes went wide with excitement, and he practically bounded into the living room. Hiccup watched as Snotlout casually strolled in, typing on his phone as if he was bored. He plopped down on the couch, inciting an eye-roll from Hiccup. He watched nervously, looking to see everyone else's reactions. His house was normal, but it did have some Viking-like featured to it, thanks to his father. But thankfully, he didn't see any weird or uncomfortable stares as everyone else found a place in the large living room.

Of course, the twins instantly tore a faux-fur blanket off the couch, taking it down with them to the floor. His mother didn't like the idea of real furs.

Hiccup turned back to Jack. He gestured for Jack to continue his compelling speech, which the brown and blue eyed boy eagerly did. Jack turned to the group, still standing in the middle of the room, and Hiccup could see how neurotic he was. A huge smile was plastered on his face, and Hiccup giggled at Jack's eager expression, like a kid in a candy store.

"Okay," Jack started off slowly, trying to control his excitement. "I think we should throw a Halloween party!" Jack said extremely fast, and Hiccup had to blink to process the words. Everyone looked up at Jack, who still had an almost painful smile still plastered on his face. He clearly didn't seem to notice their apprehension until his eyes landed on Hiccup. He could always read Hiccup very well.

His smile dropped slowly, and he lowered his arms, which were raised in excitement. He huffed, irritation coming across his face as he crossed his arms. He stared everyone down, but there was no hatred in his eyes. Hiccup looked up at Jack nervously, but he didn't know what to say to his obviously hurt boyfriend. Their eyes met, and Jack sighed before his expression relaxed. His arms fell limply to his sides and a disappointed expression graced his pale face.

Hiccup stuttered, and he was honestly surprised that the twins, or that even Camicazi did not agree. He looked away from Jack and nearly jumped out of his own skin when he saw everyone's eyes on him. As if they were expecting something. Hiccup gulped, and he realized they were waiting for him to say something to Jack. Maybe they thought he could talk to him.

"Well, Jack…" Hiccup didn't exactly know what to say. He didn't know why everyone else was unsure, but Hiccup wasn't sure because he had never been to an actual party. He went to Jack's birthday party, but that was like a get-together. He could see in Jacks he meant a _party._ A party filled with lots and lots of people, maybe even strangers, dancing, loud music, and knowing Jack, probably alcoholic drinks too. Hiccup had never even come close to anything like that, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Are you sure you want to throw a party?" That's all Hiccup could say, unable to find the correct words. Jack stared at him incredulously for several moments, and guilt filled Hiccup when he saw the confusion in his eyes. Jack started speaking, but he ended up inhaling sharply before straightening his frame, unable to speak.

Everyone waited for Jack to say something, and his eyes were bearing holes into Hiccups green ones. The room was filled with silence, and everyone could practically see the tension in the air. Hiccup blinked at everyone, silently asking for someone to say something, but when he didn't get a response, Hiccup stood up abruptly, stomping his good leg down lightly.

"Okay, let's throw a party."

Jack smiled at Hiccup like he hadn't seen him in months, and he threw his arms around the smaller boy. Hiccup laughed, but he still couldn't understand why everyone else was so wary of throwing a party. Hiccup let go of Jack, and he turned to everyone else. "So why do you guys not want to throw a party?"

Jack waited for an answer with wide eyes. He was curious too, as almost all of his friends loved parties, and none of them had been to one in months and months. Jack would never admit that he was hurt by their reactions and watching their faces now didn't help.

"It's just…" Bunny started off, knowing that he could speak for all of his friends. "It's just that none of us have been to a party in forever and well...we are worried."

Hiccup eyes were filled with confusion, not expecting that kind of answer. Well, he didn't know what he was expecting but it wasn't that. He looked over at Jack, and he could tell he was thinking the same thing. Their eyes met and they both knew they were asking the same question. Jack spoke, "What do you- I mean why would you be worried?"

Everyone looked at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but even Hiccup was confused. Several moments of silence went by, and Bunny slapped his hand against his forehead, but he didn't speak. Surprisingly, it was Pitch who spoke up with his cold, but slightly humored voice. "It's because, Jack, Hiccup," He looked at both of them pointedly, "You are both well, I hate to say it, but damaged. Hiccup, even though I can't be positively sure, I am going to guess you have never been to a party like the one Jack is suggesting, plus I think we all know you aren't exactly good with people."

Hiccups face flushed, and he didn't realize how obvious it was that he was inexperienced with 'social gatherings', but Hiccup didn't realize how painfully true his words were. Hiccup understood that Pitch's tone with his last words meant much more than said. Pitch continued, but his hazel eyes began piercing Jacks. "And Jack, who knows what could happen at this party that could trigger you, trigger _both_ of you," He gestured gently with his hand towards both of them. "You aren't exactly stable Jack. Far from it actually."

Hiccup glanced nervously at Jack, and he knew what Pitch was _actually_ saying. What if Hiccup had a panic attack? What if Jack passed out somewhere, and had a night terror? What if Dagur showed up, and caused a scene with Hiccup, eventually running the small boy off? What if Jack caused a scene if and when he thought he was seeing things that weren't there?

The two boys glanced at each other, and they knew the tall, black-haired boy was right. Hiccup sighed before he plopped himself back on the couch, but Jack didn't follow. Hiccup didn't have to see his face to know that Jack was mad. His body was rigid, and Hiccup could barely see Jack's jaw clench. Jack glared darkly down at the taller boy, and Jack couldn't help the small feeling of satisfaction when Pitch's eyes broke away from his first. His hands curled into fists, and Hiccup reached up to gently grab his hand.

Hiccup tried to ignore the slightly jump Jack gave when he touched him. Jack turned to look back at Hiccup, and the anger was clearly evident on his face. He didn't even try to hide it. Hiccup could only imagine how it looked when he was looking at Pitch. The smaller boy looked up at Jack with confusion, despite knowing exactly why he was mad. He just didn't understand why he would actually show his friends his anger when they both knew Pitch was right. Jack scoffed bitterly, yanking Hiccups up by his hand and dragging him upstairs, but not before he cast one last spiteful glance at Pitch.

Hiccup yelped when he was tossed on the bed, and Hiccup couldn't help the cold rush of fear when Jack approached him. Not now, right? Jack stopped in his tracks when Hiccup jumped away in fear, and he shot Hiccup a rueful glance before he plopped down on the bed next to Hiccups tense body. He buried his head in his hands, and Hiccup leaned forward when he heard Jack mumble something.

"What?" Hiccup whispered, hesitantly placing his hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack inhaled sharply and suddenly raised his head, startling Hiccup. Jack looked at Hiccup with tired eyes and he sighed. "I said I am sorry," Jack stood up, pacing slightly by his bed. "I didn't mean to make it seem like I was going to… you know." He glanced back at Hiccup, but he couldn't meet his eyes.

Hiccup sighed with relief. "It's okay." He said quietly. He looked softly at Jack, and even though he knew the answer to his question, he asked anyway. "Jack, what's wrong?"

Jack groaned and he ran his hands roughly through his hair, making it more messed up than normal. He stepped towards the door angrily, as if he was going to storm back downstairs, but he didn't. He turned back to Hiccup with clenched fists, and Hiccup hated the fact he couldn't get rid of the chilling fear. He knew Jack would never hurt him, but his past didn't help how he felt.

Jack looked down at Hiccup, about to go off on how Pitch had no right to say that to either of them, but his voice caught in his throat. Hiccup was staring up at him with wide eyes, and his body was curled up into himself. His arms were held up in front of his torso defensively, but Jack guessed Hiccup probably didn't realize how scared he looked.

Jack stared at Hiccup for several moments and the anger and the offense in his body dissipated. His tense shoulders slouched, and he looked at Hiccup with apologetic eyes. Hiccups body relaxed as well and he sighed, silently cursing himself for being so nervous over nothing. He stood up, coming to stand in front of Jack and he leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on Jack's face. Hiccup knew Jack was hurt over Pitch's words, even if Pitch hadn't meant them to be hurtful. Hiccup knew he was only telling the truth.

"He was only telling the truth, Jack." Hiccup whispered, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist. Jack sighed breathlessly, and he pulled Hiccup closer to him, resting his cheek on top of Hiccup's head. They hugged for several moments before Jack spoke. "I know he was. I just…" He pulled away from Hiccup slightly to look the smaller boy in the eyes.

"It's just who does he think he is? I mean, they think that I-that _we_ couldn't handle it. It's just a party, not a rave. And I mean if we have each other…" Jack brought his hand up and stroked Hiccups freckled cheek with his cold fingers. "Then we'll be okay, right?"

Hiccup could see the desperate need for an answer in Jack's eyes, how much Jack was depending on him, and Hiccup couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips. "Of course, Jack."

Jack leaned down, wanting to kiss Hiccup, but he jumped when Hiccup's bedroom door was slammed open, revealing the twins, Bunny, Astrid, and Pitch. Tuffnut smirked, "Ooh they were about to kiss." Ruffnut laughed viciously, "Aw too bad. It would've been more fun if they had gotten busy."

Hiccup and Jack both looked at the two with emotionless, "are you serious" faces as the twins high-fived each other. Astrid rolled her eyes, punching Tuffnut in the arm, and shoving Ruffnut out of the door frame. Bunny and she both gently pushed Pitch into the room, where he stood with his fingers lazily interlocked, held in front of himself.

"I apologize."

Hiccup giggled slightly at Pitch's emotionless face, but he knew Pitch didn't mean it because the tall boys hazel eyes were staring off defiantly to the corner of Hiccup's room. Hiccup looked up with a small smile, ready to put the whole disagreement behind them. Jack rolled his eyes with a frustrated groan before nodding his head towards Pitch, accepting his apology.

Pitch sighed as if he was bored before walking out of the room, shooting a small comment back at Hiccup. "I like your room. Not my taste, but I can see the appeal."

Astrid walked in with Bunny as they all stared at Pitches disappearing figure, small smiles gracing their faces. Pitch wasn't really that bad, just a bit too blunt sometimes. And he could have a really creepy laugh if he wasn't careful.

"So I am gonna guess," Astrid started off, "That you are going to throw a party with or without us, yes? Or did your tongues down each other's throats hinder your discussion abilities?" A wicked smirk spread across her face, and Bunny laughed evilly when both boys blushed. Hiccup scoffed awkwardly, shaking his head while Jack scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

Hiccup turned towards Astrid and stuck out his tongue while Jack spoke. "Um, well no, actually. But yes, with or without you." He looked Bunny in the eyes fiercely. When nobody said anything, Jack laughed with a groan. "Guys! Come on! As long as me and Hiccup stay together, everything will be fine."

Bunny and Astrid continued staring, both with one eyebrow raised, not caring about a word that Jack said. Jack looked at Hiccup, a defiant whine coming out of his throat as he aggressively gestured to the blonde girl and the animalistic boy, wanting Hiccup to say something. Hiccup laughed while backing up, his hands up in surrender. He would rather not get pummeled by probably the two most skilled fighters he knew.

Hiccup watched yet again how Jack's face became crestfallen, and his excited gaze faded as his head bowed down. Yet there was something different. Hiccup eyed Jack's body language and he had to force back a giggle when he realized Jack was only trying to play at their heartstrings. Jacks fringe covered his eyes enough so he could peek at Hiccup, and the smaller boy could easily see the amusement in his eyes.

Astrid dropped her stance first, huffing before sighing in frustration. She limply lifted her hands, only to let them drop back and slap her legs. Bunny sighed heavily before rolling his eyes. "Fine. Let's throw a party." He said gruffly. Instantly, Jack sprang up, running to throw himself on Bunny, who quickly deflected him, and Jack knew better than to try that with Astrid. He stumbled back with a huge smile, and Hiccup thought his face was going to split in half.

But," Bunny stepped forward, a finger pointing directly at Jacks' face. "If something goes wrong with you," His finger turned to Hiccup, "Or you, don't expect us to feel sorry for you."

Jack nodded quickly, and Hiccup could see he was finally relaxing now that he had his friends support. Hiccup hadn't realized how important it was for him. Jack giggled, but his happy smile soon turned to a smirk when he saw the corner of Bunny's lip twitch upwards, and he saw the excited gleam in his eyes. He watched as Astrid smiled with a laugh.

"Let's throw a party!"

It was the Friday before Halloween, which was the next day. Jack had already asked his mom, and she said sure. Jack had been nervous, but when he saw the 'all-knowing' look in her eyes, he knew she had been to a few high-school parties of her own. She promised to let everyone have their fun, and she would be staying at Hiccup's house with his parents. They would be there though, in the first hour of someone arriving to make sure that everything was okay. Jack took that as "hide all the alcohol and maybe weed until I leave and we will pretend that I don't know."

Emma would be staying at Baby Tooth's house, and Hiccup's parents happily allowed Frosty to stay at their house for the party. Jack didn't want his dog to be subject to happy drunk people. He had seen Project X.

Jack was practically bouncing in his seat. It was fifth period, and he couldn't wait to leave. For the past month, Jack had spread around school that he was having a party at his place. He was honestly surprised how many people actually wanted to go after he had come out with Hiccup. He watched the clock impatiently, waiting for the last sweet bell of freedom.

Hiccup watched with a stifled giggles as Jack's leg bounced up and down, and his eyes were watching the clock as if he was waiting for a bomb to go off. He made eye contact with Sandy, who shrugged his shoulder with a silent laugh. Hiccup was just excited to go home too, well to Jack's house at least. His mother had promised to help set up by hiding and putting away any valuable or breakable things. Everyone was going to carpool back to Jack's place.

Bunny, Snotlout, Pitch, and Sandy were the oldest, but Sandy obviously couldn't drive because of his dwarfism and nobody trusted Snotlout behind the wheel, so he hadn't driven to school that day. Bunnies car could hold seven people, including himself. The only draw back was that two of those people had to climb in the back with no real seats. The twins had eagerly volunteered for those. Pitch's car could hold five perfectly, so everyone was set.

The quiet atmosphere of the classroom was shattered when the shrill ringing of the dismissal bell rang throughout the school. Jack catapulted himself out of the chair, practically sprinting towards the door. He yanked it open, impatiently waiting for Hiccup and Sandy. Once the two were out the door, Jack sped walk to his locker, tossing his books in. Thankfully he didn't have any homework.

Hiccup laughed, following Jack eagerly. He put his books in his locker as well, and the two walked out hand in hand to Bunny's car. It was the day before Halloween, and almost the entire school had heard about Jack's party, so everyone was practically running to their cars. Hiccup and Jack laughed loudly as they ran through the student parking lot.

Jack slammed into Bunny's SUV, and they were both surprised to see the tall Australian step out of the front seat. They breathlessly laughed when Bunny held his hands up in annoyance, scoffing and gesturing frustratedly to his car. The older boy grumbled, waving off the two. "Well fine. I'll leave you so fast that you'll have to walk home." He climbed back in the car, quickly starting the car. Jack and Hiccup watched, not believing Bunny would drive off without them until he pressed on the accelerator, moving forward a good five feet.

Jack and Hiccup yelled after the car before Bunny slammed on the breaks and looked out the window with a mischievous laugh. The twins ran up with Camicazi and Tooth and Jack and Hiccup looked back with 'oops' written all over their faces before they all jumped in the car. Further down, Hiccup and Jack saw Pitch start his Coupe, and Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Sandy climbed in, Sandy obviously taking the front seat. Jack laughed as he was pressed up against the window, and he saw Pitch laugh.

He knew this party was a good idea.

Jack slung his arm around Hiccup, who was sitting in the middle with Camicazi on the other side. Tooth was in the front, and the twins were in the back, holding onto the seats. Bunny tapped his stereo, and loud music filled the SUV as he peeled out of the parking lot, Pitch in tow.

The twins leaned against the back window and cheered when they saw everyone in Pitch's car dancing to some music. Of course, Pitch was only tapping his fingers on the wheel, and a small smile was on his normally emotionless face.

Everyone in Bunny's car was dancing to the loud music, all the way to Jack's house, where everyone spilled out of each car. They all walked in breathlessly, and Jack sighed with relief when he saw everything fragile was gone, probably put under his mother's bed.

Jack turned to the group of excited teens before he looked at the clock. It was only 3:15. He had told everyone that the party was going to be starting at six or seven o'clock, so they only had about three hours to set everything up. Jack turned back to the rest of the group.

"Okay, Sandy, Pitch, Fishlegs," He pointed to the three. "Go to Sandy's place and get the stereo system, and Fishlegs get some Halloween lights. Pitch, make sure he gets the right kind. Get back here as soon as possible." He watched the three nod and walk back outside. He turned to Bunny, Snotlout, and the twins.

"Okay, you three need to get drinks and lots of them. Scavenge them from your places, I know you guys have a shit ton. But I mean so do I." Jack shrugged before he continued. "Pick up some cheap Halloween shot glasses and punch mix." Bunny nodded as the twins laughed viciously before Jack added, "And get some red solo cups too. It's hilarious." He said with a lazy smirk and a roll of his eyes.

He watched them leave, and he laughed after the twins who might actually show back up drinking the alcohol. "Tooth and Camicazi," The two girls looked at Jack determinedly. "Pick up some cheap makeup. Everyone needs to get in costume, and go to the twins place too. I am sure they both have torn clothes we could all wear."

A week after they chosen to throw a party, everyone had decided that they should perform and dress up in costumes.

" _No no no. Snotlout is supposed to be a werewolf, and Jack should be a vampire." Bunny argued with Tooth over who was being what. They hadn't decided what song they were going to sing because everyone was still arguing over who should be what. Even Astrid was participating in the discussion. Snotlout was the most bored looking one. He was sitting at Hiccups kitchen table, his head in his hand, his phone in the other. He looked up with squinted eyes before groaning in annoyance._

" _Hey!" He yelled, interrupting the loud chatter, and everyone's head snapped towards him. He scoffed at their confused faces, "Why don't you guys sing 'This is Halloween' from The Nightmare Before Christmas. It would be perfect, and Jack could play Jack," Snotlout laughed to himself a little at the joke, but his laugh caught in his throat when he saw Jack's 'not-so-amused' expression. "And well the rest of you could "play"," He made air quotes, "the weird creepy character thingies that are in the song."_

 _He plopped back down in his chair, going back to looking at his phone. He looked back up when he didn't hear any noise. Which was strange, considering._

 _Everyone was looking at him with wide eyes, and Snotlout scoffed when he realized they hadn't thought of that at all. Jack blinked and cleared his throat awkwardly, nodding approvingly at the black haired boy. Everyone was still shocked over their oblivious argument, and the one person who didn't really care was the one who made it seem so obvious._

" _Wait. Who is going to play Sally?" Astrid asked. Instantly, everyone's eyes turned to Hiccup. The small green eyed boy didn't even realize until Jack nudged his arm, gathering Hiccup's attention. Hiccup looked up and was startled by all the gazes on him. He had heard the question, and he gasped angrily. "But I'm not a girl!"_

 _Jack laughed softly, gently grasping Hiccups adorably angry face in his hands. He had to hold back another laugh looking down at Hiccups red, pouting face. Jack sighed, "No you aren't a girl Hic, but you are a lot like Sally."_

 _Hiccup scoffed and rolled his eyes, but he didn't move his head out of Jack's hands. "How so?" he asked. Jack smirked, but his expression was soft and loving. "Well, for one, you both have red hair," Jack twirled a short lock of Hiccup's hair between his fingers, and Hiccup swatted his hand away, sticking out his tongue. "My hair is not that red. It's darker and more brown."_

 _Jack giggled, kissing Hiccup's forehead. "I know. Also, you two are similar well because you aren't afraid to tell me when I am wrong." Hiccup agreed with a smile and a shrug. "And…" Jack's expression became serious, but Hiccup could still see the love in his eyes. "And well sometimes you get all messed up, and broken, and torn apart…" Hiccup looked down in embarrassment, but Jack lifted his face back up with a gentle finger underneath his chin._

" _But you always somehow manage to stitch yourself back together. Even when it hurts, you do."_

 _Hiccup swallowed thickly, and he looked up at Jack softly, stroking his hand. Jack continued with a small, shy laugh. "Hell, sometimes you even stitch me up, even when I don't deserve it. That's why you would be a perfect 'boy' Sally."_

 _Hiccup smiled softly up at Jack, and he giggled. Hiccup nodded, allowing Jack to kiss his cheek lovingly. "Okay. I will be a male-version of Sally. Emphasis on the male."_

 _Jack laughed before turning Hiccups face to gently kiss him on the lips. Astrid faked gagged, and the twins pretended their eyes were burning out, of course all jokingly. The group then decided that Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Bunny, Snotlout, Camicazi, and even Pitch and FIshlegs would sing different parts of the song, even though everyone would be singing, but Tooth and Astrid wouldn't have specific singing parts. Sandy would be in charge of different beats in the song. Hiccup would act as the 'scared victim' and Jack would 'attack' him after he came down the stairs all ritualistic-like._

 _It was perfect._

The only people left standing in Jack's living room were himself, Hiccup, and Astrid. Hiccup caught Astrid's eye, and he was surprised to see that she looked lost. She shifted on her feet impatiently, but her eyes were confused. "Hey, Astrid?" Hiccup called softly, stepping closer to her. "Are you okay?"

Her eyes met his and she nodded her head quickly, trying to put a smile on her face, but Hiccup saw right through it. She sighed, and Hiccup could see she was embarrassed. "It's just...I feel like I am not doing enough. Like I am not helping."

Jack stepped over as well when he saw them talking. He looked down at Astrid with concern in his eyes. She continued, realizing there was no point in trying to hide it from either of her best friends. "I'm not musical, I mean I can barely sing well. My dad would tear me a new one if he saw one of the very few bottles of his drinks gone, I don't have makeup and even if I did, I am not very good with it. I have nothing to contribute."

Astrid stared down at her hands dejectedly. She normally didn't feel like this, but she had been feeling different lately. She was feeling more embarrassed lately. Hiccup had noticed it too.

But it was Jack who spoke first, placing a hand carefully on her slouching shoulder. "Astrid. You are one the most talented people I know." Jack laughed, throwing his other hand up in the air in exasperation. "You are the only person I know that can balance your hobbies with school. You are one of the smartest people in our class, and you are one the best players on our soccer _and_ volleyball teams at school. Not to mention you could probably kill a man with your bare hands."

Jack was surprised to see Astrid back away from him, hurt written on her face. "Well, what if I don't want to be known as that girl? People don't like that. Nobody likes when girls act like that. _Guys_ don't like it."

Her face flushed when she admitted to them she wanted someone to like her. To want her. Hiccup stared at her incredulously before laughing. He bent over, leaning on his knees while laughing uncontrollably, and Jack was scared Astrid _was_ going to kill him with her bare hands. Her face was furious, but she didn't move. Hiccup stood back up, walking over and confidently placing his hands on Astrid's shoulders, small giggles still making their way out of his mouth.

"Astrid. Do you seriously not understand what you are saying?" He asked, staring her in the eyes, laughter dancing in them. Astrid scoffed and crossed her arms, aggressively showing that, no, in fact, she didn't. Hiccups head fell forward, and he took a deep breath to calm himself before meeting her eyes again.

"Astrid, _I_ liked you for that. You had the balls to punch Snotlout in the face, and you even went off on Pitch once. Nobody would dare try to screw you over or take advantage of you because well Astrid, you are a badass. And I, _I_ , loved you for it."

They held eye-contact for several moments, and despite Hiccups words, Jack didn't feel jealous over the fact that Hiccup admitted he had loved Astrid. He knew they had something together. He knew Hiccup used to have feelings for the blonde. But those were the key words. Used to.

Hiccup sighed when Astrid didn't respond, but her eyes softened significantly. She shrugged, but not in a way to move Hiccup's hands. "Yeah, well you don't now. And I mean that's not a bad thing, because well." She gestured towards Jack. "And I don't have any feelings for you anymore, but sometimes I think you were the only one who liked me for...well me."

Hiccup sighed softly, and he pulled Astrid in for a hug. "I know I am not the only one Astrid." He mumbled against her shoulder. "You just haven't met them yet, or you have and haven't realized it yet. You just haven't met your match yet."

She squeezed her arms around his waist, and she was grateful to have Hiccup as her best friend. She could always talk to him.

Hiccup pulled back from the hug, looking her in the eyes again. "It's okay, Astrid." She nodded with a small smile, and he smiled back in reassurance. He continued, the amusement coming back to play in his green eyes. "And besides, if that's how you look at it, me and Jack are completely impossible."

She laughed, throwing her head back, and even Jack laughed. The three walked into the kitchen and began setting up food for the party. Of course, a chip war commenced, and the three began throwing different chips around the kitchen. Hiccup was armed with cheesy grooved Lays, Astrid with Tostitos, and Jack with salt and vinegar Lays. Hiccup laughed so hard he fell on the floor when Astrid strategically threw a chip at Jack's face, hitting him straight on.

Hiccup could barely get the words out, but he doubted they could even hear him over their laughter. "I-It's like you g-got bitch-slapped by a chip!" The words came out almost wheezed because of his oncoming laughter.

The door slammed shut, and loud footsteps walked into the kitchen before stopping abruptly. Astrid and Hiccup saw the four people standing in front of them first, for Jack threw a chip that smacked Hiccup in the face right as his eyes landed on a confused and slightly irritated Bunny.

In each of their hands, all four were holding a bottle of some sort of alcohol, and by the bag slung over Snotlout's shoulder, Hiccup guessed he had raided his dad's cellar. Maybe even Stoicks stash. At least they had drinks. Not so much snack food.

"What. Did. You. Do." Bunny asked, rage clearly evident on his face, even though the twins and Snotlout thought the chip covered kitchen was hilarious. Jack just shrugged, "We had a chip war." He flung a chip at Bunny, smacking him right in the face.

If looks could kill, Bunny would have _obliterated_ Jack by now.

Jack chuckled quietly to himself, "Man, I am getting good at this." Hiccup laughed awkwardly, snatching the bag of chips out of Jack's hand right as the amused boy was about to pop a chip in his mouth. Jack gave a defiant whine, but he stood up anyway with a grumble about being hungry.

Hiccup and Astrid finished pouring the remaining chips into large bowls while Jack opened up several dips, sneaking several dabs of his finger in each one, licking his finger off discreetly. Hiccup didn't even turn around while opening another bag of chips when he realized what Jack was doing. "Get your grubby hands out of the dips, Jack."

Everyone turned to Jack, who guiltily had his finger in his mouth, several divots in the small bowl of cheese dip he was holding. He chuckled awkwardly, quickly removing his finger from his mouth and wiping his finger off on his jeans. He set down the cheese dip slowly before he walked away from the counter at Hiccups arched eyebrow.

Six o'clock came by very fast, and Hiccup and Jack's parents were already on the back porch. They knew it would be embarrassing to have them being at the party for high-schoolers. They promised they would be leaving after about twenty minutes and after their performance to 'make sure it wouldn't get out of hand' but by the look Stoick gave Hiccup and Snotlout, he knew there were a few bottles gone from his stash. But neither boy worried if the laughter tugging at Stoick's voice had anything to do with it.

Several people showed up at once, and Bunny was acting as a greeter at the door, but in reality, he was warning people to keep any drinks or _anything else_ hidden, until the adults left. Everyone was surprisingly cool with it, and anyone that had any bottles, Tooth took upstairs to hide underneath Jacks bed.

A few minutes after Jack's house was filled with people, everyone disappeared upstairs. Several more minutes went by as they were getting ready for their performance. Of course, they already had the basics on, the face paint and makeup and even the clothes, but Ruffnut, who was dressed in torn, dark clothes, was putting stick-on sharp teeth on her real teeth, with red contacts in her eyes to match her 'character'. Tuffnuts hands were painted green with little eyes on his nails, imitating snakes, and Camicazi was gently putting fake spiders in his long blond hair. His clothes were very similar to Ruffnuts.

Fishlegs put on a bloody clown wig, and a half clown mask over his painted bloody face, and he was dressed in a bloody faded clown suit. Jack didn't even want to know where the twins got that terrifying thing. Camicazi put in white contacts over her light blue irises, and her hands were painted white all the way up her forearms. Her long, loose, simple white dress was torn and covered in blood, and her hair was silver with temporary hair dye. Pitch put in glow in the dark contacts in, and he was just wearing a long black cloak, but his skin was covered in this pale gray powder, giving him a dead look and his hair was slicked back messily.

Bunny and Snotlout were dressed in torn clothes, fake blood splattered over them, and Astrid was dressed very ghoulish, and Tooth as a snaggly witch. Hiccup had fake stitches across his neck, his wrists, elbows, ankles, and several over his arms and legs, a few on his face as well, the largest going from the corners of his mouth. His skin was highlighted with blue, and he was wearing black eye contacts. He was wearing a stitched short-sleeved button up shirt, with a striped brown bowtie. He was wearing plaid shorts, as well as a polka dotted knee-high sock on his good leg. It was actually his idea to show his prosthetic. He thought it added to the whole "being made in a lab" look.

Jack would have to wait until later on to tell Hiccup just how good he looked.

Jack was wearing white contacts, but his pale face was smudged with black around his eyes and under his cheekbones. Tooth tried her best to cover the chestnut parts of his increasingly white hair with temporary black hair-dye, and while she was disappointed in herself for how it turned out, Jack actually liked it. All he wore was a black cloak, similar to Pitch's, but underneath his, he didn't wear a shirt, and his skin from the top of his neck down to his chest was painted black, the edges red and orange, like flames, courtesy of Tooth's artistic skills. His simple black pants and bare feet were his ideas.

Everyone was ready.

Sandy turned out all the lights that illuminated the house. Everyone slightly freaked out, and even one girl screamed. Nobody moved for several moments, until Hiccup came running down the stairs, terror filling his eyes. 'This is Halloween' began playing throughout the house, and Hiccup's parents and Jack's mom watched quietly from the kitchen.

Following Hiccup immediately were the twins and Snotlout, everyone else trailing behind, stepping down the stairs in rhythm with the song. Hiccup backed up slowly, trying to draw out his 'terror' for the many eyes watching him.

Right as they finished going down the stairs, everyone starting singing the classic lyrics.

" **Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?"** The twins lunged at Hiccup, who ran in faux terror right into Bunny's arms, and the small boy let out a small scream of fear as he jumped away. The party goings watched in rapt fascination, but they were silent." **Come with us and you will see, this our town of Halloween."**

The monsters and ghouls began to surround Hiccup, who dashed away and he watched in fright as they walked toward him to the beat of the song. He was surrounded. The innocent little experiment was surrounded. " **This is Halloween, This is Halloween. Pumpkins scream in the dead of night."**

Sandy pressed a button on his computer, imputing a loud scream in with the music. Hiccup kept trying to avoid the terrifying creatures around him, and he ran into the dark kitchen. " **This is Halloween, everybody make a scene, Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright."**

Bunny's large frame cut him off from running outside, and Hiccup stumbled back into the living room while they kept singing with their monster personalities. The girls sang the loudest. " **It's our town, everybody SCREAM!"**

Hiccup stumbled around the living room, but then he was pushed into Ruffnut, jumped at him with sharp teeth and red eyes. " **I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red."**

He tried to run away from her but she just shoved him into Tuffnut, who was crouched by the stairs, but he jumped up and gripped Hiccups small shoulders, a wicked smile on his face, and Hiccup wondered in the back of his mind if he was enjoying this _too_ much." **I am the one hiding under your stairs, fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair."**

Tuffnut trailed his fingers down Hiccup's face, making the smaller boy squeal in fear, and tried to run, but he found himself surrounded again, and they were all loudly chanting: " **This is Halloween, This is Halloween! Halloween, Halloween! Halloween, Halloween!"**

They all backed off from them when Astrid and Tooth sang over the rest of them. Hiccup looked at them in faux shock and confusion at their different approach to them. They were attacking him." **In this town, we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song."**

Hiccup was snatched from his daze when Bunny's loud and aggressive voice boomed through the house. He fell onto his butt, and he backed fearfully away from the large, scary looking boy, fearful whimpers spilling out of his mouth." **In this town, don't we love it now, everybody's waiting for the next surprise!"**

Hiccup heard everyone's voices join in, and he heard them getting slowly closer until he could see almost all of them in front of him, backing him up closer and closer to the wall, and he realized he was being cornered. " **Round that corner, man, hiding in the trash can something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll SCREAM!"**

Hiccup screamed when Camicazi's terrifyingly dead face jumped up beside him, and she let out a shrill scream at the last word. He scrambled on the floor away from her ghostly appearance, and he stumbled back up, trying to avoid the group of monsters.

" **This is Halloween,"** Snotlout sang loudly, " **Red n' Black,"** Astrid joined before Bunny started up " **Slimy Green,"** before Snotlout finished the line in his rough voice, and Hiccup's head was snapping back and forth, trying to keep his eyes on the quickly changing voices. Astrid and Tooth sang again, but this time their voices were sneers as if they were laughing at his fear.

" **Well, that's just fine! Say it once, say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice, ride with the moon in the dead of night!"**

Bunny's loud voice rose, and he boomed out more song. He raised his arms in excitement as he looked down at Hiccup with a wicked smile." **Everybody scream, Everybody scream!"**

Everyone's voices joined in softly, but there was still a sinister hint to their voices." **In our town of Halloween."**

Hiccup scrambled up and stumbled away with a frightful scream, a slight sob catching in his throat when he saw Fishlegs large figure bounce into view, his bloody teeth flashing as he ripped away the halved clown mask on his face, revealing bloody wounds. His voice was light, but the way he sang the words sent shivers down Hiccups spine.

" **I am the clown with the tear away face,"** Snotlout finished the line when he jumped up in front of Hiccup, inciting a yelp from the small boy. " **Here in a flash and gone without a trace."** before he disappeared, but Hiccup whimpered again, looking around frantically when Camicazi's white figure stepped forward, standing out in the dark." **I am the who when you call 'who's there?' I am the wind blowing through your hair."**

Hiccup jumped back, tripping on his feet when her deathly hand reached forward, attempting to touch his hair. A dark figure loomed in front of him, and only the flash of white teeth from an evil smile, glowing eyes, and a cold voice piercing the air was the only indication that it was Pitch's tall, dark, chilling figure in front of him." **I am the shadow on the moon at night, filling your dreams to the brim with fright!"**

Hiccup jumped back up, but when he turned around he was only brought face to face with Snotlout and the twins. He was surrounded again, and he could feel himself shrinking back to the floor as they loomed over him. Hiccup would never admit it, but the prick of tears in his eyes were real. Very real, even though he knew it was all fake as they sang in union." **This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"**

The girls sang up again, watching quickly towards Hiccup as he scrambled between them, back up on the floor. " **Tender lumplings everywhere, life's no fun without a good scare!"**

Hiccup screamed when Fishlegs jumped beside him, snarling. Hiccup jumped back in fear, and he realized just how scary the normally sweet and shy boy could be.

" **That's our job,"** Bunny sang, " **But we're not mean."** Tuffnut finished before everyone sang loudly after,

" **In our town of Halloween!"**

Bunny's booming voice laughed out, his arms raised above his head again to incite smiles and laughter, " **In our town, don't we love it now?"**

Everyone cheerfully called out in song, and Hiccup stumbled up, panting in fear and confusion when the twins hands gently laid on his back, pushing him towards the center of the room." **Everyone's waiting for the next surprise!"**

Snotlout sang out proudly, a wide smile on his face, and Hiccup's head whipped around in confusion, trying to figure out why everyone was no longer trying to frighten him, but more talking about, waiting for something.

" **Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back,"** The black haired boy sang before he was cut off by Astrid, Tooth, and Camicazi. " **And scream like a banshee make you jump out of your skin!"**

Everyone sang in again, pride filling their voices. " **This is Halloween!"** but then the girls' shrill voices filled the dark living room, " **Everybody scream!"** and Hiccup realized Sandy must have been flashing small lights, causing looming shadows to stretch across the ceiling, and Hiccup shivered in fear, whimpers falling out of his mouth. Bunny turns towards the stairs, one arm stretched out wide as he sang. " **Won't you please make way for a very special guy?"**

Hiccup watched as the twins smiled viciously, and they ran up to flank the cloaked figure walking down the stairs. All Hiccup could see was a pale mouth, and the toned, smooth, pale white skin of Jack's stomach under his black and flame colored chest and neck. The twins were walking and crouching around the descending figure as if he was a king and they were measly peasants.

Suddenly Hiccup's arms were gripped tightly by Camicazi and Astrid, and he looked at their faces, which were staring up at Jack with huge smiles on their faces. But their smiles were wicked. " **Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin Patch! Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King!"**

Hiccup whimpered and he struggled against their hold. Hiccup guessed that even if this was real, he probably couldn't get away from their hold even if he tried. He barely heard them singing as the situation became all too familiar. Tears pricked his eyes once more, despite trying to hold them back. He knew it was fake. It was fake.

" **This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!"**

Jack made it to the bottom of the stairs right as Hiccup heard Astrid and Camicazi sing, " **In this town, we call home, everyone hail to the Pumpkin Song."**

And the room erupted with " **La La La"** over and over again as Jack made his way over to Hiccup sinisterly, and Hiccup couldn't help the tears slip out of his eyes, and he hoped it was dark enough so Jack couldn't see them, knowing the cloaked boy would stop everything. Jack removed his hood, and Hiccups whimpers got caught in his throat when Jack's white eyes stared down at Hiccup. Jack smiled, and Hiccup almost screamed when he saw the sharp teeth extending from his real ones. Hiccup was not expecting that.

Hiccup could hear some of the monsters chanting 'Halloween' in the background, mixing with the loud, almost juvenile, singing. Everything became too loud and Hiccup tried to raised his arms to protect his face when Jack raised his cloak up, and it was like Hiccup didn't recognize the boy standing in front of him. The lights were flashing, and the wicked singing became louder and louder until everyone yelled out " **WEEEEE!"** and began laughing and cheering when Jack attacked Hiccup, swooping his cloak over the both of them, bringing the small boy to the floor as Hiccup screamed in pure terror.

The room was plunged into complete darkness, and not even the streetlights permeated the dark curtains. Hiccup clung to Jack, and he was so thankful that he still smelled the same. He heard people cheer, and Hiccup barely opened his eyes and he saw the Halloween lights were back on. Jack pulled Hiccup to his feet, and Hiccup used the action to quickly wipe away his tears. He was okay.

Jack was laughing and thanking people for the praise he was given for the performance, but he still had an arm wrapped tightly around Hiccup's waist. "One of my teeth fell out!" Jack yelled, pulling a fake sharp tooth out of his mouth before he began peeling off the rest, swiping his tongue over his teeth. Laughter and more cheer came on when he said that.

Hiccup looked around and laughed breathlessly when he saw his friends laughing, but this time it was pure fun, it wasn't vicious. Hiccup felt safe again. Everything was back to reality again. Hiccup laughed again, running a nervous hand through his hair as he looked around the room before his eyes landed back on Jack.

Jack smiled down at Hiccup before yanking him into a kiss, erupting a louder cheer. Hiccup laughed into the kiss, sighing when they separated. Jack smiled down at Hiccup, and the two laughed at each other again before he leaned down, kissing Hiccup again but much softer this time.

Hiccup sighed roughly, pulling away from Jack and patting the taller boys bare chest. "Ugh, I need a drink." Jack laughed after Hiccup as he walked away and into the kitchen, coming face to face with his father. "You need a drink, ya say?" Stoick's arms were crossed, and one eyebrow was raised, looking down at the wide-eyed boy.

Hiccup chuckles awkwardly, walking around his father to open the fridge and pull out a bottle of water. "Um yeah, dad, a drink of water." Hiccup scoffed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He took a huge swig of the water, staring his father in the eyes the entire time, nervousness evident in his eyes as he tried to cover up his mistake. "I mean, you don't want me to die of dehydration, right?" Hiccup said, voice cracking as he practically sped walked out of the kitchen once more.

Stoick, Valerie, and Helen all left the party a few minutes later, and Jack stood outside 'waving them off', but really he was watching to make sure they were really gone before he ran inside, snatching a cup of punch from someone and holding it up high in the air, yelling out,

"Let's Party!"

Everyone cheered loudly like it was a battle cry, raising their cups in the air as well. Sandy typed on his computer a bit before he tapped the 'enter' button, and loud dance music filled the house, practically shaking the floor. People instantly got off the couches and began dancing, and soon, the house was alive.

Bunny, Snotlout, the twins, and Tooth all brought down the bottles that were hidden under Jack's bed, and the twins laughed viciously as they poured an entire bottle of vodka into the large punch bowl. Jack laughed, looking back at them before he ran into Hiccup. The two laughed, grabbing each other's arms to steady themselves. They laughed, and for some reason, they both felt nervous. As if they had never dated, but were instantly crushing.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, and Hiccup fumbled his fingers and in the low light, and he could see they were both blushing. Bunny walked by, a few bottles in his arms and Jack snatched one away from him as he walked by. He held up the bottle, gesturing to Hiccup. "You said you needed a drink?"

Hiccup found himself weaving through the crowd, giggling as he was pulled by Jack to the semi-safety of the less crowded kitchen. There he leaned against the counter, and he saw Astrid come in, Snotlout in tow. In the black-haired boy's hands were glow in the dark shot glasses. They were plastic, of course, I mean come on, they came from the dollar store.

Jack laughed, and he popped open the bottle as Astrid carefully lined up the glasses. Hiccup watched in amusement as Jack bent his knees, pretending to be precise over how much liquid was in each little glass. Astrid shoved Jack, causing the bottle in his hand to shake, spilling tequila all over the counter. Jack stood up, staring at Astrid emotionlessly as he swiped his finger through the puddle of alcohol before he sucked his finger into his mouth, pulling it out with a satisfied 'pop'.

Once the drinks were poured, Jack handed everyone a little glass. Astrid laughed when Hiccup instantly through his head back, downing the drink in one fell swoop. He looked up at the three, licking his lips. He gestured to Snotlout. "We've been casually drinking since we were like eight or nine. It's a Viking thing."

Snotlout nodded, looking up from the two shot glasses he had poured for himself. He laughed before downing them, one right after the other. Hiccup walked back over to Astrid and Jack when Snotlout left to try and flirt with the random girls dancing to the music.

Jack turned to Hiccup, swallowing his shot with surprising ease, and Astrid did the same. He guessed that Hiccup was surprised at how quickly it went down, and Jack shrugged, "I've been to quite a few parties, Hic."

Hiccup nodded with a laugh, and he looked around with wide, nervous eyes at the borderline chaos filling the house before he turned back to Jack, "One's like this?" Jack shrugged again, nodding. He walked closer to Hiccup, placing a hand on Hiccup's waist, "It's not bad, is it?"

Jack was scared it was too much for Hiccup. Jack thrived on social interactions like this, but he knew Hiccup wasn't used to it. Hiccup shook his head with a chuckle, "No, Jack it's fine. It's actually kinda funny. I'm just not used to it." The smaller boy placed his hands on Jack's shoulders, drumming his fingers over them before his eyes trailed back to the open bottle of tequila and an empty purple shot glass. "I am gonna take another shot, though."

Jack laughed loudly as Hiccups small, but rough hands trailed off his shoulders and across his chest. Astrid had heard his words and quickly poured another for herself and Hiccup. He was about to down his shot when his eyes landed on the scarred face of Dagur "The Deranged".

 **Ugh i can't. This was all supposed to be one chapter, but it was getting soooo long so the next part is going to be the next chapter. I had my first day of school today *cries/panic* it was horrible for** _ **many**_ **reasons. Anyway. I can barely function. Please take this. Ugh :'(**


	31. UpdateSorry

**PLEASE READ!**

Hey guys! I know it has been forever and I am so sorry for this.

I never planned to let go of this story, and I am still not. When I started writing this story, I had never written stories before. It was rushed and very sloppy and I was desperate to get my idea on paper (well screen, but you get me).

Because of this, I never really organized my thoughts clearly. Honestly, re-writing my story is still as difficult, just with better grammar.

So instead of beating myself up about my horribly written story, I have decided to re-write it. The plot will still be the same, but easier (well hopefully) to read and get into.

I will not be rushing updates anymore. I will be taking my time on the newly updated chapters to make them clearer. This way it can truly be like the story that has been bouncing around in my head for years. I started this story almost three years ago, and I still think about it every day.

I know it is disappointing to not get the "end" of the old one, but once I catch up, I will be continuing it. Re-writing it will not take as long as it did to write new chapters because the idea is there, but not well-written.

Thank you to all who have stuck around and still enjoys to see updates from me. It means so much to me and gives me inspiration every day. Thank you.

I will also be posting the new story on Archive of our Own if you want to read it there. Unfortunately, it will not be up for a couple of weeks because of the waiting list. I also want to get used to the site, but it will eventually make it there.

Once again, thank you.

dragonsxsnowflakes


End file.
